


The Gentle Art Of Making Enemies

by feistyslapofpain



Category: RWBY
Genre: F/F, F/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-05
Updated: 2014-07-05
Packaged: 2018-02-07 12:57:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 16
Words: 124,078
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1899840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/feistyslapofpain/pseuds/feistyslapofpain
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Blake is perfectly natural, Weiss gets ice cream in her hair, and Ruby and Yang would have to be really, really drunk.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Hear No Evil

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Usual disclaimers apply. RWBY belongs to RT and Monty Oum. Everything else referenced belongs to its respective owner.
> 
> Picks up directly after season one. Mostly ignores the season two information that's out. 
> 
> I don't really know what happened here. I sat down to write a few thousand words of harmless smut, and promptly lost control of my life.

* * *

 

_Far across the ocean I can hear the sound of thunder_

_I listen closely, but I hear no evil_

 

 

The walk back to Beacon was surprisingly quiet, all things considered. The experience was a novel one. Peaceful silence was a bit of a rarity, in their little group. As it turned out, tense, fraught silence was much easier to manage. _Score one for team RWBY_ , Blake thought to herself. Voicing it seemed inadvisable.

 

 

Nobody bothered them on the way back. A few people even crossed the street. Blake imagined that there was probably a proud Vale tradition of avoiding the oddly dressed young people with bad attitudes and complicated weaponry. In a town like this, four girls walking at night was practically a threat.

 

 

They’d left Sun back at the docks. He had other accommodations, and things were delicate enough without another source of tension. Now though, Blake was starting to wish he’d tagged along. Without the distraction, it was difficult to ignore the reception they’d likely receive upon returning to Beacon. Never inclined to shy away from adversity, however, they were all putting in a commendable effort. Yang was the easiest; she’d been following Ruby’s every move since she heard about the tiny shooting incident. Ruby herself, Blake was less sure of, but given the way she’d been fretting about Penny’s disappearance earlier, she could hazard a guess. As for Weiss – Blake had no idea. Ever since saying her piece earlier, Weiss had been uncharacteristically silent. Blake wasn’t sure if this was a matter of processing the weekend’s revelations, or just the calm before the next storm.

 

 

Like everything else about Weiss, the situation was complicated. While her attitude was small minded and bigoted, she was clearly a product of her environment, and Blake could admit Weiss hadn’t had a choice about that. She was holding out a cautious amount of hope though; Weiss had pulled a rather fast turn around for Ruby, twice in fact. Weiss had both admitted she was capable, and that she had the potential to be a good leader. Blake wasn’t sure if the same willingness to change would be extended to her, or whether this would be the issue that pushed Weiss too far. If that happened, it was going to be ugly. Not only was there no way for Ruby and Yang to avoid being dragged in, there was also the matter of Blake’s own feelings.

 

 

When she’d first met Weiss, she’d seen exactly what she expected. Most of it was second hand knowledge, as there was surprisingly little information about Weiss publicly available. But the spoiled heiress story bandied about the White Fang had been in full evidence. Then she’d actually gotten to know Weiss, at least as much as Weiss let anyone actually know her. She was smart, dedicated, and entirely willing to work for what she wanted. Blake could respect that. She could also, on rare occasions, be incisively funny. Blake and Yang had come to the conclusion that tragedy was Weiss happening to you, comedy was Weiss happening to someone else. There was also the small matter of Blake’s first reaction upon seeing Weiss being ‘ _They didn’t mention she was beautiful’,_ but that was a whole other mess that was far too thorny to get into. Besides, she’d had rather similar thoughts upon meeting Ruby and Yang, because the Beacon student population had an unfair number of hot girls.

 

  
Messy, complicated attractions aside, Blake had started to honestly want Weiss’s friendship, at the very least, and not just because it would make team living easier. That didn’t mean she was willing to serve a probationary period, constantly waiting for Weiss to snap.

 

 

Unfortunately her musings, along with any imminent explosions, were interrupted by their arrival at the Beacon gates. While Blake had fervently hoped for a quiet return, she’d even go as far as a slink, home, it wasn’t to be. Professor Goodwitch was waiting for them. Oddly enough, she didn’t look impressed by their valour.

 

 

“I understand there was yet another incident involving the local criminal element?” Goodwitch started without preamble. Before anyone could answer her, she continued.  “I’m sure you’ll be happy to know that there was no loss of innocent life, though the property damage was extensive. The mayor, naturally, is thrilled.”

 

 

Blake winced at that. While the docks were hardly a residential area, Vale was a busy city. People were around at all hours of the night, and the thought of anyone getting caught in the crossfire was sobering. She had left the White Fang to avoid hurting people. If her attempt to intervene had gotten anyone injured, the irony would have been a little more than she could take right now. _Feeling guilty about the team is hard enough,_ she caught herself thinking. Back in the White Fang, she’d been relatively ambivalent about the feelings of her comrades, largely due to their frequent lack of them. Having people whose opinion mattered to her was surprisingly exhausting.

 

 

As if things couldn’t get more uncomfortable, Goodwitch faced her directly. “Miss Belladonna, I’m led to believe you provoked the fight?” It wasn’t a question. Though it did raise one; specifically where she was getting her information from. The police hadn’t really asked for detailed statements or anything.

 

 

“Actually, she was intervening to stop the theft of Schnee company property, Professor.” Blake’s eyes snapped over to Weiss. Chin up, eyes defiant, voice firm. Weiss was actually serious about defending her. Blake couldn’t help the slight thrill of surprise at that, though the relief was short lived.

 

 

“How very civic minded of her. I’m sure your father will appreciate that explanation, Miss Schnee.” Goodwitch’s voice was dry enough to wither. Weiss paled at the words, seemingly more concerned by her father’s ire than the school’s. Blake kind of wished she’d seen that under better circumstances. With how white Weiss was normally, that was kind of a neat trick _._ Weiss held her ground and said nothing, her posture visibly brittle.

 

 

“We were just trying to do the right thing,” Ruby interjected eagerly, taking the focus off Weiss. The heiress stepped back as soon as Goodwitch looked away, but her face stayed hard and her arms crossed, so Blake was guessing she wasn’t entirely cowed.

 

 

“Which while admirable, was terribly misguided. You could well have been injured by that shot Miss Rose.” When it became apparent that her admonition was being taken somewhat more lightly than she would prefer, Goodwitch shifted to glare at the whole group. “Understand this; there are reasons, important reasons, why Huntresses and Huntsmen do not serve in the military, do not act as law enforcement. We learn to fight Grimm. In that fight, the necessity of victory allows us certain liberties. In populated areas, our methods can do more harm than good. Can any of you imagine the damage that would have been done had that Dust shipment ignited? I suppose we should merely be thankful Miss Rose had her allergies under control.”

 

 

They all winced at that, partially in horror, partially in embarrassment. Ruby had hunched so far down in her cloak the hood had eclipsed her face, and Weiss’s colour had returned in a rather dashing shade of scarlet.

 

 

“They were members of the White Fang, working for a human. Letting them steal that shipment could have been just as dangerous.” Blake figured it was time to speak for herself. If she was surprised at how steady her voice came out, that was no one’s business but her own.

 

 

“Be that as it may, you would have been far better served by immediately reporting it to the police, and allowing those more qualified to handle the situation. Your actions tonight were reckless and irresponsible, Miss Belladonna, and there will be consequences. For all four of you,” Goodwitch snapped her riding crop against her boot, cutting off any objections before they were voiced. “You are a team, and are expected to act like it.”

 

 

“So Blake and Ruby are in trouble for getting involved, and Weiss and I are in trouble for not being there?” Yang blurted out, with a courageous amount of heat. Goodwitch favoured her with a long, level look before continuing.

 

 

“Miss Belladonna and Miss Rose thoughtlessly endangered the lives of innocents. The two of you allowed them to face danger without you. I’ll leave it to you to guess which I consider the more grievous offence.” Yang subsided at that, casting a guilty glance at her sister. Blake knew how protective Yang was; she’d be castigating herself for ages over this. Weiss, already tense, had gone from resembling a statue to a coiled spring. _Maybe we’ll get that explosion after all_. As the four of them stood there, caught up in private recriminations, Goodwitch glanced down at her scroll and sighed.

 

 

“As I said, there are to be consequences. The four of you will not be attending the festival, nor will you be taking part in the tournament.” There was a quartet harmony of indignation in response. Naturally, it was Weiss who first managed to voice a coherent objection.

 

 

“But we are a skilled team, Professor! We could help Beacon’s standings!” The measured, upwards drift of Goodwitch’s eyebrow seemed glacially slow in the following silence.

 

 

“While your concern for Beacon’s reputation is appreciated, Miss Schnee, I’m sure we will survive without you.” Blake was impressed. Goodwitch’s voice was even drier that time. _How’d she get that much desert in her throat without choking?_ Ruby must have agreed, because she wordlessly offered the professor a water bottle. To her credit, Goodwitch accepted with aplomb.

 

 

“As I was saying, the four of you are to remain on school grounds for the duration of the festival. Make no mistake; your continued attendance at Beacon is on the line here. Now, return to your room. I believe you’ve all had enough adventure for one evening.” Ultimatum delivered, Goodwitch swept off, already engrossed in her scroll.

 

 

The four of them looked at each other, but there wasn’t really anything to say. Blake wondered if the tenuous new peace would hold up. They’d all been excited for the festival, and it would be – not unexpected – for the others to blame her for this. _Well_ , she figured, as they trudged back to their dorm. _At least the silence was companionably despondent this time._

 

 

***

 

 

Back in their dorm, they all changed and readied for bed, all stiff, mechanical motions and faraway eyes. There was a soft murmur of protest as Yang insisted on checking Ruby over for injuries, but even that was quickly swallowed by the pall in the room. Nightly rituals complete, they all retreated to their respective beds. Nobody was meeting anyone’s eyes, but there was no rush to turn off the light either. A quarter of an hour passed without relief. Blake searched for a way to break the tension, with the kind of slowly increasing desperation normally reserved for the last five minutes of class, or the first five minutes of a conversation with Nora. She’d had a taste of what losing this team would feel like, and she wasn’t keen on having it happen again. Before anything came to mind, however, Yang let out an explosive sigh.

 

 

“Man,” she started idly, “I haven’t been chewed out like that since the first time Dad found me in bed with bottle of beer in one hand and a shirtless Achieve Men cut out next to me.”

 

 

Out of all the ways to break the stifling tension between them all, Blake never would have predicted hysterical mirth. Just like that, they were all giggling, even Weiss. She was surprisingly good at it.

 

 

“What do you mean, ‘the first time’, you pervert?” Weiss demanded once she’d calmed down a bit, struggling to get the words out in between gasps of laughter. The question set them all off again, Yang rolling over to stare at them with a rueful look.

 

 

“Look you, what happens between a girl and her life size, high definition monument to abs is her own business, ‘kay?” Ruby snorted, apparently overcome, before triumphantly squeaking out a response.

 

 

“She made it talk!” Blake couldn’t remember the last time she’d laughed this hard. She was pretty sure she hadn’t had bruised ribs last time though. _Ouch._ That was a problem. It only got worse though. Yang jumped down from her bed, pointing at Ruby with a gleeful expression that promised more hilarious, hilarious pain.

 

 

“Says the girl who calls her weapon sweetheart! I’m just _waiting_ for the day you update Crescent Rose with a vibrate function!” Yang’s grin wasn’t phased by Ruby’s shriek of outrage, or by the pillows simultaneously thrown at her from three separate beds. As teamwork went, it wasn’t bad. Blake’s paroxysm of laughter hitched into a grunt, as the motion aggravated her ribs. Yang’s expression immediately turned to concern, and she sat down next to Blake on the bed. “You okay there Blake?” Yang asked, cautiously probing her side.

 

 

“I’m fine. Bruised, not broken,” she responded, shying away from the contact. Having someone look after her injuries was… unprecedented. While she appreciated having someone care about her well being, it certainly did take the humour out of the room. Apparently that was Yang’s cue to turn serious.

 

 

“I’m sorry about the festival guys. I know the tournament was gonna be cool.” Blake and Ruby looked at each a moment, and then both turned to Weiss. She’d been positively exuberant, by her standards. If anyone was going to get upset, it was her. That was not an unusual state of affairs. Weiss surprised them all, however, with a tolerant sigh.

 

 

“It’s alright, Yang. It wasn’t anyone’s fault, and I’m just glad we’re back together.” Her expression turned sour for a moment. “Besides, it’s not like any of us were going to beat Pyrrha, anyway.” Yang opened her mouth, paused, and closed it with a shrug. Blake sympathised. Some facts weren’t worth arguing.

 

 

There was an unspoken consensus that it was probably time to go to sleep. Pillows were retrieved, beds were returned to, the light was switched off. Under the cover of darkness, however, it was easier for Blake to gather her courage, and ask the one question she’d been worrying over all evening.

 

 

“Hey Weiss,” she whispered, more out of nervousness than decorum “Why’d you stick up for me with Professor Goodwitch?” That was fairly light. Much less dangerous than the real questions she was dreading having answered. _Do you really not care that I’m a faunus? Does my history with the White Fang really not matter? …Are we okay?_ There was a pause, and she thought Weiss had chosen not to answer. After a long moment, however, she received a soft reply.

 

 

“I told Ruby I was going to be the best team mate I could be. That means you and Yang, too.” _Oh. Just a team thing then._ Blake couldn’t help but feel surprisingly disappointed at that. She hoped for something more, even if she wasn’t sure what. She was still fighting down the unexpected surge of hurt when Weiss spoke again, stopping her in her tracks. “You’re my friend Blake. That hasn’t changed.” _Well._ That was an entirely different situation.

 

 

“Thanks, Weiss,” she muttered, cheeks warm. Not only were they friends, they apparently had been for a while. She’d never been sure. _Apparently this friend thing isn’t as hard as I thought. Sure, she’s a hopefully recovering racist with a temper like an Ursa and the glare to match, but she’s ours._  The happy thrill Blake felt was only magnified when Ruby and Yang interjected, a soft “Go Weiss”, and “I knew you could do it” respectively.

 

 

Weiss let out a huff.  “Yes, well.” _She’s embarrassed! That’s adorable._ “A Schnee always does her best, and I suppose this is no exception.” No more need for secrecy, supportive friends, and a melting ice princess. Blake could have basked in the warm feelings running through her. Ruby apparently felt slightly different, however. In the darkness, she lent over the side of her bed to look at Weiss, though Blake was fairly sure human vision wasn’t that good.

 

 

“Maybe you could try not worrying about being a Schnee, and just be Weiss? Just around us, maybe?” Ruby’s voice was small, and oddly gentle. When Weiss didn’t reply, she pushed herself back up, snuggling into her pillows. Blake did likewise, feeling a lot more relaxed than she had in a long while. Just after the tell tale sounds of sleep started coming from the top bunks, however, there was a soft whisper from Weiss’s side of the room. This time she was certain human ears wouldn’t have picked up on it.

 

 

“I’m not sure I remember how.”

 

 

Just like that, the bed felt cold again.

 

 

***

 

 

She rapped sharply on the door.

 

 

“Come.”

 

 

Professor Goodwitch entered, closing the door behind her with a soft click. “I’ve spoken to them. It remains to be seen whether they take the lesson to heart.” She paused, uncharacteristically hesitant. “They believe they’re being punished.”

 

 

Ozpin raised an eyebrow. “Aren’t they?” His voice was deceptively mild.

 

 

Goodwitch straightened, her eyes firm. “As much as they may bemoan missing out on the festival, it hardly seems a commensurate punishment.” There was another pause, longer this time. “I also know that whatever my feelings on the matter, you would have done the exact same thing in their situation, consequences be damned,” Goodwitch finished, leaving the corollary unspoken.

 

 

Ozpin lent forward, taking a slow sip of his coffee. “This Torchwick character…” he started, tone measured, “Has some worryingly broad associations.”

 

 

Goodwitch let out a sharp hiss. “I remember. You’re certain it’s related?”

 

 

“Qrow is,” Ozpin equivocated. His face gave nothing away, but the fact that he’d brought it up at all was telling.

 

 

“So the confinement…” Goodwitch let her question trail off.

 

 

“Tournaments can be dangerous. Accidents happen.” Ozpin’s voice hadn’t changed, but his knuckles whitened around his coffee mug. “As Miss Schnee pointed out, they have the makings of a skilled team. I’d prefer not to lose them this early in the game.”

 

 

There wasn’t really much to say to that. Goodwitch turned to leave. Behind her, Ozpin stared, unfocused, at nothing. Once she was outside, she shook her head, once, before pulling out her scroll. There was, as always, work to do.


	2. The Masochism Tango

_Bash in my brain, and make me scream with pain  
_

_Then kick me once again_

 

The next day started with four alarms sounding a dawn chorus. What with last night’s… adventure, to use Goodwitch’s term for it, they’d all forgotten to change them. Without looking, Blake shot out an arm and smacked the clock off the table. To her thorough lack of surprise, the others did the same. If they could just do that while swimming, they’d win some sort of medal. They continued the trend by deciding, in unspoken unanimity, to go back to sleep until a much less offensive hour.

 

 

Blake was dozing, happy to stay in those final, hazy stages before true awakening, when the door was suddenly attacked by anti-materiel fire. She raised her head, glaring blearily at the door, wondering who thought siege weaponry in the hallway was a good idea. There was a short conversation made up entirely of muted growls. Having been nominated by virtue of being the least scowly, Blake got to her feet and stomped over. It was possible she was less than polite when she opened the door.

 

 

“What?” _Now there’s the growl I was looking for. Where was that when I was still in bed?_ In the hallway, Nora’s sunny smile was entirely undiminished. The world was a bitterly unfair place.

 

“Hi Blake! You guys ready for the festival?” Blake considered just shutting the door. _That means no, right?_ Before she had the chance, Nora had already burst in, bouncing off Weiss’s bed and up onto Ruby’s, expansively detailing her plans for the day. The structure creaked alarmingly. _Some people speak with their mouths; some people speak with their eyes… Nora speaks with her whole body, and I’m not sure Ruby’s carpentry skills are a match._ Being the considerate team mate that she was, Ruby pre-empted Weiss’s fears of impending death by pushing Nora off the bed.

 

 

And she still. Didn’t. Stop. Smiling.

 

 

Or talking.

 

 

There wasn’t enough coffee in the world.

 

 

For a moment, it seemed that Nora’s time at Beacon was destined to come to a tragic, bloody end. Luckily, Pyrrha stuck her head in, deftly appraised the situation, and performed some exhibition level corralling. As she dragged Nora out of the room, she called back over her shoulder. “Heard about what happened. I’m glad you’re all okay. We’ll bring you back some candy.”

 

 

Ruby, who up until this point had been muttering disconsolately under her breath, abruptly shifted pitch upwards into a range that was guaranteed to scare off dogs. Or, it turns out, cat faunus. _We’ll have to have a talk about that at some point,_ Blake grimaced. She was fairly certain the conversation wouldn’t be as simple as just asking the others to watch the volume.

 

 

She briefly considered going back to bed, but the other three were up, so apparently they were tackling consciousness in head on solidarity. There was another non-verbal conversation, consisting of grunts, chin points towards the bathroom, and pained glares at the sunlight through the window. Eventually, consensus was reached. Coffee first, then showers.

 

 

The hallways were mostly deserted as they made their slow, shambling way to the cafeteria. It stood to reason; even those students not interested in the festival were determined to make the most of the impromptu holiday. Five days off was nothing to sneeze at. _That’s… a lot of books. Could be worse, I suppose._ Coffee in hand, pancakes on plate, the four girls sat down at an empty table. It would have been difficult to do otherwise; there was literally no one else in the cafeteria. Eating in peace made for a change. Blake wasn’t sure if it was a good one or not yet. Eventually, of course, somebody had to recover the ability to use actual words. Blake lost a bet with herself when Yang, rather than Ruby, spoke up.

 

 

“So gang, what do we do with our newfound freedom?” Her voice was upbeat. Perky, even. Blake checked to see if she was awake enough not to find that annoying. She wasn’t. Weiss clearly agreed.

 

 

“I’m not sure how you consider being confined to school grounds as freedom.” Her tone was waspish, but it was the ever so slightly gravel-ish sound she had in the first half hour of being awake, not true annoyance. _And just when did I start noticing the difference?_ Yang, just as familiar with the many shades of Weiss’s anger palette, continued on undaunted.

 

 

“We’ve got five days without classes. Plenty of time for us to find our own fun.” Ruby noticeably perked up at this. Pushing her plate of mercilessly butchered pancakes away, she went to refill her cup. After adding a horrific amount of sugar, she took a long sip. When she lowered the cup, she had the kind of moustache film villains would envy. Weiss rolled her eyes, and a second later, a napkin hit Ruby in the face. When it tried to fall down, it stuck to her lip. Ruby grinned, obligingly wiping her mouth before continuing.

 

 

“You know what we should do, guys?” There was no response. That was okay. Ruby was smart enough to catch on quickly that, in fact, they didn’t know. She was also kind enough to enlighten them. “We should have a tournament of our own.” Apparently satisfied that her genius would rest on its own, Ruby went back to her coffee. After a quick glance showed that neither Blake nor Yang were particularly inclined to field that one, Weiss spoke up.

 

 

“Ruby, we should use the time off productively. For study.” Weiss had the curious ability of sounding authoritative even when talking utter bullshit. Blake resolved to keep an eye on that. It was worth learning. _Really though, she should know better than to try being a buzzkill by now. You cannot kill the buzz. It just comes back, stronger each time._ True to form, both Ruby and Yang scoffed. Yang nudged Weiss in the side, voice a mix of good natured and long suffering.

 

 

“Come on Weiss. We all know you’re two week ahead in the reading, and you’ve done all your homework, and you’ve finished all your assignments. Take a break.” Weiss was clearly wavering, so Blake figured she’d take a shot at pushing her over the edge.

 

 

“Besides, it does seem like a good way to learn to fight as a team.” Blake would have sworn her voice was perfectly innocent, but Weiss rolled her eyes anyway.

 

 

“Alright. We’ll have our own little tournament then. But I still expect this to be taken seriously, understand?” Weiss fixed all of them, particularly Yang, with a stern glare. Given that Weiss was still in her pyjamas, this was about as menacing as, well, Jaune.

 

 

“Relax Weiss. I always take sparring seriously.” In the middle of getting up, Ruby rounded on Yang, hands going to her hips, plate clattering back onto the table.

 

 

“What about that time you sat on me for an hour and wouldn’t get up!” Ruby’s indignation was… actually pretty funny. Yang obviously thought so, but that was hardly unusual. _Must be a sister thing._ Yang turned to Weiss, face surprisingly serious.

 

 

“Weiss…” Yang trailed off, clearly awaiting a response. Weiss heaved a sigh.

 

 

“Yes?”

 

 

“I promise not to sit on you.”

 

 

“You have no idea how much I appreciate that, Yang.”

 

 

***

 

 

They’d chosen one of the outdoor practice fields. As Ruby reasoned, just because they had to stay at Beacon, didn’t mean they had to stay inside. Besides, this was the first time they’d seriously sparred. Nobody was saying it, but they were all grateful for the extra room. They agreed on a simple tournament set of rules. The match was over when a combatant’s Aura was low or the touch of a potentially lethal blow, non-combatants could call the match, and participants should make concerted efforts not to kill each other. _Nice, straightforward, and not in the least bit worrying._ They also agreed to go easy on Ruby’s shoulder and Blake’s ribs. Being the most familiar with each other, Ruby and Yang squared off first.

 

 

It was fascinating to watch. While Yang couldn’t match Ruby’s speed, Ruby couldn’t match Yang’s strength. As soon as the match started, Ruby retreated, while Yang lunged forward. Before Yang could properly close, Ruby employed her Semblance to dart to the other side of the field. The seconds spent transforming Crescent Rose into its rifle form allowed Yang to close some of the gap, but not enough. She was forced to dodge, Ruby hammering off shots at her legs, upsetting her footwork. Yang regained her balance enough to fire off a few shots of her own, forcing Ruby to reposition. Crescent Rose’s slower firing rate eventually told, Yang closing the gap and throwing short, tight jabs at her sister, firing off the occasional round to restrict her options. Without room to employ her larger weapon, and without time to shift form, Ruby was forced to awkwardly defend. She retreated steadily, trying to disengage, but Yang was relentless.

 

 

Blake’s focus was broken by the girl next to her. Weiss was muttering under her breath, head tilted to the side, as if trying to figure out a complex maths problem. At Blake’s enquired glance, she turned and irritably spat out one word. “Reach”. Blake could see what she meant. As she was turned back to watch, Yang had to reload, giving Ruby the chance she needed return her weapon to its scythe form. Before Yang could properly bring her gauntlets to bear, Ruby had rushed in, accepting a shot that bounced heavily off her hip, Crescent Rose catching Yang under one arm. They both paused there, breathing heavily, and turned to the spectators. Blake and Weiss looked at each other, checked their scrolls, and nodded.

 

 

“I’d say that calls it. Ruby wins.” Weiss stated, eyes still fixed on her scroll, brow furrowed. “You sustained quite a hit to achieve that win, Ruby. While acceptable here, that would be unconscionably dangerous in a serious fight. It would even be risky in a true tournament, if you misjudged your opponent’s strength.” _So she was serious about this being a learning exercise. Should have known._ Yang just rolled her eyes and groaned, but Ruby was looking thoughtful.

 

 

 Blake was abruptly curious what Weiss would have to say about her fighting style. When Ruby caught her breath, straightened up, and asked who was next, she immediately volunteered. Ruby’s face lit up. “Oooh, yeah. I wanna fight Blake!” She had to grin at the enthusiasm. She took her place calmly, unsheathing Gambol Shroud. _This is gonna be fun._

 

 

In contrast, as soon as Yang called the match, Ruby leapt forward, swinging her scythe in a short, controlled swipe. Blake leapt to meet her, spinning inside the arc of the blade and slicing Gambol Shroud across at chest height. Ruby arrested the momentum of her swing, and shoved, the haft of Crescent Rose pushing Blake away. As they squared up again, she noted that Ruby looked a trifle disappointed. Blake didn’t bother fighting her grin. _It won’t be that easy Ruby. You’ll have to do better._ Blake blinked, and Ruby charged. All she caught was a blur, but that was enough. She spun to the side, throwing up shadows. As she expected, as soon as Ruby realised she’d missed, she used the point of Crescent Rose as a fulcrum, reversing her momentum into a flip, coming down towards Blake with a heavy overhand blow.

 

Blake could see the moment when Ruby realised she’d have to pick a target. The point of her weapon didn’t waver, slicing through the image beside her and in to the ground. Blake immediately slammed her foot into the crook, anchoring the weapon, before striking back. As she hammered forward with her scabbard, Ruby spun herself around the haft of her weapon, bracing herself to block the blow. At the same time, Blake fired, the shots glancing off Ruby’s Aura. Then, abruptly, she found herself lying on her back, looking up at the sky, as Ruby pulled Crescent Rose free. _MOVE!_

 

She rolled to the side and flipped back to her feet, barely avoiding Ruby’s attack. She stayed close, parrying and dodging, trying to keep inside Ruby’s guard. It appeared they were both mindful of Weiss’s advice, as Ruby allowed herself to stay on the defensive, rather than take a hit in order to employ Crescent Rose in a strike Blake couldn’t dodge. Blake kept up her flurry. At this point, either she’d get exhausted….or Ruby would lose patience. Sure enough, Ruby again used the handle of her scythe to gain some space, before darting away with her Semblance. _This is it._ As the flash of rose petals signalled the start of a charge, Blake leapt.

 

 

She threw out shadows above and below herself, Gambol Shroud transforming in her hand. Forced to make a choice between vertically arranged targets, Ruby did as expected, slicing upwards. The blow wasn’t kind to her ribs, but Blake focused through it. As she was thrown up, Gambol Shroud’s ribbon snapped taught around Crescent Rose, and she pulled herself back, resting the sharpened scabbard against Ruby’s throat. Silver eyes blinked repeatedly at her, before Ruby stepped back, laughing.

 

 

“That was awesome, Blake! You were all phoar! Ninja!” _High praise, I suppose._ Blake looked over at Weiss, curious. Weiss was talking softly with Yang, and appeared to come to a conclusion. Coming to her feet, she unsheathed Myrtenaster, moving to stand before Blake. She smirked.

 

 

“Up for another?”

 

“What, no analysis?” _I was looking forward to that, too._

“Afterwards. I wouldn’t want to give you too much of an advantage, after all.” Weiss punctuated her words with a truly dismissive hair toss. _If it wasn’t for the twinkle in her eye, I might be tempted to find that annoying._ Before they could begin, Ruby interrupted.

 

 

“Hey…uh…Blake?” She turned, confused. Ruby sounded surprisingly hesitant. She found Ruby staring at her, almost bashfully.

 

 

 

“What’s up, Ruby?”

 

 

“Your um…I didn’t hurt your ribs, or anything, did I?” Ruby sounded borderline miserable now. Blake favoured her with a warm smile.

 

 

 

“They’re fine Ruby. Don’t worry about it.” Seeing the younger girl’s relief, Blake refocused on Weiss. She had her rapier raised in her usual fencing pose, thumb idly flicking through chambers. Blake narrowed her eyes. _Bluff. She already has a strategy worked out._ Sure enough, as soon as the fight started, Weiss threw down a glyph, placing a barrier between them, before pushing herself back. Blake advanced, cautious and measured, until Weiss reacted. Spinning through Dust combinations, Weiss fired off two quick bursts of ice, followed by another barrier glyph. As Blake sidestepped the initial strikes, she turned the barrier glyph to her advantage. Pushing off it, she closed the required distance to throw Gambol Shroud, forcing Weiss onto the defensive. The move was met with narrowed eyes and a muttered curse. _So that’s it. Keep me at bay, trip me up until you can pin me down. Good thinking. Not good enough._

As Weiss resumed her stance, Blake stalked forward. As soon as she saw Weiss’s thumb move, she threw out her shadow images. With Gambol Shroud moving in her curving, eye catching patterns, and multiple targets to choose from, Weiss was even more flustered than Ruby had been. Conveniently, she annihilated the shadow clones with her blasts, giving Blake the chance to get close enough to cross blades. Forced to defend against multiple weapons, Weiss gave ground. While her parrying form was textbook perfect, Blake had the feeling Weiss was unused to sparring against unfamiliar styles or weaponry. Unable to maintain her practiced, formal stance, she over balanced. Throwing out barrier glyphs to give her self some space, Weiss attempted to propel away, only to find Gambol Shroud wrapped around her ankle. Blake smiled, as she dragged the other girl unceremoniously off her feet. She bounded forward, touching her blade to the back of Weiss’s neck before she could rise.

 

 

There was another muttered curse as Weiss conceded the match. Blake reached down to give her a hand. As she pulled Weiss up, she muttered into her ear. “Good match. When you go up against Ruby, stay up high. She doesn’t change direction as fast in the air.” Weiss gave her a puzzled look for a second, before her eyes cleared. A begrudging nod later, and Weiss was looking at Ruby, gesturing impatiently. Blake laughed, and returned to sit beside Yang.

 

 

“Nice job,” Yang muttered, smiling at her. “You gave her a hint or two for dealing with Ruby though, didn’t you?” Blake smiled back, as Ruby and Weiss bickered in a mostly friendly way.

 

 

“Didn’t want Ruby to have too much of an advantage,” she said, echoing Weiss’s words from earlier. Whatever exchange of snark they had been engaged in finished, Ruby and Weiss stood ready. Blake watched, grinning, as Weiss immediately leapt upwards, pushing off glyphs. Ruby followed in short, controlled jumps, alternating between slashing and propelling herself forward. As she spun the scythe to do just that, Weiss abruptly reversed momentum, catching herself and lunging in one motion.

 

 

For a moment, it looked as if it would all be over quickly. Ruby couldn’t bring her scythe to bear, and had no platform to dodge from. Just before Myrtenaster would have reached her ribs, Ruby curled up into a tight ball, her knees deflecting the point of the blade. Weiss was smart enough to quickly disengage, moving back in another series of easy jumps. For a while, the two played a game of cat and mouse, coming together for a quick exchange of blows, before separating.

 

 

“She’s getting tired,” Yang murmured beside her. Blake agreed. The white haired girl was starting to flag, her glyphs becoming smaller, more tightly controlled. If Ruby kept this up, she’d be able to outlast Weiss easily. Rather than continue to exert pressure, however, Ruby advanced in a sudden rush. As Weiss leapt up and back, Ruby followed her with a shot from Crescent Rose. Pulling a variant of her earlier strategy, Weiss threw up another barrier glyph. This time, she stopped Ruby in mid air. Careening wildly as she fell, Ruby lashed out with her scythe. The weapon slipped under the glyph, catching Weiss around the back of the knees and pulling her into a spin. To the careful observer, of which there were two, three very interesting things happened.

 

 

 

Weiss’s skirt did the twirly-flare. Right at Ruby’s eye level.

 

 

Ruby’s face went hilariously red.

 

 

Both of them dropped like stones.

 

 

Wildly off balance, Weiss landed badly. Ruby recovered better, and brought the match to a close with a flick of her scythe. Weiss scowled, but quickly returned to her feet, glaring between Ruby’s face, still bright red, and Blake and Yang, who were doubled over in laughter. “Would anyone care to tell me what’s so funny?” Weiss asked, voice icy.

 

 

“The look on your face!” Yang exclaimed, pointing. Ruby went even redder, before Blake stepped in and took pity on her.

 

 

“When Ruby hooked you with Crescent Rose, you looked pretty surprised. It was kind of funny” she explained, elbowing Yang when the other girl tried to protest it wasn’t Weiss’s face they were laughing at.

 

 

“I suppose it did catch me off guard,” Weiss begrudgingly allowed. “Now, do you think the two of you could pull yourselves together long enough for a match?” Blake and Yang recovered their composure and stood up, moving towards the centre of the arena. Ruby and Weiss returned to their seats. Luckily for Ruby, Weiss was irritated enough by her back to back losses to pick up on the fact that the younger girl was too embarrassed to meet her eyes.

 

 

Back on the field, Blake was ready. She was feeling confident, having won her two previous matches. As Weiss called to begin, they both lunged. As they exchanged opening moves, Blake quickly realised she may have miscalculated. Their differing weapons meant that Yang could block her blades, and still be a perfect position to fire off a shot. Which she did, repeatedly. Yang whooped excitedly as Blake was forced to retreat, throwing up shadows to give herself some breathing room. Distractions in place, she came forward again, moving in high-low sequences to keep Ember Celica aimed away. Yang tossed her a smile and trapped a slash between crossed wrists. She opened up with both gauntlets simultaneously. As the shadow clones flickered into nothingness, Blake brought her scabbard forward to finish it.

 

 

Yang beat her to the punch. _Kick, technically,_ she supposed, as Yang snapped a leg up. Dizzied by the kick to the face, Blake retreated rapidly, transforming Gambol Shroud into its kusarigama form. _Might keep at a distance this time_ , she thought ruefully, as her head cleared. Yang gave her a wave, and made no move to follow. _I’m not done yet blondie._ She moved forward, judging her range carefully. As soon as she could, she struck out. As Gambol Shroud flew towards her, Yang let the strike glance off and wrap around a gauntlet. Blake watched in a split second’s horror as Yang caught a handful of ribbon and pulled. Caught between allowing Yang to disarm her, and going for a ride, Blake found herself flying through the air, hoping she could salvage the situation.

 

 

As they closed, she readied her sheath. Her thrust was for naught, however, as Yang simply let it slide off her other gauntlet. Blake found herself hanging from Yang’s grip, gauntlet at point blank range. Surrender seemed a high percentage move, all of a sudden. _Can’t win them all, I guess._ She sighed ruefully as Yang let her down. She straightened up and brushed herself off, rolling her eyes as Yang gleefully engaged in some kind of – _Well, it’s either a victory dance, or some kind of horrify Grimm mating ritual. Could go either way._ As she walked off the field, she passed Weiss, and jerked her head towards the still celebrating blonde. “Please make her stop that”.

 

 

“With pleasure,” Weiss replied, a small smile on her face. Blake continued on to sit back next to Ruby.

 

 

“Don’t worry,” Ruby muttered consolingly, patting her arm. “Yang beats me half the time too.” Blake looked at her in surprise.

 

 

“You seemed to handle her pretty well today.”

 

 

“She gets all up close. It’s mean.” Blake laughed.

 

 

“That’s what Weiss said, too.” Ruby blinked at her in surprise.

 

 

“Weiss said Yang was mean?”

 

 

“Well, actually, she just said ‘Reach’, and then went back to talking under her breath. But I think she meant the same thing.” Ruby considered that for a moment, before shrugging.

 

 

Meanwhile on the field, Weiss and Yang were locked in surprisingly close combat. Weiss nimbly sidestepped blasts from Ember Celica, responding with darting thrusts. Blake noticed that unlike her own slashes, which Yang could simply meet with force, she had to be a lot more careful controlling the angle of deflection. More than once, she raised a gauntlet to block one of Weiss’s thrusts, only to have Weiss rotate her wrist, nearly spearing Yang with the point of her blade.

 

 

Blake and Ruby watched, rapt, as the fight continued. Unlike her earlier matches, Weiss was relying on her blade, saving her glyphs for when she really needed them. _Good thinking. Stop yourself getting tired so quickly._ _If Yang wants to end this quickly, she’ll have to try something else._ Coming to the same conclusion, Yang let her Semblance flare, taking Weiss by surprise. Weiss threw up a quick barrier, before hitting Yang with a burst of ice. Yang looked down at the ice holding her legs in place, raising an unimpressed eyebrow.

 

 

“Don’t think you thought that one through!” she yelled, Semblance quickly dealing with the ice. As she charged forward, it become apparent that Weiss had, in fact, thought it through quite thoroughly. Yang threw a heavy punch, Ember Celica firing, only to have a barrier appear directly in front of her fist. She set her feet to resist the force, but couldn’t stop sliding backwards. Weiss fired off another blast of ice. Yang started to grin, as it appeared to miss, before suddenly tumbling over. Blake craned her neck to see what she tripped on, and nearly laughed.

 

 

Weiss’s second blast of ice had refrozen the pool of water left when Yang melted the first trap. As she’d been pushed backwards, the sudden lack of friction had sent her sprawling. Before she could rise, Weiss had darted in, and – _okay, now I really do have to laugh._ Weiss was demurely sitting on Yang’s stomach, Myrtenaster held in a reverse grip, point over Yang’s heart.

 

 

“Yeah! Revenge of the Weiss, Yang!” Ruby cheered, ecstatic with her partner’s uncharacteristic flash of humour.

 

 

“Alright, alright, maybe I deserved that.” Yang looked up at Weiss, rubbing the back of her head. “And be careful, don’t damage the goods.” Weiss arched an eyebrow, casting a careful look from Yang’s face to where her sword was pointed at her …heart.

 

 

“I assume you’re not referring to your brains?” Weiss asked, voice delicately pointed. Yang just grinned harder, taking a deep, deep breath. Weiss made a valiant effort to meet her eyes, before her gaze slipped downwards, and she jerked back, blushing. Yang sniggered. They both stood up, Yang with an unnecessarily exaggerated stretch, Weiss with a muttered “Dunce”. This rapidly turned into a shriek as Yang scooped her up and slung her over her shoulder. Blake and Ruby kept giggling at their idiot partners, until Yang turned, slow blooming horror crossing her face like a sunrise.

 

 

Yang put Weiss down. Weiss stopped shrieking. Blake and Ruby were confused. And then, from behind them, came a slurp.

 

_Oh._

_Shit._

They turned slowly. Professor Ozpin stood there, ever present coffee raised to his lips. Like all the best interrogators, he said nothing, letting the silence build as Weiss and Yang cautiously approached. Thirty seconds later, they all cracked at once, babbling excuses.

 

 

“We were just sparring!”

 

 

“Team bonding!”

 

 

“Getting some exercise!”

 

 

“It was a learning experience!”

 

Ozpin latched onto this last one, focusing on Weiss. “And would you care to share the fruits of this exercise, Miss Schnee?” If Ozpin was expecting the question to fluster, he’d picked the wrong student. _That’s my girl,_ Blake thought proudly, as Weiss rattled off her observations.

 

 

“Of course, Professor! Ruby needs to work on her patience, and knowing when to avoid infighting. Blake needs to practice against opponents stronger than she is” – _Huh, fair_ \- “and learn to rely on more than her Semblance for defence.” – _Easy for her to say, miss glyph happy –_ “And Yang needs to learn that not every problem can be solved by punching harder.” There was a pause, as Weiss seemed to droop, before continuing in a voice much less assured. “And I need to work on my stamina-“ _True –_ “and my ability to improvise,” _–She did alright-_ “and my technique against multiple opponents-“ _Wait, Weiss?-_ “…and…” She trailed off, as Ozpin’s lips twitched into the ghost of a smile, but Blake was too shocked to follow the next snippet of conversation.

 

 

“Astute analysis, Miss Schnee. You are, however, aware that these fields are usually reserved for less…rigorous training?” A quick revealed they had, in fact, done some damage. Gouges from Crescent Rose, bullet holes, scorch marks from Weiss and Yang, a slowly melting sheet of ice. Weiss nodded miserably. Yang leapt to her defence.

 

 

“We just didn’t want to be inside all day! Everyone else gets to go the festival, we just wanted to be outdoors a bit!” She closed her mouth, looking abashed. Ozpin nodded slowly.

 

 

“Not unreasonable. However, there are training rooms set aside for first year teams. You will find them a great deal more robust.” They all nodded frantically. Ozpin’s took another sip of his coffee. Blake noticed his eyes crinkling behind his glasses, as if he was hiding a smile. _We might survive this after all._ The headmaster cast one last quizzical eye over the ruined field, before turning to leave. They waited in fraught silence until they were quite sure he was gone.

 

 

“Um, okay guys, good job! But, uh, let’s have a less exciting afternoon, ‘kay?” _Pretty sure that’s an order we’ll all be quite happy to follow, Ruby._ They gathered their belongings and headed back to the dorms. Ruby was giving an excited play-by play re-enactment, complete with sounds effects, to a bemused Yang, while Weiss trailed along silently behind them. _Really? I’m the only one who picked up on that?_ The day had certainly been a learning experience. _No wonder Weiss is so good at picking out other peoples’ flaws. She has all that practice picking out her own._ That decidedly cheery note was enough to keep her quiet until they got back to their lockers. Blake stowed her gear, staring thoughtfully at Weiss.

 


	3. God Is Dead, Meet The Kids

_Underneath our conversation, an unspoken truth;_

_If you wait for me, I’ll wait for you_

 

 

Ruby was ecstatic as they headed back. The team was all together, Ozpin clearly thought they were all totally awesome, and best of all, Weiss and Blake were hopefully back to being friends. Sure, things would probably explode at the slightest provocation, but what was life without a little risk? She gave Crescent Rose one last, affectionate pat – _Ignore Yang, sweetheart. She doesn’t know what she’s missing-_ and turned to check on the others. Yang was standing by the door, bouncing impatiently on her toes. Weiss and Blake weren’t ready yet. As Ruby watched, the delay became apparent. Every few seconds, one of them would stop, stare at the other one until caught, and then hurriedly look away. Which was… either adorable, or really worrying. _Maybe they just need some space to work it out? Of course, me being the Best Team Leader Ever…_ Ruby grinned as she skipped over to join Yang.

 

 

 _Operation Get Weiss and Blake Back Together – well, not_ together _together – not that that’s not kinda…_ Ruby caught herself starting to blush, and forcibly derailed that train of thought. Yang raised an eyebrow. _Damn it, too late._ In the interests of getting Yang onboard, and not at all to distract her from the teasing question she just knew was coming, Ruby quickly shot Yang the Super Secret Sister Special Look #37 – Follow My Lead.

 

 

“What? Ruby! I’m not doing that here!” _Grrr!_ Ruby quickly shifted to #6 – DAMN IT YANG WHY DO YOU HAVE TO SUCK SO MUCH! (That one had been an early necessity). From her sister’s rapidly darkening face, she still recognised _that_  at least.

 

 

“37, Yang,” she gritted out. “Try not to be such a weirdo for once.”

 

 

“Are we interrupting something?” Weiss put in acidly from behind them. Ruby squeezed her eyes shut; already dreading what she’d see when she turned around. Sure enough, there it was. The Eyebrow. _Stupid all judgey weirdly cute Eyebrow._ This had to be salvaged, quickly.

 

 

“Yang and I were just…planning on grabbing first shower!”. Yeah. _Smooth, Ruby._

 

 

“You two always go first. Weiss and I don’t like to be rushed. We worked this out weeks ago Ruby.” Clearly, Blake wasn’t buying it. No choice but to roll with it. Raising a threatening finger, Ruby pointed at their sceptical partners in turn.

 

 

“And don’t you forget it!” Before either of them could respond to that piece of inanity, she grabbed Yang and ran. When they were safely away, she came to an abrupt halt. Apparently, Yang had decided she’d had enough of playing along. With Yang’s hand firmly anchoring her to the spot, Ruby had no choice but to face the music.

 

 

“Alright little sister. What are you up to?” Yang tried an eyebrow thing of her own. After all the time she’d spent with Weiss, Ruby was unsurprised to find herself immune to other, lesser eyebrows. _Ha! Not even close!_  

 

 

“I just…really wanted a shower?” _Maybe not that immune. Phooey._

“Ruby Rose. Spill it. Now.” _Uh oh. She’s gotten succinct on me._ She glanced around quickly, making sure Weiss and Blake hadn’t caught up to them, and tried to gather her thoughts. While there had to be a way to make this sound all tactical... maybe just telling the truth would work better.

 

 

“They’re still all…weird!” She finally burst out with. “They need to talk about this, or it won’t be okay again.” There, it was out. Yang gave her a long, considering look.

 

 

“Alright. I’ll give you that. But if we come back and find they’ve killed each other, I’m giving you a bad Team Leader review.”

 

Satisfied that the plan was in place, Ruby skipped off to their side of the bathroom they shared with team JNPR. Territory negotiations for space had been fast and vicious. After the initial hectic chaos of evaluating each shower stall for water pressure, temperature, and in Yang’s case, acoustics, things had deteriorated quickly. The civilised opening salvos of strategically forgotten shampoo bottles and towels left hanging to dry had quickly lost out to the far less sporting gambits of hair left in drains and underwear hanging on clothes hooks. Jaune and Ren, who simply grabbed the first stall available, hadn’t even noticed the carnage at first, poor dears. Just when it seemed team RWBY was going to fall to internecine warfare, Jaune had walked in on Weiss wearing just a towel, and nearly brained himself on the sink. At that point, Pyrrha had firmly sat everyone down and worked out some ground rules. It was a matter of some speculation whether this was to prevent Weiss killing Jaune, Pyrrha killing Weiss, or everyone killing Yang, who seemed to think boundaries were a suggestion at best, and an outright challenge at worst. Eventually, a series of compromises were reached. As Ruby listened to Yang gleefully butcher the very concept of melody, she just wished she wasn’t the only person her sister was allowed to share the bathroom with. Being the leader meant sacrifices, but she’d paid her penance for years. Some things were just too cruel.

 

 

***

 

 

Blake watched as Ruby disappeared, dragged Yang behind her. She glanced at Weiss, and saw her own puzzlement reflected back. “What was that about?” She asked, more to break the silence than out of real curiosity.

 

 

“I don’t care to know. Let’s just…go back to our room.” Weiss shook her head, dismissively, and started off. Blake stood a moment, still bemused, before jogging to catch up. She was gratified to find Weiss had slowed a step or two, waiting for her. They made the rest of the trip quietly, Weiss still clearly preoccupied. _At this rate, I’m going to start babbling as much as Ruby._ The thought was too terrifying to contemplate, so she squared her shoulders and waded through the awkward silence. It was like a swamp. Hot, cloying, and possibly inhabited by jabberwockies. Weiss, being Weiss, didn’t bother noticing.

 

 

Back inside the relative safety of their room, Blake was at least able to dive into a book. Across from her, Weiss was tapping impatiently at her scroll, muttering to herself. No doubt noting down strategies, twelve step combat training plans, and virulent imprecations against red cloaked dolts who acted shifty and disappeared a lot. Blake could sympathise. That had been weird.

 

 

Engrossed in the latest _Ninjas of Love_ saga, Blake didn’t notice Ruby and Yang’s return until a light spray of water droplets flicked across the page in front of her. She growled at an unrepentant Yang, who just continued combing her fingers through her hair. She always insisted on letting it dry naturally. At least her shampoo smelled nice, or Blake would shaved her bald in her sleep by now. As she readied her own toiletries, she casually asked about afternoon plans.

 

 

“Uh, Yang and I have study to do. In the library.” Ruby said quickly. Yang gave her a brief, bewildered look, before chiming in her agreement. _Still being weird. What’s with those two?_ At the declaration, Weiss looked up from her scroll, something like approval on her face.

 

 

“Will you be requiring help?” Weiss asked, tone light. Blake chose to take that as meaning she was teasing Ruby, rather than avoiding spending time with her. It was just easier to think of it that way.

 

 

“Thanks Weiss, but we should probably learn to do it ourselves, yanno? Could you check it over later for me though? You’re better at this stuff than I am.” Ruby responded, giving Weiss a grateful smile. Blake narrowed her eyes. They’d learned fairly on that Weiss, while happy to congratulate herself, had absolutely no idea what to do with an honest compliment. She tended to get flustered and stutter a lot. It was kind of embarrassing, if somewhat precious, and they’d all agreed to only use it in dire emergencies. _I’m on to you Ruby Rose. You’re up to something, and I intend to find out what._ Blake glanced down at her half finished book. _Later though. After the next chapter. Maybe two._

 

 

“I’ll… be happy to help, Ruby. Though I suppose that does leave me a free afternoon.” Weiss mused, changing the subject as fast as she could. Before Blake could interrogate Ruby, Yang chimed in.

 

 

“You could try reading a book. Blake’s got plenty, I’m sure she’ll share.” _Hang on, I’m doing what now?_ Weiss went stiff again. _Oh, what this time?_

 

 

“I…okay.” _Now they’re all acting weird. Thought for sure we were going to get a rant there._  Ruby and Yang gathered their books and headed off to the library, while Blake and Weiss went and showered. Blake mused again that it was a cruel irony that Weiss, who could sing (and had tried to murder Ruby with a fork when she’d found the video proving it online) showered silently, while Yang, who treated notes like broad suggestions …didn’t. As it was, the only thing Blake could hear was the sound of water filling up her feline ears. They were useful, and a part of who she was, but by god were they inconveniently placed at times. To distract herself, she chanced on the fact that Weiss’s mood seemed to have improved.

 

 

“You know you didn’t have to ask, right?” She called over the sound of the shower.

 

 

“I’m sorry?”

 

 

“About the books. You could have just borrowed one. I don’t mind.”

 

 

There was a pause. Before Blake could wonder how she’d managed to stumble into yet another one of the collection of minefields that could generously be called a personality, Weiss spoke up.

 

 

“I don’t read for pleasure much. Not since I was a child. More productive things to do.” Her voice was soft, barely louder than the shower spray. It had that odd note in it Weiss sometimes had when she spoke about her childhood, like she was repeating things she had learned by rote, rather than truly understood. Deciding to keep things light, Blake turned the shower off and grabbed her towel.

 

 

“Well, there’s plenty of time now, and between Ruby and I, we’ve got quite a library.” There was another pause.

 

 

“Thank you Blake. I believe I’ll take you up on that.” That seemed to break the tension that had hovered over them since this morning’s sparring had come to an end. They talked easily as they dressed and returned to their room, comparing notes on their latest assignment from Professor Oobleck, how unfair it was that the library shut at ten, and how Ruby could possibly sleep in a bed that had to be littered with cookie crumbs. Weiss thought she was saving them up to dump in Yang’s bed the next time they fought. Blake thought she’d somehow learnt to absorb them through her skin. Both hypotheses, they agreed, were valid.

 

 

Back in their room, Blake gestured to the stacked shelves, inviting Weiss to take her pick. She settled back on the bed, picking up her own book. There were a few hums of deliberation before Weiss found something to her liking, but after that, blessed peace and quiet. They’d have to turf Ruby and Yang off to the library more often. Beneficial all round. Their reverie was interrupted several hours later when both their scrolls beeped at once. Weiss actually squeaked, and nearly jumped out of the bed, book falling shut with a thump. Blake kept her expression studiously blank as she checked her scroll. ‘ _JNPRs back. meetng 4 dnnr’,_ the message read. Blake rolled her eyes. Yang never bothered typing things out properly. When the usual hilariously pissy rant about proper language standards wasn’t forthcoming, Blake cast a curious look at Weiss. The other girl was still staring at the book, hadn’t even checked her scroll yet.

 

 

“You, uh, enjoy the book?” She asked. Weiss shook herself, before slowly looking up. There was the briefest premonition of danger, before Weiss’s eyes met hers. She abruptly understood how mice felt staring at a cobra.

 

 

“Yes, Blake. The book. This book. The book I just read,” Weiss started, as she rose from the bed. She brandished the cover, and it occurred to Blake that their room held several tactical disadvantages. The lack of a deep, dark hole in which to bury herself was quite glaring at the moment. Maybe she could go out the window. No, the fall might not kill her, and then she’d have to have this conversation after all. By then it was too late, and Weiss was standing right in front her, leaning forward with eyes like fire.

 

 

“ _Magical Warrior Girls_ , Blake. You see, I thought, no I hoped, I’d find an edifying, insightful exploration of women in combat roles. Perhaps a treatise on melding dust techniques with modern weaponry. That was not, in fact, what I found. Do you know what I found instead?” Blake did know what she’d found instead. She may have committed a few scenes to memory, in fact. Mutely, she nodded. There was no saving this. This was how she died.

 

 

“Indeed. In this book, Blake, I found ludicrous plot lines, absurd romantic fictions, page after page of clichés, and the most vile, filthily detailed obscenity I have ever laid eyes on.” Weiss’s face was just inches away now. Her eyes were intense, focused, and she was almost vibrating with repressed…something. Probably fury. Her voice was little more than a whisper, but it struck Blake like a gale.

 

 

“Tell me you have more.”

 

 

***

 

 

Ruby looked up as the sound of Blake giggling reached her. They were clustered around the dinner table, listening to Nora recount her version of Pyrrha’s tournament fight against CRDL. Ruby had missed parts of the story, absorbed in the bags _–Five bags oh my god Nora is the best ever-_ of candy floss in front of her, but she was pretty sure most tournament fights didn’t involve mechanical bears. As Blake and Weiss reached them, she noticed Weiss looked grumpy, but tolerantly grumpy. “It wasn’t that funny,” the white haired girl muttered.

 

 

“It really was, Weiss. I was scared for my life!” _Uh oh. That didn’t sound too good._

“Guys? What happened?” They both stopped suddenly and looked at her, as if surprised she was there. _So…not too awful then?_

 

 

“Nothing,” they chorused at the same time. Ruby gave them a suspicious look, but let it lie. As long as they were talking again, she was happy. Blake and Weiss left, a little too quickly to be natural, to grab food, and the rest of them focused on Nora again. When they returned, Nora was expansively detailing the way Cardin had begged an uncaring sky for mercy, before being smote down by the fist of an angry goddess.

 

“Wait, you fought Cardin?” Blake interrupted to ask Pyrrha. Pyrrha gave her a look, as if to say ‘why do you think she’s talking about me’, but conceded the point in the face of widespread disbelief from the rest of the table.

 

 

“All of team CRDL, actually. The contestants are seeded according to past performances. They weren’t ranked very highly individually, so they entered as a team.” Blake and Weiss looked as rapt as the rest of them now.

 

 

“Did Cardin really cry? Was it as beautiful as it sounds?” Ruby looked at Weiss in surprise. That had been positively bloodthirsty. Pyrrha flushed, slightly shamefaced, before nodding. There was an impromptu round of applause before Nora took up her narration again, Ren’s patient translations showing up like clockwork.

 

 

“And then everyone bowed down before her, and brought her meat and honey, and she saw that it was good, and she was pleased,” Nora finished. Blake turned to Ren inquiringly.

 

 

“She had a few fans,” he summarised. Pyrrha made a face.

 

 

“I don’t mind, generally, but some of them today were just unpleasant. One guy kept asking me if I was meeting up with my friends later. When all a guy wants to do is get you alone, you know he’s a creep.” Weiss was nodding emphatically.

 

 

“Jaune chased him off though,” Ren interjected, a hint of mischief curling around his lips. Ruby stared. Some of Nora’s story had been outlandish, sure, but that was just silly.

 

 

“It was weird,” Jaune said, thoroughly bewildered. “I just asked him if he wanted to come hang out is all.” Weiss rolled her eyes.

 

 

“Excellent response. You’re a credit to chivalry, Jaune.” On that note, Weiss had apparently finished eating, and went to get dessert (‘Vanilla ice cream, two scoops. Want to make something of it, Yang?’). Given that she hadn’t finished everything on her plate, something she normally considered terribly impolite, Ruby assumed she was dodging Pyrrha’s glare.

 

 

“How’s that going, anyway?” Pyrrha asked, waving her fork in Weiss’s direction. She was holding it a little more pugnaciously than a dinner implement really warranted. Ruby and Yang looked at Blake, who just shrugged and smiled.

 

 

“I don’t know if we’re back to normal yet,” Ruby started cautiously, “but we’re getting better.”

 

 

“So she’s not still all….” Jaune trailed off, making a gesture that could have been inviting a lady to dance or fending off weasels. Knowing Jaune, likely the second one.

 

 

“Nah, she is,” Yang fielded. “You just have to know how to listen to her. I mean, don’t get me wrong, the only thing pointier than the sword is her temper, but it’s mostly just noise, you know?”

 

 

“And her collar bones.” Ruby jerked in surprise and looked at Blake. So did everyone else.

 

 

“Huh?” Nora asked, masterfully encapsulating six reactions in one.

 

 

“She’s got really pointy collar bones” Blake clarified, the slightest hint of a blush on her face. _Gotta agree there Blake. They do seem kinda stabbity. But in a good way. Is there a good way for something to be stabbity?_ Further deliberation on the matter was interrupted by a muttered comment from Pyrrha, of all people.

 

 

“I bet she has a bony ass, too.” Apparently Pyrrha wasn’t entirely over Jaune seeing Weiss in a just a towel. Apparently Ruby wasn’t either.

 

 

“Hey! I’m sure Weiss’s butt is just fine!” _Oh yeah… Fine alright… That was kinda funny. Wait, why is everyone looking at…oh no._ Ruby sank into her chair, wondering if she could crawl away without being noticed. Blake leaned across the table, eyes fixed on Ruby, grin predatory.

 

 

“How sure?”

 

 

“What?” Ruby squeaked, seriously contemplating making a break for it. Blake smirked.

 

 

“We were sparring earlier, and Weiss’s skirt did the twirly-flare,” she explained to the table at large, making a spinning motion with her finger. The table at large nodded sagely. “Ruby’s face was about this far away.” That was just unfair. _It was at least a foot further away than that!_ “I’m just wondering how much of an eyeful she got.”

 

 

“I wasn’t looking!” She exclaimed, then continued hurriedly “Besides, shouldn’t we tell her?”

 

 

“No,” said Blake and Yang, in unison.

 

 

“Why …not?” Ruby asked, eyeing them askance.

 

 

“Because, if we do, then she might stop doing it.” Yang explained, slowly and carefully. The way you explain munitions safety to small children.

 

 

“Or start wearing pants” Blake added in the same tone. _Oh. Yeah. Good point_. _That’d be really sad. Like, kicked puppy sad._

 

 

“Pretty sure Ruby’s right though,” Yang stated cheerfully, finally, _finally,_ living up her big sister role and taking the focus off Ruby. “Seemed pretty alright when she was sitting on me.”

 

 

“It didn’t hurt much that time she fell on me. I mean, not more than the ground,” Jaune interjected, nervously. Jaune did a lot of things nervously.

 

 

“Jaune, could you please get me another cup of coffee?” Pyrrha asked sweetly. Everyone else snickered. Ruby wondered if they’d have to have Weiss explain to Pyrrha exactly what she thought of Jaune at some point. Then again, that might not actually help matters. Jaune gratefully got up and ran off, happy to be out of range of the entirely terrifying conversation. Weiss passed him on her way back, eyebrow raised. Seeing the table full of chortling idiots probably didn’t help.

 

 

“What was that about?” Weiss asked. For a brief, shining moment, Ruby prayed it would all be okay. Pyrrha would restrain herself from leaping across the table and strangling Weiss, and Yang would forbear from teasing, and Blake would keep her ironic commentary to herself, and Nora-

 

 

“We were talking about how nice your butt is.” Nora chirped, effectively destroying Ruby’s faith in a benevolent deity.

 

 

“That’s…very kind of you Nora,” Weiss answered mechanically, face going slack. Ruby could almost see her mind retreating, leaving basic functions to some kind of autopilot as it tried to recoil from the horror. She started to say something else, some empty platitude, before her expression sharpened. It blinked through terror, muddled its way through confusion, and finally chose hunted as its hill to die on. “Blake…” Weiss started, remarkably conversational.

 

 

“Yes?”

 

 

“Did you just pinch my backside?”

 

 

“Yes.”

 

 

“Right… right. Okay.” Weiss nodded, eyes unfocusing again. “Might I ask why?”

 

 

“Ruby and Yang had empirical evidence to go on. I thought it important to team unity that I did as well.” Blake explained calmly.

 

 

“Ah. That makes sense.” Ruby was pretty sure she was in some parallel dimension. Maybe the one Nora was from. Either that, or Ozpin was about to have to make a very uncomfortable phone call explaining to Weiss’s father why his daughter was in jail for mass homicide. She held her fork a bit tighter, just in case, and grabbed Yang’s as well. Sisterly solidarity was all well and good, but paranoia was just common sense. Weiss’s face ran the gamut again, before settling on a response. “Blake?”

 

 

“Yes Weiss?”

 

 

“I’d like to sit down now.”

 

 

“Sure thing, Weiss.” Nobody moved.

 

 

“Your hand is still there, Blake,” Weiss supplied helpfully. Blake obligingly removed it. Weiss took her seat carefully, lined up her plate of ice cream, and didn’t look at anyone.

 

 

“My turn now?” Nora asked, because she was either entirely unaware of social cues, or the most evil thing any of them had ever encountered.

 

 

“No.” Ruby, Blake and Yang all replied at once. “Team RWBY only”, Ruby finished, hi-fiving Yang. Somebody must have taken that as a sign to cut Weiss’s puppet strings, because she slumped forward in a surprisingly graceful motion, hitting the table with a disconcertingly solid thump.

 

 

“Uh…Weiss? Are you okay?” Jaune, back with Pyrrha’s coffee, continued his unbeaten streak of putting his foot in his mouth. Unfortunately, that didn’t stop him talking. “Because…I think you kind of have ice cream in your hair.”

 

 

Weiss’s groan was loud enough to drown out Pyrrha muttering that she could put ice cream in her hair too, just watch her. Ruby thought Pyrrha might even appreciate that. _One day. Maybe._ “It’s not ice cream, Jaune. You’re looking at the results of a traumatic injury, because these idiots finally _broke my brain!”_ Jaune’s eyes widened, and he ran off, shouting something about the infirmary. He still had Pyrrha’s coffee. “Does Jaune’s Aura protect him from sarcasm?” Weiss wondered aloud, head still on the table. “Did somebody check that?”

 

 

“Hush,” Pyrrha replied, firmly. Very firmly. _Librarian_ firmly. “I like him just the way he is,” she continued, thankfully oblivious to Ruby imagining her in a tight business suit and thick glasses. _Rawr._ Weiss looked up at her challengingly.

 

 

“Oh yeah? What if it protects him from flirting, too?” Pyrrha started to object. Then she thought better of it, and took off after him. The resulting silence was broken by a cough from the other end of the table. Ruby didn’t recognise the student standing there, but she thought he might be a third year.

 

 

“Just so you know,” he said, clearing his throat, “this is why everyone thinks you’re weird.”

 

***

 

“Do you think she’s really upset?”

 

 

Blake looked up at Ruby, who sitting on the side of her bed, legs swinging despondently. It wasn’t hard to figure out what she was talking about. After the lengthy debate about whether or not they could all be considered ‘weird’ (Yang for, Nora against, Ren putting a hand on Weiss’s shoulder and muttering consoling words) Weiss had gone to wash the ice cream out of her hair. That had been half an hour ago.

 

 

“She knows we were just teasing her Rubes. She’ll be fine.” Yang actually sounded like she believed that.

 

 

“But what if she was embarrassed? Weiss doesn’t do embarrassed, Yang,” Ruby fretted. Blake figured she’d take pity on her.

 

 

“She wiggled.” That got her both Ruby and Yang’s complete, undivided attention. Even if Ruby was a little more hopeful, and Yang a little more prurient. “When I groped her, she wiggled. And I know the difference between a wiggle and a squirm. Trust me, she was okay with it.”

 

 

Ruby gave a wicked little giggle, apparently satisfied. Yang looked like she wanted to ask for details, but Blake waved her off. She was busy making a read list for Weiss. _I have such sights to show you,_ she thought, resisting the urge to rub her hands together in villainous glee. Weiss hadn’t really specified exactly what she liked, but Blake had a pretty good idea. The real problem would be swapping the books without Ruby seeing them. It went without saying that neither Blake nor Weiss wanted Yang to think they were corrupting her sister. _Not with books, anyway_. Half and hour later, Weiss finally returned. Ruby basically pounced on her, trying to avoid sounding accusing or worried. Weiss looked at her like she was a crazy person anyway, but that was mostly normal.

 

 

“I ran into Velvet on the way back. We talked for a while.” That got Blake’s attention. She wouldn’t have thought the two were friends. Admittedly, Velvet was about as far from the menacing White Fang faunus image as you could get. Still, she couldn’t help but wonder exactly what Weiss and Velvet would have to talk about. _And if it is a faunus thing, why isn’t she talking to me about it?_ Weiss wouldn’t be drawn however, and changed into her night gown. _I remember when she used to run back and forth to the bathroom to get changed. She’s come so far._ While typical roommate etiquette dictated she avert her eyes, she couldn’t help but check her earlier observations for consistency. _Black panties. How racy._ From the less than subtle thumbs up Yang gave Ruby, it appeared they were doing the same. They were all back to looking innocent by the time Weiss turned around, but it didn’t seem like she was fooled. Not by the little hip shimmy she gave as she got into bed, anyway. Blake rolled her eyes tolerantly. If the heiress wanted to find the fun, who was she to complain? She settled in for an evening’s reading of a book appropriate for company. For the first time since last Friday – _Was it really that recently?-_ everything felt like it could be getting back to normal, and Blake had no intention of squandering that. Her reading was interrupted, however, when Yang jumped off the bed, yelling about fireworks. They all looked out the window, to see flickers of bright lights low on the horizon.

 

 

“They don’t look like fireworks,” Ruby said dubiously. Blake agreed.

 

 

“Besides, the festival’s in the commercial district. Those look they’re out near Old Town Vale.” At that, Weiss gave a sudden nod of realisation.

 

 

“They’re not fireworks. The Schnee Dust Company is clearing out the area around an old mine, out in the Forever Fall forest. Some of the tunnels run under Old Town, and the residents were worried about a collapse.”  Yang turned to her in surprise.

 

 

“You talk to your parents about business stuff, or something?” Weiss rolled her eyes, holding up her scroll.

 

 

“Company newsletter.” Her tone was blank. Yang winced, and Ruby scrambled to cover for her.

 

 

“If they’re worried about a collapse, shouldn’t they be …not blowing stuff up?” She asked, head tilted to the side. Weiss swiftly latched on to the change in topic.

 

 

“They’re not using explosives inside the mine. They’re just clearing out some rubble from the entrance, and cutting a path back to Vale, to allow machinery through. Old Town Vale might have some noisy sunsets for a while, but there’s no real danger,” she said reassuringly, before turning back to watch the flickering lights. They stared in silence a few moments longer, before returning to their respective beds. Sleep was not long coming.

 

 

That first day set the tone for the rest of their enforced vacation. They would spar in the morning, indoors of course Professor Ozpin, and spend the afternoon together in one of the common rooms, usually with a stream of the tournament fights playing. They cheered on Pyrrha to her eventual victory, ate dinner each night with team JNPR, and even caught Ruby and Yang up on their schoolwork. It was all very friendly, and though Blake was overwhelmingly grateful she still had a shot at keeping this, sometimes it made her want to scream.

 

 

They still hadn’t actually talked about anything serious, and Weiss was still holding long private conversations with Velvet, and once, peculiarly, Sun. Blake hesitated to disturb the hard won peace, and before she could gather her courage and sit Weiss down and just _ask_ , the festival was over. Normal classes resumed, they were allowed off school grounds again, and any internal conflict was put to the side, in the face of their very first competitive team exercise. The moment it had been announced, team RWBY had fallen into some ultra-competitive hive mind trance state. Weiss and Yang would never accept losing. Ruby, for all her muttered, unexplained comments about knees, had something to prove. Blake was a little more laconic than her team mates, but the possibly of going up against CRDL, and getting her very own chance to make Cardin cry, couldn’t be ignored. The game, in short, was afoot.

 


	4. Tuxedo

_Peel back the foil, the searchlight's on_

_You're digging in, all brakes are gone_

_Totally numb to this obscene violence_

 

 

Ozpin eyed the six students in front of him. None of them seemed inclined to meet his gaze. He let out a tired sigh, gesturing negligently with his coffee mug. “I have two students in the infirmary. I have a Grimm outbreak in a supposedly clear area of Forever Fall. And I have spent a great deal of the last few days dealing with calls from lawyers, which is always the most detestable part of this job.” He leant forward, his chair creaking. The sound fell on the silence with all the grace and mercy of a meteor. “Somebody tell me, from the beginning, what happened”.

 

 

Blake and Yang looked at each other, and started talking.

 

 

***

 

 

The morning of the exercise found the majority of teams RWBY and JNPR at breakfast together, engaged in some good natured trash talk. The informal competition was the last big event before the mid year break, and the entire first year cohort had been buzzing for weeks. Ruby and Jaune were with Professor Goodwitch, receiving the team pairings. The lack of young, innocent ears meant they could emphasise the trash aspect to their dirty little hearts' content. Yang had just finished explaining exactly where she was going to shove Magnhild and at what angle (Ren looked squeamish), when they were interrupted by the return of their disappointed looking leaders. Yang shut her mouth, hurriedly. If Ren had looked squeamish, Jaune probably would have vomited, and she was tired of losing shoes.

 

 

“Sorry guys,” Jaune said regretfully. “Looks like we’re fighting each other.” The consensus was despondent, but not surprised. They’d all figured RWBY and JNPR would be paired off, but everyone still wanted a chance to punch out Cardin. The boy in question walked over to his own team to deliver the news, before approaching their table.

 

 

“Looks like you get off easy this time, Nikos,” he sneered. Ren tapped something into his scroll, holding it up to show the video of Cardin crying after Pyrrha had decimated his team during the festival. It was a staple of all first year Beacon movie nights. Like puppy therapy, but with more delicious schadenfreude. Cardin looked briefly chagrined, before recovering a sad parody of his usual arrogance. “Next time it won’t be tournament rules, and you’ll see what I can really do.” Nobody was impressed. Seeing his nearest and dearest conversational sally fail, he switched his attention to team RWBY. “That goes for you too, pussy lovers.” Yang snarled at him, lunging to her feet, only to have Ruby catch her arm. Cardin retreated, regardless, showing the grit and fortitude for which CRDL was so renowned. Yang frowned at Ruby.

 

 

“Why’d you stop me? I’d like to hear him talk shit with his teeth in his stomach.” With a flick of her wrist, Ruby indicated Blake and Weiss. Yang was briefly taken aback. Flying in the face of what she would have expected, Weiss looked miserable, while Blake appeared flatly angry. They were holding hands tightly under the table. Team JNPR, by contrast, looked mostly confused. _What the hell?_ Yang looked back at Ruby, silently demanding an explanation.

 

 

“I figured Weiss wouldn’t want to explain why one of her friends killed Cardin to defend her honour,” Ruby said, staring at Yang. _Weiss? What has this got to do with Weiss?_ Her confusion must have started to show, because Ruby widened her eyes, and twitched her head slightly, glancing at Blake’s bow. _Oh, shit. Cardin doesn’t know Blake’s a faunus. That means…_ Yang turned to look at Weiss again, and put a few pieces together. She didn’t much like the picture that started forming.

 

 

“The Winchesters are kind of a big name family, aren’t they?” Yang started. Weiss nodded, not meeting her eyes. “Guessing you guys probably met at one of those rich people parties once or twice?” Weiss nodded again, looking even more miserable than before. Yang was starting to get a very uncomfortable feeling, but there was no stopping now. Given what she’d suspected for a while about Weiss, there was really only one conclusion. “He asked, you turned him down?” Weiss stared at the table, until Blake wrapped an arm around her shoulders.

 

 

“I told him I like girls,” Weiss murmured, buoyed by the support. Yang waited, but Weiss was a statue. _God Weiss… I have to ask. I’m sorry._

“What did he do?” _Cardin doesn’t seem the type to take that well. Really, really, not well._

 

 

At the other end of the table, Pyrrha had gone still. Not frozen, but the moment of relaxed stillness that presaged focused, intense violence.  “Say the word,” she breathed, voice like iron. “Just say the word Weiss, and he dies where he stands.” Nobody got the impression she was exaggerating.

 

 

“It’s okay, Pyrrha,” Weiss managed to choke out, waving her free hand. “He never touched me. He just… told Father. It made things …difficult for a while.” Yang didn’t miss the way Weiss absently touched the scar over her eye. From the suddenly sick expression mirrored by Ruby and Blake, neither did they. Blake held Weiss a little tighter, while Yang started making plans to abduct her over the break. _We could invite Blake too; make a team thing of it_.

 

 

After a few more shuddered breaths, Weiss straightened up, giving Blake’s hand a grateful squeeze. She looked around the table. For a moment, it looked as if she were going to retreat into her defensive ice queen persona, but instead gave a shrug, and a surprisingly whimsical laugh. “Besides, if he hadn’t, I never would have come to Beacon. It wasn’t until Father decided I wasn’t going to be a marriageable bargaining chip that he  deigned to let me become a Huntress.” Weiss looked directly at Ruby. “I never would have met you, any of you.”

 

 

Yang was amazed. She’d never seen her sister go from borderline despair to elation that fast without the application of copious sugar before. _And if I have some wriggly feelings that make me want to do a happy dance, that’s for me to know._ Weiss gazed at her team a moment longer, her usual walls nowhere in sight, before giving JNPR a nod of thanks. “Honestly, at first I thought he was talking about” Weiss stopped herself in mid sentence, closing her eyes and biting her lip. “Something else,” she finished, pointedly not looking at Blake. Blake gave her a reassuring smile, before turning to the others. After a quick glance around to make sure nobody was paying much attention, she briefly removed her bow, twitching her ears.

 

 

In a move that placed them firmly in the category of people Yang would help move a body for, the four of them were phenomenally unsurprised. Though Jaune did hand Ren a ten lien note with a sigh. Weis giggled, and Blake rolled her eyes.

 

 

“Thanks for that guys. Really.” Ren looked entirely unrepentant. Jaune looked like he wanted his lien back. “It is kinda hard to tell whether Cardin’s more scared of girls or faunus, I’ll admit.”

 

 

“He has a point though,” Ren said thoughtfully. When everyone stared at him incredulously, he quickly explained himself. “I just mean, you are all pretty terrifying.” He pointed to Pyrrha for emphasis. It was difficult to argue. Jaune’s fervent nodding just sealed the deal.

 

 

The mood lightened, Weiss visibly steeled herself, getting back to business. “So if not us, who is he up against?” She asked brusquely.

 

 

“Uh, Velvet’s team,” Ruby replied, gathering herself. There was a shared smirk of appreciation from around the table. Velvet had plenty of reasons to grind Cardin’s face into the ground.

 

 

“That’s good. Velvet’s reliable that way,” Weiss murmured. Blake frowned slightly. Before Yang could get to the bottom of that little mystery, Professor Goodwitch entered the room, commanding the gathered students to follow her to the staging areas.

 

 

 

***

 

 

Blake watched impassively as Goodwitch lectured them on safety protocols. After weeks of regular sparring practice with her team mates, they were basically second nature. Her thoughts were directed backwards, a vague, gnawing frustration coiled in her stomach. She had no idea how to wrap her head around how she felt about the morning’s events.

 

 

Weiss hadn’t outed her. She’d done that herself. And it was fine. Certainly less dramatic than the last time she revealed herself, and it had been on her terms. _So why do I still feel so annoyed?_ _Maybe because despite everything, we haven’t talked about it. Maybe because I put myself on the line and didn’t get even get an acknowledgement. Maybe because my being a faunus almost tore the team apart, and she and Velvet are apparently best friends without a hitch._ Realistically, Blake had to admit she was as annoyed about the last point as much as anything else. It wasn’t jealousy. _It_ _isn’t!_ If nothing else, it made it hard to dispel the lingering fear that Weiss just wasn’t over the White Fang issue. She tuned back in as Goodwitch finished, and Ozpin stepped forward to explain their objectives.

 

 

“Your tasks are as follows. First, gently eliminate your rival team. Second, prepare a secure camp site. Appropriate gear has been provided. Last, set up a patrol sequence. While we expect the area to be free of Grimm, you will consider the environment unknown and hostile.” He stepped back, seemingly satisfied that ‘gently eliminate’ conveyed the appropriate amount of force to employ. She had to admit it was a neat turn of phrase. Instructions delivered, the students were lead to opposite ends of their designated zone, and let run wild and free.

 

 

The first few minutes of running wild and free involved slogging through undergrowth. Crunchy, clothes-catching, itchy undergrowth. Weiss’s pack looked slightly bigger than her. Yang kept sneezing. The inspiring stuff of sagas it was not.

 

 

Eventually Ruby stopped, frustrated, and climbed up into a large tree. Blake wasn’t sure that an arboreal refuge would make things any easier, but Ruby gestured impatiently to them until they all joined her.

 

 

“This isn’t working. We can’t just wander around until we find them. They’ll ambush us, and I’m not getting my butt kicked here.” They sat there, sprawled across branches, considering. After a lack of useful options emerged, Weiss defaulted to logic.

 

 

“There are three things we need to do. We should tackle them in order.”

 

 

“Wish we wouldn’t. I could do with a nap,” Yang grumbled. She’d been up late last night, excited. She was paying for it now. Given that she’d kept the rest of them up later than they’d prefer, Blake had little sympathy for her. Ruby, on the other hand, seemed to think Yang had said something significant. There was no accounting for sisterly blindness.

 

 

“What if we did?”

 

 

“I’m not sure taking a nap will help us any here, Ruby,” Blake said dryly, before Weiss could offer a more acidic dismissal. Ruby just shook her head stubbornly and pressed on.

 

 

“I’m serious! Think about it, what’s their big gun? What do they have that we don’t?” Blake, Weiss and Yang all looked at each other.

 

 

“Pyrrha,” they answered.

 

 

“Exactly!” Ruby said, eyes gleaming with excitement. “And what do we have that they don’t?” There was a long moment of silence. Ruby appeared determined to make them guess. Just before Blake was about to give up and ask, Weiss laughed.

 

 

“Blake,” she stated confidently.

 

 

“I don’t know…” she started to reply, but Weiss shook her head.

 

 

“I meant, ‘those who forget history are doomed to repeat it’,” she quoted. Blake blinked, slowly. She was so used to her faunus senses that sometimes she had to remind herself that humans were functionally blind at night. There was a laugh, as Yang caught on as well.

 

 

“So you just want to let them run around all day, and then jump on them once it gets dark, huh?”

 

 

“It’ll be perfect!” Ruby exclaimed, warming to the topic. “Pyrrha will go crazy being on edge all day. Evening if she works out what we’re planning, there’s nothing she can do about it. Jaune will be exhausted, and Nora will charge off without thinking at the first sign of a fight.” Blake was forced to admit it had potential.

 

 

“What if they decide to hunker down all day as well?” She asked, feeling out possible problems.

 

 

“So what?” Yang asked, unconcerned. “Just means we go into the fight well rested, and we’ll still find them easier than they’ll find us.”

 

 

Course of action decided, Weiss immediately started debating logistics, mostly with herself. “We’ll need somewhere to hide. We can’t set up the camp; too easy to find and surround. We’ll need to stay hidden while we move, we won’t be able to lose them if they spot us. Ideally we want somewhere defensible, in case we do get cornered.” Weiss stopped, trying to fit the pieces together. Blake gave it some thought as well, and came up with a suggestion.

 

 

“We’re near the coast. There are a lot of caves down there.” Despite herself, she shot a look at Weiss that was vaguely apologetic. “Dust smugglers used to use them.”

 

 

“Hey, that’s right,” Yang interjected. “Isn’t this near that facility they were working on? Do you have maps or anything Weiss?” Weiss shook her head.

 

 

“The files were taken off the server. Apparently they found something of archaeological significance, and the project was shut down. The caves are a good idea though.” Blake was relieved to realise that whatever else was wrong, they could still work together. It wasn’t what she wanted, but it could at least get them through until she could sit Weiss down and have a straightforward talk. When she looked up, Ruby was frowning thoughtfully.

 

 

“Won’t the noise of the waves mean we won’t hear them coming?” Ruby asked. Yang was shaking her head before she finished.

 

 

“There’s more background noise in the forest, and here a stick snapping could be anything. Besides, I doubt Jaune has suddenly learned to be sneaky.” Yang paused. “We will have to find a cave that doesn’t fill up with the tide though. Kinda don’t want to have to wash salt out of my hair.” _Trust Yang to have her priorities in order._ Plan set, they got their bearings, jumped down, and headed towards the ocean.

 

 

The trip was conducted in tense silence. It was a calm day, so there was little to stir the red leaves around them. That meant that every small disturbance was met as if it were a major threat. After the third time a soft crunch had turned out to be nothing, Blake started appreciating Ruby’s plan more and more. They’d been walking for less than a quarter hour, and she was already wound tighter than a violin. A whole day of this would be torturous. They reached the beach without incident. They hunkered down at the tree line, scoping out potential caves. As Weiss and Ruby bickered over how to get down a small stretch of sand without leaving tracks, Yang suddenly stood up, shading her eyes.

 

 

“Guys, look,” she hissed. Followed her gaze, they saw a small explosion in the distance, pink flare revealing it as one of Nora’s. They checked their scrolls, but the distress signal hadn’t been activated, so JNPR must have had the situation, whatever it was, well in hand. Blake considered the distance. It looked too far away for them to be spotted in return, but the constant sea of red made things hard to judge. Yang must have agreed though, as she started off down the beach without a second thought. Ruby watched a moment longer, then followed her. Weiss hissed something about a possible diversion, and then ran after them, leaving Blake no choice but to tag along. They moved over rocks, avoiding sandy sections that would give them away, and eventually found a twisted section of shore line that looked promising.

 

 

They ruled out the first two caves they found. The first was too open, easily visible from a nearby ridge, and the second showed a high water mark that covered the available ground. The third, fourth and fifth had similar problems. Eventually, they found something workable. It wasn’t large, less than thirty foot square of hollowed out limestone, gently sloping up and away from the beach. A drainage channel, likely. The entrance was blocked with a pile of driftwood, bleached bone dry. Safe from the tide, and providing some measure of cover.

 

 

They carefully climbed over the driftwood pile and looked around. It would be cramped, but the floor was flat and dry. Watch order determined, they pulled out their bedrolls. Blake, having been assigned first watch, found a comfortable spot near the entrance. She smiled as she heard the muttered bickering behind her. The other three had apparently come to the conclusion that the cave was only wide enough to set down two bed rolls, and there was a heated argument in progress about who got the middle. Ruby and Yang both claimed dibs; Weiss claimed she wanted the edge. Naturally, Weiss ended up in the middle. Ruby and Yang were so easy sometimes.

 

 

As her friends settled into sleep, Blake found herself watching them more frequently than the exit. Given how small the cave was, and the angle it sat to the rest of the shoreline, anyone she spotted would see her at the same time, so the watch was more a formality than anything else. The effective solitude gave her time to think. She stared at Weiss, trying to work out what she wanted from the pale girl. She’d felt a surge of pure defensiveness on Weiss’s behalf earlier, and it hadn’t even been surprising. She’d thought about almost nothing but Weiss and the others ever since the festival, and it was getting difficult to pretend she was just worried about team unity.

 

 

Her feelings for Ruby and Yang were just as jumbled, but at least there were fewer hurdles in play. She didn’t think there was a word for what she wanted. There wasn’t any way she knew to describe where she suspected they were all heading. The closest she could find felt an awful lot like ‘family’, but here, alone, she could admit that her interest was a lot more than familial.

 

 

Maybe it was all just physical. Maybe this was what happened when you put hormonal, adrenaline junkie teenagers together; threw them into life or death situations and then sent them home to eat, shower, sleep together. Maybe this was all some kind of stress response brought on by proximity, unlimited coffee, and no opportunity for a normal dating life. Maybe. But she didn’t think so.

 

 

 It was the way Ruby looked when she took charge, the way she glowed when she came up with a plan she was proud of. It was the way Yang looked after all of them, and still looked surprised when they returned the favour. It was the way Weiss’s face changed when she tried something new, the way she admitted her deficiencies and worked tirelessly to change them. Then and there, Blake knew what she needed. If this was going to go anywhere, she needed that acknowledgement. She needed Weiss to tell her that she’d been wrong. Not wrong about the White Fang, Blake could concede that, but wrong about the faunus in general. Maybe Weiss was blaming the faunus for a difficult parental relationship. Maybe she was just repeating opinions learned at her father’s knee. But what Blake desperately wanted, needed, to hear, was that Weiss was past that. Even if she showed it, without the verbal acknowledgement, there would always be part of Blake waiting for the other shoe to drop. She’d lived one life under constant threat. She refused to live another, no matter how much the loss might hurt.

 

 

As if aware things were about to turn terribly maudlin, Yang awoke with a snort. She gently untangled herself from Weiss, who frowned in her sleep, before nestling back into Ruby. Yang quietly raised herself from their makeshift bed, and crept over to where Blake sat by the cave opening. They sat there a few moments, watching their team mates sleep.

 

 

“You guys going to be okay?” Blake didn’t pretend not to understand.

 

 

“Yes. No. Maybe… It’s up to her, I think.” Yang wrapped an arm around her shoulders. Blake was not unaware of the irony. Just as Weiss had done, she let her head fall on Yang’s shoulder. She smiled, briefly, as she felt a soft pair of lips touch her forehead.

 

 

“This is big for her,” Yang whispered against her skin. “You know how she is about being wrong. It’s not just the faunus stuff. It’s her whole family. She’ll get there. She just has to go look at it from every angle first.”

 

 

“Then why isn’t she talking to me about it?” Blake’s voice wasn’t as steady as she would have preferred.

 

 

“Because she’s a pain in the ass who has to make everything way harder than it needs to be?” Yang suggested. Blake snorted despite herself. “She’s our pain in the ass though. We’ll get her there.” It was nice, sometimes, to have someone around capable of actual optimism. Blake let herself relax against Yang a moment longer, before getting up to join the others. Ruby and Weiss were tangled up in each other, Weiss on her back and Ruby clinging like a limpet. Their slack expressions made them look almost painfully young. Loathe to disturb them, Blake settled down on the far side of the bed roll. Before she could get settled, a hand reached over and pulled her flush up against Weiss. Ruby raised her head slightly, opening sleepy eyes.

 

 

“She’s cold.” Ruby whispered. Pressed again her, Blake could feel Weiss shivering slightly. The shape of the cave had turned it into something of a wind tunnel, and there was a constant draft. Blake gingerly wrapped an arm over Weiss, her hand resting on Ruby’s hip. Ruby gave a half-awake noise of approval and pulled her cloak over the three of them. Blake slowly relaxed, feeling more comfortable than a thin bed roll in a windy cave really had a right to. Before drifting off, she resolved that this, whatever it was, was worth keeping. She just hoped Weiss agreed.

 

 

When she woke up, hours later, the sky was starting to darken. The others must have managed to change watch without disturbing her. Her head was resting on Yang’s chest; Ruby was hugging her from behind. Not a bad way to wake up. The view was nice, too. As if reading her mind, Yang chuckled. All sorts of interesting things started happening.

 

 

“Shouldn’t you buy me dinner before getting a look at the goods?” Blake contemplated that a moment, not bothering to move.

 

 

“I’ve got an apple in my pack you can have,” she offered.

 

 

“That’s a good offer Yang. You should take it,” Ruby urged drowsily, from over her shoulder.

 

 

“Really, guys? Pretty sure they’re worth a little more than that.” Yang sounded a trifle indignant.

 

  
”Maybe they just know how eager you are to sell,” Weiss threw in from the other side of the cave. Blake could practically hear Yang roll her eyes.

 

 

“Fine, everyone pick on me then,” she groused. Blake ignored her and sat up, earning a whine of protest from Ruby. She stood up and stretched, getting some feeling back into her arms. After a few more groans, Ruby did the same. Yang curled up into a ball, stubbornly refusing to move. Weiss stepped over and poked her with her foot.

 

 

“If it makes you feel any better, I have a salad to counter bid with.”

 

 

“Weiss, a salad has never made anyone feel better, ever.”

 

 

“It has that dressing you like.” Yang opened an eye, glaring at her suspiciously.

 

 

“Fine. But I’m adding your toes to the pointy list.”

 

                                                         

As usual, Yang was a lot less cranky once she was upright. The fact that she got half a salad _and_ an apple probably mollified her as well. Feeling appropriately valued was half the battle, after all. After the light meal, they gathered their weapons, went over the plan, and set out to hunt.

 

 

***

 

The first sign Jaune had that they were under attack was dirt. Specifically, the fact that he was face down in it. He rolled to the side, identifying the bang he’d heard as Crescent Rose firing. He raised his shield, checked his scroll, and grimaced. The shot had been enough to lower his Aura to a dangerous level. He was out. The sharp report of another shot rang out, and Ren’s torch disintegrated. Everything went abruptly dark.

 

 

Jaune dragged himself out of the way, massaging his shoulder. Staring out into the darkness, he tried to pinpoint where Ruby was shooting from. Pyrrha let off a few cautious shots, laying down suppressing fire as the others found cover. One of Weiss’s barriers appeared out of nowhere, and they all focused on the area. From one of the tree tops came a small muzzle flare, as Ruby fired again. That was enough.

 

 

Nora charged, Magnhild raised. Bound by the rules to play dead, Jaune could only bite his lip as Pyrrha hissed at her to get down. Paying no attention, Nora kept running. She’d been growing increasingly antsy all afternoon. As she closed the distance, Yang appeared out of nowhere on her right. Semblance blazing, she was nearly incandescent in the darkness. Ren and Pyrrha started firing, while Nora swung her hammer. Yang fell back, Semblance snapping off instantly. Another glyph flashed up, shielding her. Night vision suddenly ruined, Nora attacked wildly, trying to keep Yang at bay. Jaune winced as he saw a flicker of movement behind her. Gambol Shroud came out of nowhere, and suddenly Nora was joining him in the deceased column. He caught her eye, and patted the ground next to him. Dead people should stick together.

 

 

Pyrrha and Ren, meanwhile, had closed the gap. Yang leapt to engage Pyrrha, while Ren was forced defend himself when Ruby charged out of the darkness, bring her scythe to bear. Jaune still couldn’t see Weiss, but her handiwork was evident. Barriers appeared between Pyrrha and Ren, keeping them separated, and shoring up Ruby and Yang’s defences where necessary. Other glyphs exploded in dazzling light, while Yang continued to alternate her Semblance on and off. Half blind and cut off, Pyrrha could do nothing to help as Blake came up silently behind Ren, Gambol Shroud wrapping around his ankle and pulling him from his feet. And then there were three.

 

 

Rather than move to help Yang, Ruby stepped back, again switching Crescent Rose into its rifle form. Jaune admitted the move made sense. In close combat, Pyrrha’s Semblance was as much a threat as Miló and Akoúϙ. Yang’s gauntlets could be deflected, and used to pull her off balance, but not removed, making her the perfect choice for in fighting. RWBY had planned this pretty well.

 

 

Movement to his left caught his eye, as Weiss stepped into view. She approached cautiously, firing off the occasional stream of blue energy. Ruby joined in, picking her shots. Pyrrha was forced to try and keep Yang interposed a task that grew increasingly difficult as Ruby and Weiss drifted in a slow circle. There was no sign of Blake. Aware of what happened to the rest of her team, Pyrrha was fighting defensively, keeping Yang at a distance, ensuring she was free to disengage if attacked from behind. For long seconds, the battle continued, until Pyrrha suddenly spun, eyes flashing. She had been carefully manoeuvring towards Weiss, and her Semblance ripped Myrtenaster from her grasp. It was a good move. Weiss’s barriers were the defensive mainstay of team RWBY, and Weiss was the least dangerous once disarmed. It was so good a move, in fact, that it had been soundly anticipated.

 

 

Weiss flicked her thumb as her blade pulled free, releasing the Dust cartridges. They, with Myrtenaster, fell in a pile at Pyrrha’s feet. She recognised the danger immediately, but Yang had already fired and jumped clear. The explosion sent Pyrrha hurtling across the clearing, where she smacked into a tree. She started to roll to her feet, only to be hammered flat by a shot from Crescent Rose. Blake finally made her appearance, sword descending. It was all over.

 

 

***

 

 

 _Woohoo! We won! Beacon champions of the world, teaaaaaaaammmm RWBY!_ _Led by yours truly, the most humble, amazing, totally cute-_ Ruby was interrupted from her internal victory dance by Nora nudging her in the side.

 

 

“You guys are mean,” she said, pouting. Ruby looked around. Yang was doing her actual victory dance, Weiss was doing that dismissive hair flip thing that made your teeth grind, and Blake was smiling, enigmatically. Definitely enigmatically. She must have practiced. Ruby could see how that was mean. Enigmatic Blake was the worst.

 

 

“She’s right,” Jaune agreed, walking over. “You guys let us wander around all day looking for you. We were going nuts.”

 

 

“All part of the plan,” Weiss confirmed. Ruby didn’t _want_ to call her smug. She just wouldn’t want to describe her any differently while under oath. Still, they had won. Smugness earned.

 

 

“Your tactics were effective, I’ll admit.” Pyrrha was back on her feet, joining their loose group. She was ignoring Yang’s continued dancing with aplomb. That was pretty impressive. Yang dancing was a pretty captivating sight. There was a lot of …jiggle. Pyrrha looked at Blake, face rueful. “We repeated history, huh?”

 

 

“You did only find out this morning,” Blake replied, obnoxiously demure. Apparently team RWBY weren’t good winners. Maybe they’d have a meeting about it sometime. Once Yang stopped dancing.

 

 

“So where were you guys all day, anyway?” Ren asked. “We ran into a few Grimm here and there, but we didn’t even get a glimpse of you.”

 

“Sleeping in a cave,” Ruby said. “It was kinda nice, as far as caves go.” On the other side of the clearing, an argument was breaking out. Yang was turning interpretive dance into an aggressive art form at Weiss, and Weiss was slapping away ineffectually, shrieking like a Nevermore. Ruby whistled sharply.

 

 

“Hey! You two! Stop being weirdos and come join the party.” After one last, effusive jazz hand, Yang bounded over. _It’s like herding cats sometimes. No offence, Blake._ Misbehaving children corralled, Ruby got back to business. “Whereabouts are you guys camped?”

 

 

“We, uh, didn’t yet. Too busy looking for you guys,” Jaune said, rubbing the back of his head. Ruby considered that a moment, looking around.

 

 

“Well, this place seems okay. Bigger than a cave, and there’s a stream off that way.” She broke off, looking at Ren. “Unless those Grimm you saw were near here?” Ren squinted at the sky a moment, getting his bearings, and shook his head. Ruby clapped her hands. “That settles it! Time for Operation Sleepover!” Weiss groaned. Nora cheered. Jaune looked unaccountably nervous.

 

 

Setting up camp was actually fairly straight forward. Some hastily butchered trees got them both firewood and makeshift chairs. Weiss’s look of disgust was priceless. Ruby wanted to photograph the way her face twisted even further when somebody mentioned splinters. (Yang did photograph it. Later, the picture would end up hanging in their room, captioned ‘Weiss Schnee disapproves -10’. Weiss’s reaction to seeing the picture didn’t exactly help her case.) While team JNPR set up individual tents, RWBY set up a single four person tent. By consensus, Pyrrha and Blake handled the food. The rest of them were quite willing to concede uselessness in the face of open flame cooking. The ration packs provided were actually pretty tasty. The mystery added to the flavour.

 

 

After dinner, they sprawled around the fire, lazy and content. Weiss had elected to lay down a blanket, rather than trust the chairs. Ruby looked down, smiling, as Weiss leaned against her leg. Weiss had a complicated relationship with physical affection. She was getting better at accepting it, but still rarely initiated, like she was never sure it would be welcome. _Note to self: Day of snuggling makes for happy Weiss._ A moment later, Blake joined her on Ruby’s other side. Ruby curled a possessive hand around the back of their necks, shooting a smug look at Yang.

 

 

“To the victor go the spoils, huh?” Pyrrha teased. Ruby shrugged, unconcerned.

 

 

“Pretty sure Blake was our victor. Maybe she should get the spoils.”

 

 

“Spoils!” Blake said imperiously, snapping her fingers at Yang. “Join us.” Yang ignored the wave of laughter and sauntered over.

 

 

“So…what can I do for you?” She husked. She knelt, slowly, arms clasped behind her back. She was doing an admirable job of getting her elbows to touch. When she finally settled, she glanced up, eyelashes fluttering, and took a deep breath. Blake actually squeaked. Weiss rolled her eyes and hooked her foot around Yang’s arm, yanking her forward. The ensuing melee left them all lying in a heap, and team JNPR in hysterics. Ruby made a brief effort to lift Yang’s arm off her face, and gave up. It was a pretty comfortable heap. With some effort, she craned her neck to face the direction of the laughter.

 

 

“You guys should get some sleep. We napped all day, we’ll take the first few watches,” she said, voice muffled by …everyone. She couldn’t really see what was happening, but by the sound of it, the others were heading for bed. _Good plan. Let’s do that._ “Okay… Anybody ready to get up?” There was a confused squirming in response. By the feel of it, Weiss and Blake were for, Yang was against. Being on top, Yang got final vote.

 

 

“Much as I’m enjoying this delightful sleepover experience, I already have to sleep on the ground and go without a shower. Must we make this any more difficult?” Ruby giggled. Weiss really didn’t get irony sometimes.

 

 

“It’s okay princess. You don’t smell that bad.” _One of these days, my sister and my partner are going to kill each other._

 

 

“You’re right,” Weiss started, voice sweet as light and honey. _Honey, that’s what those creepy old poisoners used to hide arsenic in, right?_ “I’m not the one that smells like burnt hair.”

 

 

 Yang was on her feet in an instant, grabbing at her head in a panic. Weiss rose to her feet, stretching theatrically. Yang growled, and Ruby hurriedly stepped in between them. If Yang tackled Weiss, the whole thing would just start all over again. _Okay… So Yang and Weiss can’t go five minutes without fighting, and Blake and Weiss can’t decide if they’re still acting weird towards each other or not…_ Ruby made her decision, grabbed Weiss, and hauled her in to the tent. Outside, she could hear Yang cackling.

 

 

She surveyed the inside of the tent, ignoring Weiss’ huff. The tent wasn’t huge, but there was more than enough room for four teenage girls. There was almost a foot of space between sleeping bags. It was a big foot. That would have to be dealt with. After changing and making sure Crescent Rose was close at hand, Ruby waited for Weiss to choose a bed roll, and took the one next to her. She lay there, staring at Weiss. There was just enough firelight coming in to see her ‘what the hell’ face. It was pretty gratifying.

 

 

“Ruby?”

 

 

“Yes Weiss?” She kept staring.

 

 

“What are you doing?”

 

 

“I’m cold?”

 

 

“It’s summer. And there’s no wind here.”

 

 

“Pleeeeaaaaaase?” Weiss was weakening. She could tell. She moved in for the kill. Her lip trembled. Her eyes widened ever so slightly. Weiss cracked like an egg.

 

“Fine. But only because it’s part of Operation Sleepover.” Ruby let out a soft cheer and shuffled her bed roll over.

 

 

“Thanks Weiss! You really are the best team mate ever!” Weiss snorted.

 

 

“Never go into business Ruby. When you’ve already sold, stop selling.” _Okay, maybe I overdid it a little. Still worked though._ Ruby nestled into Weiss’s arms, musing on the difficult, difficult decisions she had to make as team leader. _Sure, I spent way more time making sure everyone gets along than I did fighting today,_ she thought, as Weiss tightened her hold slightly. _But there are compensations._

 

 

***

 

 

Yang woke up the next morning to the sound of snickering. It wasn’t the first time, and it would hardly be the last. People, people she lived with, often retreated into comforting delusions when faced with difficult realities. For example, some ( _all_ ) of the people she knew ( _her team mates_ ) believed they were funny ( _they weren’t_ ). Yang had heard that challenging delusions outside of a therapeutic setting was counterproductive, so she mostly let them have their way. What made this snickering particularly egregious was that she didn’t immediately recognise it. She’d been snickered at for years by Ruby. Weiss and Blake had done their level best to catch up. She _knew_ what they sounded like. This…this was unfamiliar. Yang opened her eyes. _Pyrrha._

 

 

With the source of the laughter identified, Yang turned her keen analytical skills to the cause. That was a little trickier. After a few bewildered moments, she gave up. Pyrrha was nice enough to come to her rescue. “Did you four untangle yourselves at all, or did you just roll in here in a heap?” _Oh, yeah. The whole sleeping in a pile of team mates thing. That’d do it. Seems like all we needed was an excuse._  Yang sighed.

 

 

“You want to go there, Pyrrha, really? And after everything I did for you last night?” It would have come out a lot smoother if she hadn’t broken off half through into a reasonable approximation of a grizzly with a pack a day habit. _It’s too early for this._

 

 

“And just what is _that_ supposed to mean?” Weiss was sitting up now, staring at her. She looked not happy. _Oh man. Now they’re both going to be doing it. Why can’t people schedule these fights for when I’m awake?_

 

 

“Relax. I just woke up her and Jaune so they could spend their watch together. You know, sit around the fire, talk, gaze at the stars…” She looked back at Pyrrha. “So, did he make a move?” Pyrrha glared.

 

 

“No. He’s either thoroughly stubborn, or being very, very nice,” she gritted out. Yang wasn’t surprised. Jaune wasn’t big on taking the initiative. Of course, it had been months, and she hadn’t asked Blake _or_ Weiss out yet, so maybe she couldn’t talk. Oh, wait, yes she could.

 

 

“See Weiss? Pyrrha is just jealous of all the action I’m getting here.” Yang nodded sagely. Weiss narrowed her eyes, before turning her attention to Pyrrha.

 

 

“Fine. But I’m watching you.” Weiss’s voice was icy.

 

 

“Likewise,” Pyrrha replied, equally chilly. She ducked her head back out of the tent, letting the flap fall closed. Weiss nudged Ruby awake and followed her out. Yang decided to let her be. Ren would have coffee on by now, the boy was a fiend. She’d give it five minutes, and let the wonders of caffeine do the work on Weiss instead of her.

 

 

Ruby sat up, staring after her. “What’s with those two, anyway?” Yang waved a hand dismissively.

 

 

“Pretty sure it’s nothing big. I think they just like messing with each other at this point.”

 

 

“But… Pyrrha knows Weiss is, like, super gay, right? And Weiss knows Pyrrha is kinda just Jaune-sexual at this point?”

 

 

“I could have happily gone through life without ever hearing that phrase, Ruby,” Blake murmured. Yang had a feeling she’d been awake for a while, but had chosen to stay out of it. Or maybe just try and go back to sleep. _Clever girl_.

 

 

“Like I said Rubes, pretty sure they’re just giving each other a hard time.”

 

 

“Weiss doesn’t respect anyone who doesn’t stand up to her,” Blake added. Ruby looked dubious, but let it go. They all stumbled outside, squinting into the early morning sunlight. Weiss and Pyrrha were seated next to each other, chatting amiably, because they were weird like that. Yang flicked an eyebrow at Ruby. _See?_ Relieved, Ruby skipped over to join them. Yang continued on, unwilling to be deterred. Ren wordlessly handed her a cup. _I’m starting to like that boy._ She sat down, Blake joining her, and sipped her coffee until life seemed worthwhile again.

 

 

After the necessary devotions to coffee and breakfast, they broke camp. Because no tent in history had ever included the useful feature of fitting back into the bag it came out of, this was a cumbersome process. The problem was not helped by the necessity of distributing their tent across four packs. Yang wouldn’t swear to it, or anything, but she was fairly sure Ruby had pouted Blake into taking slightly more than her share. Having been on the receiving end of that pout many times, she was sympathetic, but not insane enough to intervene. She’d only just dodged Weiss’s attempt to negotiate an “equitable” distribution.

 

 

Once they were finally done, they stood around the remains of the fire, waiting for Pyrrha to finish helping Jaune untangle himself from his tent. Ruby looked at Ren.

 

 

“Whereabouts were those Grimm you guys fought yesterday?” Ren gestured off to the west. Once Pyrrha and Jaune were ready, they set off. The forest quickly thickened. Dense undergrowth and smaller trees competing for sunlight gave way to stately old growth, large enough to choke off the plants below them. Although walking became easier, they drew closer together. The canopy was thick, and the red leaves tinted the undergrowth with odd shadows. The disconcerting haze kept visibility to a minimum. They walked with their hands on their weapons, and kept conversations quiet and brief.

 

 

An hour’s walk later, and Pyrrha stiffened, looking around. With a quick gesture, she led them to a small clearing. The bodies of several slain Grimm littered the ground, blood clotted and fly struck. Matching wounds, Yang could see this must have been the previous day’s work. Heads exploded with massive hammer blows left a very distinctive stain. They circled around the gore, wary. The smell was likely to have attracted other predators. With chilling predictability, the buzzing stopped. They dropped their packs. The beowolves came out of the trees.

 

 

They split up into pairs, war cries and howls splitting the air. Yang stepped forward to meet the first charge, Blake at her side. The beowulf came at her, slavering, red eyes mad and empty. She drew in a breath, and focused on the basics. Beowolves lacked the strength and weight of their ursine cousins, making up for it with greater reach and agility. _They’re taller than I am, and the long arms mean they have trouble swiping upwards. It’ll claw up high and pull down. Try and bite me if I dodge the first swipe._ Matching action to thought, she ducked and side stepped, letting a heavy claw pass over her head. The beowolf lunged forward, teeth snapping, only to meet Ember Celica. She fired, and splattered the nearby trees with her own distinctive stain. Beside her, Blake blocked a slash by the expedient of taking the offending arm off at the elbow. Gracefully avoiding the blood spray, she flicked the tip of blade out, hamstringing her opponent. When the beast staggered to one knee, Blake cut its throat.

 

 

Before she could check on the others, Yang was forced to fend off another rush. She powered through two more, swore as she skinned her knuckles on exposed bone, and sent fired off a series of shots that left appropriately fatal holes. A quick glance showed Blake still had things well in hand, almost dancing between two Grimm, taking one in the spine with her scabbard, and shooting the other in the back of the head. In amongst the shouts and howls and gunfire, she heard a tight cry. All of a sudden, it felt like something had reached into her stomach and twisted. She through wild look around, ensuring she and Blake were clear, before turning back to the others.

 

 

The problem was immediately apparent. Crescent Rose’s size made it hard to swing between the trees, and Ruby and Weiss had been forced into the clearing. Although Ruby was slicing beowolves in half with rigorous fervour, they were hard pressed, and Weiss was forced to limit her use of glyphs to avoid boxing Ruby in. On the other side of the clearing, Nora and Ren were in a similar situation, but Pyrrha and Jaune had come to their aid. Yang and Blake ran forward. Not fast enough.

 

 

A pair of late comers leapt out of the tree above them. The beasts cleared them both before she could get a shot off, and Gambol Shroud passed harmlessly underneath the trailing claws. Crescent Rose was hung up in what looked like most of a torso, and Ruby was handling the problem by slamming the weapon into anything that approached. Being unable to slice cleanly drastically limited her manoeuvrability however, and as the beowolf approached her, her back was horribly undefended. Yang screamed out a warning, raising her arms to fire again, when Weiss made her appearance.

 

 

She interposed herself like a shadow, using a glyph to throw the first beowolf into a tree with casually bone crushing force. The second snarled at her, before lunging. Weiss slipped the attack, flipping to the side, and thrust. Her blade took the Grimm through the heart, and the creature spasmed, and went down before Weiss could disengage. For the second time in twenty four hours, Weiss was disarmed, but this time she hadn’t been expecting it. She immediately went for her weapon. She didn’t make it.

 

 

The first beowolf had risen to its feet, one arm hanging useless as it lurched towards Ruby. The other arm lashed out in a side long swipe. Weiss got in between them. Yang watched in horror as the tip of a claw exploded from the back of Weiss’s right shoulder, before she was borne to the ground. Yang fired as the creature leant down to finish the job, her bullet bouncing off the thick skull plating. Somebody was screaming. As those teeth approached Weiss’s neck, Yang realised dimly it was her. Blake’s voice joined her in a counterpart.

 

 

There was a sickening squelch, as Ruby hit the thing like a freight train. The Grimm went flying, most of its body a mangled wreck. One lone forearm stood out in stark relief, still impaled through Weiss’s shoulder. Yang nearly retched, and then everything caught fire.

 

 

The rest of the fight was an ashen blur. All she remembered afterwards was the overwhelming need to hurt things, very, very quickly. When the last beowolf was a ragged mess of blood and pain in front of her, the world abruptly contracted. Everything seemed to go dark, focusing on a single spot of colour. The bright, crimson pulse of blood. Weiss was pale, so pale, and the blood looked obscenely vibrant. Yang fell to her knees, at a frantic loss. On Weiss’s other side, Ruby was crying and pleading. Weiss was barely conscious, face slack. She looked at Ruby, unseeing, mouth moving soundlessly. Then Blake and Pyrrha were there.

 

 

Yang fell back, unresisting, as she was pulled away. Blake and Pyrrha were talking in clipped sentences, about removing the claw, and infections, and jostling. Yang couldn’t follow it. Couldn’t think over the numb howling in her brain. She had to look away as the claw was pulled free, wishing she could have closed her ears as well. The urge to retch was back. Weiss gave one short, sharp scream, and collapsed into unconsciousness. Ren had used tent poles to create a stretcher with stripped efficiency. As they gingerly loaded Weiss onto it, Yang stepped up to take the rear. As they set off, quickly but cautiously, Yang kept her eyes on Weiss’s face, letting whoever held the front end guide her. Ruby paced them, one of Weiss’s hands held in a deathgrip. Yang didn’t look up. She didn’t want to know how far they had to go to get back to Vale. She didn’t want to look back down and see Weiss’s chest no longer rising and falling.

 

 

It was a long walk back. Weiss kept bleeding.

 

 

***

 

 

Yang, Blake, and team JNPR sat in silence in Ozpin’s office. Nora had tears in her eyes. Jaune looked like he wanted to be sick. Yang just felt helpless. Blake had retreated into the mute inscrutability she used to mask her feelings. Ozpin and Goodwitch exchanged a grave look.

 

 

“Were you able to get a proper account of the number of Grimm?” Ozpin asked, as if that was in any way the important issue.

 

 

“Eight the first day. Twenty nine the second,” Pyrrha replied, before Yang could snarl at him. Ozpin and Goodwitch gave each other another look that in no way helped the situation. Yang felt Blake take her hand in mute reassurance. She took a deep breath, and gave her a tight squeeze of thanks. They were interrupted by a knock at the door. Goodwitch moved to answer it, while Ozpin asked the others to locate the ambush on a map, as accurately as they could. Yang had to bite her lips to stop herself screaming. Goodwitch held a quiet conversation outside, and stepped back into the room.

 

 

“Miss Schnee is awake.”

 

***

 

 

Yang thought she may have walked out of Ozpin’s office without permission, she wasn’t sure. Nobody tried to stop her though, which was what mattered. Now she sat surrounded by hard plastic chairs and reassuring colour schemes, Blake beside her. One of the doctors finally approached them.

 

 

“She’s awake enough for visitors. One at a time, and be careful not to tire her out.” Yang was out of her chair before she finished speaking, shooting a Blake a look of apology. Blake managed a wry smile, and waved at her to go ahead.

 

 

She hesitated at the door a long moment, before steeling herself and walking in.

 

 

Weiss looked like a child, small and wan, buried in the midst of pillows and sheets and beeping machines. Her eyes were closed, and for a moment she was so still Yang’s heart threatened to stop again. She blindly fumbled for the chair, pulling it over with a scrape. Weiss’s eyes opened, and Yang suddenly felt like she could breath again.

 

 

“Hey,” she said softly. Weiss started to croak a reply, before wincing. Yang got her some water.

 

 

“Hey,” Weiss managed. Her voice was rough and tiny and weak, and one of the best things Yang had ever heard. “Everyone okay?” Yang hesitated, and Weiss caught it immediately.

 

 

“Yang. Tell me where Ruby is.” Yang winced. She’d hoped Weiss wouldn’t question her being the first into the room.

 

 

“What’s the matter? Not happy to see me?” She deflected, but Weiss was inexorable.

 

 

“Where is she Yang?”

 

 

“She’s okay. She’s in the next bed. Everyone else is fine.” Weiss went even paler.

 

 

“What happened?” She gasped, sitting up. The motion was cut off abruptly with a moan of pain. Yang placed a restraining hand gently on her shoulder.

 

 

“She wasn’t injured. She was just… really upset.”

 

 

“Then why is she in the infirmary?” Yang sighed.

 

 

“They had to sedate her.” Weiss looked at her blankly. “When we first brought you in, it was…bad. It was really, really bad Weiss. Nobody knew if you were going to make it. Ruby was screaming. She ended up pointing Crescent Rose at the doctors and telling them to hurry up and fix you.”  Yang shrugged, looking away. “Then she just kind of, collapsed. Wouldn’t talk, wouldn’t even look at us. Just kept screaming. Eventually the doctors gave her something to help her sleep. She hasn’t left the infirmary since.”

 

 

“They’re still sedating her!” Weiss sounded shocked.

 

 

“Hey, hey, no. She just refused to leave.” Weiss nodded, looking vaguely confused, which was slightly heartbreaking. “The rest of us have been recovering and giving reports to Ozpin.” Weiss looked up her in alarm.

 

 

“Tell me you didn’t tell him _everything.”_ Yang scoffed.

 

“Course not. Pertinent stuff only.” Weiss looked torn between embarrassment and relief. Yang stood up and moved to the curtain surrounding the bed. She moved it away and stepped across the room, gingerly looking in on the other bed. Ruby was curled in a tight ball, hair dishevelled, corset left on the table, tear tracks still visible on her face. Yang gently shook her shoulder. Ruby jolted upright. Yang shushed her before she could say anything, and took her by the hand, leading her back across the room.

 

 

When Ruby saw Weiss was awake, she almost collapsed forward, wrapping her arms around the smaller girl. Weiss carefully moved her shoulder to compensate, and hugged her back. Ruby was crying again, mumbling apologies and promises. Weiss let her go on for a moment until the worst of it subsided.

 

 

“Ruby Rose, you utter dolt. Listen to me.” Ruby looked up at her, eyes full. “I am okay, and nothing you did caused this. That said, you’ve handled this abominably. I hope Blake or Yang has taken notes for me.” Ruby choked out a laugh. Yang could have grinned in relief. If Weiss was okay enough to scold Ruby, she was going to be alright.

 

 

“So how are you feeling, anyway?” Weiss rolled her eyes.

 

 

“Sore. And irritated. The doctors said the injury missed the joint, so my Aura should heal up most of it in the next week or two, but they insist on confining me here, as if I didn’t have better things to do.” Yang raised an eyebrow.

 

 

“Is one of those things promising not to ever do that again?” Weiss let out a huff.

 

 

“It was necessary. You know that.” Ruby shook her head.

 

 

“No it wasn’t Weiss. It wasn’t! Don’t ever do that to me again!” Seeing her start to get upset again, Weiss tightened the hug.

 

 

“It’s okay Ruby. I’ll be okay. Besides, if I had let that beowolf get you, Yang would have killed me anyway.” Yang couldn’t take it any more, and surged forward to grab them both in a hug.

 

 

“You’re right,” she growled out. “I would have. And then I would have killed Ruby for letting it happen. The same way I’m still thinking about killing both of you now.” She sat back, fixing Weiss with a hard look.

 

 

“I don’t care if it’s me, or Blake, or even Ruby. Don’t do that again Weiss. You’re…. you’re family now. You don’t get to leave us.” Weiss looked down, chagrined. “Run and live, remember?” Weiss let out a short chuckle, that turned into a painful, tearing cough. When she was finished, she was clutching her ribs and gasping. Yang and Ruby held her a moment longer, and Yang stood up.

 

 

“Right. It’s Blake’s turn. And you-,” she started, looking at Ruby, “-haven’t showered in days.” Ruby started to protest, before Weiss cut her off.

 

 

“WHAT! Ruby that is disgusting! Get off me!” Weiss was slapping ineffectually at Ruby’s arm, and Ruby was clinging like a bulldog. Yang rolled her eyes tolerantly.

 

 

“Come on Ruby. Before they decide to suspend visitor hours altogether.” Ruby reluctantly let go, repeatedly promising Weiss visits and cookies, before leaving. Yang lingered a moment longer.

 

 

“I meant what I said. We’re not ready to lose you. Any of us.” On that final note, she gave Weiss one last hug, and walked out. When she got back out to the waiting room, Ruby was nowhere in sight. Hopefully she’d actually gone back to take a shower and get some rest. The last few days had been hard on all of them, but Ruby had taken it particularly badly. Blake started to walk by, but Yang stopped her with a gentle hand.

 

 

“When you get in there… talk,” she muttered, tone brooking no opposition. Blake looked like she wanted to argue for a moment, before subsiding with a nod. Yang waited until she was out of sight, and then followed her. _Since they clearly can’t be trusted to handle this on their own._ When she got to the door, she stood beside it, arms folded. One of the nurses approached her.

 

 

“One visitor at a time.” Yang looked at him innocently.

 

 

“I’m not visiting though.”

 

 

“What are you doing then?”

 

 

“Eavesdropping,” she replied. “Shamelessly,” she added when he raised an eyebrow. He started to say more, but she motioned for him to shut up and listen. _Some people._

In the room, she could hear Blake and Weiss not talking. Blake obviously knew she was there, so she had better know she wasn’t getting out of it. Maybe Blake heard her glaring through the wall, because she finally sighed. “I’m glad you’re okay,” she murmured, almost too quietly for Yang to hear. “I still had a lot of questions.”

 

 

“About what?” Weiss sounded less like she was confused, and more like she wanted confirmation.

 

 

“You. Me. Us. Are we okay? That kind of thing.” Blake’ voice was carefully inflectionless. There was a moment’s silence. Just when Yang was starting to contemplate slipping her body guard, charging in there, and knocking their heads together, Weiss finally responded.

 

 

“I meant what I said the other day, Blake. When Cardin showed up. I thought he was talking about you.”

 

 

“Because being a faunus is so much worse than being gay?” Blake’s voice was still painfully flat.

 

 

“No, you idiot. Because he was so cruel about it. And I thought about all the times I heard other people sound like that. My father. The rest of my family. Me. And I wondered if I had ever sounded that way to you.”

 

 

“So, what, this is guilt?” Weiss hesitated before responding.

 

 

“Yes. But not just that. There are a great many things I may be wrong about. There were things I needed to know.”

 

 

“They why didn’t you _talk to me?_ ” Yang could hear Blake’s voice breaking.

 

 

“Because it isn’t just the faunus issue, Blake.”

 

 

“You still think I’m White Fang.” It wasn’t a question, and Yang could only imagine the look on Blake’s face. This wasn’t going well. Weiss surprised her, however.

 

 

“No. It’s the Schnee issue. I don’t think you’re still with the White Fang, Blake. I think you may have been right.”

 

 

“What? What do you mean?” Blake's usual composure had failed her, and she sounded like she wasn’t ready to admit to hope.

 

 

“I asked around about SDC. Other people. People without the White Fang’s history of conflict with my family. People with a reason to know. And they… had reservations.”

 

 

“Velvet. And Sun. That’s why you were talking to them.” Blake said slowly, sounding thoughtful.

 

 

“And some others, yes,” Weiss confirmed.

 

 

“But why not me?”

 

 

“Blake, it has been… very difficult for me to admit I may have been blinded by my upbringing. It is not outside of reason to assume you may have been as well.”

 

 

“You wanted a neutral source.”

 

 

“Yes.” There was another silence, longer, before Blake spoke again.

 

 

“So, you and I, we’re okay?”

 

 

“Of course.” _Like it was obvious._ The nurse was scowling at her. She ignored him. This was finally getting somewhere.

 

 

“So… What did you find out then.” Weiss sighed.

 

 

“That I have questions. Lots of questions. Questions for my father, and for the company. Mostly though, I have questions for you. I’m sorry I wasn’t ready to talk to you about this earlier. But now… I’m ready to listen.” Yang smiled. They’d be okay. She stuck her head in before the nurse could pull her back.

 

“Weiss, you happy that Blake wasn’t brainwashed by the White Fang?” There was a screech of outrage. “Blake, you satisfied Weiss isn’t having a hot faunus threesome without you?” Weiss’s continued shrieking was mingled with Blake’s more curtly pointed ‘fuck off Yang’. _Blake has a mouth on her. Who knew? I mean, obviously I’ve thought about that mouth plenty..._ She was interrupted by the nurse dragging her off.

 

 

“Have fun, you two! Talk lots!” She called back over her shoulder. There was no reply. When they got to the infirmary exit, the nurse firmly urged her outside, giving her a long, level look. She smiled sunnily back at him. After a moment’s standoff, he shook his head.

 

“This is why everyone thinks you lot are weird, you know,” he muttered. Yang wandered back to her room, whistling.

 


	5. Stolen Car

_You said you’d stand for every known abuse_

_That was ever threatened to anyone but you_

Blake was luxuriating in the solitude. It was the third day of their two week mid year break. Weiss had gone home soon after their hospital room talk. She had to hand it to Yang; it was a relief to have the whole issue out in the open. Weiss had clearly done her homework, and had a laundry list of questions. So Blake had told her. Told her about the faunus working conditions in Schnee Dust Company mines. The way they were paid in scrip, forcing them to stay dependent on SDC owned businesses. The appalling injury records. The hushed up fatalities. The graft and the corruption and the way everybody, everybody, thought it was just okay. And Weiss had listened. She’d had this frown on her face, like she was ticking off items on a checklist. And when Blake had finished talking, Weiss had gently taken her hand. She’d apologised. For everything. And she’d promised to change. And she’d promised to do what she could to change SDC practices. She’d sounded distracted, at that last one, but Blake had been too elated to press her. The cloud that had been hanging over her, them, for weeks, was finally gone. 

 

 

Weiss had gone home a few days later. It was less than a week before the start of the holiday, and she wasn’t able to sit up long enough to stay in class anyway. It was a point of consternation. Blake and Ruby took turns taking notes for her. Yang mostly skipped class to hang out with her. Getting Weiss to admit to appreciating the truancy had been a worthwhile struggle. When she’d left, she’d willingly hugged all of them, clinging to them like she wasn’t sure they’d still be real when she got back. Yang had moped for hours, and Ruby retreated into a strawberry binge. Blake would have found their behaviour hilarious, but she kept reading things and thinking “I should show this to Weiss”, so she wisely refrained from hypocrisy. Five days later, the term had officially ended, and Ruby and Yang also left. They’d both pressed her to join them, but she’d begged off. She was sure she’d be made welcome, but after several months of close quarter living, she was honestly appreciating the peace.

 

 

And here she was, indulging in some alone time. The door was locked, curtains closed, candles lit. It was warm, and dark, and she had a book so filthy it would make Weiss’s toes curl. With careful reverence, she opened it up to a familiar, dog eared passage.

 

 

She read slowly, determined to savour this. Her free hand trailed aimlessly, goose bumps rippling in its wake. Her finger tips ghosted over her stomach in small circles. She paused, removing her shirt. Her bra followed a moment later. She went back to her book, continuing to tease herself. She let her hand graze the bottom of her breasts, before moving lower. Her breath started getting shorter.

 

 

She turned the page. Took in the words, imagined the scene. She brushed the palm of her hand over a nipple. Caught her breath at the thrill, and touched her breast more fully. She let out a soft moan, and refocused on the page in front of her.

 

 

She started squirming. She reached down, cupping herself through her pants. A groan, at the brief friction, and she had to force herself not to let her hips buck. She slid her pants off slowly, taking her underwear with it. She kept reading.

 

 

She teased herself, finger tips on her inner lips. She could feel herself dripping. The book was becoming harder and harder to focus on. At last, she slid a finger inside herself, then a second. She moaned, feeling that delicious fullness. She put the book down. She drew her hand back, finally, finally letting herself touch her clit. She shook, gasping, and started up a slow rhythm. Her free hand played with her breasts, before sliding down and in. She started fucking herself in earnest. She sped up, fingers circling her clit. She threw her head back, closing her eyes. She didn’t bother muffling her soft cries. It was so good. She was so close. She was almost there. She was –

 

 

“This is ridiculous Blake!” The problem with locked doors was that sometimes people had keys. Blake opened her eyes, just as her orgasm shot through her. She shook, gasped out a shocked ‘Weiss’, but the other girl had her eyes on her scroll, and continued on, oblivious.

 

 

“None of it makes any sense! I have spreadsheets, and reports, and funding allocations, and none of it adds up! You have to help me with this!” When the only response she got was breathy repetition of her name, Weiss looked up. After a moment of shocked silence, she ran out of the room, face flaming.

 

 

Blake sighed, and pulled the sheet over herself. _Oh well,_ she philosophised _, wasn’t the worst thing I could have said at that particular moment._ She reached down and grabbed her clothes, throwing them further under the bed. One problem at a time. Five minutes later, there was a hesitant knock.

 

 

“It’s open,” she called out. Weiss slowly entered the room, eyes carefully averted. When she finally turned, she sent a single quick, but very busy, glance in Blake’s direction. She took in the sheet, stuck to her body with sweat. Her eyes flared for a moment, and then she looked …almost disappointed. Blake smirked, and stretched. The sheet fell down an inch further. Weiss turned away, but not before Blake caught sight of her face. Weiss looked hungry. For a long moment, Blake considered throwing the sheet off entirely, just to see what would happen. Based on the looks Weiss kept sneaking, she had a fairly good idea. Regretfully, she tabled the idea. They should probably at least pretend to go on a date first. And there was Ruby and Yang to consider. _That said, there’s no reason not to have a little fun in the meantime…_

 

 

She rolled on to her side, one hand demurely gathering the sheet around her chest. Weiss glared at it like it had personally offended her. After a long moment, it became apparent that whatever Weiss had been talking about when she walked in, it was the last thing on her mind now. Blake took a deep breath, just to see her flush, before breaking the spell.

 

 

“You were saying something about… spreadsheets?” She turned the last word into a purr. Weiss looked at her like she was crazy. _Alright, not the best dirty talk._ After a long, frozen moment, they both burst out laughing. Weiss slumped down on her bed, gesturing with her scroll.

 

 

“I had a lot of time on my hands at home. I did a thorough audit.” _Because that was normal when recovering from a major injury._ “There’s a lot of things, faunus related things, that don’t make sense.” Blake frowned and sat up, forgetting the sheet. Weiss raised an eyebrow, and Blake sheepishly pulled it back up.

 

 

“What kinds of things?”

 

 

“I mean funds not going where they should. Safety equipment not getting installed. Medical personnel paid for but not provided. Company scrip being given out, but not honoured. Workers going missing.” Blake shrugged, unsurprised.

 

 

“Sorry Weiss. But I did tell you the world wasn’t fair to the faunus.” Weiss shook her head.

 

 

“You’re missing the point. This isn’t just mistreatment. It’s mismanagement.” Blake was fairly certain her face conveyed accurately her feelings about _that_ differentiation. Weiss glared at her, and continued, speaking slowly and clearly.

 

 

“Blake, I have seen enough to admit that faunus hatred is widespread and irrational.” Weiss looked down, and grimaced. “That said, I do not believe that hatred to be so overwhelming that it would justify losing money.” Blake leaned forward, intent.

 

 

“What do you mean?” Weiss gathered her thoughts a moment, clearly frustrated.

 

 

“Safe, healthy workers with appropriate training are more effective than unskilled ones. Improper safety equipment doesn’t just risk workers, it risks entire mines. The company would make more money paying workers and letting the money recirculate back to SDC owned subsidiaries, and instead it uses scrip that it doesn’t honour. Which loses them even more money. None of it makes sense.” Blake paused in thought. She had a point.

 

 

“And you have proof of this?” Weiss waved her scroll again.

 

 

“Plenty. Most of it has been covered up, but some of it is hopelessly blatant.”

 

 

“You think somebody’s embezzling?”

 

 

“Somebody is, definitely. But something on this scale… It would require executive level powers, and everybody there stands to gain a lot more by making the company successful.” Weiss glared at her scroll again, as if willing the numbers to make sense. “I submitted several reports to Father and the board. Somebody will take notice of this.” Blake eyed her quizzically.

 

 

‘You can do that?” Weiss shrugged, suddenly uncomfortable.

 

 

“I’m a junior executive, technically.”  Blake nodded slowly.

 

 

“Alright. I’ll go over this with you. Maybe we’ll find something out.” She paused. “One thing though…”

 

 

“What now?”

 

 

“Can I get dressed first?” Blake had expected that to get a reaction. She badly misjudged what kind though. Instead of going red, stammering and walking out, Weiss leaned back on her bed, eyebrow arched, waving a lazy affirmative. _Two can play at that game._ Blake stood up. Weiss didn’t blink. She dropped the sheet. _Hope you didn’t think I’d back down from a challenge, princess._ Weiss, to her delight, didn’t back down either. She dragged her eyes up and down Blake’s body with slow deliberation. Blake could _feel_ it lingering, and her stomach tensed in response. Weiss gave her a teasing grin of approval. Blake made a production of getting dressed, and received a polite round of applause at the end.

 

 

“I am sorry about walking in on you,” Weiss said when she was finished. Blake shrugged.

 

 

“It’s okay. Everybody does it.” _Now,_ Weiss went red.

 

 

“I’m sure they certainly do not!”

 

 

“Weiss, I’m a faunus. Trust me when I say _everyone does it.”_ There was a moment of puzzled silence as Weiss parsed that. As her face slowly turned horrified, Blake continued cheerfully, channelling Yang at her best. “Makes me feel a lot less embarrassed about saying your name, knowing that sometimes you say-“ Weiss was out of the room before she could finish her sentence. _I win._

 

 

***

 

When Weiss woke up the next morning, her shoulder was on fire. Not literally. As far as she was aware, Ruby and Yang were still at home, so the chance of an actual conflagration was minimal. It still felt that way, however, and for a long moment it was all she could do to stay still and keep from screaming. Her efforts mustn’t have been entirely successful, as a second later, she felt the bed dip, and a soft hand at her shoulder.

 

 

“Hey, you alright?” With an effort, Weiss opened to her eyes to see Blake sitting next her, concern plastered over her face. Weiss gave a short nod.

 

 

“M’fine. Just hurts.”  Blake looked concerned.

 

 

“I thought you were healed up okay?” The pain had slowly started to lessen, giving Weiss the hope of actual sentences again.

 

 

“I am. Mostly. Sometimes it gets stiff in the morning.” There was a pause. “Never, ever tell Yang I said that.” Blake gave a laugh that was in no way reassuring, and gently helped Weiss sit up. She rotated her shoulder experimentally, and winced when it caught. _At least it wasn’t my left._ Blake noticed.

 

 

“Seriously though Weiss, you’re okay, right?”

 

 

“Really, Blake, it’s fine.”

 

 

“Is there anything I can do?” Weiss stared at her defiantly.

 

 

“I need you to undress me.” _Wait, that probably didn’t come out right._

 

 

“Um…. Weiss? Because, I mean, sure, but I thought we’d have dinner, maybe, and wait for Ruby and Yang, and-“ Blake was babbling. _Good. That’s way more embarrassing than what I just said._ It was kind of adorable, but Weiss decided to end her misery anyway, smacking her lightly on the back of the head.

 

 

“In the shower, I meant. _” Shit! NOT HELPING YOURSELF HERE WEISS!_ Blake looked positively poleaxed. Weiss hurried to explain herself, or least stall until the world ended.

 

 

“A warm shower will help loosen me up-“ _Somewhere, Yang just twitched, and has no idea why_ “-But I need help to take my shirt off.” Blake’s expression cleared instantly. _Mercy, finally sweet mercy._ Weiss stood up carefully, keeping her right arm tucked against her chest the way she’d been shown. It still hurt, but a lot less than the first time she’d tried standing, and had put her arm out to steady herself. The physiotherapist hadn’t been impressed.

 

 

While Weiss had navigated the treacherous waters of standing up, Blake had put together some clothes for her. She hadn’t bothered unpacking the night before, what with… everything. _And now she’s going to help you shower. Ready for this?_ They headed off to the bathrooms, Blake trailing Weiss like an overly solicitous puppy. For a brief moment, she missed Ruby desperately. Beacon was deserted, and Weiss couldn’t help but flash back to the last time they’d walked together through quiet, empty corridors. Back during the festival, when the silence had been so tense and choking. The contrast was palpable. _I almost lost this. I almost let this go out of stupid pride._

 

 

Her line of thought was interrupted when Blake lightly hip checked her, pointing out that they’d reached the shower. Weiss took a deep breath. _You are Weiss Schnee. Act like it._ She went in.

 

 

They were silent as Blake helped her remove her shirt. She’d taken to wearing button ups to sleep, to make it easier, but had neglected to change last night. It had seemed safest. When her shirt was finally off, there was a long pause, Blake’s hand hovering an inch off her shoulder. Weiss slowly turned, expecting a quip. Blake was fixed on the scar, eyes shadowed.

 

 

“I still remember the sound it made,” she started, not meeting Weiss’s eyes. “I remember Yang going berserk, and then looking so helpless.” She finally looked up. “She and Ruby both.” Weiss looked away, uncomfortable.

 

 

“I’ll expect better of them next time. At least you and Pyrrha were there.” Blake’s fingers touched her shoulder, tracing the knotted skin. It didn’t hurt. It felt like it should have.

 

 

“There won’t be a next time Weiss. There shouldn’t have been a first time.” Blake’s voice was low, intense. As a fellow slowly recovering neurotic perfectionist, Weiss could feel the guilt radiating off her. She cast around desperately for a way to break the tension, before deciding the easiest solution was probably the best. She reached back with one hand, and snapped her bra open. She’d gotten a lot of practice at that recently.

 

  
Blake snatched her hand back like it was on fire. Weiss gave a slight shrug, and her bra fell to the floor. _Good thing we’re alone here. Or Jaune would pick this exact moment to walk in, and Pyrrha would finally kill me._ Blake was maintaining eye contact with religious vigour. Weiss gave her an impish smile, and at last, her eyes moved lower. The way her breath caught was _extremely_ gratifying.

 

 

“I guess modesty is something of a moot point by now.” She giggled when Blake didn’t respond.

 

 

“Huh? Oh, uh, yeah. I mean, it was already, with Yang around.” Weiss rolled her eyes.

 

 

“I know. It’s infuriating, isn’t it?”

 

 

“The way she’ll walk in on anything and keep talking?”

 

 

“The way she really is that perky. It’s a violation of the laws of physics. And fairness.”

 

 

“Nice though.”

 

 

“Very.”

 

 

Blake hadn’t looked up once. That was nice, sure, but her eyes kept straying to the scar, and she still looked guilty. Weiss decided stronger measures were in order. She took Blake’s hand, and guided it gently to her shoulder. She let Blake feel the knitted skin, before dragging Blake’s hand slowly over her collar bone, down her sternum, stopping next to her heart. Blake’s fingers flexed once, convulsively, and she went very still. The only sound in the bathroom was their breathing, far heavier than the situation should have warranted. There were only two ways this could go.

 

 

“I’m okay,” Weiss said softly, opting for the less messy option. “You got me home. I’m here.” Blake shuddered and looked down, dropping her hand. Given how much taller than her Blake was, that probably hadn’t changed her field of view much. Weiss reached out, her gently tipping Blake’s chin up with a finger tip.

 

 

“Thank you,” she said, when Blake met her eyes. “For being there to save me.” She waited a moment, before lightening her tone. “And for this, of course.” Blake let out a choked laugh.

 

 

“No problem. You got it from here, or you need me to wash your back?”

 

 

“I wouldn’t mind, but that’s probably not a good idea.”

 

 

“Why’s that?”

 

 

“Because you wanted to wait for Ruby and Yang.” Weiss fixed Blake with a look, and did her best to smoulder. She’d never tried it before, but the books she’d borrowed all assured it was a highly effective move. Judging from Blake’s expression, her initial effort wasn’t bad at all. “And if you follow me in there, we won’t be waiting for _anything.”_ She was rather proud of that. She started to very deliberately remove her pants, when all of a sudden she found herself flush against the wall, Blake up against her. For all of her earlier bravado, it was suddenly very difficult to breath.

 

 

Blake _growled_ in her ear, before burying her face in Weiss’s neck. Weiss fisted her hands in Blake’s shirt, pulling her even closer. Blake pulled back, her lips millimetres away. Weiss closed her eyes, overwhelmed. Blake let out a rusty chuckle.

 

 

“I always knew you’d try my self control. I didn’t think it would be like this.” Then she leant down again, and lightly scraped her teeth over Weiss’s collarbone. She pulled back and stepped away, leaving Weiss with shaky legs and a brand new fetish. She stumbled over to the shower, needing desperately to get a barrier between her and Blake before she tackled the other girl to the floor. She couldn’t help pushing her luck just a little bit further though. Just before she closed the shower door behind her, she leaned out, fixing Blake with one last look.

 

 

“I’m not nearly done with you yet, Blake.”

 

 

***

 

 

Blake sat at the cafeteria table, clutching a cup of coffee. Weiss sat across from her, reading from her scroll. She considered making a joke about manners, but honestly, after the morning she’d just had, she was just as happy to have Weiss’s attention on something else for while. Less chance of embarrassing herself, that way. The girl was evil. She’d apparently decided revenge for the previous night was in order, and had made absolutely no secret of what she was doing in the shower. Blake had given serious thought to kicking the door down, particularly when Weiss started moaning her name. _Evil. Really, really evil._ She’d waited until Weiss had left, thankfully capable of dressing herself, before plunging her hand down and finishing herself off. When she’d walked out of the bathroom, Weiss had been leaning against the wall. Smirking. _Evil._

 

They’d headed off to breakfast, Weiss stopping to grab her scroll on the way. Luckily for otherwise homeless faunus, Beacon still catered for students over the break. A day in close quarters with Weiss unfortified by coffee would have begging for trouble. There certainly would have been begging, anyway. _Stupid Ruby and Yang. Maybe we could just film it and send it to them… That’d be pretty funny._ At this point, continuing along those lines was just getting masochistic, so Blake forced herself to change the subject.

 

 

“So, you want to go over that stuff today?” Weiss nodded without looking up. Blake poked her under the table. Weiss sighed and put the scroll down.

 

 

“Yes Blake, I would. And I would appreciate your assistance ever so much.” Weiss lifted her cup to her lips, only to realise it was empty. Blake finished hers off as well, and they retreated to their room. They might have been the only students in the cafeteria at the time, but Blake had a feeling this wasn’t going to be a peaceful exercise. No point making a public spectacle of it.

 

 

They settled back in their room, on Blake’s bed, because Blake wasn’t insane enough to trust Ruby’s engineering skills when it came to things that weren’t _meant_ to kill you. Weiss forwarded her what she had, an impressive amount of data. Most of it utter jargon. Blake stared at it a moment, then levelled her best unimpressed face at Weiss. Maybe it worked too well. Weiss sure wasn’t impressed. She just pointed grouchily at Blake’s scroll, and went back to her own. And to think, just this morning she’d wanted to… Weiss stretched, arching her neck. _Damn it._ She still wanted to.

 

 

After half an hour of going through reports, and reading spread sheets, and wishing she’d paid more attention to economics classes, she was starting to understand why Weiss was so suspicious. Nothing added up. Weiss had highlighted plenty of discrepancies, Blake found several more. She might not understand corporate finance, but she was very good at spotting bullshit, and these quarterly statements were full of it.

 

 

“So what do you think this is about?” She said finally. It had become apparent that finding problems in the numbers wasn’t going to reveal the culprit. There was a series of scribbled notations where Weiss had tried to track down what department was responsible, but the problem was too over-arching even for that. Weiss sat up, frowning.

 

 

“I don’t have a clue. It doesn’t make any sense. Here.” There was a soft ding as Weiss forwarded her another document. It was written in the messy scribble Weiss used when she thought she’d be the only one reading something. By now, they’d shared notes enough times that translating it was second nature. Most of it was a series of arcane calculations, but the number at the bottom was fairly straightforward. She looked up at Weiss in disbelief.

 

 

“Two and a half percent?” Weiss nodded grimly. For a company the size of the SDC, a growth difference of two and a half percent was shatteringly vast. Something on that scale didn’t lead to people getting fired, it led to the entire executive board getting tarred and feathered in the street. Even Blake could tell that much. She remembered something Weiss had said last night, and had to agree. There were plenty of people who rabidly hated faunus, but anybody unhinged enough to pull something like this over it wouldn’t last long in any kind of corporate power structure. Besides, while most of the issues could be tangentially related back to the faunus, there were large discrepancies in other, seemingly entirely unrelated departments too. Blake shook her head.

 

 

“How’d you come across this, anyway? Isn’t there a team of Schnee company accountants for this kind of thing?”

 

 

“Yes, there is. Either they’re incompetent, or they’re involved.”  Weiss gave her a tight smile. “There wasn’t much to do at home. Father was busy, and I wasn’t recovered enough to train. I poked around. I even inspected one of the mines.” Weiss looked vaguely haunted. “You were right. About how bad things were for the workers. They didn’t even try to hide it. Just paraded me by like I was going to smile and nod.” Blake smiled sardonically.

 

 

“How’d that go?” Weiss slumped.

 

 

“I yelled at a few people. Nothing was done. Then I went home and got a lecture about more appropriate uses of my time.”

 

 

“So what did you do?”

 

 

“Used my time more appropriately,” Weiss replied, gesturing meaningfully at her collected data. Something else occurred to Blake.

 

 

“Why’d you come back so soon, anyway? Sounds like you were pretty busy, and it’s not like there’s much I can do to help.” Weiss went still, and Blake realised she’d unintentionally touched a nerve. She started to apologise, but Weiss stopped her with a raised hand. She looked like she was marshalling her thoughts, a sure precursor to something she didn’t want to talk about, but felt she had to. Blake waited.

 

 

“One of the maids, this faunus girl, spilled my coffee. On a dress my father bought for me. I’d already opened my mouth to yell at her when I realised… I hated that dress. She looked scared, started begging to keep her job.” Weiss looked at Blake. Her face was bleak, but there was something almost beseeching in her eyes. “I don’t like the person I am when I’m back there.” Blake nodded understandingly.

 

 

“The Schnee Heiress, huh?”

 

 

“Among less pleasant names,” Weiss agreed. She sighed heavily. “Less than two weeks there with Father, and it’s like I never left. Maybe… Maybe I haven’t changed as much as I thought as had.” Blake took her hand.

 

 

“Weiss, what are we doing?”

 

 

“What? We’re… I don’t know. It’s hard to explain, Blake!” Weiss stammered.

 

 

“Not _that._ This. What are we doing?”

 

 

“We’re… oh.”

 

 

“Exactly. You’ve admitted you were wrong before, and now you’re doing something about it. Not just on your own, but for others.” Weiss looked up at her, unsure. “And I don’t think you’re doing this just because you care about the company’s bottom line.” Weiss’s mouth had a bitter twist to it.

 

 

“I still take their money though, don’t I?”

 

 

“So maybe you use those resources to change things. It’s not ideal, Weiss, but life rarely is.” Weiss sighed, and curled up around the pillow, scroll forgotten. “I take it you talked to Ruby or Yang, though?” Weiss frowned at her, confused by the subject change.

 

 

“You knew I was still here. I thought they might have been worried I was lonely.”

 

 

“Weren’t you?” Weiss asked. “I’m sure you would have been welcome to go with them. I know they invited you.” Blake shrugged.

 

 

“I know. But having a couple of days alone wasn’t so bad. I’ll admit two weeks may have been a bit much, in hindsight.” Weiss rolled her eyes.

 

 

“So you were being stubborn.”

 

 

“Maybe a little,” Blake acknowledged. “Honestly, I was used to being mostly alone before this. It wasn’t until you were all gone that I realised maybe I’m not that person anymore.” Weiss nodded. They’d all changed in the last five or six months. Most of it was positive. The rest of it was healthy paranoia, but that was understandable. Beacon was largely populated by crazy people. Some of them made Nora look sane.

 

 

“I’d invite you to come and stay with me, but…” Weiss trailed off, rolling her eyes. Blake smirked.

 

 

“Yeah, I don’t know who that would be more uncomfortable for.”

 

 

“The look on Father’s face might just make it worth it,” Weiss replied, with a wicked little giggle. Blake looked at her curiously.

 

 

“Hey, Weiss?” She started, voice hesitant.

 

 

“Hmmm?”

 

 

“I was just wondering… You, ah, don’t mention your mother much.” Weiss’s face fell. “Sorry, you don’t have to talk about it.”

 

 

“It’s okay. It’s just not a happy subject for me.” Blake gave her a sympathetic smile, and looked away, happy to drop it. Weiss surprised her, however, by continuing.

 

 

“She… left. When I was nine. I haven’t heard from her since.” Blake winced. “I never knew why. She was always so kind. She was never too busy. Used to read to me every night until I went to sleep.” Weiss let out a sigh. “Then she left, and it was just Father and I.”

 

 

“Your dad never remarried?”

 

 

“No. There was a woman, once, but she worked at the company. Too much risk of a scandal. We never really talked much, but she seemed nice.” Weiss fell into a brooding silence. Blake let it continue a moment, before offering up her own uncomfortable history.

 

 

“My parents died when I was twelve.” Weiss sat up, shocked. “The White Fang kind of raised me from there, in a way. Made sure I had food and a place to sleep, anyway.” Blake gave a half hearted shrug. “That’s why I didn’t want to go back with Ruby and Yang. Happy families aren’t really good memories.” Weiss wrapped her up in a hug. They sat together a long while. Neither of them were the type to let themselves cry, but it was nice to have someone who understood, as much as was possible. After a few minutes, Weiss let out a helpless laugh.

 

 

“We’re a mess, Blake.”

 

 

“Mmmhmm. But as Yang would say, we’re hot messes. That makes it okay.”

 

 

“I’m not sure I trust Yang as paragon of mental stability.” Blake shrugged noncommittally. It was a hard point to argue. Nobody who held up boy bands as the height of musical achievement could be entirely sane. Eventually, she sat up.

 

 

“Come on. There’s nothing more we can do about this. We need to do something fun, before this gets any more morbid.”  They looked around the room. The room looked back. It wasn’t a staring contest they could win.

 

 

“We could go into the city?” Blake offered. “If you’re up for it.”

 

 

“I’ve been cooped up for two weeks now,” Weiss agreed. “Some time outside might not be bad.”

 

 

After making Weiss reassure her repeatedly that she’d speak up if her shoulder started hurting, they headed off. They spent the first hour or two wandering aimlessly. Usually when they went on a shopping trip, they were accompanied by Ruby and Yang, who had very specific ideas about what they wanted. Blake was never one to linger over something she wasn’t sure she liked either, but the freedom to explore at her own pace was nice. Weiss rarely bothered shopping, preferring to order things herself. As such, Blake was introduced to an entirely fun new form of torture. It turned out when Weiss wasn’t ordering things to existing measurements, she insisted on trying absolutely everything on. That was fine, Blake could respect that. But she wanted opinions. Given that things like “modesty” and “privacy” and “healthy boundaries that prevent co-dependence” were laughable anachronisms by this point, she dragged Blake into the changing rooms with her.

 

 

They were four dresses in, and another two from Blake’s first public indecency charge, when an earlier thought reoccurred to her. That was the nice thing about being part of a team. Suffering could be shared. Weiss had turned around, wordlessly demanding Blake zip her up. Perfect.

 

 

“Blake.”

 

 

“Yes?”

 

 

“Why did I just hear a shutter snap?”

 

 

“Because I’m about to blow Yang’s mind.” Weiss paused.

 

 

“Find something to change into. You’re in the next one too.” Things became a lot more fun after that. There were no immediate replies from Yang, so either she was in for a nice surprise later, or she’d already fainted. They hadn’t sent anything too risqué, but there was certainly enough to tease. Not long afterwards, they were asked politely, but firmly, to leave. The staff wavered in the face of Weiss brandishing her very shiny credit card like a club, but eventually held firm. The fact that Blake was examining the lingerie section probably tipped the scales.

 

 

Banished and not particularly embarrassed, they decided on lunch. Blake would have been happy with anything, but Weiss led her to some classy café she’d apparently heard about. It was like one of those exclusive night clubs, with glass so tinted you couldn’t see in, and no name on the door. If you didn’t know what it was, you probably would have assumed it was some kind of office suite. Blake checked her bow self consciously. These kinds of places were rarely open to faunus customers. Weiss pressed up against her as they went in, whispering in her ear.

 

 

“Don’t worry about it. That’s what makes it more fun.” Blake had no idea what she meant, but decided to trust her. They’d already been asked to leave once today. A second time couldn’t hurt. Weiss ordered, and paid, for both of them. Her selections sounded surprisingly appealing, and she cut off Blake’s attempt to pay for herself with rolled eyes. They found a seat, and within moments, Blake understood what Weiss had meant.

 

 

The people around them were all old money types. Subtle, discreet displays of elegant wealth. Nothing flashy or overt to be found. The type with the heritage, and the connections, and the privilege, to live exactly as they pleased. The kind that would never deign to shake hands with a faunus, and would go into apoplexy at the thought of meeting a member of the dreaded White Fang. Yet shake her hand they did, as people drifted over to subtly ingratiate themselves to Weiss. Weiss was polite, and charming, veritably sparkling with wit. She smiled demurely as she introduced her ‘dear friend’ to them, eyes dancing with laughter as Blake affected the most ludicrous posh accent she could. It was by far the least ridiculous posh accent in the room. Weiss accepted the platitudes and greeting, but begged off further conversation, diverting inquiries and offers with delicate quips. Blake got the feeling Weiss had been fencing long before she’d ever picked up her sword.

 

 

After an hour of subtly mocking their various lunch companions, Weiss finally extracted them. As they were leaving, Weiss gave a fractional nod to her bow. Seized by the wonderful urge for bedevilment, Blake paused at the door, and twitched her ears a few times. Just enough to make the bow wiggle. They left a wake of shocked murmurs, and one elderly gentleman choked on his tea. Being the sophisticated and decorous adults they were, they managed to get a block down the street before breaking out into laughter.

 

 

“Alright, I’ll admit. That was fun.” Blake said, getting her giggling under control.

 

 

“I’ve been practicing for years. How else do you think I entertained myself at all those hideous company parties?” Weiss gave her a conspiratorial wink. “Care for some more?”

 

 

“What did you have in mind?”

 

 

“Miss Belladonna, allow me to introduce you to the only group of people more pretentious, callow, and easily swayed than the idle rich.”

 

 

And so, they found themselves at the museum.

 

 

“I thought you liked art?” Blake asked.

 

 

“Oh, I do. I even like many of the artists I’ve met.” Weiss answered blithely. “But the type of people who spend all their time standing around museums, claiming to understand art? You’ll see.” Weiss paid their admission, literally slapping at Blake’s wrist when she reached for her wallet. Weiss ignored the guided tour, leading Blake off on their own. Blake looked around. Some of what she saw was legitimately beautiful, some of it heartbreakingly poignant, and a great deal was completely incomprehensible. It was to these areas that Weiss headed first.

 

 

Moments later, a pair of fashionably dishevelled young men drifted over to them. They looked like the type to always have a notebook full of their poetry on hand. Their game was fairly obvious. They stood just far enough away from Weiss and Blake to maintain the illusion of separation, close enough to be easily overheard. And then they started spewing some of the most idiotic, banal, fauxlosophy Blake had ever heard. They terrorised metaphors. They brutalised imagery. They romped through historical context with the cheerful ignorance of rabid bears. And after every terribly poignant observation, they would toss a small, furtive glance at them. They became increasingly confused by the fact that Blake and Weiss hadn’t torn their clothes off yet. Just when it seemed one of them might crack and actually talk to them, Weiss made her move.

 

 

Unfamiliar with the game, Blake was perfectly content to sit back and watch a master at work. Weiss peered at the painting the two shining examples of intelligentsia were examining, stepped back, and placed a thought hand on her chin. She then proceeded to thoroughly outstrip them on all possible spectrums of bullshit. As they proceeded through the gallery, it became apparent that they would agree with literally anything she said. Their obsequious pandering only spurred Weiss on to even more outrageous interpretations. Forget the pictures they’d sent earlier. If she could record this, Yang’s head really would explode. After Weiss described a sculpture as ‘a synergistic juxtaposition of nihilism and extropianism, leading to a consilience of temporary autonomous zones that allow the abnegation of voluntaryism to be explored”, Blake had to admit there was literally nothing Weiss could say that these two wouldn’t eat up with a spoon. Weiss shot her a vaguely alarmed look. If she didn’t help, the look said, these two might actually win. Blake didn’t know a thing about critical theory, so she played to her strengths.

 

 

For the next ten minutes, two unfortunately over-educated tortured souls received a crash course they clearly would have rather avoided. Blake loudly and cheerfully pointed out security flaws. She demonstrated the range of camera blind spots. She helpfully explained ways paintings could be extracted from frames and smuggled out. She gave a positively didactic explanation on how to determine the trustworthiness of a fence, complete with detailed estimates on how much each piece they examined would likely be worth. Other patrons started edging away from them. Their would-be tour guides starting looking a little sick. Blake gleefully pointed out guard patrol routes, including the multiple plain clothed security officers discreetly following them. She finished with a speculative lament about how, once having cleaned the place out, it wouldn’t be safe to return. That last, terrible, consequence was enough to break them, and they fled. They didn’t even leave a number. Weiss gave a long, steady look, before dropping into a courtly bow. If Blake placed the gesture correctly, it was the graceful way for the loser of a fencing bout to concede defeat. Weiss didn’t look like she’d practiced it much.

 

 

Flickers in her peripheral vision revealed the approach of several heavy set, impeccably dressed gentlemen wearing barely visible ear pieces. The actual security guards, then, not the decorative show pieces she’d pointed out earlier.

 

 

“Would you come with us please, ma’am? We have a few questions for you.” That was… not so good. Maybe she’d oversold it slightly. Weiss looked perfectly unphased, tipping her a wink as they were herded off.

 

 

They were placed in a small, dark room. Lots of chrome finishing. No windows, not even the usual one way glass. As soon as they were left alone, Blake started scanning the ceiling.

 

 

“Relax. Places like this don’t have cameras. Nothing that happens in here would ever be recorded.” Blake shot her a wild look.

 

 

“That’s not reassuring! What if they call the police! You know that’s not going to go well for me, right?” Weiss stayed entirely too calm.

 

 

“Just follow my lead.” Blake was honestly starting to wonder if there was some kind of hidden back story Weiss had forgotten to mention. If it turned out Weiss was secretly some kind of dashing, renowned art thief… _Well, alright. That’d be pretty hot, actually. But she still should have told us!_

 

 

The security guards came back in, flanking a man in a crisp suit worth more than her entire tuition at Beacon. He ignored her completely, focusing on Weiss.

 

 

“Miss Schnee. Your companion caused quite a stir. We would appreciate an explanation.” People who spoke in plurals were never a good sign, one way or another.

 

 

“Of course,” Weiss replied, perfectly at ease. “Miss Atropos is applying for a job as a security consultant for the Schnee Dust Company. This was her interview.” The man raised an eyebrow.

 

 

“I’m certain your company has many facilities that could have served just as well, Miss Schnee.”

 

 

“Of course. But there was every possibility she may have researched them in advance. I wished to see how well she performed in an unfamiliar setting.” _Holy shit, this might actually work._ Their interrogator was giving them a hard stare. Blake gave him a slight, chilly smile in return. When he didn’t look away, she gave him the look she’d give a charging ursa. He broke first.

 

 

“And did you have to perform this audition quite so loudly?” Weiss jumped in before she could answer.

 

 

“That was at my request, naturally. Sneaking around seemed so… gauche. And we wouldn’t want anyone to get the wrong idea, of course.”

 

 

“Of course”, he echoed, starting to look a little less sure of himself.

 

 

“I’m afraid I just have one last question, if you would, Miss Schnee.” Weiss nodded, the very picture of _noblesse oblige._

“We can’t appear to find any records of Miss… Atropos, here?” _So he believes Weiss, but isn’t too sure on me. That’s not worrying. At all._

 

 

“Of course not. Miss Atropos is very good at her job, and we expect discretion. I’m sure you understand.” With a quick look at his own unobtrusive security personnel, the man nodded. “To that end,” Weiss continued, studying her nails as if bored. “It would be appreciated if any footage of the incident was removed. You know how these things get out, and the Schnee Dust Company would hate for an asset to compromised like that.” Blake would put money on the SDC being a major donor. The veiled threat was enough to seal it. With some truly expansive apologies, they were escorted out of the museum, security melting away soundlessly. When they were safely away, Blake rounded on Weiss in amazement.

 

 

“How’d you come up with that?” Weiss shrugged.

 

 

“Once you started talking, I knew where it would go. First rule of business, know your product. Second rule, know your market. I had to sell them something they’d buy. The two people who know security best are thieves, and people who stop thieves. If you weren’t one, you had to be the other.” Weiss looked at her curiously. “Could you really have stolen those pieces?”

 

 

“Most of them, yeah,” Blake admitted, thinking back. “Why? Do you want to drop out of Beacon and live the life of a glamorous, daring rogue?” Weiss honestly looked like she was considering it for a moment. “We’d make a pretty good team. You could be our grifter, I’ll be the thief, Yang can be the hitter.” Weiss furrowed her brow, intrigued.

 

 

“And Ruby?”

 

 

“Hmm… She can come up with the plans.” Weiss thought it over, before shaking her head with a regretful sigh.

 

 

“We’d need tech support. And there’s nobody else I trust that much.” She shot Blake a quick grin. “I’m afraid we’ll just have to stick to being Huntresses, Miss Atropos.” Blake rolled her eyes.

 

 

“Yes, that was very clever. I’m quite proud of you.” Weiss accepted her praise as her rightful due, until Blake deliberately walked her into a lamppost. Deciding they’d misadventured enough for one day, they returned to Beacon.

 

 

Once they were back in their room, Blake stopped suddenly, and cursed. Weiss eyed her quizzically.

 

 

“I meant to stop you at the door,” Blake confessed.

 

 

“Oh?”

 

 

“That’s traditional, right? A kiss outside the door at the end of a date?” Weiss laughed, eyes gleaming.

 

 

“I’m afraid you’ve missed your chance then. Besides, the day isn’t over.” Blake slowly arched an eyebrow.

 

 

“Oh? What did you want to do now?” Weiss started stalking towards her, herding her back to the bed. She backed up, slowly, keeping her eyes locked on Weiss’s. When her knees hit the side of her mattress, Weiss reached out, gently pushing her back onto the bed. She caught her breath as Weiss crawled up the bed, close enough for her to feel the breath on her skin.

 

 

“You know what I want, Blake?” Weiss husked into her ear. Blake swallowed convulsively. “You know what I really, really want?”

 

 

“What’s that?” Blake croaked out. Weiss moved even closer, and Blake could feel her lips on the shell of her ear.

 

 

“I want to read that book you were so lost in last night.”

 

 

No matter how many times she hit her with the pillow, Weiss wouldn’t stop laughing. Yang was a terrible influence.

 


	6. Slow Show

_I want to start over, I want to be winning_

_Way out of sync from the beginning_

Yang watched impassively as her sister stalked forward. She moved with the ease of long practice, keeping to the balls of her feet, touching nothing that might make a sound. She closed the gap slowly, but inexorably. And when she was in range, she leapt.

 

 

She hit Weiss’s sleeping body with a thump.  


 

Weiss screamed, tried to sit up, and smacked her head against Ruby’s. There was more screaming. Less ‘sudden fear’, more ‘threats of evisceration’, though. Blake sat up and watched the carnage for a moment, before turning to Yang.

 

 

“I suppose I should be glad you didn’t wake me up the same way?” It was difficult to hear. Ruby was screaming too now. Mostly excitement, partially regret. Yang shrugged. Weiss probably wouldn’t actually murder her.

 

 

“Thought about it. Decided I didn’t feel like getting punched in the head this early in the morning.” She reached down and yanked Blake out of bed, hugging her. On the other side of the room, Weiss had managed to shove Ruby off, untangle herself from the sheets, and get to her feet. Sensing the possibility of imminent dismemberment, Ruby ran for the door, Weiss in pursuit. As soon as they were outside, Yang’s hug turned very quickly into a headlock.

 

 

“Besides,” she hissed in Blake’s ear. “We have to have a talk about those pictures you sent me the other day.” It had been three days. She still wasn’t over it. Blake squirmed helplessly for a moment, before giving up.

 

 

“It was the only choice I had!” Blake protested. “She’d been back for less than a day and things were already getting out of hand!”

 

 

“Doesn’t make it alright! I got those at dinner! At dinner, Blake! With my family!” She shuddered in remembered horror. “I had to hide in the bathroom for fifteen minutes. Dad started giving me digestive tips!” Blake managed to pull her head free, and straightened up, fixing Yang with a harsh look.

 

 

“Don’t talk to me about suffering, Yang. I had to help her in the shower! She _walked in on my alone time!”_ Yang blinked. That was… _Yeah, that probably wins._ She opened her mouth to ask how the hell Blake and Weiss weren’t all over each other, when the door opened again. Ruby walked in, smiling cheerfully. She had Weiss slung over one shoulder. Weiss was not smiling cheerfully. She wasn’t shrieking any more though, so Yang counted it as a win.

 

 

“Hey Sis,” Ruby chirped. “Catch.” That sounded like the kind of thing Weiss would object to, under her current circumstances. That’s probably what that odd squawking noise was, anyway. Burden lifted, Ruby skipped over to hug Blake. Yang caught the smaller girl easily, and spun her into a tight hug. It was difficult to complain with a face full of cleavage ( _carrot)_ , but Weiss attempted it any way. Yang squeezed her a little tighter. Weiss may have tried to tap out _(stick)_. Being a smart girl, she got the point almost immediately. 

 

 

When Blake and Ruby were finished with their reunion, she finally deigned to let Weiss go.  Her face was twisted into a scowl, and she was muttering some truly vile commentary on Yang’s ancestry, but that was fairly normal for a barely awake Weiss.

 

 

“Not that I’m not thrilled by this, really, but what are you two doing back?” Weiss asked, when she finished cursing Yang unto the seventh generation in either direction. “There’s still a week of break left.” Yang grinned.

 

 

“We missed you guys, mostly.” Ruby nodded in agreement. “Anyway,” Yang added, giving Blake a hard look. “It seemed like you two needed someone to keep an eye on things.” Weiss and Blake started protesting at the same instant.

 

 

“Weiss kept insulting the rich people!”

 

 

“Blake was going to rob a museum!”

 

 

Ruby giggled. Yang stared at both of them in disbelief. “I feel like those are… a bit uneven. Also, what are you talking about?”

 

 

“What are _you_ talking about?” Weiss asked, shiftily. _Yeah, that’s a story I have to hear._

 

 

“I meant the…” Yang trailed off. _Shit._ “Things,” she finished lamely, glancing at Ruby.

 

 

“Oh, you mean those photos they sent you?” Ruby asked, the very picture of innocence. They all cringed. “How come I didn’t get any?” The question sounded light, but Yang could hear the thread of defensiveness through it. _Damn it damn it damn it._ Blake and Weiss exchanged a look.

 

 

“Because you’re fifteen and there are laws against that kind of thing,” Blake said, matter of fact. Ruby pondered that for a moment, before pouting.

 

 

“Fine. But I expect some for my birthday, ‘kay!” She said, levelling a finger at the two of them. Weiss let out a sigh of relief. Yang may have done the same. Personally, she thought Ruby was old enough to make her own choices, but she understood the concern. The pictures had been innocent enough to explain away as wanting clothes opinions, but some chances weren’t worth taking. Still, the last thing she wanted was Ruby feeling left out, or like they doubted her maturity. (They did, they really did, but only when it came to sugar and self restraint.)

 

 

“How’d you know about them, anyway?” Yang asked, curious. Ruby rolled her eyes.

 

 

“I saw your face. You disappeared for ages. And when Dad start making fibre jokes, you _let him._ I knew it had to be something good. I hope you bought that blue dress, by the way,” she added, looking at Weiss. “That looked really nice.”

 

 

“Uh, no,” Weiss replied. Guiltily, if Yang guessed correctly. Ruby narrowed her eyes.

 

 

“Why not?”

 

 

“We… were asked to leave,” Weiss mumbled. Blake scratched the back of her head, looking awkward. Yang snickered at both of them.

 

 

“What for?” Weiss levelled a glare at her.

 

 

“Lewd behaviour.” Yang burst into uproarious laughter. She’d had a feeling, but it was totally worth it to hear it said out loud. Ruby was gazing at them in admiration.

 

 

“Okay guys, you need to tell us everything. I want details.” Blake looked at a still blushing Weiss, sighed, and started the story. She went on to detail the rest of the day, demonstrating her posh accent (It was horrible. Yang totally called bullshit that there were real people out there who were worse), and repeating a few of Weiss’s more terrible critical expositions. By the time Blake had finished recounting how Weiss had talked them out of the interrogation room, Ruby was staring at Weiss like she was the second coming of the sugar queen. Yang understood the urge. That sounded pretty badass.

 

 

“It wasn’t that impressive,” Weiss huffed, looking flustered. “What did you two do with your holiday, anyway?” While Yang was certain there were a great deal many more shenanigans to hear about, that was too good to pass up. She gave her best shit eating grin, fended off Ruby’s attempt to tackle her, and launched into a detailed, choreographed, play-by-play re-enactment of every embarrassing Dad joke and horrible pun made at Ruby’s expense over the last week. It took quite a while to finish.

 

 

When she was done, Yang regarded her team with complete satisfaction. Ruby looked appropriately mortified, and Weiss and Blake had collapsed onto the bed, laughing. _Everything is as I have foreseen._ Ruby stomped her foot, smacking Blake on the arm until she sobered up. Weiss took a little longer to recover. Yang might not have stories about art heists and snooty cafés, but an embarrassed little sister was just as good.

 

 

“You’re feeling better then, Weiss?” Ruby asked, in a hopelessly transparent attempt to change the subject. Weiss indulged her, the big softie.

 

 

“I’m fine Ruby. I haven’t needed help in days,” she said, with a soft smile. _Shame_ Yang mouthed to Blake, over their heads. Blake looked at her pityingly, like she was some poor, naïve little lamb. _I really have to get that story out of her at some point._

 

 

“So, what do you guys want to do today?” She asked, before Ruby could get worried about Weiss again.

 

 

“Since you woke us up so rudely, I believe you owe us breakfast,” Weiss replied. Ruby twitched slightly. Yang nodded.

 

 

“One cafeteria special of coffee and pancakes, coming up.”

 

 

“And bacon,” Blake added. “I expect bacon.” Yang shrugged. She could do that.

 

 

“Come on then. It’s getting late, and I’d hate to leave you girls frustrated.” Blake and Weiss were spending too much time together. Their dirty looks were starting to resemble each other.

 

 

***

 

After breakfast, properly caffeinated and baconated, Yang and Ruby booted Blake and Weiss off to shower while they unpacked. (Yang winked. Blake glared. Weiss looked smug. Ruby tried to fit the latest pile of books she’d bought into their already overtaxed shelves.) They returned quite a while later. Yang used to not understand how they spent so long in the shower. Now she was a lot more curious. She sent Weiss an enquiring grin, and received an eye roll in response. She went back to watching Ruby attempt to violate the law of conservation of mass by folding space time. It didn’t work, and all three of them were pressed into helping her restack the pile of books. Yang wanted to object to how overgrown the room was getting, they _did_ have access to a library after all, but a single look at Ruby and Blake showed the futility of that. She tried a beseeching appeal to Weiss, only to find her just as engrossed. _Lost her too. It’s a plague._ She sighed, and flopped back on Blake’s bed.

 

 

“I’m taking a nap. Wake me when you guys are done. And I pick what we do tonight!” There were a few incomprehensible grunts of agreement. Yang didn’t bother retreating to her own bed. Nobody poked her in the side, so Blake mustn’t have had a problem either.

 

 

When she woke up, Weiss’s bed had been thoroughly conquered. She rolled over and looked them, bemused. “How come I’m over here, and you three are over there?” She asked, sounding a lot more indignant than she actually felt. Nobody was moved. Nobody even looked up.

 

 

“You sprawl,” Blake supplied.

 

 

“And snore,” Weiss added.

 

 

“And you…” Ruby frowned for a moment in concentration, then subsided. “I don’t know, but I bet it’s super lame.”

 

 

“You guys are total dorks. You know that right?” _Cool, dangerous Huntresses my ass._ Something had to be done about this. “We’re going clubbing tonight.”

 

 

“Nope,” Ruby said. “I know what you’re like.”

 

 

“Is there anything worse than an under 21 club?” Weiss asked, as if she’d ever set foot in a club, any club, in her entire life.

 

 

“Pass,” Blake put in, without inflection.

 

 

 _Total, complete  dorks._ She’d work on them. “Fine. We’ll watch a movie tonight then. But I expect eyes on the screen. No books in sight.” Her only response was silence. She grabbed her headphones. Maybe music and another nap would help.

 

 

This time, she wasn’t left to her own devices. She was awoken sometime later by a hand on her shoulder. It wasn’t a very compromising hand.

 

 

“Food,” Ruby insisted, giving her another shake. Yang yawned, blinked her eyes clear, and sat up. Blake and Weiss were sitting on the side of Weiss’s bed, staring intently.

 

 

“Food,” they echoed. Yang rolled her eyes.

 

 

“Let me guess… You guys read all day, and ended up skipping lunch.” She received a trio sheepish looks in response.  “It’s a good thing we came back. You really can’t take care of yourselves, can you?” There was some indignation, but it was pretty half hearted. Yang headed to the cafeteria, three hungry book fiends trailing her like moderately helpless ducklings. Dinner seemed to help her wayward team remember things like speech, and movement, and other people. It was a good thing Beacon was still practically empty, because this was just embarrassing.

 

 

After Weiss had finished her last spoonful of ice cream, Yang quite firmly insisted they follow her to somewhere other than their room.

 

 

“We’re watching a movie together, remember?” None of them remembered. _Why am I still surprised by this?_ “Ruby, snacks. Weiss, find us a comfortable rec room. Blake, grab us a few pillows, and if you sit down with a book I swear I’ll burn it.” Blake hissed at her, which seemed uncalled for, but headed off. She seemed okay with the idea of a movie, so hopefully she wouldn’t have to go all 451 on them. Good thing, really. Being torn apart by rabid team mates would be a fairly ignominious way to go out.

 

 

Another positive side effect of Beacon being almost entirely empty was that she didn’t need to soothe any ruffled feathers when Weiss sharked the most comfortable first year common room. Most of the rooms were fairly small, fitting somewhere between four and eight people, because Beacon was not subtle about fostering what they euphemistically called team bonding. The room Weiss had picked out was a prime example. At the beginning of the year it had held a two seater couch and a pair of armchairs. Some enterprising students (Who weren’t them, surprisingly enough) had removed the furniture, and replaced it with a ludicrously oversized bean bag. Despite what had to be fierce competition for the room on weekends, they generally managed to bag it. Yang figured it was because Weiss would argue with anyone, Blake was sneaky, and Ruby’s puppy dog eyes were weapons grade.

 

 

The odd thing was, nobody had ever owned up to the swap. Yang wasn’t sure why. The administration was clearly thrilled by the idea, and had already started installing giant bean bags in the fourth year common rooms. They really liked their team bonding. She fully suspected that at some point during her schooling, she would wake up in the forest, with no idea of how she got there, weaponless and handcuffed to the rest of her team. Seemed like the kind of thing Ozpin would go for. She’d started learning how to pick locks, just in case.

 

 

Before she could come up with any more horrific administratively mandated trust exercises, Blake returned, with an armful of pillows. Ruby reappeared a few seconds later, with what she considered an appropriate amount of snackage. Most reasonable standards would have pegged it as bordering on a cry for help.

 

 

“What are we watching, anyway?” Ruby asked.

 

 

“Whatever’s on. I didn’t have anything planned,” Yang replied. She used the momentary outrage to bogart the popcorn. Blake took advantage of her haul to throw a pillow at her. It was getting to be a theme. Maybe they should buy some of those foam noodles. At least that way when they finally got sent to some twisted form of couples counselling, they’d be in practice. She tucked the pillow behind her head and got comfortable.

 

 

“Relax, guys,” she said through a mouthful of popcorn. “Hooked us up with a movie earlier. No idea what’s it about, but it promised unrealistic ultra violence and ridiculous one liners. Also, I think it has dragons in it.” Ruby perked up at that last bit. The other three got settled in, and the… downside? Upside? It wasn’t clear. Anyway, the _result_ of four people on a giant beanbag immediately became apparent. Regardless of where they started off sitting, they collapsed into a pile almost immediately.

 

 

“You know what I don’t get?” Yang asked, as everybody rearranged everyone else into some semblance of comfort. She had a pillow on the left side of her face, but was electing to ignore it. “Why nobody else ever tries to steal this room from us? I mean, you’d think somebody would get sick of us having it every week.” They looked at her like she was crazy. _Foam noodles. Just you wait._

 

 

“Why would anyone, ever, try to steal this room?” Weiss asked, in what appeared to be honest bafflement.

 

 

“Because this is, like, the best common room? Why wouldn’t it be the most popular?” Yang replied. Her bafflement was even more honest. So there.

 

 

“No it’s not,” Ruby said, looking up over the pillow squished against Yang’s face. “The one over near Velvet’s room is.” They’d used that one a few times before the great bean bag summoning ritual. It had couches. Three of them. Yang didn’t see the appeal.

 

 

“Why would anyone want to use that one?” She ridiculed. Did these people not understand comfort?

 

 

“Because not everyone is as weirdly clingy as we are,” Blake explained, like it was obvious. That begged a question or two.

 

 

“Okay, first off, why not? Secondly, why did someone put a giant bean bag in here if we’re the only ones who ever use it?” Weiss sighed.

 

 

“We only started using this room when the bean bag appeared, Yang,” she started slowly, doling out her patience and wisdom like charity. “Which means somebody put this here precisely so we’d stop using the other rooms.” Yang stared at her. She didn’t look like she was joking. She looked at the others for confirmation. They nodded.

 

 

“Who’d do that, though?”

 

 

“Literally anyone who has tried to watch a movie in the same room as us,” Weiss deadpanned. _We do get a bit loud sometimes. That must be it. Still…_

“Weirdos,” Yang decided. “Their loss.” She turned the movie on. It went catastrophically wrong almost immediately.

 

 

According to the opening narration, the feckless hero had to undergo many trials, learn courage and wisdom, slay the dragon, defeat the evil emperor, and reconcile with his wife and daughter, all while honing the ancient art of snappy dialogue. Gripping, original stuff. Ruby started complaining after the first time the dragon devoured a hapless village. Apparently she wanted heroic dragons, who swept in and saved the day. No amount of explanation could persuade her that swooping was bad, and charging was far more heroic. Weiss wanted to know why none of the snacks were healthy. At least they’d had that argument enough times that they could hold it without missing anything on the screen. Blake, who had been positively indifferent all evening, started complaining that the martial arts were terrible. Yang had to admit the fight scenes may have been slightly unrealistic, but seeing a man hit with a sword so hard his face melted off was pretty cool regardless. _I’m not sure_ I _want to watch movies with us anymore._ With some shushing, a few elbows, and careful redistribution of the chocolate, Yang finally got them all to settle down. For about ten minutes.

 

 

Then, because at some point she’d lost all control of her life, things went from catastrophic to actually bad. It was possible her scale needed recalibration. On screen, their by now somewhat fecked hero was in the process of reuniting with his erstwhile wife. They smiled, they kissed, their daughter awwwwed. The sun came out, the music swelled. And then the fucking dragon swooped down ate the wife. _See Ruby? I told you swooping was bad, but you just didn’t listen._ She turned to say as such. Ruby was crying.

 

 

She turned the movie off. Ruby kept sobbing, her face buried in her knees. Ugly shakes wracked her body. They all stared, confused. Yang was the first to recover, trying to pull her sister into a hug. To her hurt surprise, Ruby pulled away, collapsing against Weiss instead. Weiss shot her a helpless look over Ruby’s head, equally shocked. Yang mentally replayed the last thing she’d seen; a small girl asking her father why her mother had to die. _Oh god Ruby… I’m so sorry._ Weiss was murmuring soothingly to her, stroking her back.

 

 

“Shhh Ruby…It’ll be okay,” Weiss tried, clearly at a loss. Yang could have told her platitudes were useless in this situation, but she’d honestly never seen it coming.

 

 

“It won’t be,” Ruby sobbed. “It’ll never be okay again.” Weiss was frantically mouthing something Yang, but she just shook her head in response. Anything she said now would only make this worse.

 

 

“Come on Ruby. Tell us what’s wrong, we’ll help you. We’re here for you.” Yang changed her mind. Nothing she said could have made this worse. Ruby exploded to her feet, suddenly screaming.

 

 

“You can’t! You can’t help! There’s nothing you can do! She died, Weiss! She died and there was nothing I could do!” Weiss rocked back, face drained of blood. Ruby kept screaming. “Don’t tell me you’re here for me! She said she would always be there, and then she wasn’t! Sometimes people don’t come back Weiss! We didn’t all grow up with perfect lives! _Some of us got hurt!”_ She stopped, chest heaving.

 

 

Frozen silence. Yang could only watch in horror. Blake’s fingers were leaving bruises on her thigh.  This was a nightmare, and she couldn’t stop it. Weiss uncurled slowly to her feet. Face downcast, she spoke conversationally, almost absently. Like she was empty.

 

 

“I’m sorry, Ruby. I’m sorry she died.” Weiss looked up, obviously having managed to intuit what Ruby had meant. Her face was bleak enough to shiver. Blake’s fingers may well have been drawing blood by now. “But you’re quite right. Some of us got hurt.” Her hand drifted unconsciously to the scar over her eye. It was looking more and more like a bad idea for Yang to ever meet Schnee Sr.

 

 

Weiss met Ruby’s eyes. “But when she died, she loved you. You had that much. You never woke up every morning to a mirror that asked you why your mother didn’t love you enough to stay.” For the first time, they saw Weiss with tears in her eyes. Yang knew she would drag herself through broken glass to avoid seeing it again. Weiss turned, and walked, unsteadily to the door. She stopped, fingers resting lightly on the handle.

 

 

“You’re a child, Ruby. You need to grow up and realise something. None of us were perfect. Some of us weren’t good enough at all.”

 

 

Then she was gone.

 

 

After a long, tortured silence, Ruby ran out, sprinting in the opposite direction. Yang and Blake were alone.

 

 

“What just happened?” Blake whispered numbly. Yang pried her hand off her thigh before replying.

 

 

“I fucked up,” she said shortly. Blake looked at her in mute confusion. “I should have checked the movie out better.” When Blake’s expression didn’t clear, she gritted her teeth, took a deep breath, and explained. “Ruby’s… _Our_ mom died. When Ruby was six. Her name was Summer. She was a Huntress. She died on a hunt.” Blake looked vaguely sick. _Sorry Blake. It only gets worse from here._ “I… don’t really remember her. She and my dad split up when I was a baby. Found out she was pregnant afterwards, never told us.” She looked at Blake meaningfully. “I never knew I had a sister until I was eight years old, and Ruby came to live with us.”

 

 

She felt that old, familiar ache run through her, remembering a scared, mute little girl who woke up screaming every night. A latchkey kid more comfortable with books than people, who stared obsessively at weapons magazines and went cold anytime somebody mentioned Grimm. This delicate, broken, amazing child, that was suddenly there, that needed her and couldn’t admit it, that she vowed to herself she’d do absolutely anything to protect, just to see one of those rare smiles.

 

 

“It got easier, after a while. She started sleeping through the night. Made a few friends. But every now and then she’d have a bad day. And…” She sighed. “And something like that would happen.” Blake sat in silence, letting her brood. She wished she wouldn’t. Memories just hurt, sometimes.

 

 

“Do…” She hesitated. “Do you know anything about what Weiss said?” She finished feebly. It wasn’t a rabbit hole she wanted to go down, but it was the only way to climb out of the one she was already in. Blake looked torn for a moment.

 

 

“I suppose it has to come out now,” she murmured. Which was… not encouraging. “Weiss’s mother left. When she was nine.” Yang winced.

 

 

“And that stuff she said about not being good enough…” Blake looked at her grimly.

 

 

“At first, I thought it was her father’s standards she was holding herself to. Then I started wondering.”

 

 

“She thinks it was her fault,” Yang summarised. She laid her head on Blake’s shoulder, staring sightlessly at the static on the screen. Blake wrapped an arm around her shoulders, pulling her tight. They clung to each other for a long time.

 

 

“Should we go find them?” Blake murmured into her hair. Yang nodded slightly, too drained to talk. “Did you want to get Ruby?” She continued. Blake was good at tact. One of them had to be. Yang stirred, and shook her head.

 

 

“No. Summer stuff… I don’t help. I can’t.” Which _burned,_ and was still a bitter pill after all this time. Blake was kind enough to let that lie. There was nothing she could say Yang hadn’t said to herself, and none of it would make a difference. Some things she couldn’t forgive herself for.

 

 

“She’ll be outside somewhere. Check the forest, I guess.” Blake frowned. Yang understood the worry. She’d been feeling it for years, every time Ruby slipped off on her own.

 

 

“Weiss will be in our room. She wouldn’t want anyone to see her.” Yang winced at that.

 

 

“Think she’ll be happy to see me?" Blake gave her a tight squeeze.

 

 

“She needs someone. And you might have a common reference point.”

 

 

“It’s not really the same,” Yang objected. “I was too young to even remember her, really.”

 

 

“Still closer than the rest of us.” Blake looked away. Just when Yang thought things couldn’t get any worse.

 

 

“And what about you, huh?” She asked softly. Blake didn’t bother evading the question.

 

 

“Died when I was twelve,” she said simply. Yang shook her head.

 

 

“We’re a mess, you know?” Oddly enough, that got a small smile out of Blake. Yang would have thought it would be a long time before any of them were okay enough for that.

 

 

“Weiss said the same thing.” She stood up, tapping Yang on the shoulder. “Come on. Let’s go salvage some wreckage.”

 

 

***

 

 

Weiss wasn’t in their room. Weiss wasn’t in their room, and Yang hadn’t been this scared since the first she’d checked in on Ruby to find an empty bed. She stood there, the lifeless space mocking her, wracking her brain. She even went so far as to check all of Weiss’s things were still there. She was almost overcome with relief to see they still had a chance to fix this. _Come on, you know her. She wants privacy. She doesn’t want anyone to see her upset. She’ll want to clean herself up as quickly as possible... She’s in the bathroom._ With renewed purpose, Yang ran.

 

 

She found Weiss staring into the mirror, face wet. “Save it,” she snapped, before Yang could speak. “There’s nothing you could say that make me feel any worse right now.”

 

  
Yang approached her carefully, like a wounded animal that still had its teeth. “Believe me Weiss,” she said, voice low. “Making you feel worse is the very last thing I want to do right now.” Weiss met her eyes in the mirror.

 

  
”Why?” She asked bitterly. “I was horrible to Ruby.”

 

 

“You can be a bitch, sure,” Yang agreed. “But I think she beat you this time.” Weiss shook, just once. When it became apparent she wasn’t going to run, Yang turned her around slowly, guiding Weiss’s head to her shoulder. She had to bend down slightly. A second later, and Weiss was crying into her neck. She’d been wrong, earlier. Seeing Weiss cry wasn’t horrible. Feeling it was much, much worse.

 

 

“How?” Weiss whispered finally. “How can you possibly forgive me for that? How can she forgive me?”

 

 

“Most of the time, Ruby is the least selfish person I’ve ever known, Weiss. But she’s got a pretty massive blind spot about this stuff. She knows it though. And she always comes around.” Weiss looked up her, not daring to hope. “Trust me. Sometimes she forgets she’s not the only one who’s lost something, but right now, I bet she’s feeling as bad as you are.”

 

 

“But you hold it together, for her sake,” Weiss murmured. That hadn’t been what she’d meant, and Yang wished it was that simple. She took a long, slow breath.

 

 

“Our mother was a huntress. She and Dad split up when I was a baby. Found out she was pregnant, didn’t tell us. Died on the job when I was eight, I only met Ruby then.” She recounted, using the same words she’d said to Blake. The same words she’d said every one of the few times she’d told the story. The same pattern she fell into so she didn’t have to actually think about it.

 

 

“I had wondered,” Weiss said softly. “About the name thing.” Yang snorted. _Of course._ She lifted Weiss by the waist, ignoring her protest, and hopped up on the counter, leaning back against the mirror. Weiss settled into her lap after a moment, leaning against her.

 

 

“Do you wanna talk about it?” Yang asked. Weiss shook her head slightly.

 

 

“There’s no point. What is there left to say about it?”

 

 

“That it wasn’t your fault she left?” Weiss flinched.

 

 

“I know. I’ve always known that. But it’s never mattered.” Yang sympathised. Intimately.

 

 

“I get it. When Ruby gets upset about mom, seeing me just makes it worse. And there’s nothing I can do to protect her.” Weiss let out a sigh.

 

 

“Is that why you’re here?”

 

 

“That, and I was worried about you,” Yang admitted. “Besides, Blake thought we might have something in common.” Weiss frowned for a moment, before conceding, voice distant.

 

 

“I suppose we do.” _Not even Ozpin could make up a bonding experience this sadistic._

 

They sat like that, Yang’s legs slowly going numb, until she felt the tension start to drain out of Weiss’s spine. At last, Weiss slowly disentangled herself, giving her face one last rinse off. Yang watched her, absently kicking her legs to try and regain some circulation. After a lingering look in the mirror, Weiss turned to face her, chin up.

 

 

“We should go back. I have apologies to make.”

 

 

“You both do. And you’ll get through this, I promise.” Yang hesitated a moment. “Before we go though, I have to ask…”

 

 

“Yes?”

 

 

“What the hell did you do to Blake in here? I swear she’s one step away from having flashbacks.” Weiss cracked up into horrified laughter. _Thank god I didn’t get that one wrong._

 

 

“She started it!” Weiss choked out. Yang grinned, the expression stretching her mouth in what felt like a long forgotten pattern.

 

 

“Not what I hear. She said you walked in on her.” Weiss went red. It was a pleasant change from how pale she’d been.

 

 

“She dropped the sheet! And you know what she said?” Yang shook her head, picturing it. “It’s okay Weiss, I’m a faunus. Everyone does it.” Weiss’s voice had deepened into a rather awful caricature. Yang looked at her in confusion.

 

 

“What does that have to do with anything?” Weiss grabbed her shoulder, staring her in the eye.

 

 

“Night vision? Superior hearing? Probably sense of smell, though I wasn’t game to ask.” Which, alright, she knew, but she still wasn’t following.

 

  
”So?”

 

 

“So sometimes, Yang, one might wish to be discreet. As it turns out, we may not have been discreet enough.” _Discreet about what? So Blake has better senses than us? What’s she sensing that’s so…Oh. OH!_ Yang cringed.

 

 

“No. Tell me no.”

 

 

“Oh yes.”

 

 

“Why didn’t she _say_ anything?” Weiss fixed her with a sceptical look.

 

 

“Because we didn’t know she was a faunus at first? And then it would have been too awkward? And then… Well, would you have said anything?” Yang thought that over for a second. She shook her head. Whatever moral superiority she might have liked to claim disappeared long ago in a conversation about combat skirts. Although she had a sneaking suspicion Blake might have been slightly less likely to say anything than the rest of them. Blake, she’d noticed, had a thing for that. That aside…

 

 

“As totally embarrassing as that is, it doesn’t explain what you did to her.” Weiss smiled primly, a picture of innocence Yang knew better than to trust.

 

 

“Why, I stopped being discreet, of course. She was in the shower next door, at the time.” Yang could just guess how that had gone. Actually, she could do a lot more than guess. She could think out what had happened in a great deal of detail. She could… get very distracted. She shook her head.

 

 

“Damn. That really is mean.” Weiss gave her a smug look. “How the hell did neither of you actually make a move?” Weiss shrugged.

 

 

“We didn’t want to jump into anything without you two. We didn’t think it would be the same.” Her face lost all expression. “I imagine that’s a moot point, now.” Her barely hidden regret was enough to make Yang ache. She took Weiss by the hand, leading her out of the bathroom.

 

 

“Come on. Hopefully Ruby and Blake should be back soon.” Weiss looked like she was marching to her execution. “We’ll get through this,” she added sympathetically. _And when we do_ , she vowed to herself, _we’re having a long talk about all this. I can’t deal with this happening again._

***

 

 

It wasn’t hard for Blake to find Ruby. She just followed the soft scent of roses the girl trailed everywhere. As she moved deeper into the forest, however, it was increasingly difficult to ignore the uncomfortable image of Yang crashing around in the dark, searching desperately and having no idea where to look. She wondered how many times it had happened. She wondered if Ruby growing up and carrying a giant scythe made it better or worse.

 

 

She hadn’t stopped to get Crescent Rose this time. From the way she was crumpled, sobbing, at the base of a large tree, Blake didn’t think she’d stopped at all. She’d just run, until there was nothing to see or hear or remind her. Blake was familiar with the tactic. She’d tried it a few times herself. She approached Ruby slowly, making plenty of noise.

 

 

“Leave me alone, Yang” Ruby muttered, not looking up.

 

 

“Sorry. Not Yang.” Ruby stiffened, but didn’t move when Blake sat down next to her. She listened to the forest for a while. Snuffling animals breaking through the undergrowth, the mournful cries of hunting night birds, chirping insects and a sluggish breeze. All of it perfectly mundane, none of it dangerous. None it remotely distracting her from the soft sobs that occasionally ripped through the girl at her side. When her tears had run their course, leaving behind mute pain and the occasional hiccup, Ruby finally stirred.

 

 

“Does she hate me?” She whispered, her tone making it clear what answer she expected. _Right to the point. We’ll get the worst of it out of the way, then._

 

 

“Probably not as much as she hates herself right now,” Blake replied. It was not said unkindly, but she could feel Ruby flinch all the same. “I think the first time Weiss really broke was when her mom left. She’s spent a long time papering over the cracks, but you found one tonight.” Ruby let out a noise of helpless pain. If it had been any louder, it would have attracted every predator in earshot.

 

 

“I didn’t know,” Ruby pleaded.

 

 

“Neither did she,” Blake replied. She sighed. “Sorry, Ruby. That was harsh. But no, I don’t think Weiss hates you.”

 

 

“Maybe she should,” Ruby mumbled.

 

 

“Because she, because all of us, haven’t lost enough already?” Blake asked pointedly. Ruby finally looked up her, stricken. “Exactly. You don’t want Weiss to hate you, and Weiss doesn’t want to hate you, and none of us want this to get any worse. You scared us, tonight, Ruby. You really, really scared us.” Blake was trying to stay calm, but it was difficult not to let some of the panic she’d felt bleed into her voice. This was the second time things had nearly fallen apart, and she wasn’t sure she could take a third.

 

 

“I promised Yang I wouldn’t run off anymore,” Ruby whispered guiltily.

 

 

“That too,” Blake agreed.

 

 

“I just… I can’t talk to her about this stuff Blake,” Ruby hurried to explain. “She gets so mad. She tries to hold it together, for me, but I can tell. She was probably mad tonight.”

 

 

“She was. But not at you. I don’t think it’s ever at you. It was mostly at herself, earlier. She said she should have checked the movie out better.”  Ruby shook her head, despondent.

 

 

“Yang can’t protect me from everything.”

 

 

“She’ll always try though,” Blake said gently. “And she hates it when she can’t. You know that.” Ruby sat silently for a long moment, features torn with guilt.

 

 

“I know,” she murmured at last. “But every time we talk about it, she gets mad, and I get mad at her, and everything just gets horrible. I mean, I get it, mom left her, but she was still my mom, you know?” Blake reached out and stroked Ruby’s hair, wondering how far back the hurt and the confusion and the miscommunication went. Wondering how far they’d all have to go to work through it.

 

 

“She’s not just upset at your mom for leaving, Ruby.” Ruby started to object, but Blake spoke over her. “She’s upset because your mom didn’t tell her about you.” Ruby looked adrift, like all the solid ground had just disappeared from under her.

 

 

“I didn’t know,” Ruby whispered again, resigned. Blake let out a rueful sigh.

 

 

“That’s because none of us ever talk about our issues until they explode,” she muttered, embracing the hypocrisy. Ruby huffed out a weak laugh. She wiped her face on her cloak and got to her feet, looking down at Blake.

 

 

“They’re together, right? Weiss and Yang?” Blake nodded. “Good. No more dealing with this alone.” Ruby’s face firmed with determination. “Let’s go find them.” Blake had never been more proud of her.

 

 

***

 

 

The closer they got to their room, the more Weiss’s steps faltered. By the time they got to the door, Yang had her hand at the small of her back. When they heard Ruby and Blake’s voices through the wall, Weiss’s resolve failed entirely. She sent Yang a desperate look, and started to back away. Yang caught her wrist, gently, and drew her forward. Weiss stared at the door handle, trembling, clearly unwilling to make that final step. Yang did it for her. In the instant between the handle turning and the door swinging open, Weiss’s walls slammed back into place. By the time she stepped forward, head held high, there wasn’t an ounce of vulnerability to be seen. Yang might have believed it, if Weiss didn’t still have her hand in a deathgrip.

 

 

Inside, Blake and Ruby were curled up on Blake’s bed. As soon as she heard the door, Ruby leapt to her feet. Yang raked her eyes over her, reassuring herself that Ruby was okay, _again._ She and Weiss made it a few steps away from each other, Yang dragged along as collateral damage, and stopped dead. Nobody spoke. Yang exchanged a tight look with Blake. She could see the tension around her eyes, the way she was coiled to cut and run. She nudged Weiss in the back, trying to prompt _something._ Weiss stumbled forward a step, Ruby moved to catch her.

 

 

“Weiss, I-“ Ruby blurted out, but Weiss cut her off.

 

  
”Ruby Rose, I owe you an apology-“ She started formally, and Yang and Blake were back to being panicked, because apparently one should never underestimate how underdeveloped Weiss’s conflict resolution skills were. _It took weeks before she and Blake were talking again, and I don’t think we have time for that, this time round._ Before either she or Blake could intervene, Ruby took matters into her own hands, mainly by taking Weiss into her own hands. She wrapped herself around the other girl like a limpet, breaking out into garbled, sobbing apologies. Yang watched as Weiss’s face went from shell shocked to almost reverent gratitude. She untangled her hand from Yang’s, and hugged Ruby back just as hard. Yang felt her knees go weak with relief. She stumbled over to Blake’s bed and collapsed beside her. Blake gave her a sympathetic nudge. She had to be feeling the weight lift as well. They watched in silence as their friends whispered apologies and forgiveness, reassurance and promises. She used the time to bludgeon her thoughts into some form of order. When it looked like Ruby and Weiss had calmed down a bit, she leaned forward.

 

 

“You guys should sit down.” She encompassed all three of them with a meaningful stare. “We need to have a talk.”

 

 

***

 

 

Weiss stiffened at Yang’s words, and felt Ruby do the same. She moved to her bed and sat, pulling Ruby with her. Unwilling to be parted just yet. Unwilling to face the reckoning alone.

 

 

“We messed up tonight, guys.” Yang looked bleakly serious. “All of us. It never should have gone that far.” She took a long breath. “And it can’t happen again.” Nobody seemed willing to answer her. They certainly weren’t disagreeing. Yang started pacing back and forth, all restless motion.

 

 

“I know we’re all crap at the talking thing, but…” Yang trailed off, which rather strongly argued her point. She looked over at Blake. “Help me out, here?”

 

 

“You two hurt each other tonight,” Blake said bluntly. “You didn’t mean to, but you did.”

 

 

“And we scared you,” Ruby spoke up, voice soft. Blake and Yang exchanged a look.

 

 

“And you scared us,” Yang conceded. “You two shouldn’t have run off, and Blake and I shouldn’t have let you.” She looked around. “I think we’ve probably had enough apologies for tonight already, so let’s just say we’re all sorry and move on from there, cool?” Weiss nodded. Ruby and Blake echoed her. Yang gave up pacing, moving back to sit next to Blake.

 

 

“I’m done dancing around this, so I’m just going to lay out all the cards. Any objections?” Weiss wasn’t sure what her own face was doing, but Blake looked like a deer in headlights. Next to her, Ruby was trying to bury herself in her cloak. Still, nobody voiced a protest.

 

 

“I care about you. All of you,” Yang started, deadly earnest. “And I know we all care about each other. Maybe we’re not ready to put a name to this yet, but we all know it.” Weiss squeezed Ruby’s hand. Blake curled her legs up in front of her. The foot of space between her and Yang looked vast, and Weiss wanted to drag Ruby over there to plug it up. Yang clearly felt similarly, because she reached back and drew Blake forward, until their shoulders were touching. Weiss let out a breath, obscurely relieved.

 

 

“We’re all in this together,” Yang affirmed. “But this… It means if something does go wrong, like tonight, it upsets all of us. And I’m not ready to lose this.”

 

 

There was a moment of shared trepidation. None of them were ready for that possibility.

 

 

“I don’t… You guys are family,” Blake spoke up. “And I don’t ever want to feel unsafe around family again.” They all flinched, entirely familiar. Weiss wondered just how close Blake had been to disappearing on them again, desperate to avoid another broken home. In all her anguish over the horrible words Ruby and her had exchanged, she’d forgotten Blake had as much cause to find the topic upsetting as the rest of them.

 

 

“Exactly,“ Yang said. “So we make a deal. We take this slow. We talk about it. And we don’t jump into anything.” She gave Weiss and Blake a hard look. Weiss felt her face heat, and watched Blake’s throat move as she swallowed reflexively. Ruby looked at them curiously, but Weiss shook her head. 

 

 

“So do we stop?” She asked. Yang was shaking her head before she finished the sentence.

 

 

“No,” she replied firmly. “That’ll just make things awkward again. Just… Tone it down a bit, yeah? And don’t push anyone into anything we aren’t _all_ ready for.” She flicked a significant eyebrow at Ruby. Weiss and Blake got the point immediately.

 

 

“Yang!” Ruby whined, having caught the by-play.

 

 

“No arguing, Ruby,” Yang insisted, and Weiss and Blake backed her up. Watching Ruby fall into a harmless sulk was surprisingly cathartic.

 

 

 

“One final thing,” Weiss said, taking a look around. “As much as I would like to promise you all we won’t fight again, we likely will.” Ruby instinctively objected, but Blake and Yang nodded. “We need to work out what we do when it happens.”

 

 

“We come back here.” Blake stated. “We all come back here, if we can, and we do whatever it takes to sort out the issue.” That sounded vaguely ominous, but Weiss was willing to concede this kind of thing wasn’t her forté. “Agreed?”

 

 

“Agreed.” The rest of them chorused. Yang smiled.

 

 

“There is one other problem, guys.” She sounded a lot more upbeat than that warranted, all things considered. Weiss stared at her in disbelief. Yang was undaunted. “We left all our stuff in the common room.”  Weiss rolled her eyes. While this kind of thing might not be her strong suit, at least she didn’t try to lighten every situation with humour.

 

 

“Come on then.” She headed off with Yang to retrieve their pillows. And snacks. _Mustn’t forget the snacks_. Some combination of the empty school and the room’s fearful reputation had held off scavengers, and everything was where they’d left it. She gathered up an armful of pillows, while Yang handled the junk food, because some priorities were genetic.

 

 

“Hey, Yang?” She said, leaning against the door, watching Yang try to balance popcorn, candy, chocolate and dignity. Dignity lost.

 

 

“Yeah?”

 

 

“Thank you. For everything.” Yang smiled at her, her entire face opening up with blinding honesty. It was entirely antithetical to everything Weiss was used to, and she never wanted to live without it again. Then Yang dropped the popcorn.

 

 

“Come on, you dolt” she muttered, embarrassed by the way her heart still beat faster. Yang recovered the popcorn, mostly intact, and even managed to link her arm around Weiss’s as they walked back.

 

 

“You’re inexplicably charming.” Weiss grumbled. “It’s annoying.” She didn’t pull away though. When they got back to their room, Blake was reading a book, naturally, and Ruby was asleep in Weiss’s bed. Weiss stared at her in dismay, and then cast a speculative glance at the junk food Yang was schlepping.

 

 

“I wouldn’t,” Yang chuckled. “Get her on a sugar high this late and she won’t crash until noon tomorrow.” Weiss shuddered. Rampaging Grimm were liable to cause less damage. That did leave her with a bit of a quandary, however. With a sigh, she stepped forward, and gingerly gave Ruby’s bed a nudge. The whole thing shook. _How am I still alive?_ Yang fwapped her over the back of the head.

 

 

“Just get in with her, dork.” Weiss glared.

 

 

“What happened to toning it down?” Yang rolled her eyes.

 

 

“Pretty sure you’re not going to corrupt my sister in her sleep.”

 

 

“Not with Blake in the room, anyway,” Weiss agreed, sending her an arch look. Blake snickered.

 

 

“Don’t mind me,” she responded, turning a page. “It’s never stopped you before, after all.” Weiss narrowed her eyes. If Blake thought she was going to let that go…

 

 

“You know, Blake,” she started slowly. “I may have mentioned a few things to Yang about our little… conversation in the shower.” There was the sound of a slight tear, and Blake’s hand jerked reflexively. “Of course, I left out a few of the more… pertinent details you revealed. Terribly impolite of me, wouldn’t you say?” Blake dropped the book, looking up at Weiss with wide eyes.

 

 

“You wouldn’t,” she said, more hope than certainty.

 

 

“I would,” Weiss countered. Entirely certain. “That could make things really interesting in here, couldn’t it?”

 

 

“I’ll tell them everything else I heard, too!” Blake tried, looking cornered. Weiss smiled sweetly.

 

 

“Oh, I doubt they’ll mind.” There was a long stand off. Blake shifted. Weiss started to open her mouth. Yang ate some popcorn.

 

 

“Truce?” Blake offered.

 

 

“Truce.”

 

 

“Awww.”

 

 

Yang flicked the light off, leaving Blake a lamp to read with, while Weiss examined her bed in no small amount of consternation. Manoeuvring around Ruby took some effort, effort that was entirely wasted. As soon as she was under the covers, Ruby turned into some kind of hairy inquisitive octopus. She may have unfolded extra limbs. Weiss removed the hair from her mouth, found a position that would hopefully stave off gangrene, and settled in to go to sleep. She was just happy Ruby had gotten changed. That was the only way to guarantee she’d remember to take her boots off. Behind her, she heard Blake suggest to Yang that the books holding her bed up had probably become very unstable, and that it was better not to risk it. Just before drifting off, it occurred to Weiss that maybe she should have ordered two of those bean bags.

 


	7. Sredni Vashtar

_This is not a darker age_  


_Just the turning of the wheel_  


_I am here to reassure we never really had control_

The bad thing about the reunion with Jaune, Pyrrha, Ren, and Nora, Ruby reflected, was that it also meant a reunion with classes. They had less than half an hour before they had to actually think again, and Ruby was committed to spending all of that time in a haze of sugar and syrup. If she had time, there might even be pancakes. Unfortunately her friends, whose status she was reconsidering, didn’t seem to understand her need for fortification.

 

 

“So what did you guys do over break?” Jaune asked, through his own mouthful of pancake. They’d already heard about how Pyrrha had gone hunting, trekked up a mountain, and attended a poetry symposium, and how Nora and Ren had gone skydiving. Ren had thought they were doing an aerial tour, and the parachute was a safety precaution. Having the door suddenly open was very confusing. Nora admitted that the explanation probably should have come before the shove. Jaune had quite proudly confided that he hadn’t vomited on either leg of the trip. It was unclear whether he meant he hadn’t vomited at all, or that he’d just managed to avoid splashing himself this time. Nobody asked.

 

 

It occurred to her, vaguely, that Jaune was still looking at her, and probably expected an answer. She chewed her pancakes a little more emphatically. Non-verbal communication was an important skill to develop.

 

 

“You know. The usual,” Blake answered for her, because she was Ruby’s favourite forever. “Sleeping ( _Ruby was considering sabotaging the harness holding her bed up. Because of reasons_ ), reading ( _Weiss and Blake were sharing books still. She thought that was pretty cool, but for some reason they both acted really embarrassed when she caught them at it),_ sparring ( _Weiss did the twirly flare on purpose. Yang showed up to training in a bikini top instead of a sports bra. Blake coughed water out her nose. They both had regrets_ ), that kind of thing,” Blake finished.

 

 

“Exciting,” Pyrrha commented drily.

 

 

‘Oh, hey,” Ren asked. “Did you watch those movies I gave you?”

 

 

“One of them,” Yang answered. “It was really… provoking.” Ren blinked.

 

 

“Those were grade A action shlock. How were they possibly thought provoking?”

 

 

“Who said anything about thought?” Weiss muttered. Yang tactfully ignored her.

 

 

“We kinda stuck to comedies after that. Easier to keep a hold on the snacks.” Yang’s voice was purposefully bland. Nora’s eyes widened.

 

 

“Oooohhh… Did Ruby do her hwa-chaa thing during the fight scenes again?” Ruby would have defended her honour, and her rad skills, but she was hampered by the necessity of swallowing. Her scurrilous team mates exchanged a glance.

 

 

“Yes,” they all answered at once, perfectly content to sell her up the river. Further attempts at character assassination were interrupted by Professor Goodwitch striding up to their table.

 

 

“If you have a moment-“ she started, before Ruby finally managed to clear her mouth.

 

 

“I haven’t hwa-chaa’ed anything in weeks!” she triumphantly burst out. Goodwitch kind of… Ruby wasn’t sure how to explain it? She sort of rearranged her facial muscles a bit, and her eyes dilated oddly. Like she was trying to create a Ruby shaped blind spot in her field of vision?

 

 

“-I need a word with Miss Schnee,” Goodwitch finished, once she possibly managed to convince herself Ruby was some kind of hallucinatory punishment for a previous life. Weiss rose to her feet, distancing herself from Ruby with a little more speed than was really called for.

 

 

“What’s that about?” Jaune asked. He was answered with some confused shrugs, two head shakes, and a whispered snippet of speculation about their combined powers of disapproval starting a new ice age. Whatever the conversation was about, Weiss didn’t seem bothered, even when Goodwitch went so far as to lay a sympathetic hand on her shoulder. Yang hissed in amazement. Ruby insistently kicked Blake under the table. Blake frowned, bow twitching, and then relaxed. Before she could explain, Weiss and Goodwitch came back to the table.

 

 

“The eight of you will be going on a field trip. Change out of your uniforms, and meet at the gate. You have fifteen minutes.”

 

 

“What about classes?” Pyrrha asked, because she’d left her sense of fun somewhere on a mountain. Ruby looked on in delight as Goodwitch’s face soured into an expression that defied any description except pissy. It was like watching an ursa tap dance _._ Yang’s mouth was hanging open.

 

 

“Have you _ever_ done anything useful on the first day of classes, Miss Nikos?” Goodwitch asked. “Fourteen minutes.”  They all scrambled to their feet, grabbing plates and finishing off coffees. Ruby looked longingly at the pool of syrup still on her plate. On their way out, she caught up to Weiss.

 

 

“Anything wrong?” She asked, wiping her nose clean. Weiss gave her that look, the one that made it clear she was wondering how Ruby managed to get through the day without decapitating herself. It was a lot fonder than it used to be.

 

 

“Just making sure I’d be okay,” Weiss answered, as they continued back to their room. Ruby furrowed her brow. Weiss had been fine for more than a week now. She picked up her pace. _No classes, a field trip, and a mystery? Best first day ever._

 

 

***

 

 

Armed and dressed in clothes arguably more practical than their uniforms, they reconvened by the gate. Conventional wisdom argued that team RWBY should have beaten JNPR there, because they didn’t have to send half their team members off to the bathroom to get changed. Blake’s story was that conventional wisdom didn’t understand how long it took Ruby to lace her corset up, and she was sticking to it. Some things were very distracting. 

 

 

Despite some very unhelpful attempts to help, they all made it there with a minute or two to spare. It would have been nice of Goodwitch to conceal her surprise. 

 

 

“There have been multiple reports of unusual levels of Grimm activity in the Forever Fall, in the vicinity of your last training exercise,” Goodwitch started without preamble. Blake snuck a covert glimpse at Weiss. No wonder she’d been concerned. “Despite several sweeps, we’ve been unable to narrow down the cause. Given that you have the most recent experience with the area, you will be accompanying me today to see if you can provide any useful insight.” Blake wasn’t sure what kind of insight they could provide, other than ‘Saw Grimm. Killed Grimm. Lots of dead Grimm’, but she had to admit, the first day back to class was pretty useless.

 

 

They piled into the back of a waiting truck. Nobody offered to sit up front with Goodwitch. Which is to say Goodwitch opened the rear door and kept an eyebrow firmly raised until they were all seated. _Maybe she’s embarrassed about singing along to the radio?_ Blake resolved not to remind Goodwitch of her faunus heritage any time soon. She was actually pretty good. The power metal was a bit surprising though.

 

 

The back of the truck was actually fairly comfortable, as far as these things went. Well lit, properly ventilated, two rows of padded seats. Blake wasn’t sure what more you could want from a vehicle that may have started out life as a prison transport. Apparently there was something though, because the four across from here were engaged in a great deal of squirming and cursing.

 

 

“What’s the problem?” Yang asked, saving Blake the trouble.

 

 

“It’s cramped,” Ren replied shortly, trying to bend himself around Nora’s elbows and Jaune’s vambrace. Blake blinked in surprise.

 

“Seems fine to me,” she said. Ren looked at her incredulously. It occurred to her that she was sitting in Yang’s lap, and that Weiss was mostly on top of Ruby. The fact that half the space was taken up by weaponry probably didn’t help either.

 

 

“Not all of us find other people comfortable places to sit,” Ren grunted, punctuated with a bitten off curse when Nora’s elbow found a kidney.

 

 

“What’s with that, anyway?” Nora asked. “Did you guys get even clingier over break?” There was a conspiratorial exchange consisting of glares, twitching eyebrows, and the kind of facial tics one usually saw a health professional about.

 

 

“Team bonding,” they chorused in unison. Nora shrugged, and twisted around to kneel on the bench, face pressed to the window. Ren barely dodged an unfortunately placed knee.

 

 

“It does seem like a good idea,” Jaune ventured. Before Pyrrha could ever so gracefully offer, Jaune reached out and pulled Ren into his lap. For a moment, Blake thought they’d actually see Pyrrha break down, but she managed a restrained sulk. Nora looked intrigued. Ren looked like he knew this was his life now, and there just wasn’t any point railing against fate. Blake caught his eye and rocked her hips slightly, arching her back and taking a deep breath. Ren’s panicked face was rather gratifying. The way Yang tensed up underneath her was a nice side bonus, too.

 

 

Before she could goad Jaune and Ren any further, the truck stopped. Probably for the best, really. Yang was squirming more than she was. Nora tried the door and found it locked from the outside, which did nothing to dispel Blake’s earlier suspicions. A few seconds later, Goodwitch opened the door. What she saw apparently didn’t impress her much.

 

“Mr Ren, why are you sitting in Mr Arc’s lap?” She asked, keeping her voice carefully neutral.

 

 

“It’s cramped,” Jaune supplied helpfully, as Ren was busy leaping clear. Goodwitch eyed the rest of them, focusing on the several feet of space occupied solely by weaponry. Her expression spoke volumes.

 

 

“You didn’t ask about them,” Ren grumbled mulishly, waving at Blake and Weiss. Fear made him bold, apparently. Outside the truck, Goodwitch looked like she wondering which one of them to name the tension headache after.

 

 

“That’s because one should never ask a question to which one does not desire an answer, Mr Ren,” Goodwitch answered wearily. Blake slithered her way clear of Yang’s lap, retrieving Gambol Shroud and jumping down. Ruby grinned at her when it took Yang an extra few seconds to move. As she was enjoying her handiwork, Ren sidled over to her.

 

 

“Why would you do that!” He hissed in her ear. She grinned at him.

 

 

“Afraid of crossing the bromance line?” She teased. He didn’t blink.

 

 

“Are you kidding? Jaune gets a boner while I’m in his lap, Pyrrha adds me to the list of people she thinks are trying to steal him! I cannot live like Weiss, Blake!” _Huh._ Blake hadn’t thought of that. _Pity._ She nodded an apology. Some things you just didn’t do to a friend, and putting that friend on Pyrrha Nikos’s shitlist was one of them. Eager to regain some small pretence of professionalism, Blake looked around to get her bearings.

 

 

They were just outside the limits of Old Town Vale, on the edge of the forest. Long experience meant several hundred feet of ground was kept clear between the wall and the first line of trees. Beside her, the others were shuffling about, getting their gear ready and generally trying to act like they weren’t eight year olds on a field trip to the zoo. Success levels varied.

 

 

Goodwitch pulled out a map, the same one Blake remembered staring at during those awful hours in Ozpin’s office after Weiss was injured. She looked around, running her eyes over Weiss and reminding herself she was okay. Weiss caught the look and rolled her eyes. She rotated her arm, showing Blake she was just fine. After staring at the map for a while, Goodwitch looked up.

 

 

“We’ll use the location of the fight as a starting point, and then spiral outwards from there. Keep close; I’d rather we take this slowly than risk further injuries. Understood?” They all nodded seriously. Blake had to admit, being reminded of how Weiss’s blood had stood out against her dress had a remarkably sobering effect. As they set out, she found herself drifting over to Weiss. Ruby and Yang had done likewise, keeping Weiss effectively bracketed between them. Weiss slowed her pace. When Goodwitch and the others had gotten a small distance ahead, Weiss whirled on them.

 

 

“That’s enough!” She hissed. “I refuse to be treated like an invalid, and I refuse to be made look incompetent.” As they fell over themselves apologising, she stormed off.

 

 

“She’s right,” Ruby sighed. “We know she’s okay. She sparred with us all week.” Ruby jogged to catch up to the others. Blake and Yang exchanged a look of wordless agreement. _She might be fine, but we’ll watch out for her anyway._

 

 

Once they entered the forest, they fanned out. Goodwitch in the centre, RWBY and JNPR covering the left and right respectively, with about fifty feet of distance between groups. They narrowed that down when the trees thickened rather than lose visual contact. For all their precautions, the walk was almost entirely uneventful. Just once, a lone beowolf charged at them, howling mindlessly. Blake tensed to leap, but Ruby’s hand on her wrist held her back. She looked over and saw she had her foot planted quite solidly on Yang’s. She looked back, in time to Weiss skewer it through the heart. She pulled her blade free and flicked it clear of blood. Her raised eyebrow made her thoughts very clear.

 

 

Perversely, Blake relaxed after that. Combat and sparring were worlds apart, and knowing Weiss wasn’t about to freeze up at the first sight of blood was worth more peace of mind than a dozen practice sessions. They signalled the all clear to the others and continued on, falling into a more natural formation.

 

 

Eventually, they reached an all too familiar clearing. After three weeks, there was no sign of the bodies, just a few dark stains left on the ground. Weiss stood over one them, absently rubbing her shoulder. Ruby slipped up behind her and gave her a quick hug. Goodwitch gave them a long, assessing look, before gathering everyone together.

 

 

“Alright. We have all day, so we will do this properly. Follow my lead, and keep your eyes open.” The reiteration seemed mostly pointless, but Blake spoke up anyway.

 

 

“If I can ask, Professor, what exactly are we looking for?” She asked, voicing the question that had bothered her all morning. Goodwitch let out a sardonic sigh.

 

 

“Believe me, Miss Belladonna, you will know it if you see it.” _Well that isn’t helpful or reassuring._  They set off. It was a long, unpleasant day.

 

 

While a spiral was the most efficient search pattern, particularly for a small group, being a forest made it frustratingly difficult. Although Goodwitch’s sense of direction seemed impeccable, they stopped frequently to check their position. The heavy undergrowth and lack of defined tracks meant regular progress was impossible, and the constant detouring lead to even more course correction. The hacked and slogged their way through thickets, pulled thorns out of their skin, and swatted at the persistent, evil species of fly that bit everywhere it could reach. After a few hours, they stopped for a brief lunch break. A light meal, a few swallows of water, and a half hour rest later, they were back at it. The heat became increasingly oppressive. They were all dripping sweat, and Ruby had actually taken her cloak off and stowed it in her pack. Blake could only imagine how much Jaune was suffering in his armour. By contrast, Goodwitch still looked like she was on a light evening’s stroll. It was kinda hard not to hate her for it. She lost track of time, things blending into a never ending routine. Some interminable eternity later, she knew it when she saw it.

 

 

The forest ended. It could roughly be described as a clearing, the way mountains could roughly be described as piles of rocks. Trees and plants and the thick red carpet of leaf litter gave way abruptly to bare earth seared of life. They gathered silently, staring at the devastation. Looking at the wall of trees on the opposite side, Blake judged the scorched area to be half a mile across. Goodwitch checked her weapons were clear and headed unerringly into the centre of the ruination, ground crunching unpleasantly under her boots. They trailed after her, adrenaline wiping away their previous fatigue.

 

 

The terrain became increasingly shattered and scarred. Large swathes of rock looked almost glassine. Whatever heat had done this must have been immense. When they reached the centre, a small crevice stuck out like a wound, about twelve feet across. They gathered around it and peered in. Blake could barely make out a few rocky outcroppings on the way down. She was fairly certain the others wouldn’t be able to see a thing. She looked around to check, and noticed something very unpleasant. The rim of the chasm was scored and pitted. She’d thought it was the same damage the rest of the clearing had suffered, but a closer examination gave it an uncomfortable resemblance to claw marks. Slogging through the forest was starting to look more and more appealing. Goodwitch turned to her.

 

 

“Miss Belladonna. Can you make out the bottom?” Blake took a cautious step forward, testing the edge, and leant down. Standing back up, she brushed her hands off and nodded.

 

 

“It’s not as deep as it looks. Probably about forty feet,” she reported. She’d been very tempted to say no. Goodwitch took a deep breath.

 

 

“In that case, I hope you’ve worked on your landing strategy, Mr Arc.” With that, she descended into the cave.

 

 

The climb was actually fairly manageable. The cracked rock meant there were lots of hand holds. Blake tried to ignore the fact that some of them looked gouged out. They reached the bottom without incident. The opening curved, stretching out into a horizontal tunnel.

 

 

“Listen very carefully,” Goodwitch said in an intense whisper. “Follow my lead, do exactly as I say without hesitation. If I order you to attack, do not hold back. Miss Belladonna, take up the rearguard, and stay alert. Miss Rose, Miss Valkyrie, keep to the middle. The tunnel may narrow too much for your weapons to be effective.” She snapped a series of chem lights, handing them out. Blake declined. They set off into the darkness.

 

 

Underground, the air was noticeably cooler, and a thin breeze carried past them back to the entrance. The smell it carried was not pleasant. They moved in lockstep silence, weapons readied. They might not have known what to expect, but Goodwitch seemed to, and nothing about her manner made that a comfort. After a few hundred feet, they found the first of the bodies. Goodwitch looked grimly unsurprised.

 

 

The two corpses were human. Probably. They may have been faunus. They may have been anything two legged. It was impossible to tell. Blake didn’t blame Jaune for retching. And he couldn’t smell it like she could. Impervious, Goodwitch reached out with her riding crop, nudging one of the bodies onto its side. The faint chemical glow revealed pale flesh, crawling with dark, mottled lines. Blake took a step back.

 

 

“We’ll have to burn these on the way out,” Goodwitch stated. Blake didn’t think it was out of respect for the dead. “Weiss, Yang, beside me. At the first sign of contact, Weiss, I want you to raise a barrier. Be prepared to incinerate anything on the other side of it. Yang, likewise. Do not, for any reason, get ahead of me.” The sudden lack of formality was chilling. This was not Professor Goodwitch, long suffering teacher and administrator. This was Goodwitch, Huntress.

 

 

“Professor,” Blake spoke up. Goodwitch looked at her silently. “The smell is lot worse further ahead.” She swallowed convulsively. The others looked like they wished she hadn’t said anything. She wished she hadn’t either. They continued on.

 

 

The passed a few other bodies, and several scattered bits of dismembered flesh. Goodwitch strode forward, implacable. A few more turns, and they came to a large cavern. The dim light didn’t stretch far enough to illuminate the far reaches. Goodwitch threw one of the chem lights. It struck a large pile of rubble. Cave in. It bounced off, clattering down to the ground. Around it were more bodies. They approached cautiously. Weiss let out a small sound of horror.

 

 

There were maybe two dozen. Some of them probably human, some recognisably faunus, some twisted beyond recognition. From what Blake could see, they all died ugly. What looked like gunshot wounds to the head, mainly. They had the same discolouration that marred the earlier bodies, but much more extensive. Blake stared, wondering if they’d all been exposed to some terrible plague.

 

 

Ruby screamed.

 

They all turned, weapons raised. One of the bodies twitched. It hauled itself up slowly, in jerky, spasmodic motions. The skin was completely black, and as they watched, the flesh warped and changed. Muscles bulged and contracted, and bones expanded with sickening cracks. The mouth opened, spitting blood and teeth, as fangs tore through the gums. When the eyes opened, they were a familiar red.

 

 

The darkness was rent asunder, as a host of weaponry engaged at once. The newborn Grimm, still too unformed to identify a species, was torn apart instantly. There was a sound like steel scraping on stone. They all froze, breathing heavily. The other bodies had started to rise. An ursa lurched into their dim circle of light. Red eyes started appearing in the darkness.

 

 

“Run!” Goodwitch barked. “Follow Blake!” Nobody hesitated. Blake took the lead, Pyrrha at her side. Goodwitch bought up the rear with Weiss and Yang.

 

 

Blake remembered the charge back to the surface as a storm of terror and gunfire. Shots rang out behind her, and she was torn between going back to help, and getting them out of there was fast as possible. She heard the slightest of scuffs in front of her, and raised Gambol Shroud, firing. Pyrrha did the same, though neither of them had spotted a target. There was a yelp, and what looked like an emaciated beowolf fell forward in front of them. Blake counted in her head. There were five more bodies between them in the entrance. She signalled to Pyrrha, and they kept up the run.

 

 

They cut through the five monsters with a vengeance, the creatures too weak and sickly to offer any threat except fear. They reached the circle of sunlight and spun, levelling their weapons. Nora and Jaune were the first to catch up, leading Ruby and Ren. The two were backing up, firing methodically. Ahead of them, Goodwitch, Weiss and Yang were slowly being pushed backwards. Weiss sent out bursts of ice and flame, while Goodwitch lanced out with beams of purple light, occasionally punctuated by a burst of electricity. Yang kept up a solid tattoo with Ember Celica, her Semblance a constant flare. When they reached the cave mouth, Goodwitch tapped Weiss on the shoulder. Weiss threw up a barrier, and sent it hurtling down the tunnel. There were howls in response. Lots of howls.

 

 

“Nora!” Goodwitch snapped. “Bring the tunnel down.” Nora limbered up Magnhild, firing a series of grenades down the opening. There was a deep, grinding rumble, and Blake wondered if they were all about to be crushed, and then the tunnel caved in, the collapse stopping just short of their small refuge. For a long moment, nobody dared move. At last, Goodwitch roused herself, and started the laborious climb out of the pit.

 

 

When they were all out, Goodwitch had Nora do some more demolition. Then she pulled out her scroll, crisply ordering an aerial exfil. They all slumped to the ground. It was over.

 

 

There was plenty of space on the airship that picked them up, but nobody seemed inclined to use it. Nobody spoke. Blake wasn’t sure she knew the words to put to something like that. She just clung to Ruby and Yang and Weiss, trying not to feel the dirt and the blood on her skin. She kept staring at her hands, waiting for the veins to turn black. Across from them, the others sat in their own tight huddle. Goodwitch sat up front, immaculate and remote, but with a tension around her eyes that made her look older than her years.

 

 

When they landed, she ushered them out quickly.

 

 

“Shower. Thoroughly,” she commanded, voice clipped. “Then report immediately to Ozpin’s office. Do not speak about what occurred, even to each other.” She strode off.

 

 

They all trailed into the bathroom together. Nobody had said a word since they were picked up. Ruby and Weiss took one shower, Blake followed Yang into a second, leaving the others to the remaining four. She stripped quickly and turned the water on, adjusting the temperature upwards until it was near scalding. Yang stepped into the spray, unbothered by the heat. Blake did the same, wincing as the hot water stung her skin. She cleaned herself off without ceremony, mechanically, until Yang tapped her on the shoulder. She turned, and Yang wordlessly handed her the shampoo. She quickly rinsed her own hair, before turning to help Yang.

 

 

She looked her over with dull impassivity. She’d had any number of dreams about this very situation, dreams she woke up from with ruined sheets, and now all she could do was stare at Yang’s back at she worked the shampoo through her hair. Every time she blinked, she thought she saw a tracery of black marks appear on Yang’s skin. When she was finished, Yang rinsed her hair clean, then turned back to her. Hesitated, stopped. She exhaled, one long, shuddering breath, and pulled Blake close. They stood there, holding each other under the scorching water, for a long time. At last, Yang stepped back, looking Blake up and down. There was nothing appreciative about her gaze, and Blake knew she was making the same assessment she’d made earlier. Satisfied, she nodded, turning the water off. They dressed quickly and stepped out.

 

 

Jaune and Ren were done already, sitting shoulder to shoulder on the counter, looking at nothing. A few second later, Nora stepped out her usual exuberance entirely absent. Ruby and Weiss emerged next. She met Weiss’s eyes, Weiss gave her a short nod. Ruby and Yang exchanged their own silent reassurances. At last, Pyrrha emerged, looking haunted. Group complete, they headed to Ozpin’s office.

 

 

***

 

 

Yang’s knuckles were white against her coffee. The vaguely homey atmosphere of Ozpin’s office seemed unreal, completely removed from the horrors in the dark. They sat, waiting, clutching at mugs of hot liquid that did nothing to dispel the remembered chill. Goodwitch was giving a succinct report, sticking to bare facts. She’d evidently showered as well, and hadn’t bothered to do her hair back up. It softened her, slightly, looking completely at odds with her bleak words. When she was done, Ozpin leaned back in his chair, closing his eyes for a long moment.

 

 

“I imagine,” he started, “that you find yourselves in need of an explanation.” They all looked at each other, not quite sure how to find the words.

 

 

“Grimm,” Pyrrha spoke up, finally. “They used to be people?” Yang flinched. She wasn’t ready to explore the implications of that just yet. Ozpin shook his head.

 

 

“Not necessarily.” That pulled her up short. “What do we say of the Grimm’s origins?” He asked, falling naturally into his lecturing voice.

 

 

“They are creatures of darkness,” Jaune answered, by rote. They’d all heard the refrain many times before.

 

  
”And what does that actually mean?” Ozpin asked, eyebrow raised. Yang had never questioned it. She didn’t know anyone else who had either. “The truth is,” he continued, when he was met with silence, “that there are three conditions that must be met for the emergence of a Grimm.” Emergence. Not birth. Yang was starting to get flashes of infirmary quarantine and doctors in hazmat suits. Ozpin started numbering them off on his fingers.

 

 

“The first is the presence of dead flesh. Reasonably intact, though it doesn’t take more than couple of pounds. Human, faunus or animal will suffice.” Yang swallowed, the coffee sitting unpleasantly in her stomach. “Secondly, darkness. Grimm will not emerge into even dim sunlight. Lastly, an absence of Aura.” They all looked at him, confused. Death meant the dissipation of Aura, everyone knew that. Ozpin smiled sardonically at them.

 

 

“The process works like this. When a living being dies, its Aura fades away. This leaves a void. Darkness can fill up this void, twisting the flesh into a Grimm, but only if there is no nearby source of Aura. Often, passing scavengers pick the flesh clean before the transformation can occur, or their Aura is enough to halt the corruption. The whole process can take anywhere from hours to weeks.”

 

 

“Insects?” Weiss asked abruptly. Yang thought back to their fight in the forest, the flies swarming around the beowolf corpses.

 

 

“In sufficient numbers,” Ozpin acknowledged. “But without the presence of other creatures, it is highly unlikely.” He watched them all take that in.

 

 

“But…” Blake started, before struggling for words. “They have species. The Grimm.” Ozpin nodded.

 

 

“They do. And there is a great deal of speculation about why.” He shrugged. “Idealised predator versions of existing DNA? Atavistic throwbacks? Or the far more terrifying possibility that something out there in the dark is guiding them?” He sighed. “The truth is, Miss Belladonna, that we just don’t know. And it is not a study I would recommend anyone undertake.” He fixed them all with a stern look. “I’m sure you can all understand why you must keep this information to yourselves. All Huntsmen and Huntresses discover this eventually, but we prefer they be more prepared than you were today.” The look he sent Goodwitch was vaguely reproachful. Goodwitch didn’t so much as blink.

 

 

“Why not tell everyone?” Ren asked. “Wouldn’t it be safer if people knew how to prevent it happening?” Ozpin regarded him gravely.

 

 

“The information would do more damage than it would prevent, I’m afraid. Over time, tradition has done what it could. Bedside vigils held overnight, bodies ceremonially cremated. Any more than that would eventually cause a panic.” Yang struggled with that a moment. The information was sickening, but she couldn’t see how it would cause chaos. Blake must have realised something she didn’t, because she let out a gasp.

 

 

“They’re not animals,” she said, voice weak. “They don’t behave like animals.” Ozpin nodded.

 

  
”Exactly, Miss Belladonna.” Yang turned to Blake in confusion, noting the others did the same.

 

 

“They’re not a population,” Blake explained. “They don’t breed. Their numbers can’t be controlled.” Weiss sat bolt upright.

 

 

“But that would mean…” She broke off, looking shocked. Ozpin let out another sigh, this one deeper, richer, filled with old sorrow.

 

 

“Yes.” He turned to each of them in turn, fixing them with an assessing look. “The realisation your friends have just had is something of a rite of passage among Hunters. We lose more students to this realisation than we do to injury, death, or drop outs.” He paused, letting them ponder the full import of his words. “In the war with the Grimm, humanity will, inevitably, lose.”

 

 

Stunned silence met his words. Weiss nodded, suspicions confirmed. Beside her, Yang felt Blake quiver.

 

 

“The weapons we have against Grimm are limited,” Ozpin explained, voice oddly gentle. “When we have mined the last speck of Dust, fired the last bullet, dulled the last blade, the Grimm will still be there. Their numbers will have lost none of their potential. And as they spread across the world, they turn more and more into their bleak wasteland, the perfect spawning ground for more of their kind. Humanity is at its most advanced, its strongest, and yet we exist in four small pockets of hope, in a maelstrom of darkness.” Yang put her coffee down. Ruby dropped her head into her hands, Weiss stroking her back.

 

 

“Then why fight at all?” Jaune asked numbly. Yang winced, even though she entirely understood why he asked.

 

 

“For those not burdened with such knowledge, Mr Arc,” Goodwitch spoke up at last. “For those who get to live in hope, thinking that the Grimm are mere natural monsters that will one day be defeated. For those who get to laugh, and experience joy, and find love. Every day we can give them is a blessing.” Goodwitch gave a shrug that was almost wry. “And maybe one day, we really will discover a solution.” 

 

 

“As I said, normally students would be lead to this revelation slowly,” Ozpin said, taking another sip of his coffee. “They would have time to discover if this calling was truly what they desired. They would have been watched carefully to determine their resilience, and support structures would have been put in place.” He paused. “You have not been allowed those luxuries, I’m afraid. Though some of them you may have created on your own.” He punctuated that last sentence with a glance at Yang, Blake, Ruby, and Weiss, still joined at the hip. “I would not think any less of you, any of you, should you wish to withdraw from this course. It is my hope, however, that you all remain. You are all fine young men and women, and I believe you will go on to do great things.”

 

 

Ruby looked up. They met each other’s eyes, asked and answered. Ruby took a deep breath.

 

 

“We’re staying,” she said firmly. They all nodded in affirmation. Ozpin smiled.

 

 

“I’m glad to hear that, Miss Rose. And I believe you all have the courage to do so. You may find the next few weeks difficult, however. I’ve arranged with your other teachers for you to take the next few days off. Take care of one another, and do not hesitate to talk to each other about your concerns. Your team mates are your best resources, here.” They all nodded again.

 

 

“What you witnessed was traumatic,” Goodwitch interjected. “And while we encourage self reliance, we do not leave our students to face such horrors alone. Should any of you have need, you can always talk to me, no matter the hour.” She smiled slightly. “And students… You performed admirably, today. I would be proud to one day call you all fellow Huntsmen and Huntresses.” Yang unconsciously straightened. After seeing Goodwitch in action, the warmth of her approval was comforting. As they started to leave, Nora stopped suddenly, turning back to Ozpin and Goodwitch.

 

 

“What about the people?” She asked, puzzled. Ozpin and Goodwitch exchanged an odd glance. Yang’s attention sharpened. Numbed by what she’d seen, she’d given no thought to where those bodies had come from.

 

 

“We have reason to believe that they were Dust miners,” Ozpin started slowly. “They must have been trapped in a cave in, and chosen to take their own lives rather than face starvation. The shaft to the surface must have opened up later.”

 

 

“That doesn’t make sense,” Weiss objected. “There hasn’t been Dust in that area since my grandfather’s time, and there was no mining equipment, or sign of a gun.” Ozpin and Goodwitch exchanged another look. _The hell is going on?_

 

 

“We easily could have missed the gun in the dark, Miss Schnee,” Goodwitch said, soothingly. “And it is entirely possible that a rival company chose not to believe SDC claims about Dust reserves. The mining equipment was no doubt on the other side of the cave in, abandoned when they fled.” Yang admitted it made sense. Weiss, on the other hand, frowned.

 

 

“The shaft to the surface wasn’t a recent cave in though. There was no fresh rubble at the bottom, and-“ Goodwitch cut her off.

 

 

“I am no geologist, Miss Schnee, and we are working off limited information. Should we discover any more, we will refer the matter to the relevant authorities.” Weiss looked unappeased, Blake similarly suspicious, but they both let it go. It was clear no more answers would be forthcoming.

 

 

As they left, Yang felt a nudge. She looked around to see Ruby, nodding meaningfully at Blake and Weiss, who had disappeared around a corner, talking in low voices.

 

 

“We should follow them,” Ruby said.

 

 

“If it’s important, they’ll tell us,” Yang said, more out of a vague sense of it being the right thing to do than any real conviction. Ruby scoffed.

 

 

“No they won’t. They’re dumb like that. They’ll get into trouble without us.” Yang admitted she was right. They skulked off after their partners.

 

 

Blake and Weiss had stopped in the middle of the front lawn. It was a good place for a private conversation, difficult to approach without being seen. Yang and Ruby kept the fountain in between them and they crept forward. The breeze rustled her hair slightly. They were downwind, which was an unexpected blessing. One scent of roses and Blake would be on to them. As they crouched down behind the fountain, Yang was ridiculously grateful it was still mid afternoon, and most students were in class. This would be difficult to explain, otherwise. At last, they were in earshot.

 

 

“-saw the explosion,” Weiss was saying. “The way the ground burned, but the forest around it didn’t.”

 

 

“I know it was a Dust explosion, same as you,” Blake replied, voice tight. “So what? A lot of people use Dust.”

 

 

“Not that much.” There was a moment of silence. Yang fancied she could hear Weiss’s teeth clenching. “Look, there was a concealed shipment of SDC Dust stolen last week.”

 

 

“White Fang?” Blake asked, voice neutral.

 

 

“That’s the official story,” Weiss agreed. Yang risked a quick peek. Blake looked surprised.

 

 

“You don’t believe it?”

 

 

“Maybe, maybe not. Why would the White Fang steal a shipment of Dust, and then use it blow up a random part of the forest? And who were those people? It doesn’t make sense.”

 

 

“What do you think happened then?” Yang could tell Blake was curious now.

 

 

“I don’t know what I think. But I don’t want to find out that someone at the SDC staged a robbery and used the Dust to eliminate a rival company.” Blake scoffed.

 

 

“You don’t really believe that story, do you? You know they’re hiding something from us.” Weiss let out an aggravated sigh.

 

 

“I know, and no, I don’t believe it. But the alternatives might be worse.”

 

 

“You think this is related to everything else?” Blake asked, more statement than question. Ruby and Yang exchanged a look. _What’s ‘everything else’? I thought we agreed on no more secrets._

 

“Think about it,” Weiss hissed. “A shipment nobody outside the company should know about gets stolen. More Dust than anyone can legitimately use or sell outside of a corporate scale. Things getting covered up. Doesn’t it strike you as the least suspicious?”

 

 

“It’s totally suspicious,” Blake sighed. “I was just hoping I was the only one who thought so.” There was a pause. “So what do we do? It’s not like we can go to Professor Ozpin with this.”

 

 

“There’s another concealed shipment running through Vale. Tomorrow night. We follow it. See if anyone tries to take it.”

 

 

“The last time I followed a plan like that, the docks nearly blew up,” Blake muttered wryly. “What about Ruby and Yang?” Weiss hesitated.

 

 

“If this goes wrong, we could get in a lot of trouble. Expelled. Arrested. Killed. Do you want them to risk that for us?” Yang rolled her eyes. Ruby made a small noise of indignation.

 

 

“No,” Blake admitted slowly. “It feels wrong though.”

 

 

“I know,” Weiss sighed. “I hate it too.” _That might get you a small amount of mercy. Not much though._

 

 

“So, tomorrow night, we sneak out, get on board the train, see if it gets robbed, and then somehow get back by morning?”

 

 

“All while coming up with an excuse good enough to fool Ruby and Yang, and not getting caught,” Weiss agreed glumly. _Let it never be said I don’t know a straight line when I hear it._ Yang rose up from her place of concealment.

 

 

“About that…,” she drawled at her shocked team mates. “I think you two owe us an explanation.”

 

 

“Yeah!” Ruby added. Weiss sent Blake an accusing glance.

 

 

“You didn’t see them either,” Blake muttered crossly.

 

 

“Enough. Talk,” Yang ordered. Weiss sighed.

 

 

“Fine. But can we go back to our room? Classes will be out soon, and trying to hold a clandestine meeting out here is ridiculous.” Yang and Ruby firmly escorted their erstwhile partners back to their room. _Really, they should know better by now._ Once they were inside, Yang folded her arms and waited. Weiss and Blake shared a long glance.

 

 

“This all began,” Weiss started, “when I started looking into Blake’s accusations about Schnee Company practices.” The story unfolded. Spreadsheets were examined. Possibilities were debated. And then, _oh and then,_ they planned to stage a daring train job. Her friends might be self sacrificing idiots sometimes, but hot damn if they weren’t a whole lotta fun.

 


	8. Trainfire

 

_How in the world are we gonna make everything alright?_

_How in the world are we gonna make everything in time?_

Weiss was starting to regret telling Ruby and Yang the truth. Sure, she appreciated the support, and she’d concede under heavy duress that having them along made her feel safer, and if the situation had been reversed she would have been furious at the exclusion _but they just would not shut up._ Apparently their idea of preparation consisted of re-enacting every train heist movie they’d ever seen. Weiss hadn’t realised it was such a prolific genre.

 

 

She sat there staring at her scroll, memorising schedules and cargo manifests and security procedures, while daring outlaw Yang made finger guns at damsel in distress Ruby. Worst of all, Blake had left her alone with these two idiots. She’d borrowed one of Weiss’s discretionary cards (the ones that didn’t technically exist to finance the bad habits she didn’t technically have. Mostly she used them to buy junk food her father wouldn’t approve of) and disappeared into the city two hours ago. They needed supplies, she’d claimed, and asserted the other three were entirely incapable of discretion. As damsel in distress Ruby discovered her courage and loudly kicked Yang off the bed, Weiss had to begrudgingly agree.

 

 

She admitted to herself that she was mostly nervous. There were a lot of ways this could go wrong, and her friends could end up paying the price. Even if it all went right, she might not like what she discovered. Goodwitch’s comment about questions rattled through her skull unpleasantly. Best case scenario they spent an uncomfortable night sitting in a train carriage, and had a long trip home the next day. Even then, that proved nothing either way. She rubbed her eyes. _Maybe I’m out of my depth._ Daring outlaw Yang, having dared too much, flopped down on the bed next to her.

 

 

“Come on Weiss, you’ve been staring at that thing since Blake left.” Weiss wasn’t sure what Yang wanted her to do with that statement.

 

 

“I have no idea what you want me to do with that statement,” she said. Yang rolled her eyes.

 

 

“I want you to relax. I’m betting you know everything there is to know about this train already, and now you’re just winding yourself up.” One day Weiss was going to find out how Yang did that. And then poke her in the ribs every time she started.

 

 

“I’m taking this seriously,” she huffed. “And you two should do the same. Do I need to remind you of the stakes?” Ruby abandoned her post guarding the train’s treasure (played to the hilt by Blake’s pillow) and joined them.

 

 

“Arrested, dead, kicked out of Beacon, company’s doing something evil, White Fang’s doing something evil,” Ruby ticked off on her fingers. “Did I miss anything?”

 

 

“Misjudge the jump and end up mangled under the train,” Yang supplied. Ruby frowned.

 

 

“Doesn’t that come under dead?” She asked curiously.

 

 

“Nope,” Yang shook her head. “We might not die.” Ruby nodded sagely. Weiss felt her eye twitch. Before she could unleash the tirade building up inside her, the door opened. Blake stepped in, carrying two large black duffel bags. She put them in the centre of the floor, and tossed Weiss’s card back to her.

 

 

“Might want to disappear that, just in case,” Blake advised. Weiss snapped it without a second thought. She’d make a few calls later, get the funds re-routed. Within 48 hours, any record of that account ever existing would be gone. _Perks of being rich_ , she thought wryly. Ruby and Yang had descended on the bags like vultures. Or maybe something much more rapacious, like kids at Winterfest.

 

 

“How’d you get the sizes right?” Yang asked, holding up some nondescript dark grey clothing. Behind her, Ruby was holding up a crowbar like some kind of graven idol.

 

 

“I eyeballed them,” Blake admitted with a toothy grin. In case there was any confusion, she ran her eyes up and down Yang’s body. Weiss privately thought it was good to see Blake smile. She’d been the first to wake up screaming last night. After the second set of nightmares, Ruby this time, they’d given up trying to sleep alone. The noises across the hall had indicated that the others weren’t having a much better time of it. Who knows what the rest of the student body thought by now. The story topping the pool at breakfast had involved Jaune cutting Yang’s hair in a training accident. It occurred to her that a great deal of Ruby and Yang’s earlier insouciance was probably a cover. She was well familiar with Yang’s habit of defusing tension however she could, and knew Yang would do whatever she had to make Ruby feel better. Thinking back on her uncharitable thoughts, she felt a wave of guilt wash through her.

 

 

Her world went dark. She reached up and pulled the shirt off her head.

 

 

“Must you?” She asked the grinning perpetrator. Yang didn’t bother answering the obvious.

 

 

“Why do we have to wear these anyway?” Ruby asked, holding up her own tactical turtleneck.

 

 

“We might look a bit conspicuous in our normal clothes,” Blake answered patiently. “We’re trying to be stealthy.” Weiss rolled her eyes.

 

 

“If it becomes that much of an issue, our weaponry will be instantly recognisable anyway,” she chided. Blake looked nonplussed.

 

 

“I hadn’t thought of that,” she admitted. “But we’re taking the clothes anyway. I refuse to watch Ruby get her cape stuck in the wheels.” Weiss had to agree that was a valid point. Ruby was stroking her cape, crooning reassurances.

 

 

“Woah,” Yang said, holding up a small electronic device. “What’s this?”

 

 

“Electronic lockpick,” Blake answered, taking the small, delicate, machine away from her. Blake was smart like that.

 

 

“Do I want to know where you got that?” Weiss asked. She probably didn’t, but somebody had to. Blake grinned smugly.

 

 

“Miss Atropos needed some supplies for a job.” Weiss couldn’t help laughing.

 

 

“Who’s that?” Ruby asked curiously.

 

 

“Me,” Blake answered. “That’s the alias Weiss gave me during that museum thing.” Ruby giggled. Yang turned to Weiss, squinting.

 

 

“Atropos? Really?” She asked dubiously. “That’s the best you could do?”

 

 

“Hey, I thought it was clever,” Blake defended. Weiss lifted her chin smugly. _So there._ Yang muttered something unpleasant.

 

 

“Uh, guys? Isn’t it nearly time to go?” Ruby asked from the corner, settling her slightly darker black turtleneck into place. They all regarded her a moment.

 

 

“Uh, Ruby…” Yang started gently. Ruby looked at them guilelessly.

 

 

“We should probably get changed later,” Blake took over for her. Ruby tilted her head in confusion.

 

“Why?”

 

 

“Because the four of us walking out of here in black coveralls might be fairly suspicious,” Weiss replied with asperity. Ruby pouted. Weiss told herself not to break.

 

 

“I suppose it’s okay if it’s just you,” she muttered. _Damn it. Not again._ Yang snickered, as if she’d been any help at all. They packed their gear. Conveniently, they hadn’t bothered returning their weapons to their lockers the day before. As they stepped out into the hall, they ran into Pyrrha.

 

 

“Where are you guys off to?” She asked, voice sombre. There were dark circles under her eyes, and her face still held that haunted cast.

 

 

“Thought we’d head out, try and take our minds off things,” Yang answered easily. “Maybe crash in the city,” she added, holding up the bags. Pyrrha nodded.

 

 

“I hope it helps.” She re-entered her room. They exchanged a brief look of helpless concern. Pyrrha was taking it hard. Inside, they heard Nora’s voice raise and fall, and Jaune’s awkward laugh. Satisfied that their friend was in good hands, they headed off. They were lucky enough not to run into anyone else on their way out. Weiss fully expected that to be the last bone fortune threw their way.

 

 

***

 

 

Yang was bitterly disappointed. Out of all the cruel betrayals life had carelessly inflicted on her, this had to be one of the worst. Jumping someone else’s train, as it turned out, was easy. You just waited for it to slow down around a bend, and hopped onto the platform of the last carriage. Where was the excitement? Where was the thrill? Where was the je ne sais quoi? Admittedly, getting tossed hundreds of feet into a forest as an initiation exercise may have broken the curve somewhat, but surely a train heist should be more fun than this? At least Weiss’s outfit made up for it. With her pale skin and hair, it looked like she’d wandered away from a graveyard concert because she’d forgotten her vampyre novel. All that was missing was the patchouli.

 

 

In front of her, Weiss and Blake started a muttered argument over the lockpick. The noise of the wind was loud enough that it became a shouted argument fairly quickly. Ruby reached out and poked a few buttons. The door opened so fast they all tumbled in.

 

 

“Well,” Blake said, extracting herself from the pile and brushing herself off. “That was easier than last time.”

 

  
”What happened last time?” Yang asked, ignoring Weiss’s raised eyebrow.

 

 

“We had to jump off a mountain, jump from carriage to carriage, then fight our way in,” Blake answered nonchalantly. The sense of crushing betrayal came rushing back.

 

 

“Can we do that?” Ruby asked excitedly. “The jumping thing, I mean.” Blake shook her head.

 

 

“I didn’t bring any goggles.” Realising that that was no explanation whatsoever, she continued. “You get a lot of dirt in your eyes on top of a train. Trust me, you want goggles.”

 

 

“I’m more concerned about the fighting,” Weiss snapped.

 

 

“Hey, we’re in, it’s worked out, what are you worried about?” Yang said, trying to placate her. Blake was frowning as well.

 

 

“You remember those files I spent all afternoon memorising?” Weiss asked acidly. “They mentioned guards. Where are they?”

 

 

“Doing their rounds?” Blake ventured. Weiss shook her head.

 

 

“There should be some permanently stationed in the rear carriage. Something’s not right here.” Yang loosened her shoulders. It was pretty easy to see where that line of thought led. It was a rather violent place.

 

 

“Alright then. We move up the train, clear it as we go, keep an eye out. Follow my lead, don’t fall between the carriages, and don’t touch anything. There might be security droids,” Blake instructed, taking the lead. Not being a highly savvy infiltration expert, Yang was willing to follow her lead, even if the instructions did sound slightly similar to those a mother would give to a troublesome toddler.

 

 

They made their way along, jumping across couplings. After the first few times, Blake and Weiss gave up, and let an excited Ruby have the lockpick. Their continued failure to get it to work was probably not the reason. The third carriage they entered, Yang saw Blake had been right. There were security droids. They stood motionlessly, all lurking menace and shiny chrome. From the look Blake gave them, they weren’t much of a threat. Weiss was even more dismissive. Still, she kept an eye on the creepy robots. You never knew when they were going to decide to overthrow their human overlords. As they moved, Weiss was inspecting crates, checking things against her manifest and muttering a lot. Whatever she was finding, she wasn’t liking it. When they reached the front of the train, Yang wasn’t liking it either.

 

 

The engine car was empty. Various red lights flickered, a mechanical voice occasionally read out speed and temperature readings, but there was no human operator in sight. Yang started a feel a little panicked.

 

 

“So, um, do either of you guys know how to stop a train?” Blake and Weiss gave her the crazy person look, which felt a little unwarranted.

 

 

“Why would we stop the train?” Blake asked, as if Yang were the one being ridiculous.

 

 

“Because there’s no driver! It’ll crash into something!” She said, appalled she needed to spell this out.

 

 

“Yang… It’s on autopilot,” Weiss replied. If there was an appalled spelling bee, she just won it. _Bloody robots._

 

 

“Oh... Should it be on autopilot?”

 

 

“No. There should be a driver.” Weiss pressed a button, and a terminal lit up with a beep. A few seconds later, it shut off again. Weiss shook her head.

 

 

“This is locked. Somebody programmed the course before the train even left.” She started muttering again. Yang wondered if that was a result of a lonely childhood, or just the sheer overwhelming force of irritation leaking out of her mouth.

 

 

“Uh, guys?” Ruby interrupted. They all turned to her. She pointed out the window. Two small airships were pacing the train. As they craned their necks around to watch, they settled back over the carriages, touching down with a thump that rattled all the way up to where they stood.

 

 

“Come on,” Weiss commanded. They all followed. Two compartments down, they encountered their first opposition. As they moved through the door, a sword came slicing out of the darkness at Weiss’s head. She parried and riposted. There was a loud bang, followed by a groan, and a figure slumped forward. Bad haircut, poorly tailored suit, terrible training. Yang knew the type. Blake knelt down.

 

 

“This guy isn’t White Fang,” she said, frowning. “He’s human.”

 

 

“I’ve seen these guys before,” Ruby volunteered. “They were with that Torchwick guy when he robbed that Dust store.” Yang looked at her sharply. She’d thought they worked for Junior.

 

 

“Is he dead?” Weiss asked, voice sick. Yang froze. Blake shook head, feeling around the back of the man’s skull.

 

 

“No. You stabbed him in the arm, not too deep. He hit his head when he tried to jump back.” Weiss looked relieved. Yang felt her stomach unclench. Blake wrapped a field dressing around the arm wound, then zip tied his hands together. Reaching into her bag of many things, she pulled out two crowbars, handing them to Weiss and Ruby.

 

 

“Come on,” Yang said when she finished. “Let’s go get the rest of them.” She took the lead by mutual consent. Not having a large pointy, stabby weapon was an advantage sometimes.

 

 

They ran into maybe a dozen more thugsuits throughout the next few carriages, in groups of two or three. In each case, they were dismantling and stacking crates. In each case, they ended up bound and unconscious. Yang was starting to feel a little more confident about the whole thing, until she noticed Blake and Weiss staring at the droids in confusion. They hadn’t moved an inch. Somehow, the robots deciding _not_ to overthrow their human overlords was even creepier.

 

 

They entered the middlemost compartment. It, too, was occupied. The level of tailoring was noticeably higher, however. The first thing she noticed was the white coat and red hair. As he turned, Yang recognised him from the wanted posters. Torchwick. Beside him, she was surprised to see Junior, leaning on his stupid batzooka. You really needed a mask and a cool car to pull off a weapon name like that. Torchwick stepped forward, his arms spread wide.

 

 

“We have guests! Please allow me to introduce myself, I’m-“ Ruby cut him off before he could finish.

 

 

“This is like, the third time we’ve met you though.” Torchwick stopped, startled. He took another look at Ruby, before blinking in surprise.

 

 

“Didn’t recognise you without the cape, Red. What brings you and your friends here this fine evening?” His cane was held loosely, but Yang could spot the tension in his fingers.

 

 

“We got curious,” Blake replied drily. Torchwick tutted disapprovingly.

 

 

“You know what they say about curiosity, kitty cat”

 

 

“That it’s perfectly healthy and natural in a girl my age?” Blake deadpanned. Ruby giggled. Torchwick rubbed his hand over his face.

 

 

“You see what I have to put up with?” He muttered to Junior. Junior, sterling conversationalist that he was, grunted. Yang waved at him, just for old times’ sake. He glowered back.

 

 

“Why do you always show up to these things yourself?” Ruby asked curiously. “Don’t you have goons for this?” Torchwick’s eye twitched. The poor man was starting to look overtaxed.

 

 

“Yes, my goons. The goons you’ve apparently just walked past. Tell me, how are those goons doing?” Ruby shrugged. “That’s what I thought. Hopefully, you’ll find this a little more of a challenge.” He pulled out a scroll, and pressed a few buttons. Around them, the security droids suddenly activated. They stepped forward in mechanical unison, weapons raised. Yang and Ruby raised their weapons.

 

 

“Sierra Lima Echo Echo Papa Yankee Tango India Mike Echo” Blake and Weiss snapped out, at almost exactly the same time. They shot each other an accusing look. As soon as they started speaking, the droids had frozen, and by the time they finished, they had deactivated entirely, returning to their silent posts. Ruby nudged her in the side.

 

 

“Wow,” she breathed. “We have really hot girlfriends.” Weiss and Blake rounded on them.

 

 

‘You two still haven’t asked us yet,” Weiss snapped. Blake nodded her agreement. Yang was about to debate the fairness of that point, but was distracted. Torchwick was bordering on hysterics.

 

 

“I just want to steal money and blow shit up!” He was saying to his highly reluctant counsellor. “Just once, I want that to go right. Is that too much to ask?” Yang paused, torn. Blowing shit up _was_ kinda fun. Ruby nudged her again, harder.

 

“Hey! I know that look! He shot me, remember!” _Oh yeah._ She pointed at Torchwick accusingly.

 

 

“You shot my sister! No shit for you!” She yelled. She probably should have thought that through a bit.

 

 

“How am I possibly attracted to you?” Weiss muttered, as Torchwick ranted about cruel and unusual persecution.

 

 

“Do we kill them or not?” Junior asked impatiently, bringing everybody’s focus back to the matter at hand. Maybe he wasn’t so bad at this conversation thing. Yang smiled at him cracked her knuckles. Torchwick pulled himself together, examining first Blake, and then Weiss, with new interest.

 

 

“You’re the Schnee heiress, aren’t you?” Weiss stiffened at being recognised. “Well, she wouldn’t be happy if we hurt you, would she. That would lead to all kinds of heat.” From the look on his face, that was possibly meant to be a joke. Torchwick spun, blowing open the roof hatch. Junior leapt out, carrying what looked like a metal lockbox. Torchwick turned back to Weiss, and tipped his hat.

 

 

“M’Lady,” he said. Then he was gone. Ruby wrinkled her nose.

 

 

“Did he just…” Weiss shuddered.

 

 

“Those types are always the worst.” She looked around, assessing the train. “Let’s go check on the rest of them.” When they went back, the men they’d tied up were gone. So were a few of the crates they had been stacking. The majority of the shipment appeared to be intact, however. Weiss started cursing.

 

 

“Hey, relax. We stopped them from getting most of the Dust, didn’t we?” Weiss turned to her, marshalling her temper.

 

 

“That’s the thing. From what I can tell, this train isn’t carrying Dust.” Yang blinked.

 

 

“She’s right. I’ve never seen Dust containers that looked like these.”

 

 

“What’s all this stuff then? Why try and steal it?” Yang asked, confused. Weiss let out a frustrated sigh.

 

 

“I have no idea. And now, I have no one I can ask,” Weiss responded tartly.

 

 

“Don’t you have executive access?” Blake asked.

 

 

“ _Junior_ executive access. Whatever this is, it’s above my clearance level.” Which begged the question of how Torchwick knew about it. Yang was starting to understand why this was bothering Weiss so much. Something was definitely rotten in the state of Schnee.

 

 

“We know Torchwick is working with the White Fang,” Blake pointed out, voicing Yang’s thoughts. “And we’ve seen evidence that someone is feeding the White Fang information before. Isn’t this just more of the same?”

 

 

“Why not just have the White Fang steal it then?” Ruby asked. “Why these guys?” Weiss considered that a moment, frowning.

 

 

“Cover,” Blake suggested. “The White Fang don’t rob trains unless they have a motive. If the White Fang hit this train, it would be obvious they had a man on the inside. This would just be a random act by a known criminal though. It’s the same reason the White Fang gave members those override codes, but told us not to use them unless we had to.” Weiss was nodding slowly. It made sense. It also meant somebody had a bigger plan.

 

 

“That could be it,” Weiss admitted. “But that doesn’t explain what any of this is, or why it’s worth stealing.” Yang considered opening up a few crates. There was no way to tell if what was taken had any relation to what was left, however, so she discarded the idea.

 

 

“What do we do then?” Ruby asked, getting to the point.

 

 

“We wait. We make sure nothing happens for the rest of the trip, then we head back to Beacon. There’s nothing more we can do here,” Weiss stated authoritatively. Yang started stacking crates into a couch. It was going to be a long night. Might as well get comfortable.

 

 

***

 

 

They jumped off the train half a mile outside the city, about an hour after midnight. A night inside a dark train carriage meant Blake wasn’t sure exactly _which_ city they’d ended up in, but Weiss’s obsessive memorisation earlier meant she apparently knew. Blake didn’t bother asking. She was tired, and Yang’s crate couch had left her uncomfortably stiff. Not even winning two week’s worth of cookies off of Ruby’s terrible poker face was sufficient consolation for the way her ass felt right now. She felt oddly cheated. If poker was going to lead to her being sore in unmentionable places, it should have been a lot more interesting experience than that. She resolved to keep the cards handy, just in case.

 

  
Weiss lead them unerringly through the streets. Blake followed along silently, occasionally reaching out to stop Ruby running off to investigate interesting looking alleyways and seedy weapon shops. They received a lot of odd looks, likely due to Yang’s blonde hair. The rest of them probably just looked like they were following their coven leader. She’d be a little more careful with the sartorial choices next time.

 

 

The streets got nicer, the alleyways less seedy. She kept Ruby out of them anyway, just on principle. Eventually, Weiss guided them into what looked like a very upscale hotel. Yang threw her a vague look of concern, but Blake shrugged and followed her in. It wasn’t where she would have chosen to lie low, but if Weiss wanted to put them up somewhere with a comfortable bed and maybe some room service, she was hardly going to complain.

 

 

“Miss Schnee, we weren’t expecting you,” came the smooth tones of the concierge. Weiss hadn’t even opened her mouth. _Recognised on sight. Yay._ He was looking at Blake and the others with barely concealed suspicion. The black clothing, dirty hair and large duffel bags probably had something to do with that.

 

 

“I should hope not,” Weiss snapped imperiously. “My friends and I just left the _worst_ party. We should have been back in Vale by now, but those costumed buffoons were intolerable.” The concierge’s expression smoothed out. The dual cachets of being friends with Weiss Schnee and having attended a party were apparently excuses for any number of odd behaviours.

 

 

“Of course,” the man murmured. “We have a number of suites available. Do you have a preference, Miss Schnee?” Weiss scowled, waving her hand dismissively. The concierge actually gave a small bow. “The usual account?” Weiss pulled another of her discreet cards out and handed it to him. He walked away without a further word. _How many of those does she have?_ Blake was once again reminded that this was a very different world than the one she was used to. A bellhop appeared and handed Weiss a stack of key cards. Weiss nodded absently and waved him off.

 

 

“What, no tip?” Yang asked, eyebrow raised. Weiss shook her head.

 

 

“Charged with the bill,” she answered shortly. She led them over to the elevator, and they piled in. It was a very diffuse pile, as the elevator was fairly close to the size of their dorm room. There were no floor numbers on the elevator door. Weiss inserted the card into a slot, there was a soft chime, and the elevator started moving. When it stopped, the door opened onto a small hallway. There was only one door.

 

 

Inside, minimalist taste warred with unabashed hedonism. Suite didn’t really cover it. The place could have featured in any design magazine Blake had ever accidentally picked up. Everything looked quietly understated, and very, very comfortable. The carpet felt soft even through her boots. If someone had told her there were no beds and she had to fall asleep on the floor, she probably would have been out before they finished their sentence. Expensive furniture usually looked like it would twist your back into a pretzel. This looked like it might massage you. That was a fairly appealing possibility, right now. The largest video screen Blake had ever seen covered one wall. Floor to ceiling windows made up another, revealing a glittering nightscape. Two hallways lead off in either direction. Blake remembered how large the building had looked from outside. If this suite took up the entire floor, the bedrooms must have been massive.

 

 

While the three of them gaped, Weiss unceremoniously threw her bag on the table, and walked over to a nearby wall. A panel slid soundlessly free, and she started tapping. By the time she’d finished, they’d managed to mostly regain their composure. Ruby had her nose pressed against the window.

 

 

“I’ve ordered us some food, and they’ll launder our clothes before tomorrow,” Weiss said. Her voice was tired, subdued, entirely at odds with her earlier persona. “Feel free to explore. I’ll be taking a bath. Give it forty five minutes before you assume I’ve fallen asleep.” She disappeared down one of the hallways. A minute later, she returned, bundled up in a robe that looked three sizes too big for her, and fluffier than a baby duckling. She retrieved her usual outfit, and discarded her clothes in a recessed alcove by the door. “Leave anything you want washed in there. Room service will come straight in, so don’t worry about having to be out here to answer the door.” She disappeared back up the hallway. Blake gnawed her lip as she watched her walk away. Weiss looked wearier than she’d ever seen her. She checked the time. Forty five minutes on the dot, and she was forcing Weiss to get some sleep. Yang caught her eye and nodded. She didn’t think Weiss would put up a fight, but it was nice to know she had back up.

 

 

While Yang went over to join Ruby, Blake wandered off to find her own bathroom. As soon as she found it, she decided those forty five minutes made perfect sense. The tub could more properly be described as a small pool, set into the floor. It was easily big enough for four or five people, and any other day of the week, Blake would have been very curious about that possibility. Right now, she just wanted to relax. A press of a button, and it started filling. Blake looked around and found a small closet, filled with those robes. She undressed, and put one on. She started planning how many of them she could sneak into their bags on the way out. She headed back out, finding Ruby nowhere in sight, and Yang sprawled on the couch.

 

 

“Decided to wait for food,” Yang said. Blake nodded absently, leaving her clothes in the alcove Weiss had indicated earlier. She went back to that terribly inviting bath. It was already full, and the water temperature was wonderful. She slipped out of her robe and stepped in, sinking up to her neck. The noise she let out was almost obscene.

 

 

After letting herself relax for a few minutes, she investigated some of the other buttons on the side of the bath. One of them turned on some water jets, which made her back very grateful. The second adjusted the lighting, which wasn’t particularly interesting. Pressing the third revealed another one of those sliding panels. This one was a shelf, covered in sealed bottles. A few quick sniffs revealed they were a dizzying variety of soaps, oils, body washes, shampoos, conditioners, and other products she didn’t have names for. She went through them methodically. Most of them were too heavily scented for her tastes, but she found a few she liked. After thoroughly indulging herself, she lay back, letting her feet drift upwards. There was a perfectly recessed lip in the rim of the bath, letting her rest comfortably while floating. She debated going back to that light switch, but remembered Weiss’s comment about sleeping. As it was, she found herself spitting out a mouthful of water as she started to drift off.

 

 

She stepped out of the tub and towelled herself dry. She left her hair out; wrapping it up in a towel made her ears uncomfortable. A quick check of the drawers revealed several unopened tooth brush packets and a hair brush that looked new. She spent a few minutes untangling her hair, and then wrapped herself back up in that robe. She wondered if she’d get away with wearing it around Beacon.

 

 

Heading back out, she found Ruby munching down on some crazed visionary chef’s fevered pizza dream. Suddenly starving, she grabbed a slice for herself. Ruby growled. It was difficult to see why. Sure, it was utterly delicious, but Ruby was inhaling it so fast she couldn’t possibly have tasted it. Rather than risk having her hand bitten off, she decided to try the rest of the fare. What she picked seemed to be irrelevant, it was all good. Ruby could keep her pizza. A few minutes later, Yang wandered out, alighting on the food like a bird of prey. It was a good thing she had her hair bound up in a towel. As close as her head was to the table, it would have been messy otherwise. She checked the time. Fifteen minutes to extraction.

 

 

Weiss made it out in ten. With her hair down, wrapped up in the giant robe, she looked almost delicate. Blake was struck again by just how small she really was. She joined them at the table, smiling tiredly. Ruby and Yang had left the healthier options, or at least the options that looked like they might have been healthy, so there was plenty left.

 

 

“So what do we about Beacon?” Yang asked when she was finished, leaning back in her chair.

 

 

“I’ve booked us an aircab for tomorrow,” Weiss replied indifferently.

 

 

“Won’t that look a little suspicious?” Yang asked.

 

 

“Why should it? We went out, we ran into some of my rich people friends, we caught a lift with them, and spent the night here. That’s assuming anyone even asks for an excuse.” There was only one problem with that that Blake could see.

 

 

“I thought we were your friends,” Ruby said, phrasing it with a surprising amount of tact. Weiss rolled her eyes, so clearly she understood the gist.

 

 

“Rich people friends are not friends. They are people you know because your parents do business together, and you are forced to suffer through the same awful parties. You bond over parental expectations, facilitate each other’s substance abuses, and do as much as you can to show off how filthily wealthy you are. Under no circumstances do you willingly spend time together sober.” Blake winced, remembering a long ago comment about not knowing how to be Weiss. Every time she got a glimpse of the Schnee Heiress persona, it was easy to see why she’d been so eager to leave. This world was staggeringly luxurious, thoughtlessly wasteful, and soul crushingly lonely. It was a good thing Weiss’s poison was adrenaline, rather than drugs or alcohol. Ruby looked subdued.

 

 

“But we’re your real friends, right Weiss?” She asked.

 

 

“Yes, dolt, you’re my friends.” Out of everyone Blake had ever met, Weiss was the best at mixing exasperation with affection. “Now, it’s late, and we are leaving reasonably early tomorrow. It’s time for bed.” Yang leered.

 

 

“Want some company?” She asked. It might have worked better if she hadn’t had pizza sauce on her chin.

 

 

“Yes, actually,” Weiss replied calmly. Yang almost fell off her chair. She stared at Weiss in shock, and started to stammer. Weiss cut her off.

 

 

“I’ve had a very long day, Yang, and I’ve got a lot on my mind, and I’m not going to pretend that I won’t have nightmares again tonight.” Weiss had let her exhaustion bleed back into her voice. “So I’m asking you, all of you, to please stay with me, because the beds are more than big enough, and I sleep better when you’re near.” The look she gave them was heartbreaking.

 

 

“Anything,” Yang answered, voice rough. She cleared her throat. “I’ll do anything you need.” Blake and Ruby echoed her. Weiss gave them all a soft, weary smile, and led them off to one of the bedrooms. She’d been entirely right about the size of the bed. It would accommodate the four of them easily. If JNPR had walked through the door, it probably would have accommodated them, too. Weiss, on her own, would have been swallowed up and lost. Blake was almost pathetically grateful Weiss had found the courage to ask. She didn’t think she would have fared much better alone. During the day, she’d had a task to focus on. Night time brought everything back. She slipped into bed, not bothering to remove her robe. Weiss crawled in next to her, burying her face in Blake’s shoulder. Yang turned the light off, before wrapping herself around Weiss like a limpet. Warm and comfortable, on the most ridiculously soft mattress she’d ever felt, Blake went to sleep. She still had nightmares, but waking up between Weiss and Ruby, and seeing Yang’s concerned face over Weiss’s shoulder, made it easy to go back to sleep.

 

 

***

 

 

 

Goodwitch was in the middle of a lunch time meeting with Ozpin when his scroll beeped. She sighed and tabled her report. While Ozpin was usually good about avoiding interruptions, when something caught his interest he was quick to push mundane business aside. It was one of the more irritating aspects of her job. After a moment’s perusal, he showed her what had piqued his curiosity. On the screen, team RWBY disembarked from an air cab. Incongruously, they were all carrying what looked like luggage, but as they were mandated a few days off, she was unsure of the significance.

 

 

“They appear to be holding up well,” she ventured. “I imagine you’re keeping a close eye on them.” Ozpin raised an eyebrow.

 

 

“I imagine I’m not the only one.” With a few quick touches, he showed her another video, time stamped the previous day. Watching it, she dimly wondered what needed more work; Ruby and Yang’s stealth skills, or Weiss and Blake’s peripheral awareness. Either way, she was going to have a word with somebody.

 

 

“And you think that’s where they were? Have we heard anything?” She asked, keeping her temper under control with some effort. They’d been warned specifically against that kind of action, even if had been for their unwitting protection.

 

 

“I’ve no idea, to the first, and no, to the second. Which does not mean nothing occurred. Their attempt may have been successful, for all we know.” He was keeping secrets again, giving her hints and letting her make her own deductions. This, _this,_ was the most irritating aspect of her job. Still, she followed his train of thought as best she could. They could confront the students, without proof. That would serve little, and perhaps make their subterfuge more careful next time. Or they could bide their team, and see what they flushed out of the bushes.

 

 

“You’re putting them at risk,” she warned, uncomfortable with the notion.

 

 

“I believe Miss Schnee would argue that they are already at risk,” he replied wryly, raising a hand to forestall her objections. “But I take your point. Regardless, they have repeatedly chosen to involve themselves. At this point, nothing I do, or forbid them from doing, could make them more of a target.” He leaned back in his chair, giving her a second to think that over. “Besides, they may be uniquely qualified to make a difference.” Goodwitch considered everything they already knew. Tried to fit this new development, if it was one, into place. She was forcibly reminded of just how much they didn’t know.

 

 

“As you will,” she said, begrudgingly. “But know that I will not allow them to come to harm in some outlandish gambit.” Ozpin smiled.

 

 

“I wouldn’t have it any other way.” Goodwitch nodded sharply and rose to her feet. There would no point discussing administrivia today, and she had some professors to chastise. She swept out, leaving Ozpin to his brooding.

 


	9. Where I Come From

_Is it courage or a lack of sense?_

_To declare war in self defence_

 

Two weeks later, and Blake could have wished she was still having trouble sleeping. The last class on a Friday afternoon was the best insomnia cure never marketed. Even Weiss was faltering. Ruby had succumbed entirely. The only person seemingly unaffected by the general malaise was Professor Oobleck, who darted back and forth with his usual manic disregard for student whiplash. With an effort, Blake tuned back in to what he was saying.

 

 

“-Third Great Incursion, when individual Huntsmen were given command of military units, creating a prec-“ She phased out mid word. Weiss’s obsessive reading schedule meant they’d covered this already, and that sentence had come out of the book word for word. That was all the justification she needed to give up. If he wasn’t going to take this seriously, she wouldn’t either. Weiss put down her pen and rested her chin on her hand, which was tantamount to a signed surrender. Yang’s breath hitched. Without needing to look, Blake reached out and covered her mouth, muffling the snore that inevitably followed. She exchanged a resigned look with Weiss. There was no help for it now. They’d all have to admit they were sleeping fine, and Weiss would have to go back to fearing for her life every time Ruby rolled over.

 

  
There was a clattering, as Jaune fell onto his side. Oobleck didn’t stop talking. Blake looked around, shrugged to herself, and rested her head on her arms. She was hardly the only one. Beside her, Yang started snoring again.

 

 

After a practical demonstration of how the perception of time was shaped by consciousness, somebody elbow Blake awake. She looked up at the clock. They still had a minute left. Oobleck was still talking. She felt unaccountably betrayed. The elbow came back, harder. She glared at Weiss.

 

 

“What?” She grumbled.

 

 

“I refuse to waste time here,” Weiss hissed back. “As soon as this ends, I wish to leave, not sit in these painful excuses for chairs and watch you three sleep. Wake up Yang.” She’d admit that made a certain amount of sense, so she passed on the elbow. Yang started muttering querulously. One of these days Blake would catch her actually talking in her sleep. It’d be blackmail gold, she was sure of it. Weiss talked in her sleep sometimes, but it was mostly just insulting people. The first time it had happened, Blake had honestly thought she was just angry at her pillow.

 

 

The clock ticked over. Oobleck stopped in the dead centre of the room, still vibrating slightly.

 

 

“Right. Good. No homework. Go home.” Then he vanished, the only sign of his passing the coffee cup disappearing from his desk. Weiss was the first out of her seat. She woke Ruby up by the simple expedient of grabbing her under the shoulder and yanking her to her feet. She managed to gather her things and follow Weiss out, but Blake wouldn’t have wanted to try holding a conversation with her. Yang stumbled upright more or less on her own. They followed the other two out. A few other students here and there were filing out, but most hadn’t actually noticed the lesson had ended. Pyrrha was futilely trying to shake Jaune awake. Nora had curled up on the desk, abandoning all pretence.

 

 

When they got outside, Ruby was leaning against the wall, stubbornly refusing to go any further.

 

 

“It’s okay, Weiss. I’ll just sleep here from now on. Get me a pillow?” Weiss had a hand on her hip. The other, which was holding her books, looked precariously close to joining it. Weiss played exasperation as a full body sport.

 

 

“You’re forgetting, you recalcitrant embarrassment, that it has been two weeks.”

 

 

“But my bed is really high, and it’s scary,” Ruby whined. Blake joined Weiss in rolling her eyes. That was the worst excuse she’d ever heard, and she’d been coming up with some terrible ones of her own recently.

 

 

“Not what I meant, Ruby. There is a plate of cookies in our room, and it no longer belongs to Blake.” There was a swirl of petals, and Ruby took off. She had thoughtfully left her books for Weiss to carry. It kept her hands occupied, reducing her ability to strangle.

 

 

By the time they made it back to their room, occasionally stopping to let Yang make confused yak noises and hide from windows, Pyrrha was walking beside them. She had Jaune slung over her shoulder, still asleep.

 

 

“Ren and Nora?” Blake asked.

 

 

“If they choose not to pay attention in class, I cannot be held responsible for the consequences,” Pyrrha replied loftily.

 

 

“And if I was to look at your notebook, I’d find an accurate summary of Professor Oobleck’s lecture, not the initials ‘JN’ and ‘PA’ with hearts around them?” Weiss inquired, voice arch. Pyrrha smiled wolfishly.

 

 

“If you can tell me what the lecture was about, I’ll let you look,” she replied. Weiss glowered, but didn’t risk answering. She didn’t really need to, anyway. They’d all seen the drawings. Even Jaune, who’d helpfully pointed out that she’d spelled JNPR wrong. _There’s something wrong with that boy._

 

 

“Anyway, this is me,” Pyrrha continued, kicking her door open and carrying Jaune inside.

 

 

“Should we be worried about his virtue?” Yang teased, now awake enough to find humour in the misery of others. It was about step three of twelve.

 

 

“Only if he wakes up while I’m changing,” Pyrrha replied unperturbed, before kicking the door closed behind her. They entered their own room to find Ruby lying on the floor, groaning and holding her sides. Blake checked the empty plate next to her, just to see if it had a bite mark out of it. There were some fairly suspicious indentations.

 

 

“I just wanna say,” Ruby began, “totally worth it, and I have learnt nothing.” Phrased generously, Weiss gave Ruby her books back. Phrased accurately, she dropped them on Ruby’s stomach. If Ruby had been wearing her corset, the room may have gotten a lot more unpleasant. Yang winced in sympathy, meaning she’d reached step nine.

 

 

They ignored the pitiable mewling and got changed out of their uniforms, managing as usual not to threaten anyone’s virtue overmuch. To be honest, the most distracting thing in the room was the slight gurgling Blake could hear from Ruby’s stomach. That was enough to sour even the sight of Yang unbuttoning her shirt. Eventually Ruby started pulling herself laboriously over to the closet. Now that Blake couldn’t hear her stomach, she was free to watch the way Ruby’s skirt rode up. It was a pleasant diversion for the minute or two it took for Ruby to make it to her feet. She was really looking forward to Ruby’s birthday.

 

 

Yang, having changed into something comfortable, gave up on steps ten through twelve and face planted onto Blake’s bed. A few seconds later, she groaned.

 

 

“Damn it,” she complained, sitting up. Blake picked up her book and curled up next to her.

 

 

“That’s right. This isn’t your bed. Yours is the one up there, remember?” She poked her in the side. Yang waved both her words and pointy assault off as irrelevant.

 

 

“It’s not class anymore,” she said, looking at them despondently.

 

 

“So?” Weiss asked, confused by Yang’s reaction.

 

 

“So I’m not tired now.” Weiss shrugged, aware that was how it always worked.

 

 

“Go back to your own bed then,” Blake suggested, poking her a little more firmly.

 

 

“Why?” Yang asked, the confusion evident.

 

 

“Because we should at least try to function on our own for a night,” Weiss pointed out. That was a little blunter than Blake would have phrased it. Sometimes having Weiss around was like having a hammer you could throw with impunity at delicate situations. It was pretty useful, generally.

 

 

“Why?” Ruby asked, having regained some voluntary control of her limbs. She still looked vaguely green though. Weiss huffed.

 

 

“Because the negotiations for who sleeps where each night are getting positively labyrinthine, and you all steal the covers,” she muttered. Ruby pouted, which basically guaranteed Weiss wouldn’t be sleeping alone tonight.

 

 

“But I like cuddling,” Ruby whined. Weiss stammered for a few seconds, then threw her hands in the air. Blake intervened to save her.

 

 

“One night,” she compromised. “We go one night to make sure we’re okay sleeping alone if we have to, then we revisit the issue.” Yang nodded approvingly, because she was the closest thing to an emotionally stable person they had in this relationship, most of the time. Ruby looked vaguely mutinous, eyes fixed on the supports on her bed with an evil gleam. Blake gave up. Hopefully she wouldn’t kill Weiss in the process.

 

 

“So guys,” Yang interjected, changing the subject. “Weekend plans. What are we doing?” Ruby shrugged. Weiss held her notes up for examination. Yang looked at Blake like she was a rope thrown to a drowning woman.

 

 

“About that…” She started hesitantly. “There’s a protest tomorrow. A faunus rights one. It’s supposed to be peaceful, standing against the White Fang as well.” They were all looking at her expectantly now. She gave a half shrug. “I was thinking of going. It’s been a long time.”

 

 

“Are humans welcome?” Yang asked. Blake nodded.

 

 

“I was going to ask you all to come, actually,” she replied. Ruby and Weiss nodded.

 

 

“We’ll be there,” Ruby said. Blake sent her a grateful smile.

 

 

“I’ve never been to a protest before,” Yang mused, laying back. Blake was quick to note she was monopolising the pillows again. She couldn’t speak to Weiss’s issues with covers, but she’d definitely woken up with a mouthful of hair more times than she could count in the last two weeks.

 

 

“Do we need signs? Maybe a slogan?” Yang continued. Blake shook her head.

 

 

“Just show up. Chances are somebody will be handing out placards.” She thought of something and paused for a second. “We should probably leave our weapons here though. They may give the wrong impression.” Weiss nodded.

 

 

“And they mark us out as Huntresses, or at least students. We want to avoid that.” Ruby frowned.

 

 

“But Beacon supports faunus equality, doesn’t it?” She asked, confused. Weiss nodded again.

 

 

“Yes, but it’s not about that. It’s about affiliation. Hunters aren’t supposed to involve themselves in civil affairs, remember?”

 

 

“Nobody official takes student protestors that seriously anyway,” Blake added. “They tend to be hung over on polling day, so they’re not a big target demographic.”

 

 

“What about a guitar?” Ruby asked. “All the cool protestors you see on tv have guitars.” Yang looked at her critically.

 

 

“Do you own a guitar, sis?” Ruby shook her head. “Do you play guitar?” Another shake. “Then why’d you bring it up?”

 

 

“Because if my friends from Signal saw me on tv at a protest with a guitar, I’d be the coolest person ever,” Ruby muttered defiantly. Blake blinked a few times in surprise.

 

 

“When was the last you spoke to them, anyway?” She asked.

 

 

“I wrote them a letter…” Ruby trailed off, frowning. “I guess it was, like, a month ago now?” She looked briefly sad. “We don’t really talk much anymore.”

 

 

“It happens, Ruby,” Yang said sympathetically. “People grow up, move away, you lose contact.” This, while innocent on the surface, was the kind of shaky ground you stepped across rather carefully.

 

 

“Besides, we’re your friends now, remember?” Weiss spoke up, proving herself a very deft hammer. Ruby grinned and tackled her into a hug. Apparently she was serious about not sleeping alone tonight. It took a while for Weiss to extract herself.

 

 

“You know,” Ruby said, when Weiss had earned some sort of escape artist merit badge, “I kinda forget about everyone else, sometimes. Is that bad?” Blake snorted. Yang’s hand went to her hair, where she’d started wearing extra bobby pins at some point.

 

 

“Pretty sure that’s deliberate,” Yang said. “I think they like to keep us close. Real close.”

 

  
”Is that what we’re blaming it on?” Weiss asked drily, eyebrow raised. Ruby cackled. Before Blake could offer to protect Yang from the big, scary, team bonding exercises, a door slammed outside, followed by the sound of running footsteps. A second later, the door opened again, and Pyrrha’s sulphurous cursing could be heard.

 

 

“It doesn’t take that long to get changed, Pyrrha,” Yang yelled. She nearly fell off the bed when their door burst in. Pyrrha stood there, wild eyed.

 

 

“Is there something wrong with me?” She demanded. “How is he this dense?” Weiss ushered her over to the bed, closing the door. _This is going to be a Thing_. Blake could just tell.

 

 

“What happened?” She asked. She could guess, but some confirmation would be nice.

 

 

“Nothing,” Pyrrha huffed. “I may have forgotten to put a shirt on. Now he’s terrified I’m mad at him.”

 

 

“At least you know he respects you,” Ruby offered weakly.

 

 

“I don’t _want_ him to respect me,” Pyrrha growled. “I want him to rip off my clothes and…” She took a look at Ruby and trailed off. “He didn’t even look,” she finished lamely.

 

 

“That’s not such a bad thing,” Blake said, rolling her eyes. “Try getting changed around Yang.” Yang grinned.

 

 

“Don’t pretend I didn’t see you staring at Ruby earlier,” she replied, completely unrepentant. Ruby looked quietly thrilled.

 

 

“Focus, please,” Weiss interjected crisply. Blake immediately sobered when she saw Pyrrha’s head in her hands.

 

 

“You know he pretty much worships the ground you walk on, right?” Yang asked. Pyrrha shook her head, not looking up.

 

 

“That doesn’t mean he likes me, though,” she responded, voice muffled. “I don’t want worship. I just want him to like me for me.” Blake winced. For someone like Pyrrha, dating would involve cutting through a lot of creepy fans. Even after that, there was the matter of finding someone who wouldn’t feel like their masculinity was being challenged. Meeting someone like Jaune had probably been a relief. It made Blake glad she wasn’t interested in guys. Too many complications. _Not that I’m in a position to talk about complicated…_

 

 

“Look,” Weiss was saying. “By all reasonable standards, you are entirely out of that boy’s league.”

 

 

“Then why have you gotten further with him than I have?” Pyrrha objected. Weiss stood up, stomped her foot, and sat back down. That had probably been building for a while. It had to have been, for that to have flown so far over her head.

 

 

“My point is,” Weiss continued, voice ominous, “that given Jaune’s utter lack of confidence, and occasional flashes of self awareness, he considers you out of his league. You’re his friend, and he is, I will admit, not a complete scoundrel, so he doesn’t want to make you uncomfortable with something he thinks you couldn’t possibly want.” Pyrrha looked up at that. “Once he finishes proving to himself that he’s not entirely worthless, he’ll stop worrying about not being good enough for you.”

 

 

“You think?” She asked, voice hopeful.

 

 

“Totally,” Ruby assured her. “You’re super awesome, and that can be scary. I used to think Weiss was like that, but now I know she’s a massive dork too, so it’s okay.”

 

 

“I have no idea whether that was insulting or not,” Weiss muttered.

 

 

“She’s right though,” Yang said. “You need to relax. Jaune’s not going anywhere. He just needs to get over some stuff.” She paused. “And Weiss is a pretty massive dork,” she added.

 

 

“Jaune’s not the type to be threatened because you’re a girl, luckily” Blake said, over Weiss’s screech of outrage. She honestly wondered if Weiss was secretly some kind of parrot faunus sometimes. “But you do come off as untouchable. You don’t need to change for him or anyone else, just stop trying to impress him. He’s already impressed.” Pyrrha smiled at them all warmly.

 

 

“Thanks guys.” She gave a brief sigh. “I suppose I’d best go find him and reassure him I’m not going to murder him for seeing my bra.”

 

 

“You know, I think she needs more friends,” Blake mused thoughtfully when Pyrrha was gone.

 

 

“Why’s that?” Yang asked.

 

 

“Because her best hope for romantic advice was the four of us,” Blake replied, daring Yang to argue the point. Yang didn’t try, but she did wave her arms around in the universally recognised interpretative dance standard for ‘life is complicated and difficult and I would like to hide in a blanket fort now’.

 

 

“Wait… Did she compliment me earlier?” Weiss asked, oblivious to Yang’s flailing. Ruby was back to making guitar noises. _Beacon’s finest minds_. Blake shook her head. _Poor Pyrrha._

 

 

***

 

 

It turned out that protests were even more exciting than Ruby had imagined. There must have been nearly two hundred people in the square, chanting and waving signs and looking effortlessly cool with their guitars. At first, they got some odd looks, being one of the few groups that looked entirely human, but Blake did her ear wiggle thing, which was apparently some kind of magical secret handshake. In no time at all, they had their own placards, which were nearly as fun to swing around as Crescent Rose. Someone even sold her a hot dog. She thought the price was a bit steep, but the man swore that any cheaper would be feeding himself to a beowolf. She felt a bit sorry for him at that point, and bought two. It meant she had to put her sign down, but the people around her assured her that was entirely okay.

 

 

Something about the whole scene reminded her of her books. People coming together to fight for what they believed in, to rail against injustice, to stand together as one. It was a different kind of bravery, where the heroes didn’t wear armour, and the villains were much bigger and scarier and hard to pin down, but there was something amazing about it all the same. Mostly, she thought it was Blake. Where Yang looked caught up in the fervour, and Weiss looked like she was taking notes to ensure she was doing it right, Blake looked like she’d come home. She had this smile that was somewhere between pleased and dazed, and she swept through the crowd like a bottle in the ocean. After the third time she’d run back to them to introduce a new friend, or tell them about a sign she liked, Ruby was grinning so hard her face hurt. It was the most open and carefree she’d ever seen Blake act. It got even better with her next trip back, when she returned with Velvet in tow.

 

 

“Guys!” Blake yelled, straining to be heard over the noise. “Look who I found!” The only sign of Velvet was the tips of her ears, but Blake was ploughing through the crowd with single minded focus, creating a brief wake for the smaller girl to slip through.

 

 

“Hi guys,” Velvet said breathlessly, when she was free of the crush. Blake was almost bouncing up and down in excitement.

 

 

“Turns out Velvet and I used to go to the same protests,” she announced eagerly. “There are people here I haven’t seen in ten years.” She ran off again, leaving Velvet staring bemusedly after her.

 

 

“Did she just leave us a gift?” Yang asked wryly. It was difficult not to draw the comparison.

 

 

“Either that or she thinks we’re bad Velvet hunters,” Weiss replied, looking at Velvet in amusement. The girl in question rolled her eyes and gave Weiss a hug, which was gratefully returned. Ruby still wasn’t up to date on the weird Weiss and Velvet bonding thing that had taken place at some point, but it seemed to have stuck. She wondered when they found time to hang out, since Weiss, like the rest of them, spent literally ninety percent of her life attached to her team at the hip. 

 

 

It quickly became apparent that Velvet knew everyone. If Blake’s ear wiggle had been a magical handshake, Velvet’s presence was the key to the city. Everyone came over to say hi, and a very nice young man even let Ruby hold his guitar for a photo. Playing it turned out to be much more difficult than she thought, so she stuck to just making the noises herself. Oddly, the very nice young man started looking a little sick at that point. Maybe he’d eaten one of the hot dogs. He went away soon after. Ruby kept making guitar sounds anyway, because it was a great deal of fun.

 

 

“So… are you friends with everyone here?” Yang asked Velvet, edging away from Ruby slightly. Velvet shrugged.

 

 

“Sort of. I mean, this has been going on for years. And we’re still protesting a lot of the same things. A lot of the older people got tired, gave up. New people come in. Those of us who stuck with it for this long kind of all know each other.” She took a look around, almost furtively. “It helps keep the wrong crowd out, you know?”

 

 

“What do you mean?” Weiss asked, stepping around Ruby. She was sensing a theme.

 

 

“Sometimes people don’t like what we’re doing. Showing that we can make progress peacefully. We get… disruptions from time to time. Sometimes it’s plants, trying to catch out radicals, sometimes it’s the radicals themselves.” Velvet’s voice was clinical, almost tired. “They tell me there was a split, years back, when I was a kid. Some of us got frustrated, wanted to try and change things a different way. They…” She shrugged again. “I think you can guess who they turned into.” Weiss nodded slowly.

 

 

“But they didn’t start out that way, right?” Weiss ventured cautiously. Velvet shook her head.

 

 

“No, they didn’t. It doesn’t seem to matter now though.” Velvet sighed. “Too much has happened for things to go back to the way they were. Too much bloodshed. Now we have to spend half our time denouncing other faunus instead of getting something useful done.” Before anyone could respond, they were interrupted.

 

 

“Could I put that on the record, Miss Scarlatina?” They turned. Behind them stood a well dressed woman holding a microphone, camera crew in the wings. She had the kind of grin that only cats and food critics truly master. Well fed, smug, and entirely certain of their ability to shred you to pieces. Velvet worked her jaw, before giving a perfunctory smile.

 

 

“Of course, Miss Bierce. It’s nothing you haven’t quoted me as saying before.” There was a brief pause, as the journalist took in the rest of them. When she got to Weiss, her eyes widened almost imperceptibly, and she visibly changed tack.

 

 

“What about you, Miss Schnee?” The grin was even wider. “Any comment you’d care to make?” Weiss’s return smile was winsome, demure, and if Ruby knew Weiss at all, not in the least bit sincere.

 

 

“I think this is the kind of positive action for change that everyone can support,” she replied sweetly. Ruby saw Velvet give a slight nod of approval. She sent a quick glance at Yang, and was unsurprised to find her flanking around. She slotted herself in on Weiss’s left. Everything about this screamed powder keg.

 

 

“I appreciate the sentiment, Miss Schnee, but surely you’ve something more personal to add?” Weiss’s face flickered slightly, but she kept her composure.

 

 

“I hardly think personal comments would be appropriate, Miss Bierce. You are, after all, standing in a crowd of faunus, all of whom would be far more equipped than me to explain their situation and hardship than I.” You could have spread her voice over toast. That was alarming. A polite Weiss was a dangerous Weiss, generally.

 

 

“We consider it important to consider a range of perspectives in these matters, and you must admit your position as the Schnee Heiress makes your presence here notable.” _Uh oh._ Even Velvet had taken a prudent step back. “Given your company’s alleged mistreatment of its faunus staff.” And out came the knives. _Maybe if we grabbed her and ran?_

 

 

“The Schnee Dust Company will remain, as always, committed to furthering relations with the faunus community, and ensuring positive outcomes for all of its workers,” Weiss gritted out, holding onto prepared statements like a lifeline. Miss Bierce’s eyes slitted in satisfaction.

 

 

“Would you consider that position at odds with your earlier statements, Miss Schnee? I seem to remember, for example, you publicly denouncing the White Fang as terrorists and murderers.” _She’s really good at guessing where to hit Weiss where it hurts. Did she do research?_ Weiss’s control snapped.

 

 

“And I stand by that! As would everyone else here! I used to blame the White Fang for everything that went wrong, from missed recitals to my mother leaving, but I was wrong! I was wrong about a lot of things.” Weiss took a deep, shaky breath, but the fire in her eyes hadn’t banked at all. “You know what I was most wrong about? I thought all faunus were the same. I thought they were _all_ murderers and terrorists. And here you are, making exactly the same mistake. My opinion on the White Fang has nothing to do with these people, which you’d know if you were an even remotely competent journalist. Instead, you’re a crawling hack, so desperate to get her face on prime time news before her looks fade that you’re more interested in scandal than story.” The woman visibly flinched. Yang was grinning fiercely. Weiss continued inexorably, in full swing now.

 

 

“We all do it, though. The SDC, the government, we all talk about we’re _victims_ of the White Fang.” Weiss’s voice was somewhere between self-loathing and contempt. Ruby was fairly sure the ‘we’ was intentional. “And what do we do to solve the problem? We crack down. On innocent people. We treat faunus like criminals and slaves and act like we’re afraid they’ll kill us in our sleep. But that’s not it. We’re afraid of ourselves. We’re afraid of being guilty; waking up one morning and realising we were wrong about everything, and we have so much to answer for.” Miss Bierce was frantically gesturing to her crew to cut the camera. Nobody moved. Weiss rolled on, oblivious to the crowd that had started to gather.

 

 

“You know what we should be doing? We should be helping people. These people here. They’ve done more to keep the White Fang in check than any of us have. But people like you, people like me, we don’t listen to them. We ignore them, let them suffer, and then act surprised when they don’t just accept it lying down. We all ignore the fact that the White Fang, whatever their actions, started out as _a response to very real issues._ ” Weiss paused, chest heaving. With a visible effort, she pulled herself together. “It took me meeting a very special person to realise I was wrong. There are a lot of people in this crowd, Miss Bierce. Try talking to some of them. You want your story? You want the accolades? Don’t waste your time rehashing an old scandal. Show the world the other side of it. Get the stories that matter. Be the person who introduced the peaceful side of the faunus rights movement to the world.”

 

 

Weiss stopped entirely, seemingly drained, her anger having burnt its way through her. Velvet looked viciously pleased. Yang was glaring at Miss Bierce in a way that suggested had she been armed, this whole confrontation might have played out differently. The crowd was forebodingly silent now.

 

 

“And who would you suggest I start with, Miss Schnee?” Bierce sounded wary, but not subdued. The stares of the crowd were not particularly forgiving.

 

 

“Me.”

 

 

Ruby started in surprise. Blake strode out of the crowd, slipping in between Weiss and Yang, her fingers tangling with Weiss’s. She wasn’t wearing her ribbon.

 

 

“My name is Blake Belladonna, and I’m a faunus,” she announced, staring straight into the camera. Weiss and Yang were gawking at her in alarm. Ruby wasn’t sure what her own face looked like, but she imagined it looked similar. Blake didn’t let go of Weiss’s hand, and she didn’t falter. “I grew up part of this movement. I know the people here. I know why we’re fighting. All we want, all we’ve ever wanted, was to be the same. The same rights, the same freedom, the same responsibility.” Blake’s voice was clear, determined. “We’re tired of being told we’re less. That we’re not good enough. Given the most menial of jobs and told we’re useless for anything better.” She glared into the camera lens. “I was lucky enough to find a place for myself. I will spend my life using my faunus abilities to help me hunt Grimm. Most faunus I know don’t get that. Most people who join the White Fang, they don’t join out of hatred. They join to have a _purpose._ If they’re going to be treated like criminals anyway, why not have it mean something?” Blake paused, turning slightly towards Weiss. When she continued, her voice was much softer.

 

 

“For a long time, I thought prejudice was something humans were born with. I thought it was deliberate, and malicious, something they hoarded and treasured. When they told me it was born of ignorance, I didn’t understand. How could they not know? But I’ve seen that change. I’ve seen people learn, and grow, and apologise. And I’ve seen that anti-faunus prejudice can hurt humans, too, when they’re too stubborn to admit it. But it still continues, senselessly. So we come out, here and everywhere else, and we ask for a chance. To prove that we’re just as worthy. That we can help make life better for everyone. To show that our differences don’t make us animals, they make us something special.” Blake took a deep breath. She finished in a ringing voice. “In a fair world, we have a lot to offer. Just give us the chance.” The crowd erupted into noise.

 

 

Blake was face to face with Weiss now, smiling into her eyes. “Hi,” she breathed, barely audible over the cheering bystanders.

 

 

“Hi,” Weiss murmured back, bringing her free hand slowly up to hold Blake’s.

 

  
”Heard your speech,” Blake said. Ruby found herself standing beside Yang, barely daring to move.

 

 

“Yours was better,” Weiss muttered sheepishly, not breaking eye contact. Ruby couldn’t say who moved first.

 

 

It was a very good looking kiss. Ruby stared, oblivious to the cheers and whistles. At first, they simply stood, pressed flush against each other. Then, they started to move. The noise Yang let out was positively decadent. Blake’s lips looked like the softest thing she could ever hope to touch, and the way Weiss’s hands tangled in Blake’s hair was enough to make her bite her lip. When Weiss let out a moan, she tasted blood. There was a semi-polite cough behind them.

 

 

“If I could ask one last thing, Miss Belladonna, what are your opinions on Mayor Shadix’s campaign promise to enact liability legislation for Hunters?” Weiss and Blake didn’t look inclined to stop, so Yang interposed herself firmly between them and the camera. Ruby idly wondered if they could get a copy of that footage. Then again, it probably wouldn’t be as good as watching it in real life. When it became clear she wasn’t going to get an answer, Bierce turned away, and was immediately swallowed up by a crowd eager to get their stories heard.

 

 

Blake and Weiss pulled apart at last. Ruby tried not to be disappointed by that.

 

 

“Hi,” Blake repeated, looking dazed. Weiss had the silliest grin Ruby had ever seen on her face. “Your hands are still on my ass,” Blake mentioned. Just as an afterthought.

 

 

“It seemed only fair,” Weiss responded, still grinning like an idiot. Ruby couldn’t take it anymore, and swept them both into a hug.

 

 

“Oh my god guys that was so amazing!” Her voice sounded a little shrill, even to her.

 

 

“The speeches, or the kiss?” Blake asked, smirking.

 

 

“I liked them both,” Yang said, voice hoarse. She stepped up as well, squeezing them all until their ribs protested. “We should go home, let you do it again.” Weiss pulled a hand free and smacked her in the arm. Personally, Ruby would have left it where it was, but Weiss was odd sometimes.

 

 

“I’m not sure I have another speech in me,” Blake teased. Yang growled playfully, before letting them go.

 

 

“Come on you two. You’ve had enough excitement for one day.” Blake turned and waved to a few people, gave a truly salacious wink to someone else, and followed them off. As they left, Velvet gave Ruby a covert thumbs up. Ruby didn’t bother containing her giggles. Weiss and Blake held hands the whole way home.

 

 

***

 

 

As soon as they were back in their room, Weiss lunged at her. Blake didn’t even consider fighting it; she just let herself be pushed back against the wall. It was, after all, fair. She vaguely noticed Ruby letting out a startled squawk, followed by the sound of what might have been a high five. She ignored it. Kissing Weiss was even better the second time around.

 

 

There was none of the initial hesitance this time. Weiss’s teeth nipped at her lips. She shivered, remembering the way she’d bitten Weiss’s neck. She opened her mouth, letting her in. She urgently pushed herself closer, feeling Weiss’s chest heave. Her mouth was intoxicating. It felt like freedom and tasted like rebellion. Weiss moaned in to her mouth, and she felt what little self control she had left evaporate. When Yang pulled them apart, there was a hand on Blake’s breast, and her leg was between Weiss’s thighs. Weiss ignored Yang’s insistent chiding, kissing her way down Blake’s neck, sucking a bruise into her pulse point. Blake looked up to see what the problem was.

 

 

“Weiss…” Blake managed to gasp as Weiss’s mouth moved over her. “We have company.” Weiss pulled away briefly.

 

 

“So? They like to watch.” She went back to the apparently very important task at hand.

 

 

“It’s true,” Nora agreed behind them. Weiss collapsed against her with a groan.

 

 

“This better be good Nora,” Blake grumbled. Weiss glared her agreement into Blake’s shoulder. Whether or not the shoulder passed the message on was debatable.

 

 

“We saw you guys on tv!” Nora trilled. That might not have fit anyone’s definition of good, but it certainly counted as important. Weiss pulled herself away from Blake.

 

 

“Exactly what did you see?” Blake asked, as much trepidation as curiosity.

 

 

“Weiss yells really well, and then you were all awesome and inspiring, and then you two got all hot and heavy.” Nora beamed at them proudly. Yang started snickering.

 

 

“Where did you see it?” She asked, choosing to ignore Yang for the moment.

 

 

“Everywhere! You guys made the news.” _There’s some irony for you, Weiss._ She sighed.

 

 

“I suppose it’s a terribly edited hatchet job?” Nora shook her head widely.

 

 

“Nope! Live stream, whole thing went out before they could.” That was something, at least.

 

 

“Who else has seen it?” Weiss asked, voice tight. Blake shot her a look. She hadn’t thought of it earlier, but she hadn’t just outed herself as a faunus. And Weiss did have reasonable cause to find that worrying.

 

 

“Um…” Nora looked vaguely hesitant, which was never a good sign. “Probably everyone, by now? The video’s getting sent around.” Ruby leapt for her scroll. A few seconds later, she heard Weiss’s rant begin. They all clustered around to watch.

 

 

In hindsight, she may have been a little more indiscreet than she would have preferred, and that was before the kiss. She could see herself in the background, staring at Weiss with an idiot grin. When the kiss actually happened, it was clear she might have forgotten they were in public. There was a click, as Ruby saved a copy of the video. Her innocent face didn’t fool anyone.

 

 

“So,” Weiss concluded. “We’re out. In a number of ways.” She looked around. “Does anyone think it will be a problem?” Yang shrugged.

 

 

“Do we care? I mean, who’s going to have an issue? Winchester? Let him. I still owe him some broken ribs.” Which was nice of Yang to say, given that she wasn’t the one on the hook here. Yang grinned. “We know Nora’s cool with it, and I’m sure the rest will be as well.” Nora cackled.

 

 

“Unless Pyrrha finds a copy of that kiss on Jaune’s scroll.” Blake shuddered. She still remembered Ren’s look of fear. Having the tables turned was a nasty surprise. When she looked up, Nora was leaving, still laughing. Blake had no doubt a copy would mysteriously appear on Jaune’s scroll, whether he knew about it or not.

 

 

“We’re doing a movie by the way,” Nora called over her shoulder. “You guys have to come.” Then they were alone again.

 

 

“We really got into it,” Blake commented, watching the footage for the third time. It was hard to blame Ruby for keeping a copy. Weiss looked like she was going to try anyway, but that was mostly pique.

 

 

“Probably best we go watch the movie then, yeah?” Yang said, nudging Weiss in the ribs. Blake had felt that elbow. That pointy list went two ways. “You guys stay in here, who knows what’ll happen.” _I do. I know what will happen. And I would very much like it to happen, thank you very much Yang._ She took a look at Ruby and let out a sigh.

 

 

“Come on,” she said begrudgingly. “Let’s go watch a movie.”

 

 

When they got to the common room they usually hung out with JNPR in, the furniture had been replaced by a pair of giant bean bags. This was getting to be an epidemic, and they still didn’t know who patient zero was. She was dreading the day they changed the cafeteria. Between the knives and the food, that would get messy quickly.

 

 

“New rules,” Pyrrha started, giving them an awfully no nonsense look. Nora worked fast. “Hands stay where we can see them at all times, no loud kissing noises.” Weiss gave her best sheepish smile. Blake just nodded. Inwardly, she was smirking. The best thing about learning the rules was knowing how to bend them. There was plenty she was thinking about doing that didn’t involve her hands, and she was certain Weiss could make some very interesting noises that sounded nothing like kissing.

 

 

Pyrrha, naturally, was as good at throwing popcorn as she was at everything else. All Blake wanted to do was recite some of their favourite Magical Warrior Girls passages in Weiss’s ear until she moaned, but she kept finding herself biting down on pieces of popcorn that hadn’t been in her mouth a second earlier. It was terribly inconsiderate. And Ren seemed to have a sixth sense for anytime Weiss’s hands got even slightly under her shirt. The game show buzzer noise he made each time was probably unnecessary. Though it may have directly contributed to the betting pool Nora started loudly running about who would misbehave next. When nobody would accept her odds, Blake got the point and edged away from Weiss. Slightly.

 

 

“So…” She asked, looking around nonchalantly. “What’s happened so far?”

 

 

“If you’d been paying attention,” Pyrrha started, vaguely disgruntled, “You’d know that…” She trailed off. Blake blinked at her innocently. Pyrrha gave up. “I have no idea. Is anybody actually watching this?”

 

 

“Yeah!” Jaune responded enthusiastically. “It’s really good.” She looked at the screen. A man with a terrible beard ran off into the night, with what looked liked fire coming out of his sleeve. Another man in a bath robe was holding up what might have started out life as a chicken? Honestly, it was hard to tell. Jaune looked enraptured.

 

 

“This is the best movie I’ve ever seen,” he murmured in awe. Blake couldn’t help herself. After a few moments, everyone was laughing. Jaune kept watching. They spent the rest of the afternoon watching Jaune watch movies, while providing helpful commentary. It was a surprisingly entertaining way to spend the afternoon. Everybody had fun, and Blake didn’t have to keep chewing popcorn. The fact that Pyrrha and Weiss took turns being evisceratingly caustic was good too. Ruby was terrible. She was a little too nice for this kind of merciless exercise in theatrical criticism.

 

 

Her good mood managed to last until they headed off to dinner. As Jaune enthusiastically detailed his favourite scenes, Blake hung back. Weiss was doing the same. This would be their first exposure to public scrutiny; at least insofar as the public they actually had to live with. It was hard to say which of them was more nervous. Being without her bow made her feel oddly naked, even if wearing it now would be pointless. It had been a security blanket she’d relied on for so long, letting other people jump to their own conclusions and never looking past their initial assumptions. Even her friends had been clueless until she’d told them, and that odd anonymity had been comforting. Now that was impossible. She absently wondered if she’d been doing those like Velvet, who didn’t have the option of hiding, a disservice. Maybe late solidarity was better than no solidarity.

 

 

She took a quick glance at Weiss, who had schooled her face into the ready to cut someone impatience she used to cover nervousness. Blake wasn’t worried about the gay thing, particularly. When she’d come out, the reaction had been exactly nil.

 

 

As it turned out, that made her two from two. When the walked into the dining hall, nobody even looked up, as far as she could tell. About the only difference she could see was that Velvet was sitting at their usual table, instead of with her team. They quickly loaded their plates and joined her.

 

 

“I have you guys to thank for a great afternoon,” Velvet greeted them, ignoring Jaune explaining why stimulating pineal glands was a totally valid method of reanimation. “I haven’t seen Bierce look so upset since the time we convinced her to try a hot dog. Took her half an hour to recover.” Velvet had that peculiar smile that results from a mix of nostalgia and schadenfreude.

 

 

“Glad we could help,” Ruby replied, because it was important for team leaders to share the credit around. Blake considered it likely that Ruby had misinterpreted that statement at some point.

 

  
”Did she actually do any other interviews?” Blake asked curiously. Velvet nodded.

 

 

“She didn’t really have a choice. We basically mobbed her. Some of them have even aired.” Velvet gave a half shrug. “I don’t know what difference that will make, in the scheme of things, but it’s something. It’s better media coverage than we usually get, that’s for sure.” That was somewhat reassuring. Even if her time here did become more difficult, it would have been for a good cause, at least. Still, she wanted to be prepared.

 

 

“Have you heard anything?” She asked. At Velvet’s blank confusion, she qualified, “Around Beacon, I mean.”

 

 

“Not really. Most people here are pretty good about the faunus thing. It’s only Cardin and his lot that really care, and he’s not making an issue of that kind of thing anymore.” Velvet’s smile glittered with satisfaction. Nobody had ever found out what happened during that training exercise, but rumour held that Cardin had thrown out the stuffed bunny he’d had since childhood, because it was giving him nightmares. Blake chose to believe it. Velvet had come a long way since the days of letting idiots pull her ears.

 

 

“What about the rest of it?” Weiss asked, only the flex of her knuckles around her fork betraying her anxiety.

 

 

“Mixed reactions,” Velvet replied cheerfully. “Most people thought it was hot, some of them were surprised Ruby and Yang didn’t join in, and a lot of people refused to believe it was a first kiss. Those people are now very annoyed at Ren.” Team RWBY shot him a collective look of stern inquiry. He shrugged.

 

 

“I won the pool,” he said matter-of-factly through a mouthful of steak. He swallowed noisily. “Can’t tell you any more. Still a lot of bets in play.” Weiss rolled her eyes.

 

 

“I had you down for over the break,” Velvet agreed. “Though I’d had money on it being Ruby and Weiss first.” She took a furtive look at Ren, who had gone back to eating. “Though if you guys could see fit to-“ She broke off when Nora started waving her fork menacingly. Most people did. Nora’s ready to cut someone face was even better than Weiss’s, mainly because nobody but Ren could tell it apart from her usual expression.

 

 

 _So..._ Nobody cared that she was a faunus. She’d already known that nobody important cared, but knowing she wasn’t about to start getting harassed in the hallways was reassuring. Oh, and all her friends were making bets about her relationship status. She wanted to feel outraged about that, but if Pyrrha laid one on Jaune at graduation, she stood to make a great deal of money. She’d been lucky enough to snake that date early. She hadn’t picked it out of romanticism; she just figured somebody would spike the punch.

 

 

Velvet made her goodbyes and returned to her usual table. Jaune, who had waited very politely, went back to explaining the anatomy of the pineal gland to Pyrrha. He appeared to be getting most of right, which was fairly disconcerting. Blake looked around. Nobody was staring. Nobody was whispering. Even Ruby and Yang were busy arguing about which of them could learn to play guitar first. She caught Weiss’s eye and smiled. Weiss’s brain did that thing where it translated relief into irritation, and she rolled her eyes again, but she didn’t stop running her foot up and down Blake’s leg, so she considered it a win.

 

 

After dessert, they engaged in an act of supreme cowardice and betrayal, and abandoned Pyrrha, Ren, and Nora to Jaune’s surprisingly thorough dissertation on why visible strings didn’t detract from special effects. They’d created a monster, and it was hiding a bad makeup job under its cloak.

 

 

“So, you guys feeling better now?” Yang asked when they were back in their room. Weiss huffed, annoyed as ever at having been caught out in a moment of uncertainty. “Seriously though,” Yang persisted. “You’re not still worried, right?” Weiss relented and shook her head.

 

 

Say what you will about the universe, it never missed a straight line like that. There was a sharp knocking. Blake frowned in confusion. No one had knocked on their door in ages. Pyrrha and Nora walked right in as they pleased these days, and Jaune and Ren tended to just shout whatever they wanted. It occurred to Blake that maybe they all needed more friends.

 

 

Weiss was the first to shake off her puzzlement, moving to open the door. Professor Goodwitch stood outside.

 

 

“I’m afraid your evening has been interrupted, Miss Schnee.” Weiss looked at her blankly. “Your father is here to see you.” Weiss froze. So did Blake. Ruby and Yang looked like they were about to head into battle. “He’s waiting for you in Professor Ozpin’s office.”

 

 

“You want us to come with you?” Ruby asked. Weiss shook her head.

 

 

“It’s best I do this alone,” she replied, voice painfully numb. She left without a further word. Goodwitch started to turn, before catching a glimpse of the room itself.

 

 

“What on earth have you people done to that bed?” She asked in baffled outrage.

 

 

“Our stuff didn’t fit,” Yang replied absently, staring off after Weiss.

 

 

“It’s okay,” Ruby added. “It doesn’t get used much anymore.” Blake waited for the mortification to hit, but Ruby was too distracted worrying about Weiss. Blake decided to feel mortified for both of them.

 

 

“I told myself not to ask,” Goodwitch muttered to herself. “You know that’s terribly unsafe,” she continued in a louder tone.

 

 

“I suppose it is a bit dangerous,” Ruby said, still not actually paying attention.

 

 

“And we can’t have students in danger,” Yang added, one of her occasional flashes of irony showing through.

 

 

“That would be terrible,” Blake finished. Goodwitch looked like this might finally be the moment she uttered the phrase ‘listen here you little shits’. Blake was confident they could get it out of her by the end of the year, at the rate they were going. Instead, she shook her head in irritation, and took a long breath.

 

 

“If the three of you are quite finished, you should follow Miss Schnee. Regardless of her earlier statement, I do not imagine this will be an easy conversation for her.” They headed out in a rush.

 

 

***

 

 

When Weiss reached the door to Ozpin’s office, it took her a lot longer than she would have liked to get herself under control. She’d been so relieved at dinner when nothing terrible had happened, now the anxiety was back with interest. She told herself to try and stay positive. Maybe she just had a set of remedial media relations classes in her future. Before she could come up with any far more realistic counter-scenarios, she knocked.

 

 

“Come in, Weiss,” Ozpin called. At least there’d be a chaperone, hopefully. That would keep things from getting too uncivil. She entered the room.

 

 

Her father sat perfectly straight backed in one of the chairs. His white suit was pristine, creases sharper than her sword. His hands were folded comfortably over his briefcase. He looked entirely at ease, unless you knew him. Weiss didn’t claim to, but she’d seen the storm hiding behind his eyes before. In short, he looked exactly like every other time she’d seen him this year.

 

 

“Hello sir,” she said, years of practice lending her tone perfect neutrality. They didn’t hug.

 

 

“Weiss.” They stared at each other a long moment, before Weiss dropped her eyes. Living with her father had taught her more about Jaune’s run and live philosophy than any fight against the Grimm could. “There was an emergency board meeting this afternoon,” he continued, once he was satisfied. “About you.” She looked up. Whatever she had been expecting, that wasn’t it.

 

 

“As of this afternoon, the board has declared you in conflict with the SDC’s stated goals and operating procedures. As such, your executive status has been revoked.” Weiss blinked in shock. Her father continued inexorably. “Furthermore, your shares in the company have been divested, the profits being returned to your trust. Your access to the company servers has been discontinued, and you are barred from SDC company property.” There was the slightest of pauses, before Weiss’s life fell apart entirely. “You will no longer inherit either position or assets related to the SDC.” It took a moment for the words to make sense. Longer to acknowledge she’d actually heard them. It was hard to tell, through the ringing in her ears.

 

 

She was out. Her father had just disinherited her. Entirely.

 

 

“Oh.” It was the only thing she could think of to say. Some far off, distant part of her mind was surprised she managed that much. The rest of her head was floating in a sea of ice bergs, cold and dark and remote. Safe.

 

 

“Under the circumstances, I’ve arranged for you to receive controlling interest in your trust early. I’ve already set up your tuition.” That was kind of him, she supposed. It certainly reduced the amount of time they’d have to spend together. “I’ve also arranged a meeting with your lawyer for tomorrow. We’ll handle the rest of the necessary paperwork then. After that, I’ve scheduled you an appointment with a realtor.” _Of course._ She’d forgotten about that.

 

 

“You couldn’t stop this?” She asked in a whisper, hating the way her voice broke. He didn’t even flinch.

 

 

“You deviated from company media procedures. You jeopardised our relationship with city officials. Shadix has already called.” He leaned forward slightly, the invisible rage boiling to the fore. “You discussed family business in a public setting.” Even as dazed as she was, Weiss could pick out just fine what he was really angry about. She knew what that tone meant. He hadn’t even tried to stop it. He may have even been the one to put forward the motion.

 

 

“Oh.” She said again. The icebergs had started breaking up, and a dozen different voices were screaming in her head. She tuned them out, fixing her gaze on the wall. Her father sat back.

 

 

“Who’s getting the company?” She asked, more to fill the silence than out of any real curiosity. There was only really one answer anyway.

 

 

 “Your cousin Mathilde.”

 

 

“Mathilde is an idiot,” she noted absently. Her father nodded.

 

 

“Yes, she is. So are most CEOs. She’s smart enough to understand her best interests lie in remaining biddable, however.” The unspoken rebuke sharpened her gaze. She’d walked away once. She could do it again.

 

 

“Will that be all, then?” Her father nodded, an inadequate gesture to convey that much finality. The part of her brain that had spent years having etiquette drilled in to it took over. She curtseyed to Ozpin, entirely aware of the ridiculousness of the gesture, and walked out. As soon the door was closed behind her, she collapsed back against it.

 

 

She vaguely registered someone talking to her. Hands on her shoulder. She didn’t react. Wasn’t sure how to. The hands shook her, slightly. The voices were steadily climbing in pitch. Soon they’d be audible inside Ozpin’s office. That was enough to stir her.

 

 

“Not here,” she tried to say. She didn’t know if she was successful or not. The ringing in her ears had gotten louder. She concentrated on putting one foot in front of the other, mechanically tracing her steps back to her room. She ruthlessly smothered everything resembling a coherent thought. Thinking could bring nothing good. Not here, not now. Not until it was safe.

 

 

She stopped walking. Somebody opened the door for her. She started walking again. She sank down on the bed, curled her knees up to her chest. Stared at the floor, trying to make the world make sense again.

 

 

“Weiss. Weiss! What happened!” Some tiny thread wormed its way through, sparking an idea. Ruby. Ruby was worried. About her?

 

 

“Hello Ruby,” she said, still on autopilot. “It’s…” She broke off. That wasn’t right. “You shouldn’t…” She tried again. Still couldn’t finish a thought. She was abruptly pulled sideways, as a pair of arms wrapped around her. She followed the familiar scent of roses in to a warm, dark shoulder.

 

  
She cried for a long time.

 

 

When she came back to herself, she was curled up on Ruby’s chest. Yang was sitting next to her, a hand on her shoulder. The initial shock had worn off, leaving behind painful clarity. She didn’t consider it a mercy.

 

 

“Weiss…” Ruby started hesitantly. “Can you tell us what happened?” Weiss appreciated the way the question was phrased. She was quite willing to tell them, but actually saying the words might prove difficult.

 

 

“I’m out,” she started to say. Her throat was dry. Her voice cracked. She swallowed roughly and tried again. “I’ve been disinherited. Fired. It’s complicated. But I’m out.” Ruby’s arm tightened around her.

 

 

“What does that mean?” Yang asked, caution colouring her tone.

 

 

“It means I have to sit through several hours tomorrow with a lawyer, and then I get to visit a realtor.”

 

 

“A re-… I thought this was a company thing. What has a real estate agent got to do with this?” Yang’s voice was outraged. She’d clearly guessed. Weiss smiled sadly.

 

 

“The Schnee Estate is listed as a company asset. As such, I am forbidden from entering the premises.” Yang’s face was tight with appalled horror. She felt the hand on her shoulder clench.

 

 

“Why?” Ruby asked. “Why would he do that?” Weiss managed the barest hint of a shrug.

 

 

“I acted in opposition with company policy. Among other things.” She looked around, and frowned. “Where’s Blake?” She noticed Ruby and Yang exchange a look over her head.

 

 

“We think she went to talk to your father.” Weiss sat bolt upright.

 

 

“What?” She demanded. “She can’t! That’ll…” She couldn’t put words to how badly she thought that would go. She turned to Ruby. “Go. Find her. Please.” Ruby didn’t hesitate.

 

 

She felt a lot less steady with Ruby gone. She leaned against Yang, letting her take the weight for a while.

 

 

“You okay?” Yang whispered eventually. Weiss shook her head.

 

 

“I don’t know. I knew there’d be consequences. I didn’t think this would happen.” Yang sighed against her hair.

 

 

“I can’t believe he kicked you out.” Weiss shrugged. She could.

 

 

“I’m surprised it didn’t happen sooner,” she confessed. She felt a bitter chuckle bubbling up. She let it out, because self control was a precious resource to be rationed at the moment. “I suppose this does solve the problem of what happens after Beacon.”

 

 

“What do you mean?”

 

 

“Theoretically I would have been given full executive status after graduation.” She felt Yang go stiff, and pull away slightly.

 

 

“What?” She looked up in confusion. That had sounded… angry. “You were going to leave? Just give all this up and go be a corporate drone?” Hurt. Yang didn’t sound angry, she sounded hurt. Under the circumstances, Weiss could sympathise.

 

 

“No, you dolt.” She glared at Yang until she relaxed against her. She needed that right now. “It just meant I would have had to attend meetings once or twice a month. And answer a lot of emails. And maybe the occasional video conference.” She looked up. Sure enough, Yang’s eyebrow had skyrocketed. “Like I said, it might be easier this way.” She felt the last of the tension leave Yang’s body. “You really thought I’d leave?” She asked, timidly.

 

 

“Family’s important,” Yang replied shortly. Weiss knew exactly what she meant.

 

 

“That’s why I’m staying,” she answered. “I was always going to stay.” There had been a long period at the beginning where that hadn’t been true, but she figured under the circumstances, she’d give herself a break. Someone had to.

 

 

She felt a gentle hand under her chin, as Yang tiled her face up. Weiss met her eyes, seeing something unfathomably deep there.

 

 

“You’re the most infuriating person I’ve ever meet, ice queen. You drive me insane, you make me want to tear my hair out, you’re difficult and demanding and you explode over everything.” Weiss opened her mouth, but Yang placed a soft finger over her lips. “I never used to know why you were so prickly, but I get it now. I know why you are the way you are. And that’s why you need to know.” The look Yang gave her was scorching in its intensity. Her heart started racing. “I love you, you crazy woman. I love your temper, I love your snark, and I love the way you’re letting down your walls, okay? I love you, and I get the feeling you need to hear that right now. Weiss gaped at her. She _really_ needed to work out how Yang did that. She might not elbow her this time though. She hadn’t been told that in… Since her mother left.

 

 

“This has been a very strange day for me,” she muttered weakly. A second later, Yang collapsed in laughter. Weiss flailed at her in mock outrage for a bit, before joining her. If hers was slightly hysterical, Yang was kind enough not to mention it. They were interrupted by the door slamming open. They looked up.

 

 

“Um, guys,” Ruby was wide eyed and frantic. “We have a problem.”

 

 

***

 

 

Blake caught up with him at the gate. She’d overheard every word exchanged in Ozpin’s office, and she had some of her own she needed to get out. Weiss had looked shattered, but Blake trusted Ruby and Yang to take care of her. This was something she needed to do.

 

 

“What is _wrong_ with you?” She demanded, stepping out of the darkness. He turned to her, as calmly as if he’d been expecting company for tea.

 

“Miss Belladonna. How nice to make your acquaintance. Günter Schnee.” He smiled, and held his hand out. From someone like him, she would have expected it to remind her of a shark, or wolf. She knew predators though, and he didn’t smile like one. His smile put in the mind of a whale; filtering everything down to the smallest bits, allowing nothing through. It was a smile that served as armour. It was a smile that concealed the threat, rather than advertised it.

 

 

“I heard what you said in there,” She said, voice measured fury. “So I’ll ask again. What is _wrong with you?”_ He shrugged and lowered his hand.

 

 

“I’m sorry you were exposed to that. I do prefer to keep family matters private.” He could have been talking about an argument over what to have for dinner.

 

 

“So I heard,” Blake snarled. Something shifted behind his eyes. There was the predator.

 

 

“I take it you disapprove of my parenting methods?” He asked, cold and silken. Blake scoffed.

 

 

“That wasn’t parenting. That was business. Don’t pretend that was some kind of disciplinary exercise.” He fixed her with a glare.

 

 

“Have you ever seen a tabloid headline about my daughter? Ever heard her name linked to any of the interminable scandals her idiot friends were caught up in?” Blake wasn’t sure what he was getting at, so she focused on what she knew.

 

  
”She didn’t have any friends, you idiot! Not until she met us!” For the first time in the conversation, it looked like she’d managed to surprise him. It was fleeting, but unmissable.

 

 

“My point,” he growled, composure slipping, “was that Weiss has always understood that actions have consequences. And until coming here, she acted accordingly. She was polite, considered, intelligent. She suffered no foolishness, devoted her time to worthy pursuits, and excelled at whatever she put her mind to. She would have been an excellent CEO. Then she developed this mad idea of becoming a Huntress, and she’s been unmanageable ever since.”

 

 

“She wanted to _escape_ , you get that?” Blake yelled back. “She spent her entire life scared of you coming home angry, and she didn’t want to turn out the way you did!” He didn’t flinch, so she twisted a little further. “She wasn’t trying to live up to your standards. She was trying to live up to _hers._ She spent every day wondering why she wasn’t good enough to stay for, and that was what she spent every day reaching for. And I’m guessing all you did was tell her actions have consequences and let her think it was her fault!” She stopped, breathing heavily. This time, he’d flinched.

 

 

“I have always done what was best for Weiss,” he spat out. Blake shook her head.

 

  
”What you thought was best. Not what she wanted. You never put her first.”

 

 

“She’s seventeen!” He roared back. “She doesn’t know what she wants. She could have had everything, you hear me? She could have had security, power, freedom. The company was all she’d ever have that she could truly call hers.”

 

  
”That was all you’d let her have,” Blake replied calmly.

 

 

“No! This world is not kind, Miss Belladonna, and Weiss was a fragile child. For her to survive, she needed to learn the way things are. And look at her now. What has she done with those lessons? What does she have now?” He shook his head, clearly frustrated.

 

 

“She has us,” She told him, without a hint of doubt in her voice.

 

 

“Yes,” he replied, voice salted heavily with sarcasm. “Cavorting with a faunus on television for all to see.”

 

 

“And there it is.” She knew it would come down to this eventually. He shook his head fiercely.

 

 

“Do not presume, Miss Belladonna. Do you know why I allowed this to happen? Why I let the board take this action?” She raised an eyebrow. This would be good.

 

 

“Because for the past few years, board members have been going missing. Their bodies are rarely found.” Blake nodded. She’d heard that before. “What you may not be aware of, is that the board members who disappeared have been, without variety, those who advocated for improving the lot of the faunus.” That… was actually surprising. She frowned in confusion.

 

 

“What do you mean?”

 

 

“I had my daughters’ team mates vetted intensively, Miss Belladonna.” He gave her an uncomfortably significant look. “I’m sure I don’t need to tell you, of all people, how the White Fang hurts both our peoples.” Her hand flashed to where Gambol Shroud would have rested, had she been carrying it. He didn’t miss the motion. “You can relax. I’ve no intention of turning you over to the authorities.” The threat that he might, however, was impossible to ignore.

 

 

“So you say,” She snarled, hardly about to cave. “But blaming the White Fang for your own inaction is laughable. Just like claiming you don’t care that I’m a faunus. Or a girl, for that matter.” She added the last as an afterthought, remembering an uncomfortable encounter.

 

 

“It’s not what I would have chosen for her,” he admitted baldly. “None of this is. But you’ve mistaken me badly. Or my daughter did, if I read you right. If Weiss had chosen to stay with the company, a marriage to another willing girl could have been arranged quite easily. It was her decision to leave, not her homosexuality, which I objected to.” At some point, this conversation had gotten away from her. She struggled to bring it back on track.

 

 

“That doesn’t excuse your stance on the faunus,” she challenged. He looked away, sighing almost pensively.

 

 

“After my daughter’s injury,” he started, “She came to me with an audit. The results were… astonishing.” He glanced back at her. “I had become aware some years ago there was a problem, of course, but I wasn’t sure of the full extent. When I first noticed the discrepancies, I looked into it, quietly. I turned up nothing. I still haven’t. But I have not stopped looking. And when company members have championed the faunus cause, I have allowed it. But I would not allow Weiss to take the same risk.” Blake thought that through for a long moment, before the implications caught up with her.

 

 

“You… You let the faunus continue to suffer, people continue to die when they try to help, so that you can find out who’s selling out your precious company?” She doubted her voice conveyed her full sense of outrage, but he clearly caught enough of it.

 

 

“Yes,” he replied firmly. “Understand this. Long after I, and Weiss for that matter, are dead and gone, the company will continue. It will stand fast, and continue to serve humanity. We are needed, Miss Belladonna. We provide humanity the means to grow, to progress, to hold out against our enemies. That has to be the priority. More than my feelings, more than your people’s plight, more than anything.” The arrogance was staggering. The worst part is, she thought he might even believe it.

 

 

“And more than your daughter,” She said bitterly. He nodded.

 

 

“If needs be.” Any questions Blake had about what kind of man he was had been answered, thoroughly. There was only one question she had left.

 

 

“How’d she get her scar?” He frowned, confused. “The one on her eye. How did she get that scar?”

 

 

“Not from me, as you’re clearly implying,” he replied, unruffled by the accusation. “I would not allow Weiss to place herself in danger without knowing full well she could take care of herself. Her final test before her acceptance into Beacon was against the finest training golem I could design. She passed, though not without incident.” Blake narrowed her eyes.

 

 

“Don’t training golems usually have restrictions against hurting people?” She asked pointedly.

 

 

“I removed them,” he answered, quite calmly. “The Grimm have no such compunctions. To allow her a false sense of security would have been a disservice.” Blake shook her head slowly, now entirely at a loss. She had absolutely no idea what else there was to say to this man, who lived out an entirely alien point of view.

 

 

“You’re all heart, Schnee.” Somebody else picked up the slack. She snapped her head around. Whoever it was had been very, very quiet. When they stepped forward, it became obvious why. They were all, to a man, faunus.

 

 

White Fang.

 

 

“That would explain why my car hasn’t arrived,” Günter mused off-handedly. “I’d assumed they were affording me the luxury of a private conversation.” More figures appeared out of the darkness, weapons levelled. If she got out of this, she was never going anywhere without Gambol Shroud again. Having a gun barrel pressed to the back of her head only reinforced that.

 

 

She stayed very still, and focused on something simple, like counting. There were six of them. Not terrible odds, had circumstances been different. A car pulled up next to them. Blake doubted it belonged to Günter.

 

 

“You going to come quietly, or do we have to kill the girl?” Asked the same man who had first spoken. His gun drifted back and forth between them. The gun at her back pressed in harder. _Amateurs._

 

She started slowly pushing her head back. When the idiot behind her moved his hand back, she snapped her head forward, creating a shadow between herself and the gun. She whirled, her left hand capturing the man’s wrist, the palm of her right hand taking him under the chin. Then she was armed, and circumstances started looking very different.

 

 

As she started firing, Günter pressed something on his briefcase, and a barrel protruded from the side. _Of course_. There was, possibly, a world in which this kind of thing made sense. Blake didn’t really want it to be the world she lived in, but she wasn’t being given many options these days. He joined her in laying down covering fire as they both started to scurry backwards, diving behind the fountain.

 

 

At least a dozen weapons opened up in response. The car door opened.

 

 

“Go!” She snapped at him. He actually hesitated for a minute. It was probably the nicest thing he’d done in years, and at entirely the wrong time. “Find Ozpin! Get help!” He took off, while she fired wildly into the night. It was enough to gain him a few seconds, before she was forced to duck back down. She took a deep breath, ejected the empty clip, and waited. The noise would draw attention, if nothing else. It was just a matter of who made it to her first, friends or enemies.

 

 

She didn’t have to wait long.

 


	10. Babybird

_So if you sleep tonight I hope you’re safe and warm_

_And if you wake up scared I hope you’re not alone_

Yang burst into Ozpin’s office without bothering to knock, Ruby and Weiss immediately behind her. Ozpin and Goodwitch were inside, along with a rumpled looking man in a suit, who Yang guessed was Weiss’s father. She didn’t bother sparing him more than glance.

 

 

“What happened to Blake?” She demanded. “Is she okay?” Ozpin pressed a button, and a wall screen came to life. The footage showed Blake and Weiss’s father having what looked like a heated argument. There wasn’t any audio, but Yang could tell Blake was upset. Then, she had a gun pointed at her head. Ruby gasped.

 

 

“She was taken, by the White Fang.” Ozpin said. On the screen, Blake opened fire, while Weiss’s father ran off. Yang was on the verge of having a real problem with him.

 

 

“We have to get her back!” Weiss’s voice was tight with fear.

 

 

“Don’t be foolish. This is a matter for the police. You’ll only get yourselves killed.” That tore it. She had a problem.

 

 

“Listen, asshole-“ She started, heatedly.

 

 

“Günter Schnee, actually.” She’d give him this much, she’d seen better men cow easier.

 

 

“I’m gonna stick with asshole. Blake’s our friend, and we’re going to find her!” He raised an eyebrow, openly mocking.

 

 

“And where did you intend to look?” Yang snarled and took a step towards him, ready to try haematomancy. Goodwitch interrupted.

 

 

“While I appreciate that you’re upset, Miss Xiao Long, your behaviour is not helping. Mr Schnee is correct. Although we do have our own resources to deploy, this is a matter for the police. I’ve made my feelings about getting involved in this kind of situation very clear.” Goodwitch’s tone was surprisingly bland. Yang started to protest, and Goodwitch widened her eyes slightly. She thought back to that conversation. She took a deep breath, calmed down.

 

 

“Of course, Professor Goodwitch.” Behind her, Ruby let out a noise of outrage, that turned into a yelp part way through. Clearly, Weiss had her in hand.

 

 

“Under the circumstances, I can’t imagine you’ll be able to concentrate in class,” Ozpin said, tone as calm and even as Goodwitch’s had been. “Why don’t the three of you take a day or two off. Maybe go explore the city, see what you can find.” Yang nodded, and turned to leave. The asshole was sitting forward in his chair, obviously aware he’d missed something. She gave him a vicious grin, before helping Weiss drag out a still angry Ruby.

 

 

Once they were outside, she clapped a hand over Ruby’s mouth until they were well away from the office. When she let her go, Ruby looked furious.

 

 

“We can’t just abandon her!” She yelled. Weiss shushed her, and started guiding them back to their room.

 

 

“We’re not,” Yang reassured her. “We just can’t officially help her.” There was a trio of beeps, as all their scrolls went off at once. Yang checked hers to find a new message, from Goodwitch. A video file.

 

 

“Remember when Goodwitch caught us last time?” Weiss asked. “She said not getting involved to help our team was worse than getting in trouble.” Ruby frowned.

 

 

“Then that stuff about going into the city?”

 

 

“He was telling us to go find Blake,” Weiss explained quickly. “Huntresses can’t get involved in a police investigation. If there even will be one. But if three private citizens happen to stumble across something, that’s a different matter.”

 

 

“We’re still students though,” Ruby pointed out. “Won’t they get in trouble for this?” Weiss shook her head.

 

 

“We’ve been released from classes, and we’ll be off campus. Technically, as soon as we set foot off of Beacon, we’re not students. The same rules as for field trips.” Yang looked her in surprise. She hadn’t known that either. Weiss waved a hand in annoyance. “It’s a liability thing, so that Beacon isn’t responsible for any damage we suffer or cause.” She looked at their blank expressions. “Didn’t either of you read the Handbook?” Yang looked at Ruby. Neither of them had even known there was a Handbook. They reached their room, and headed inside. This was best kept private.

 

 

“Asshole had a point,” Yang begrudgingly admitted, once the door closed behind them. “Where do we start?

 

 

“With the video,” Weiss answered. They pulled their scrolls out and watched. Without audio, it was difficult to make sense of what was happening, even with multiple viewpoints. Some of it was all too clear though.

 

 

“At least she’s okay,” Ruby tried hopefully, watching Blake get dragged into the car. Yang couldn’t bring herself to take that away from her. They watched it through again. There wasn’t much to see, very little of it helpful.

 

 

“Why come after Blake anyway?” Weiss asked, frustrated. “Do you think it was about the protest?” Yang thought it through. She’d thought it was revenge for leaving, herself, but she hadn’t considered that angle.

 

 

“Could be,” she agreed, but Ruby started shaking her head.

 

 

“No, guys, look.” She held up her scroll, letting the video run in slow motion. “They didn’t go for Blake at all, until she got involved.” She looked at Weiss. “They were going for your dad.” Weiss’s lips firmed together, her nostrils pinched tight in fury.

 

 

“When we find her,” Weiss announced, “I’m going to give her a very thorough lesson in appropriate valuation.” Yang probably shouldn’t have agreed with that, but she did. Asshole for Blake was not a good trade.

 

 

“That doesn’t help us find Blake though,” Ruby said gently. “We can’t just wander through Vale looking for an explosion again.” It occurred to Yang that Blake might not even still be in Vale. She pushed down the surge of helpless fear. _Find her now, worry later._

 

 

“What do we know, then?” Weiss asked, taking the problem apart and starting from the beginning. Weiss’s methods might have been tiresome, but right any kind of direction was welcome.

 

 

“Blake was kidnapped by a bunch of bad guys,” Ruby answered. “But they weren’t looking for her, they were looking for your dad.” Yang could see Weiss turning that over in her head.

 

 

“That begs two questions, then,” Weiss mused, sounding almost didactic. She’d turned off the parts of herself that weren’t helping, and was treating it like a purely intellectual exercise. It wasn’t a coping mechanism Yang envied, no matter how useful it might currently be. “How would the White Fang know my father was here, and how could they put together a plan like this fast enough to act on the information.”

 

 

Yang had to agree, they were good questions. There were more than a dozen people involved, they’d stuck to camera blind spots as much as possible, and they’d been in place by the time Günter had left Ozpin’s office. Weiss hadn’t been in there long, and she rather doubted Ozpin and Günter had wasted much time with small talk.

 

 

“So even if they had a plan like this set up,” she started slowly, “They still would have needed time to get everyone together and get in position.” She looked at Weiss steadily. “Which means they must have started early.” Weiss nodded thoughtfully.

 

 

“Either they bugged an office, which seems unlikely, given the regular sweeps, or somebody told them, in advance of my father’s arrival here.” Weiss jumped, as if suddenly startled. She’d gotten the answer she was looking for. “We’ve been looking at this the wrong way around,” she continued. “The White Fang angle is irrelevant. They were just hired muscle.” Yang looked at her questioningly.

 

 

“This would have been a high level meeting,” Weiss explained, now animated. “Which means no secretaries, no assistants, no consultants. I already suspected the traitor had executive level access, and this is confirmation. Somebody that high can’t be motivated by money. They already make more than the White Fang could possibly afford to bribe them. They reached out to the White Fang for their own reasons. We just need to work out what that reason is.”

 

 

They were interrupted by another set of messages. Yang opened hers, to find a single line of text from Goodwitch. ‘ _Meet me outside the gate. Come armed.’_ That was more like it. They hurried off.

 

 

Outside the gate, Goodwitch was staring off into the night. She turned to face them, nodding in approval when she saw Yang carrying Gambol Shroud. “I’ve taken a two day leave of absence,” she said, in lieu of a greeting. “I trust they’ve explained to you how that works, Ruby?” Ruby nodded sheepishly.

 

 

“Yes Prof-“ Goodwitch raised a finger warningly.

 

 

“You should definitely not call me that. Glynda will be fine.” Ruby squeaked.

 

 

“Sorry ma’am.” Goodwitch’s mouth crooked into a smile.

 

 

“I suppose that will suffice.” She took another glance out into the darkness. Yang wasn’t sure what was holding her attention. “What do you have?” Goodwitch asked when she looked back.

 

 

“Somebody within the company must have arranged this,” Weiss began. “Which means the White Fang are acting on someone else’s behalf. We don’t know why.”

 

 

“Or why they’d take Blake,” Ruby put in. Goodwitch nodded.

 

 

“I’d come to a similar conclusion. As to why they took Blake, I imagine your reaction to this will have been predicted.” Weiss frowned.

 

 

“What do you mean?” Goodwitch pointed.

 

 

“There are several cars parked along the road. When was the last time you saw anyone do that?” Yang sucked in a breath. There wasn’t anything on the road from Beacon into town. Most people had an understandable aversion to approaching the school too closely. There was an above average risk of explosions.

 

 

“You think it’s a trap?” She got a short nod in response.

 

 

“If whoever set this up was at the SDC meeting, they must have seen the footage of Blake and Weiss. It would be entirely reasonable to assume she’d go looking, even if no one else did. If they could capture Weiss, they’d have all the leverage over the SDC they could need.” Yang wasn’t convinced by that last part. Weiss didn’t look like she was either. The point made sense though.

 

 

“So what do we do then?” She asked. Ruby unlimbered Crescent Rose.

 

 

“We ask them were Blake is.” She loaded a clip. “Nicely.”

 

 

“An excellent suggestion Ruby,” Goodwitch replied crisply. Yang was pretty sure that wasn’t even sarcasm. “Unless it turns out they’ve compartmentalised the information, at which point we’ll need a back up plan.” Ruby looked briefly chagrined, but kept her weapon ready. Yang understood the impulse. She was itching to punish someone as well.

 

 

“What do you suggest?” Weiss asked. Goodwitch considered it for a long moment.

 

 

“We should assume Blake is being held locally. There’s nothing we can do otherwise, so it serves us nothing to worry about it. We believe that someone within the company was involved, correct?” No matter the differences between Professor and Huntress Goodwitch, she was a teacher down to her bones, and lecturing came as naturally as breathing. They all nodded.

 

 

“Holding your father would require a secure location, no matter what they had planned. Holding Blake would be even more difficult. It would have to be private, defensible, and equipped to confine a potentially dangerous prisoner.” Goodwitch paused, raising an eyebrow. “If you were an SDC company executive, would you feel comfortable entering such a location, knowing it was controlled by the White Fang? No matter how much you were paying them?” She looked around. “Or would you prefer to set up such a location yourself, knowing you could dictate the encounter?” Weiss was nodding excitedly.

 

 

“And if they set it up themselves….” Goodwitch regarded her patiently. “They probably used company resources!” Weiss finished triumphantly. “They’ve been embezzling forever and covering it up. It’s the perfect way to ensure they can’t be tied back to it.” Goodwitch smiled.

 

 

“Exactly. Now, Weiss, is there any way you could acquire that information?” Weiss grimaced and shook her head.

 

 

“My access was revoked.”

 

 

“Isn’t there someone you could talk to?” Ruby asked. Weiss rolled her eyes.

 

 

“I’m not exactly on friendly terms with most of the board. Particularly not now, I imagine. I certainly don’t trust them. Although…” Weiss broke off, face thoughtful. “There is someone I could call. Excuse me.” She walked off a short distance, and made a call.

 

 

“Weiss Schnee, for Galiana Brandt. Tell her… Tell her it’s about the recent security breaches.” Weiss moved away before Yang could overhear any more. Yang watched her face instead. Weiss looked like she was gearing up for a fight, before surprise washed over her features. A few minutes later, she was back.

 

 

“She’ll help. She’s sent me a few locations correlating to recent unusual activity. It gives us a few places to try. If one of those locations matches up with what the scum down there can tell us, all the better.” Goodwitch nodded.

 

 

“Your source… Can you trust her?”

 

 

“I believe so. She hasn’t been a board member for years, and I didn’t even have to blackmail her.” Yang choked on air.

 

 

“You didn’t _what?_ ” Weiss shrugged.

 

 

“She and my father were together for a while. It’s what lead to her stepping down as an executive. There is still plenty of potential for scandal, however. I only would have used it if I had to.” Goodwitch was looking at her very oddly.

 

 

“We should have a long talk at some point, Weiss.” The disturbing part was, that sounded almost encouraging. Goodwitch pulled her riding crop free. “For now though, we’ve kept our friends waiting long enough. Let’s go have a word.”

 

 

***

 

 

“I liked your speech.”

 

 

Blake opened her eyes. She’d lost track of time, it felt like she’d been here for hours. She wasn’t sure were here was; she’d been blindfolded on the way in, but it looked like a warehouse. Judging by the smell, they were somewhere near the docks. She tested the cuffs. Still tight. Satisfied nothing else had changed, she focused on the woman in front of her. Dark hair, red dress cut short, impractical shoes. Eyes on fire. That last was a bit incongruous.

 

 

“There are nicer ways to express your appreciation.” Her throat was dry, but she managed to make her voice even dryer. The woman’s expression didn’t change, but the fire in her eyes danced. The metaphor had taken on a disturbing level of literalness.

 

 

“Some things require a more… personal touch,” was the eventual response. Blake didn’t bother trying to puzzle it out. Either she’d get a nice long villainous monologue helpfully explaining everything to her, or she’d get nothing. She waited patiently. “As I said, I liked your speech. An excellent foundation.” Blake raised an eyebrow.

 

 

“You must be quite the sympathiser. The White Fang isn’t usually well disposed towards humans.” The woman inclined her head gracefully.

 

 

“We managed to come to an understanding. The White Fang respect my desire to right past wrongs.” This enigmatic bullshit was really annoying. Blake was starting to regret all the times she’d used it on her friends. She decided to get to the point. She probably wouldn’t get a straight answer, but hope sprung eternal.

 

 

“So, you want to tell me why I’m here?” The woman smiled.

 

 

“To be blunt, Miss Belladonna, you’re my bait.” Blake bristled.

 

 

“What do you want with Weiss?” She demanded. She got a light, airy laugh in response.

 

 

“Almost nothing, truth be told. Maybe her presence, for a short while. In the larger scheme of things, Weiss Schnee could not be more irrelevant. I’m sure she’ll find that very upsetting.” Blake stared at her, honestly bewildered now. She ran through everyone else she knew who might try and save her. It wasn’t a long list. Before she could ask any further, a man in the usual White Fang hood approached.

 

 

“Miss Fall,” he called, from quite a distance. He sounded almost… deferent. Whatever ‘understanding’ this woman had reached with the White Fang, she hadn’t heard of anything like it happening before. There was a muttered conversation, too quiet for her to hear. This woman, Fall, was clearly used to dealing with faunus.

 

 

“I’m afraid I’ve business to attend to,” Fall announced when she finished. “I’ll leave you to catch up with an old friend.” Footsteps echoed towards her.

 

 

“Hello Blake.” She turned her head.

 

 

“Hello Adam.” He hadn’t changed much. Maybe even taller than she remembered, though being handcuffed to a chair did alter one’s perspective. He looked down at her impassively. “It’s been a long time.”

 

 

“A few years,” he agreed neutrally. “How’s Huntressing?”

 

 

“You know. Beats killing innocent people for profit.” He smiled slightly. Then he backhanded her across the face. If the chair hadn’t been bolted down, she would have ended up on the floor. “You know Blake, you never did really get it,” he continued, no trace of anger in his voice. “Profit, fear, guns… They’re all just a means to an end.” She raised an eyebrow, unwilling to move her jaw too much. That had really hurt. “Power,” Adam finished. “It’s all about power. Without out, we’re nothing. With it, we can change things.”

 

 

“And that’s why you’re working with a human? She can get you power?” She asked when the ache had subsided.  


 

“Who, Cinder?” Adam replied, looking back over his shoulder. She had a name now. Cinder Fall. And… it meant absolutely nothing to her. “That’s one way to describe things.” Blake narrowed her eyes.

 

 

“And that Torchwick guy? Is working with him worth it, too?” Adam bared his teeth. Describing it as a grin would have been inaccurate.

 

 

“For now, he’s useful. We’ll teach him how dangerous ‘dumb animals’ can be later.” His eyes flashed. Whatever else had changed, he still wouldn’t let that kind of insult stand for long. Blake scrambled her brain, trying to think of a follow up. If he was in a sharing mood, she intended to take advantage of it. Before she could, however, Cinder returned, carrying a satchel over her shoulder.

 

 

“The retrieval team are twenty minutes overdue for their check in,” she announced, sounding quite pleased. Blake really didn’t like that tone of voice. “I imagine we’ll have company any minute now.” Adam nodded.

 

 

“You were right. What do you want us to do?” Cinder smiled.

 

 

“Prepare a welcome. Try and keep the Schnee girl alive, in case we need her later.”

 

 

“You’re the boss.” Adam strode off. Blake gaped after him.

 

 

“When you said you had an understanding…” She trailed off, not even sure how to finish the thought. Cinder’s smile widened.

 

 

“I may have understated things slightly,” she drawled. Blake shook her head.

 

 

“Impossible. The White Fang would never take orders from a human. It wouldn’t be allowed.” Cinder smirked at her, clearly relishing her confusion.

 

 

“Allowed by whom? The White Fang’s mysterious leaders? Who, exactly, do you think that is?” Blake stared at her.

 

 

“Before I came along, the White Fang were a bunch of sign waving public nuisances, lucky to get a filler piece in a back water newspaper. I turned them into head lines. I gave them respect, gave them a way to fight. When they heard what I had to say, they welcomed me with open arms.” Blake noticed her jaw was hanging open. She shut it with a click.

 

  
”But I…” She stopped herself. Cinder leaned forward, conspiratorial.

 

 

“You’re wondering why you never knew. It’s okay.” She tapped Blake on the nose. “It had to be a secret, of course,” she confided. “It wouldn’t look good, having a human in charge, would it?” Blake shied away. “I was very sad to see you leave us, actually. I could have put your talents to good use. I hope you'll consider coming back, once you find out what we intend. Imagine my surprise to see you again today, all cosy with dear little Weiss.” Blake was floundering, her equilibrium entirely shattered. She latched on to what she could.

 

 

“What’s your deal with Weiss, anyway?” If Cinder was surprised by the change in topic, it didn’t show.

 

 

“For such a smart young girl, Weiss has done a wonderful job of being stupid.” It was official. Blake was never doing the cryptic thing again. It was just too fucking irritating. She opened her mouth to say as much, but was cut off by Adam’s return. He had his sword drawn.

 

 

“It’s not her,” he reported. Cinder turned to face him.

 

 

“Of course not,” she replied, a touch impatiently. “Not yet.” Adam shook his head.

 

 

“It’s not them, either. It’s some old guy, with a scythe.” He paused. “He’s good,” he added, voice low. Blake watched Cinder visibly stiffen, and take an involuntary step back.

 

 

“How did he…” Cinder shook her head. Blake was amazed to hear naked fear in her voice. “It doesn’t matter. Take her and go. I’ll keep him occupied.” She handed Adam the satchel. “Let me know when it’s done.” She headed to the door, flame wreathing her hands. Adam stared after her in surprise for a moment, before shaking it off. He freed Blake’s hands first, giving her a look that clearly indicated what would happen if she struggled. He cuffed her hands together before removing the leg restraints.

 

 

He led her out the back, keeping a hand tight on her arm. As they walked through darkened hallways, Blake could hear gunfire, punctuated with screams. Some of them cut off very abruptly.

 

 

“Sounds like you pissed somebody off,” she said conversationally. He ignored her. “And that’s just one guy,” she continued. “It’ll be a lot worse when my friends come for me.” He glared at her.

 

 

“Maybe. But not for long. Personally, I think it would be kinder just to kill them, but I don’t make the decisions.” Before she could decipher what that was about, he froze, eyeing the next corner. He pushed her against the wall, signing for her to wait, and crept forwards, sword at the ready. He snuck a quick glance, then pulled back. After a longer, cautious look he slunk around the corner. She reached up to her hair. He came back a few moments later, gesturing for her to follow.

 

 

“Excuse me,” she said, in a loud, polite voice, when she stepped up behind him. He let out an aggravated noise and turned around. She punched him in the throat. He choked and fell to his knees.

 

 

She knew Adam, she’d fought with him. If she’d broken his leg, he would have limped after her. Both of them, and he would have crawled. Some people couldn’t be stopped by pain, and would persevere through damage. No matter how big, strong, or tough someone was, however, they still needed oxygen. And right now, he didn’t have any. The gagging noises he was making were slightly unpleasant though, so she kneed him in the head. He went still.

 

 

“You always were too much of a boy to notice things like that,” she observed absently. She picked up the satchel Cinder had given him. Looking inside revealed an odd, electronic looking device whose purpose was entirely unclear. She was about to grab his sword when someone walked around the corner. She hadn’t heard a thing.

 

 

The man was tall, dressed head to toe in featureless black. Grey, close cropped hair surmounted a surprisingly youthful face. He was gaunt, almost emaciated, but he moved with whipcord tension. Everything about him screamed danger, particularly the large scythe he held negligently in one hand. The blade was as dark as his clothing. It was also dripping. Belatedly, she smelled blood.

 

 

“Tell me where your leader is.” His voice was soft, his gaze direct. He didn’t bother adding an ‘or else’. The whole grim spectre of death image spoke for itself.

 

 

“I don’t really have a leader,” she replied, holding up the handcuffs and pointing to Adam’s unconscious body. She thought about it for a second. “I’ve got a girlfriend who’s probably going to be the bossy type, though.” He looked her up down, focusing on her ears.

 

 

“You’re Belladonna?” She nodded, wary. “The woman Cinder, then. Where is she?”

 

 

“Looking for you, I’d guess.” She shrugged. “Try watching out for things on fire,” she added helpfully. He reached into a pocket and pulled out a scroll, tossing it to her.

 

 

“Call your friends. Wait for me outside.” He walked off. From the ground, Adam groaned. She kicked him in the head. She considered for a moment, then made the call. Weiss’s face appeared on the screen almost immediately.

 

 

“If you’ve hurt her, I’ll kill you.” Weiss declared flatly. She sounded more pissed off than usual. Blake blinked.

 

 

“Well, I can assure you I haven’t done that,” she responded drily. Weiss’s face twisted into surprise, followed by sincere relief.

 

 

“Blake!” A second later, Ruby and Yang crowded into view. She had to move the scroll away slightly. The jubilation was painfully loud.

 

 

“Where are you?” Weiss demanded.

 

 

“No idea. Warehouse somewhere near the docks. I’m looking for a way out now.” She had some idea of where to look. Bodies made unsurprisingly emphatic markers. Some of them were still twitching sporadically.

 

 

“Are you okay?” Ruby said, concerned. Blake nodded.

 

 

“I’m fine.” She’d be a lot better when she was out of here. And armed. She’d forgotten to take Adam’s sword. She scavenged a gun off the next body she found, making sure to keep the screen angled away. She tried not to inhale too deeply. This one wasn’t twitching anymore.

 

 

“How’d you get free?” Yang asked. Blake chuckled.

 

 

“Used your handcuff trick, actually. You never did tell me why you know how to do that.” Yang mumbled something, glancing to her left. Blake nodded sagely.

 

 

“Fun time handcuffs, right.” To be honest, she rather doubted it. Yang wouldn’t have been nearly that embarrassed if that had been the case. Still, it was fun to tease.

 

 

“Focus, please,” came a voice from off screen. It sounded an awful lot like Goodwitch. Black winced. One day she’d learn to keep her mouth shut. The screen shifted, as the scroll changed hands. When it settled, Goodwitch was looking her, cautious relief in her eyes. “We’re heading to the docks now. We’re not far away, but we may be a few minutes. Get out, find somewhere to hide, and contact us again when it’s safe.” The screen went blank. Blake did as she was told.

 

 

It took her another minute or two to find the exit. The large, mostly empty warehouse rooms had tapered into a maze of office suites.  Eventually the door was quite obvious, what with the large hole carved out of it. She made a mental note to definitely return the scroll. Her broody saviour seemed like the type to take things personally. He was also waiting for her outside.

 

 

“What took you so long?” He asked, scanning the surrounding street. Blake held the scroll up.

 

 

“I’m absolutely giving this back, I just need to make a call first.” He held his hand out.

 

 

“Already called Goodwitch. They’ll be here soon.” Blake handed it over without arguing. Maybe at some point she’d get some answers.

 

 

“So… did you find her?” He shook his head, still looking around. She lapsed back into silence. It was an excruciatingly awkward ten minutes.

 

 

“Blake!” She turned to see Ruby, Weiss and Yang rushing towards her, Goodwitch following at a more sedate pace. Ruby won, because she cheated. Blake rocked back with the hug, wrapping her arms around Ruby tightly. A few second later, Weiss and Yang joined them. They stood together for a long moment, Blake savouring the sudden rush of relief. When the anxiety had drained out of her, she pulled back slightly. Yang offered her Gambol Shroud, which helped a great deal. She accepted gratefully.

 

 

“We are going to have a long talk about this,” Weiss whispered, before she pulled away. Blake was looking forward to it.

 

 

“I’m glad to see you’re okay Blake.” Goodwitch even smiled slightly. Blake nodded back.  Suddenly, Ruby let out a yelp.

 

 

“Uncle Qrow!” She rushed over to the man in black. He curled an arm around her shoulders, mindful of the blood on his clothes. She glanced at Yang, who looked far less enthusiastic. _Maternal uncle,_ she guessed. Qrow regarded her wearily.

 

 

“Hello Yang.”

 

 

“Qrow.” Yang’s voice was completely flat. Blake was sensing some tension.

 

 

“Any sign of Cinder?” Goodwitch interrupted. Qrow shook his head. Blake tilted her head, catching the breeze. Something smelled odd. “Unfortunate. We’ll do a quick search, and then regroup back at Beacon. We’ll need a very thorough debriefing.”

 

 

“Uh, guys-“ Blake interrupted, looking back at the warehouse. “Maybe we should go. Now. I’m smelling a Code Sneeze situation here.” Ruby and Weiss’s eyes widened, and they took off running. Everyone followed in short order. Blake dived behind the first parked car she reached. The others took similar positions of cover. There was a long, drawn out pause. Blake could hear her heartbeat thudding in her ears. She inhaled again, deeply, still smelling Dust and smoke. Finally, the building exploded.

 

 

As scrap wood and fragments of scorched metal hailed against the car, she tried not think about how many people might have been left alive in there. When the shrapnel subsided, she stood up carefully. She looked around, checking everyone was alright. Goodwitch was staring back at her, accusingly.

 

 

“Can the four of you absolutely not manage to visit the city without destroying a building?” She demanded, exasperation clear.

 

 

“Cinder must have hoped I’d keep looking,” Qrow observed clinically, taking in the burning wreckage.

 

 

“Who’s Cinder?” Weiss asked. Qrow pulled his scroll out, pressed a few buttons, and handed it to Ruby.

 

 

“I know her! The woman from the airship.” Ruby looked at Goodwitch, who nodded confirmation. Ruby passed the scroll to Yang, who glanced at it and shook her head. Weiss took a look, and her face purpled with rage.

 

 

“That _fucking_ harpy.” Blake stared at her, dumbfounded. Everyone else was sporting similar expressions of surprise. Weiss handed the scroll back, and turned to Goodwitch.

 

 

“That’s Galiana Brandt.”

 

 

***

 

 

They held the debriefing in the staff room. It was spacious, private, and the coffee maker was a primeval juggernaut capable of sustaining whole armies of sleep deprived lunatics in the throes of marking hell. In deference to the late hour, it was three quarter caffeinated, because there’s only so much you can do in a room full of junkies.

 

 

Ruby and the others filed in last. They’d insisted on taking Blake straight back to the infirmary, despite her protestations, while Qrow stayed to talk to the police. It was possible the police might have preferred Blake to remain and give a statement, but Ruby didn’t feel inclined to oblige them. A quick check up revealed Blake had nothing more than a few bruises, most of which would fade by morning. Blake bore the fussing with strained grace, at least until the doctor was out of the room. Then she stuck her tongue out at them. Ruby thought that was a little immature, really. Blake did take a shower though, which left her looking noticeably more relaxed. With nothing else for it, they went to get the interrogation over with.

 

 

When they entered the room, it was immediately apparent that territories had already been mapped. Ozpin, Goodwitch, Port, and Oobleck occupied one side of a large, square table. Qrow had laid claim to another side, though he was leaning against the wall. The third side held Günter, with… Ruby was forced into a double take.

 

 

“Hello friend Ruby!” Penny chirped. Ruby gave a weak smile, and waved back. She took possession of the final side of the table, trying not to imagine where the battle lines were drawn. The others sat down next to her, crowding protectively around Blake.

 

 

“It’s late, and we have a great deal to get through,” Ozpin began, bringing things to order. “Miss Belladonna, why don’t you start?”

 

 

Blake nodded, and launched into a brief summary of what had happened. She glossed over exactly what she and Günter had spoken about, Ruby noticed. She explained that she’d been forced at gunpoint into a car, black bagged, and taken to the warehouse where she was found. She recounted her conversations with Cinder, and someone called Adam, before explaining how she escaped. She kept glancing at Qrow. Ruby wasn’t sure what to make of it. _Maybe she’s worried about meeting my favourite uncle?_ When Blake was finished, Günter was the first to speak.

 

 

“This… Cinder… woman,” he said, lips curling around the name with disgust. “What do we need to know?” Ozpin and Goodwitch exchanged a look. Goodwitch nodded at him. Ozpin leaned back in his chair, sipping his coffee. By now, Ruby could recognise it as a cover for getting his thoughts together.

 

 

“Ten years ago,” Ozpin started, “Cinder Fall was a student here at Beacon. It was my second year as headmaster. Professors Port and Oobleck both taught her, at various points.”

 

 

“She was a fine mage,” Port said.

 

 

“Intelligent, though somewhat less than committed to her academia,” Oobleck added. Goodwitch sniffed derisively.

 

 

“Regardless of her study habits, she was shaping up to be a formidable Huntress," Ozpin continued. "She was the leader of her team, and I had high hopes for her. As you can imagine, things did not work out.” He paused, glancing into his empty mug in disappointment. He laid it aside. “During her second year, Cinder became aware of one of the more troubling aspects of the life we lead. Specifically, the fact that this war has an inevitable conclusion.” He fixed them all with a significant glance. Ruby remembered how hard that had been. “She did not handle it well.”

 

 

“That’s one way of putting it,” Goodwitch muttered.

 

 

“Indeed. Usually in such cases, the reactions are predictable. Depression, helplessness, an eventual withdrawal from Beacon. In extreme cases, suicidal ideation. Cinder, however, was enraged. She began speaking out against what she called the foolishness of society. She believed keeping the truth from the public was an injustice, and that properly enlightened, society could place a greater emphasis on combating the Grimm. She frequently decried what she referred to as ‘wastefulness’, such as the use of Dust for frivolous purposes, or skilled warriors who used their abilities to complete in tournaments, rather than serve as Hunters. She was particularly critical of the way the faunus were regarded. She thought their inherent abilities gave them a natural advantage that humanity was squandering through mistreatment. At this time, it was still quite rare for faunus to become Hunters.”

 

 

“So that’s why the White Fang were willing to work with her,” Blake mused. Ozpin nodded.

 

 

“Her sympathies were well known. One of the White Fang’s most significant victories, before her association with them and their eventual ideological shift, was encouraging young faunus to become Hunters. It not only gave other faunus heroes to look up to, it helped gain acceptance among humans. The White Fang of your parents’ era was a very different organisation, Miss Belladonna.” Blake jerked in surprise, eyes wide. So did Ruby. “Yes, we’re aware of your past affiliations.”

 

 

“So… you don’t….” Blake trailed off, voice very small.

 

 

“Intend to see you punished?” Ozpin raised an eyebrow. “If you believe you owe some kind of penance, Miss Belladonna, for actions you committed while still legally speaking a child, I would argue you are in the perfect place for it.” He smiled, slightly whimsically. “Yours is hardly the strangest entry to Beacon we’ve had, even this year.” Ruby flushed. “It is my belief that if someone wants to devote their life to fighting Grimm, they should be given the opportunity to do so, regardless of background, history, or transcripts.” Ruby didn’t understand that last one. By the look of it, neither did anyone else.

 

 

“You were saying?” Günter prompted.

 

 

“Of course. The more time Cinder spent researching the issue, the more she became convinced a solution was possible.” Ozpin turned to Oobleck, gesturing for him to take over.

 

 

“What young Miss Fall envisioned,” Oobleck continued, “was a society designed entirely around the eradication of Grimm. Manufacturing, research, technology all devoted to weaponry. Mandatory combat training for all and civilian militias. Merit and reward being based on skill and willingness to fight. Aggressive expansion. She considered the last absolutely vital. Her reasoning was that the more territory humanity occupied, the more resources they could acquire, the higher the population could climb. She predicted that exponential strides could be made against the Grimm, if all of society’s effort and focus could be properly harnessed.” He paused. “If she’d devoted more attention to her studies,” he noted clinically, “she would have known it had been tried, repeatedly. To little effect.”

 

 

Ruby exchanged a look with the others.

 

 

“It kinda seems like a good plan,” Yang ventured cautiously. Qrow snorted. Yang glared at him.

 

 

“Many of the younger students thought so,” Goodwitch spoke up. “She was very convincing. She had people believing they could be the heroes that destroyed the Grimm forever.” Goodwitch subsided back into a brooding silence.

 

 

“The problem is more than just manpower,” Oobleck explained. “Most people lack the native ability to handle the level of combat Hunters experience. Furthermore, clearing an area of Grimm does not ensure they won’t come back. And having civilians fight against Grimm can lead to its own set of problems.” He phrased this last very carefully.

 

 

“I’m in the mining business,” Günter pointed out. “Lots of dark holes, lots of accidents. I know where the Grimm come from.” Oobleck nodded.

 

 

“Very well then. As you can imagine, historically civilian militias were a disaster, often leading to greater plagues of Grimm than they cured. Skilled artisans and scientists would be lost before they could train replacements. People died before they could have children. Over time, these societies lost more ground than they gained. Generally, they devolved into howling barbarism. Simply giving everyone a gun and sending them out to fight is a poor way to make war.”

 

 

“At any rate,” Ozpin said, taking the story up, “We discovered later than Cinder was not only agitating amongst the student body. She had been petitioning anyone official who would listen, trying to convert them to her point of view. Unfortunately, someone got ambitious.”

 

 

“What do you mean?” Weiss asked.

 

 

“Imagine the scenario. An army rides out, clears a large area of previously untouched land. They would quickly find themselves in control of a new kingdom, replete with natural resources. The opportunity for power and wealth would be enormous.” Ozpin sighed. “Common sense and public office rarely go together, unfortunately. Cinder was given permission to put together a preliminary expedition. She had a number of civilian volunteers willing to fight, and now she had the funds to arm them. She led them out into the forest, hoping to demonstrate how effective her tactics could be. She took two members of her team with her.” Ozpin shook his head sadly. “It was a massacre. Cinder managed to drag one of her team mates back to Beacon, but he was too gravely injured. She was the only survivor.”

 

 

“What about her other team mate? The one who didn’t go?” Ruby asked curiously.

 

 

“She decided to become a teacher, to make sure no student ever allowed such a foolish idea to flourish again,” Goodwitch stated flatly. They all stared at her, silently absorbing that. That explained… A great deal.

 

 

“There was an investigation, naturally,” Ozpin continued, relieving the scrutiny. “When it became apparent that the disaster received official sanction, the entire incident was covered up. Several people were fired, though nobody was ever sure who the exact person responsible was. On our side of things, there was little we could do. Everyone involved was a volunteer, and somebody had been intelligent enough to insist on waivers. We expelled Cinder, and made the other Hunting academies aware of her transgressions. We had hoped that would be the end of it.”

 

 

“That’s where I come in,” Qrow spoke up, pushing himself forward off the wall. “A few months after she was expelled, we started hearing rumours. Bodies started showing up burned. I started looking into it. She was doing mercenary work, security when she could, and she wasn’t too discriminating about her clients.” Ruby frowned.

 

 

“Why you though, uncle?” Qrow looked at her for a long moment, then grimaced.

 

 

“It’s my job,” he answered cryptically, which didn’t tell Ruby anything. Weiss’s head shot up.

 

 

“You’re the Watchman,” she breathed. Günter was looking at Qrow with new interest. Ruby glanced at Yang and Blake, but they looked as confused as she felt.

 

 

“What’s she mean?” Ruby asked. Qrow waved impatiently at Ozpin.

 

 

“Those who become Huntsmen and Huntresses are skilled, capable individuals,” he started gently. “We are trained in levels of violence far beyond the norm, and generally possess powerful Auras. All power, however, can corrupt. On occasion, Hunters turn their abilities to their own gain. Most regular law enforcement officers would be at a supreme disadvantage. So we police our own.”

 

 

“They give me the freedom to work, I make sure there aren’t any problems,” Qrow summarised.

 

 

“Even if it means killing people,” Blake said. Ruby didn’t think it sounded like a question.

 

  
”Yes,” was the curt response. Ruby stared at him in shock.

 

 

“You… You kill people?” She asked, voice tremoring. Qrow looked at her, something like sorrow in his eyes.

 

 

“When necessary. I left most of them alive tonight though. Cinder probably killed more of them than I did.” He shrugged, clearly unbothered by his actions. “I’m sorry you had to find out this way, Ruby.” Ruby said nothing, refusing to meet his eyes. She heard him sigh. Yang put a hand on her shoulder. She shrugged it off.

 

 

“I tracked her for a year or two,” Qrow continued, “but I never got too close. Then, about eight years ago, she effectively disappeared. I’d assumed until recently she picked the wrong client and ended up in a sewer somewhere. I… had other priorities at the time-” Ruby looked back to see him staring at her. She wrenched her eyes away again. “-And a few other jobs, so I didn’t put as much effort into finding out as I should have. Wasn’t until the last year or so that we found out she was still alive.” Qrow stepped back, leaning against the wall and folding his arms. Ruby fixed her gaze on his hands, feeling numb. She remembered those hands showing her how to hold a scythe, steadying her first clumsy falls. She remembered him wiping her tears when she cried over her mother. And now all she could see was the blood he had on them. He’d told her Huntresses were heroes.

 

 

“Ahem.” Ozpin cleared his throat loudly. He sent an inquiring glance at Günter. “I believe you may be able to enlighten us about the intervening period.” Günter nodded, and Ruby forced herself to focus on him, rather than the betrayal she felt.

 

 

“Eight years ago, we recruited a security operative named Galiana Brandt. She had impeccable credentials, and passed all of our background checks. She was cultured, well educated, and very effective. Exactly the kind of thing we look for. Within a year, she was chief of security. She took a position on the board soon after.” He broke off, looking at Weiss. “We became close.”

 

 

“You were sleeping together,” Weiss interrupted flatly. Günter’s nostrils flared, the only sign of his annoyance.

 

 

“Perhaps we should agree not to lecture each other on inappropriate relationship decisions, hmm?” Ruby bristled on Blake’s behalf. Blake did the same anyway.

 

 

“We can do without the family squabbling,” Qrow cut in. Yang sneered at him.

 

 

“Not sure you have the right to talk about family,” she growled. There was a sharp smack, as Goodwitch’s riding crop hit the table.

 

 

“If we are all _quite_ finished,” she said through gritted teeth.

 

 

“We decided to avoid the scandal,” Günter continued. “She stepped down as an executive, taking a posting as the head of research and development, and we discontinued our relationship. This was about five years ago.”

 

 

“When she took over the White Fang,” Blake murmured.

 

 

“It appears so,” Günter agreed. “Her position in R&D offers her a unique flexibility. She can access nearly everything the company dabbles in. She can allocate funds and resources with almost carte blanche, and write them off later. I imagine she still has a few board members in her pocket. Everything she would need to embezzle whatever she needed to finance and arm the White Fang. Most of our security devices are internally developed as well, so she would have no trouble bypassing them. She could gather and pass information with impunity.” Günter cocked his head to the side. “She really did do a masterful job of setting this up,” he added philosophically.

 

 

“To what end, though?” Goodwitch asked. “She considered this worth exposing herself for, and we have no idea what she stood to gain.”

 

 

“Does it matter?” Yang asked. “We got Blake back.” Qrow scoffed at her. Before Yang could react, Ozpin interjected.

 

 

“Do you play chess, Miss Xiao Long?” Yang stared daggers at Qrow a moment longer, before shaking her head. “If I understand how my opponent moves, I may counter. If I understand why my opponent moves, I may pre-empt.” Yang accepted that with a grumble, hunching up in her chair and crossing her arms. After a moment, Günter broke the silence.

 

 

“She had to know any leverage she gained from kidnapping myself or Weiss would only be temporary. Nothing enacted under duress would be legally binding. And she already possesses significant influence within the company. I struggle to see what benefit she was aiming for.” Blake was shaking her head.

 

 

“She said she wasn’t after Weiss, though, remember? She said she was expecting some other ‘her’. And then there’s this.” Blake reached into the bag she’d been carrying, and pulled out an odd looking mechanical gizmo, placing it on the table. “She gave that to Adam, said he’d know what to do with it. It seemed important.”

 

 

“I’ve no idea,” Ozpin said. “Does anyone else recognise it?” There was a widespread variety of negative responses.

 

 

“It’s an electromagnetic pulse generating device,” Penny spoke up. Everyone started in surprise. “Please be careful with it,” Penny added. Ruby felt Yang twitch beside her. She’d forgotten about Yang’s robot thing.

 

 

“That… is illuminating.” Günter mused slowly. “Penny is the most advanced piece of technology we have. She is the first of the next generation of combat droids, extremely sophisticated and highly dangerous.” He looked down at Penny, pride mixed with possessiveness. It made Ruby’s skin crawl. “And it would take a direct threat to either myself or my daughter to bring her out in the open.”

 

 

“Okay, say she got the robot,” Qrow asked. “What then?” Günter frowned.

 

 

“One of our trains was intercepted not long ago. Most of the cargo was mining related, lithographical mapping devices, gyroscopes and accelerometers, a few experimental demolition ordinances, that kind of thing. In reality, it was a cover for a batch of new droid prototypes. We’re not sure what happened, but there were signs of struggle. Several models were lost.” Ruby flushed guiltily. Ozpin noticed.

 

 

“We’d thought your attempt to intervene successful, actually,” he drawled. Ruby squirmed in her seat. “Judging by the lack of exploding buildings.”

 

 

“Those hidden cameras are getting really creepy,” Yang muttered. Ruby had to agree. Günter was glaring at Weiss again.

 

 

“You were aware of a potential threat, and you didn’t inform me? Or even let me know after the fact?” He demanded. Weiss’s chin rose defiantly.

 

 

“We thought they were stealing Dust. Like the Dust used in the explosion in the forest, the one that killed all those ‘miners’ from a ‘rival company’.” Weiss stared him in the eye.

 

 

“Assuming I knew what you were talking about, you thought I had them killed?” Günter asked incredulously. Weiss didn’t blink. “That’s absurd. There are far easier ways to dispose of people.” That didn’t really sound like the right answer to Ruby, but Weiss accepted the reasoning with a nod. She supposed it did make a twisted kind of sense.

 

 

“Can we get back to the important bit?” Yang asked. “Like the evil lady having a robot army?” She looked more than a little disturbed.

 

 

“If she had a ‘robot army’” Qrow asked, clearly dismissive, “why would she need that one?” He pointed at Penny. Ruby regarded him incredulously. She was sure she remembered him being nicer than this.

 

 

“The AI,” Günter replied decisively. “The prototypes have basic attack patterns hard coded, but they lack the advanced capabilities Penny has, and need to be controlled manually.” He paused for a second. “And the Dust bombs were taken, too.”

 

 

“Wouldn’t the EMP wipe the AI?” Oobleck asked curiously. Penny made a small, distressed noise. Ruby wanted to hug her. Günter shook his head.

 

 

“It’s well shielded. It would destroy all motor function, however.” That sounded… really horrifying, actually. She got an image of Penny lying helplessly on a table, surrounded by buzzing drills and saws. She shuddered.

 

 

“Fine then,” Qrow acknowledged. “I get taking the bombs. What does she want a robot army for? She’s already got the White Fang.”

 

 

“And Junior’s goons,” Yang added. Qrow scowled at her.

 

 

“How the hell do you know who Junior is?” He demanded.

 

 

“I had a question for him,” Yang answered truculently. Qrow grimace twisted even further with impatience.

 

 

“And?”

 

 

“And I got an answer.” Yang didn’t seem inclined to say more. Ruby had no idea what she was talking about, so she couldn’t say whether that was a good idea or not.

 

 

“If I might interrupt,” Günter tried, “Who is Junior?”

 

 

“Local criminal,” Qrow replied. “Good with numbers, information, identities. Has a lot of contacts, can generally get you what you need. Including manpower. He’s been useful, once or twice.”

 

 

“That may explain how Cinder passed our background checks,” Günter mused. “I imagine she would have come in contact with any number of unsavoury characters during the mercenary work you mentioned.”

 

 

“Like Torchwick,” Ruby spouted excitedly. Günter sighed.

 

 

“Why don’t you just enlighten me as to who all the significant players are at once?”

 

 

“Roman Torchwick is another bottom feeder,” Weiss said. “He was responsible for the train robbery, as well as the theft at the docks before the Vytal Festival.”

 

 

“And he was stealing from Dust shops,” Ruby added.

 

 

 “Why would common criminals be working with the White Fang?” Port asked. Ruby had kind of forgotten he was in the room. For all his usual garrulousness, he’d been rather subdued. 

 

 

“Money, I’d guess,” Günter replied. “I can’t see that type having any other motivation.”

 

 

“That won’t last though,” Blake warned. “Adam and Torchwick don’t see eye to eye.” At Günter’s exasperated sigh, she added “Adam Taurus is the one I mentioned earlier. He’s not a leader, I don’t think, but he’s one of the White Fang’s more dangerous soldiers. Assuming he’s still alive,” Blake looked vaguely stricken at that. Ruby wondered what kind of history they had.

 

 

“So,” Goodwitch summarised, tone business like “We have an unstable alliance of a former Huntress, two local criminals, and a terrorist group, who may or may not now have access to a force of droids. What do they intend to do?” The silence was very pointed. Ruby fidgeted.

 

 

“No idea,” Qrow growled at last. “But it won’t work now we’re on to them, will it?” Yang started to object, probably out of pure spite, but broke off in a loud yawn midway through. Ozpin smiled.

 

 

“An excellent point, Miss Xiao Long. It’s quite late, and I don’t think there’s more we can accomplish here tonight. I would ask that you all keep thinking it over, however. I would not care to be taken by surprise.” They all rose to leave. “And please, stay together,” he added. Ruby didn’t think that would be a problem for a while.

 

 

“Remember, Weiss, we have business in the morning.” Günter murmured as they filed out. Ruby glared at him incredulously. _He’s not! After everything!_ Weiss just nodded. _What a jerk._ “I have a number of unpleasant hells to rain down on our dear former Miss Brandt, too” he purred, sounding highly pleased at the idea. Ruby gave Penny a quick hug, and dragged Weiss and Blake off. The sooner they were away from Weiss’s dad, the better.

 

 

When they got back to their room, they all kind of… just stopped. It had been a really long day. The protest. Weiss and Blake. Weiss’s dad being the worst ever. Blake getting kidnapped. Getting Blake back. Her uncle… She stopped herself going down that road. She looked at Blake, who had curled up on her bed, and came to a decision.

 

 

“You got your one night,” she announced, slipping in beside Blake. “And I’ve decided it was a bad idea.” Blake chuckled weakly, but didn’t object. She could feel Weiss and Yang staring at her. She snuggled closer.

 

 

“Aren’t you at least going to take a shower?” Weiss demanded. Ruby shook her head, not opening her eyes.

 

 

“Nope. Sleeping now.” Weiss muttered something both offensive and fond. It was a gift she had.

 

 

“Well, _I’m_ certainly taking a shower.” Weiss left, Yang following after her. When they were gone, she opened her eyes and looked at Blake.

 

 

“You’re really okay, right?” Blake smiled at her reassuringly.

 

 

“I’m fine, Ruby. Thank you for looking after me.” Ruby looked at her searchingly for a long moment, then leaned forward, giving her a small, sweet kiss. Blake stared at her, nonplussed. Ruby grinned.

 

 

“You guys have been so dumb,” she murmured, nestling into Blake’s arms. “I can’t believe how much time you wasted.” There was a soft laugh, and she felt a pair of lips brush her forehead. By the time Weiss and Yang got back, she was asleep.

 


	11. Lemon Scent

_This is the part where it gets kind of personal_

_Say what you mean, does it make you uncomfortable?_

Weiss woke up the next morning feeling like a great weight had been lifted from her. She opened her eyes and, sure enough, Yang had rolled over. She lay there in the early dawn light, mentally preparing for the day. Everything was going to change. The company, her father, the future he’d wanted for her… All gone. The money and power of the Schnee name, forever denied to her. No more holidays spent strolling through the gardens at the Schnee estate. She’d be a whispered scandal, a disgrace to her father’s name. She wouldn’t be surprised if today was the last time she spoke to him. She would never again be the Schnee heiress. Just Weiss.

 

 

She went back to sleep with a smile.

 

 

On the ride over to the lawyer’s office, she wondered what happened to her earlier contentment. It wasn’t that she was particularly upset, things were just a bit strained. The car felt very, very cramped. It wasn’t the car’s fault, either. They were in one of her father’s ridiculously oversized limousines, with more than enough room for four teenage girls, a grown man nobody wanted to get within five feet of, and a very extensive sideboard. She’d been side eyeing it for the past ten minutes. Some fortification might help. It wasn't like her father could disown her more. He probably wouldn't even notice. When they’d gotten into the car, he’d spent ten minutes gloating about all the scathing emails he’d written the night before, and then immediately become engrossed in the morning’s financial reports.

 

 

It had occurred to Weiss that his sense of perspective was incredibly warped, sometimes. There seemed to be something of a disconnect between ‘there are easier ways to dispose of people than throwing them down a hole and blowing them up’ and ‘suffer the wrath of my nasty letters’. On the other hand, she was increasingly coming to realise that her family treated cognitive dissonance like some kind of bizarre badge of honour.

 

 

In any case, he wasn’t the problem, precisely. Ruby, Blake, and Yang were all seething with various levels of rage, indignation and frustrated pity. She wasn’t sure how to calm them all down. Her father would always be, as Yang had put it last night, ‘the biggest tool to ever tool like a tool at the tool store’, and nothing about that could be changed. She considered explaining to them that this was actually a relief, that she was cutting ties with a lot of toxic people and history, but this was far too confined a space for any discussion of family issues. The sideboard wasn’t anywhere near extensive enough for that. She was just glad it was only the four of them. Qrow had thought about coming along, but eventually elected to stay at Beacon to watch over Penny. Weiss wasn’t entirely sure what the issue between Yang and Qrow was, though she and Blake had whispered a few suspicions back and forth, but the extra level of tension would have made things even more cloying. Also, he was very tall. She really didn’t want to sit any closer to her father.

 

 

When they reached the office building, Yang insisted on getting out first, scanning the surrounding area before she’d allow anyone else out. Weiss rolled her eyes, but she did find herself touching Myrtenaster’s hilt for reassurance. Even her father hadn’t objected to them all being armed. They hurried inside, her father breezing past security straight to the elevators. The ride up, to the top floor naturally, was even worse than the car trip. Maybe the problem was that her father seemed genuinely happy to be there. Maybe it was that he hummed along to the elevator music. Either way, she had to put a reassuring hand on Blake’s wrist before Gambol Shroud could be drawn. If ‘reassuring’ translated to a very, very tight grip, Blake didn’t make too much of a fuss about it.

 

 

There was a polite bell, and the doors opened. They bypassed the secretary, and walked into an office of dark mahogany and designer leather couches. Heavy, imposing books lined the walls. Weiss was fairly sure most of them had come already affixed to the shelves. Her father’s favourite pet lawyer approached, smiling obsequiously. Weiss couldn’t remember his name, but he’d always reminded her of an overexcited toad. It was either the bulging eyes or the shiny head.

 

 

“Good morning sir,” he started, shaking her father’s hand with more enthusiasm than most people managed. “I’ve made ready the documents you requested.”

 

 

“Excellent,” her father responded briskly. “We’ll deal with the minor matters first. I believe it should simply require a few signatures?” The man nodded, pulling out a black binder and handing it to Weiss. She struggled to feel surprised. She took a seat, perusing the documents. Her father had summarised it all fairly accurately. Anything resembling a tie or association between herself and the Schnee family or Schnee Dust Company was to be thoroughly erased. Two signatures, a set of initials, and a date, and that was it. When she picked up the pen, her hand didn’t tremble. She handed the folder back to the lawyer with a smile. He handed her another binder, this one containing the details of her newly released trust. She looked it over while her father started planning his corporate revenge. She wasn’t filthy rich anymore. Just very, very well off. It was more than she’d expected, to be honest. Presumably her father didn’t want her coming back later demanding more money. _He never did know me that well._

 

 

“What do you mean I resigned?” Her father suddenly bellowed. Weiss looked up, clearly having missed something.

 

 

“The message you sent around last night, sir,” the tiny amphibious man beast quavered. “You said you were stepping down due to unforeseen circumstances. I’d assumed that what you wanted to sort out today.” Weiss gaped at her father. She’d never have thought him capable of that.

 

 

“I did no such thing!” He screamed back, face going red. _No sudden character reversals for him then_. He pulled out his scroll, muttering obscenities, before pressing a few buttons. “I’m not getting a signal here,” he growled. “Give me yours. And when this gets straightened out, Polidore, we’ll be having a very long talk.” _That was the name_. Polidore pulled out his own scroll and was about to hand it over when he stopped, frowning.

 

 

“I’m sorry sir, but I don’t have a signal either.” He looked like he was deeply reconsidering some of his life choices.

 

 

“Call your secretary then!” Polidore picked up the desk phone, held it up to his ear, and put it down, looking bewildered.

 

 

“It seems to be out of order as well, I’m afraid. I’m so sorry sir, I’ll look into this immediately, I-“ He was cut off by the sound of a number of weapons being deployed. His eyes bugged out even more. Her father regarded the four of them testily.

 

 

“I suppose you’re right. Polidore, I assume you can’t raise security?” The lawyer pawed at the phone again, before shaking his head. He collapsed at his desk, hyperventilating and wiping his face with a handkerchief. Weiss would feel sorry for him, but he’d had a bad habit of standing too close at parties, with breath that smelled like olives. Yang stuck her head out the door.

 

 

“Secretary’s gone,” she reported tersely. They all paused, listening. The office was sound proofed, so they learned exactly nothing. Blake moved to the window, looking out.

 

 

“The street looks clear. But, uh…” She waved them all over. The office had a commanding view of the surrounding city. It was very easy to see the small armada of airships circling Beacon.

 

 

“That’s probably not good, right?” Yang asked nervously. Weiss stared at the airships. It was too far to make out any details, but she couldn’t imagine any positive scenarios.

 

 

“It’s also not our more immediate problem,” her father cut in, waving his hand at the room at large.

 

 

“You think they’d be dumb enough to attack us again?” Ruby asked. It was a fair point. The best bookie in the world couldn’t get reasonable odds on another goons versus Huntresses fight.

 

 

“They might just blow up the building again,” Blake pointed out helpfully. They exchanged a look, and ran for the fire stairs. Astonishingly, Polidore made it there first, gibbering in terror. He almost flew down the first few flights of stairs, even appearing to jump once or twice. The others followed more slowly, keeping their weapons to hand. Her father had apparently installed some kind of gun in his briefcase, which was exactly the kind of nonsense move she could imagine.

 

 

“You couldn’t just carry a gun?” She hissed at him as they cleared another flight.

 

 

“You have a pointy stick,” he countered. Yang snickered. She resisted the urge to show them both just how pointy it was. There were other things to concentrate on. Like how annoyingly tall this building was.

 

 

They were three floors above ground when they encountered the White Fang. Yang kicked one in the face, throwing him back down the stairs. Ruby jabbed another one in the chest with the blunt head of Crescent Rose, to similar effect. Her father aimed and started firing. When the echoes died down, he looked at them impatiently.

 

 

“You’re Huntresses. A little blood shouldn’t faze you.” Yang clenched her fists.

 

 

“Huntresses kill Grimm, not people,” Ruby muttered fiercely.

 

 

“An amusing fantasy,” her father retorted. “We don’t have time for your squeamishness. There may be more. Come along.” They made it the rest of the way down without further incident, which reassured nobody. They went out the door in a rush, Weiss throwing up a shield as they went out. It proved unnecessary. There was no hail of gunfire, so sudden charge, no lurking bad guys. Just a back alley, reeking of stale vomit. Weiss would have rathered the gunfire, personally. There was no sign of Polidore.

 

 

They made their way back to the street. In the mundane crush of people going about their business, they stuck out rather badly. They kept moving, getting several blocks away before sheathing their weapons. They ducked into a small café, taking a back corner table with a good view of the entrance.

 

  
”Were we followed?” Weiss asked Blake, who had been keeping watch. Blake shook her head.

 

 

“We’ve got to get back to Beacon,” Ruby muttered, looking around at the other patrons. Blake shook her head.

 

 

“Not until we know what we’re walking in to.” She pulled out her scroll, and tried making a call. A few moments later, Weiss did the same. After the third time a polite recorded voice told her the person she was trying to reach was not in range, she gave up.

 

 

“Anyone?” Everyone shook their heads.

 

 

“Black will be fine, please,” her father said politely. When Weiss turned to him incredulously, he was smiling at a young, impatient looking waitress. The woman huffed, glaring at them and brandishing her notepad. Weiss abashedly added her own order. This covert thing was more difficult than it looked.

 

 

“What do we do then?” She asked when the waitress had left.

 

 

“Find somewhere to lay low, work out what’s going on,” Blake suggested. “I know a place, too. Wait here.” She slipped away.

 

 

“Are we going to trust that she’ll come back?” Her father asked, scepticism running rampant.

 

 

“Yes,” Weiss answered instantly, rolling her eyes.

 

 

“She _was_ a member of the White Fang,” her father defended.

 

 

“Exactly,” Yang gritted out ominously. “ _Was._ She’s with us now. And I trust her a lot more than I do you.” Her father’s look made it clear how much that mattered to him.

 

 

“You can’t be sure this ‘place’ she knows is safe, if nothing else,” he tried, still obstinate.

 

 

“It’ll be safer than a coffee shop,” Ruby retorted. “And out here, other people could get hurt too.” He didn’t seem convinced.

 

 

“It would be a very public mess,” Weiss added, knowing how to twist. He nodded reluctantly. They waited in silence for a few minutes, periodically trying to call Pyrrha, or Jaune, or anybody. Nothing got through. The waitress returned with their coffee, mollified by the hefty tip her father offered. Weiss left hers untouched. Her father sipped his slowly, leafing through a newspaper, the perfect picture of casual ease. Her scroll beeped. Her heart leapt, and she quickly checked it, but it was a message from Blake, telling them to meet her outside.

 

 

When they exited the café, a horn honked. They looked over to find Blake behind the wheel of a late model, nondescript sedan. By mutual consent, her father took the front seat.

 

 

“Where’d you get the wheels?” Yang asked as Blake drove off.

 

 

“Stole it,” Blake answered nonchalantly. “I’ll wipe it down and call it in to the police later.” _That was… something_ , _at least,_ Weiss thought dubiously. Blake drove them out of the city proper, into one of the newly gentrified redevelopments. They pulled up at a small complex of townhouses, some of them half finished. Blake led them to one of the more complete looking buildings.

 

 

“The developer went under mid way through the project,” she explained, slipping free a loose brick to reveal a key. “Some of the faunus rights groups opposed to the White Fang use it as a meeting place.” She knocked on the door a few times before opening it. “Some of them used to live in the neighbourhood before it was done up, so nobody really looks twice at them.” They followed her inside. Weiss was surprised to see the place was well furnished, though there was no hint of anything personal. The photo frames still had stock images in them. The curtains were drawn, leaving the room dark, but it was easy to see this as being marketed to a young, professional couple expecting their first child. It had expensive starter home written all over it.

 

 

“We have water and power,” Blake announced, flicking on a light. Yang immediately moved to the tv, turning it on. She flicked through channels until she found a news station.

 

 

“-to say what exactly this means, at this point, but you can rest assured we’ll be keeping you updated with any new developments,” a reassuringly bland anchor was saying. “While we wait for further statements, we’ll show you the press conference again. Why not call us and let us know your opinion?” Weiss sat next to Yang on the couch, impatiently waiting for them to get to the point. They cut to footage of the mayoral press room, with a large view screen slightly to the left of the podium.

 

 

“Look!” She cried, pointing at the screen. Just off stage, occasionally revealed by the slow sweep of the camera, stood Mayor Shadix. Next to him was Cinder. The rest of them hurried to join her and Yang on the couch. After a few more moments delay, Shadix moved to the podium.

 

 

“What is that two faced rat bastard up to?” Her father muttered. She didn’t spare him a glance.

 

 

“There’s no time for the usual pleasantries, I’m afraid,” Shadix started. “I want to begin by reassuring everyone that while the news they are about to hear is disturbing, there is no immediate danger at this point, and the situation is under control. I realise this is vague, but you will understand shortly. To explain further, allow me to introduce Miss Galiana Brandt, of the Schnee Dust Company.” He stepped back, allowing Cinder to approach the podium.

 

 

“Thank you, Mayor Shadix,” she said demurely. Beside her, Blake growled. “My name is Galiana Brandt, and I serve as the head of research and development at the Schnee Dust Company. However, this has not always been the case.” Cinder paused. “Once, my name was Cinder Fall, and I attended the Beacon Academy for Huntsmen and Huntresses.” Weiss felt Yang’s fingers did into her thigh. Cinder kept talking, voice sorrowful.

 

 

“I left Beacon because I became aware of some terrible injustices being perpetrated, but until recently, I was unaware just how far those problems extended. My objection to Beacon concerned the awful way they treated their faunus students. I have recently discovered that there was a reason for that. I caution you that the footage you are about to see is unpleasant, but I fear there is no other way to make the depth of this horror known” She stepped back, gesturing to the view screen.

 

 

It came to life, showing a night vision enhanced view of what looked like a large cave, filled with bodies. A second later, she let out a shocked gasp. She wasn’t the only one. Some of the bodies started blackening, twisting into the unnatural shape of a Grimm. Even so long after, the memory still haunted. There was a commotion from the press corp.

 

 

“I’m afraid this is only the beginning,” Cinder interjected, bringing the room back to order. On screen, Weiss saw… herself, with the rest of RWBY, JNPR and Goodwitch. She looked around wildly.

 

 

“Did any of you notice cameras?” She demanded. The others shook their heads, not taking their eyes off the screen. They watched the whole nightmare play out in front of them again. It was over so quickly. For all its briefness, the impact was undeniable.

 

 

“What you have just witnessed,” Cinder spoke into the stunned silence, “was the manner in which the Grimm are formed. They are not mere beasts, as we once thought, but the result of a disease.” Weiss let out a noise of confusion. “They spread like an infection, and I’m afraid that everyone you saw on that video, taken yesterday is now contaminated. By this point, we fear that the entire population of Beacon may have been exposed.” Weiss’s draw dropped in horror. Yang’s fingers went slack.

 

 

“But… she’s wrong!” Ruby protested numbly. “That’s not how it works!” Her father shushed her.

 

 

“It pains me to say that our own CEO, my good friend Günter Schnee, was also at Beacon this weekend, visiting his daughter. He managed to get a message out to me, explaining what had happened, and pleading for me to take action. He assured me the threat was very real, and that no measures should be spared to contain this threat. As such, I reached out to Mayor Shadix. Upon realising the grave nature of the situation, he authorised me to employ Schnee company resources, including a force of droids, to place Beacon under quarantine.” The press erupted into bedlam.

 

 

“What if the Grimm attack?” One hysterical reporter yelled over his fellows. Cinder nodded calmly. She waited until the gathered crowd had regained some of its composure.

 

 

“While the possibility of an attack exists,” she acknowledged, “the far greater threat is the students of Beacon turning into Grimm themselves. There is, however, cause for hope. We have learned that this terrible infection is only dangerous to humans. For whatever reason, the faunus are immune. We managed to evacuate several faunus students from Beacon before the quarantine, and they have volunteered to help both contain their former peers, and stand fast against any other incursion.” Cinder broke off, gesturing, and a tall, horned man wearing a sword strode onto the stage.

 

 

“That’s Adam!” Blake hissed in amazement. Adam nodded regally to the gathered crowd, and was joined by several other faunus. They were wearing what looked like a modified military uniform, in Schnee white. They looked professional, imposing, and willing to hurl themselves against whole armies of Grimm.

 

 

“This is why Beacon has stood so fervently against the progression of faunus rights,” Cinder declared. “To my shame, I, in my youthful naiveté, had thought it simple bigotry. But the Hunters of Beacon guard their privileged position jealously, and have no wish to be supplanted. Now though, their lies are exposed, and we can all work together to bring this heresy to an end. Just yesterday, you may have seen a young faunus girl give an impassioned speech on this very issue, supported by none other than Weiss Schnee, who I have always considered a dear friend. Though I mourn to think of what Weiss must be going through, it is the words of her friend that we must heed now. The time of misunderstandings, of hatred and lies, is done. The time of _Hunters_  is done. We must move forward together, towards a more just, safer future for everyone.” Cinder nodded to the crowd and stepped back, allowing Shadix to retake the podium.

 

 

“That was _very_ well done,” her father muttered admiringly.

 

 

“For some time now,” Shadix pontificated, “I have railed against the liberties taken by Hunters within our society. This very year alone they have been responsible for several acts of destruction in our fair city. Entire buildings burned down, businesses threatened. To now discover they have done more and worse, putting countless innocent lives at risk, is the final straw. Any Hunters currently at large are ordered to turn themselves in to the authorities, to aid in determining the extent of this outrage. At this time, civil law enforcement groups will be co-operating with Schnee employees to maintain order. We urge everyone to remain calm, and allow them to do their job without interference. We will be sharing more information with you as it becomes available. For now, are there any questions?”

 

 

“What about the rumours of tunnels under Beacon?” someone shouted, before Shadix had finished his sentence.

 

 

“Plant,” her father murmured, rolling his eyes. “A rather bad one.”

 

 

“We’re looking into the possibility, but can neither confirm or deny the existence of tunnels at this time,” Shadix responded. There were a few more questions, largely about how this had gone undiscovered for so long, before the footage cut back to the news room. When the anchor started reading out viewer letters, most of them badly misspelled and factually insane, Yang turned the tv off.

 

 

“Nobody’s going to buy that,” she declared flatly. Her father was shaking his head.

 

 

“ _Everybody’s_ going to buy that,” he contradicted. “Why wouldn’t they?” He looked around. “She got her story out first, and she’s got Shadix standing next to her telling everyone to believe it.” He stopped for a second, musing. “I wonder if he actually believes her, or if he’s just staying bought?” Even Weiss choked on that, a bit.

 

 

“You’re bribing the mayor?” She demanded.

 

 

“Don’t be absurd. Terribly unethical, bribery. We’re just the sole donors to his re-election campaign.” Weiss shook her head helplessly. “We bought him years ago, back when he was a petty time server.” He paused, considering. “Come to think of it, Fall was the one who brought him to our attention, during her time as head of security.”

 

 

“What has _that_ got to do with security?” Blake asked, eyebrow raised. Her father shrugged.

 

 

“Security means protecting company assets. Sometimes proactively. She seemed convinced he would be a worthwhile investment, and for the most part she was right.”

 

 

“Didn’t Professor Ozpin say Cinder spent a lot of time making contacts at city hall?” Yang asked thoughtfully. Weiss remembered.

 

 

“Clearly she learnt to play the game. She must have spent years putting this together.”  Her father looked around at their uncomprehending faces.

 

 

“Think about it, would you? For the common folk, the Grimm are nightmares, monsters under the bed. Most people never even see one, and if they do, they rarely live to talk about it. Information about them isn’t common knowledge. There’s a wall between people and Grimm, and that wall is made up of Hunters. Yes, they’re held up as heroes, but you have to remember, you’re also the dangerous, heavily armed people who go out and fight those nightmares.”

 

 

He paused to let them take that in. “People don’t convince themselves Hunters are heroes because they want something to look up to; they do it so they have a reason not to be scared of you.” Weiss struggled with that a bit, but she could accept that it might be an unpleasant reality. She remembered the kind of looks they tended to receive, walking around Vale.

 

 

“So,” her father continued, “you have a confessed ex-Huntress, now in the employ of a well trusted company,” he buffed his knuckles on his suit coat, “telling you that the nightmares are worse than you thought, and the dangerous people you tried not to be frightened of are responsible. The man you voted for agrees her, and offers to protect you. What are you going to believe?” They met each other’s eyes, seeing bleak understanding mirrored there.

 

 

“What about the other Hunters though?” Ruby asked, subdued. “And the other kingdoms?” Her father shrugged.

 

 

“What about them? As I said, her story is the one out there. They can raise whatever objections they want, and it will look like Hunters doing damage control. People _do_ turn into Grimm, Hunters _do_ keep the information from the public, and you _do_ hold a position of unchecked power. She’s done a masterful job of manipulating those facts into supporting her argument.” He sounded admiring again. “I wonder if she’d consider coming back to work for the company?” He mused idly. Something in Weiss’s brain finally shattered.

 

 

“It’s going to be hard to explain when nobody at Beacon turns into a Grimm though,” Blake pointed out. Günter shrugged.

 

 

“She knows how to make Grimm. She planted the idea that there’s a way out of Beacon they haven’t covered. I imagine there will be a few very public battles, demonstrating both the threat, and the efficiency of her new faunus army. You don’t market a new product without a demonstration. After that, she can do whatever she likes to Beacon. She does seem to be fond of explosions.” They all digested that for a moment. Weiss might have basically hated Günter by this point, but she couldn’t argue that he had an eye for political machination.

 

 

“Even if she does know how to make Grimm,” Yang put in, “She can’t just keep them in her back pocket. How’s she going to get them into these imaginary tunnels?” Some flash of memory sparked through Weiss. She shot to her feet, horrified.

 

 

“They’re not imaginary!” Everyone stared, confused. “Grandfather’s mine! The one that runs under Old Town! They stopped work on it, remember!” Günter’s eyes widened.

 

 

“That’s brilliant!” He enthused. It was not a sentiment that received much agreement. “She could have been stocking those tunnels with Grimm for months. Think about what would happen if there was an invasion into the middle of Old Town. All those with the resources and power to oppose her, suddenly wiped out by monsters. The commoners would fall into line immediately.”

 

 

“And the mayor would get to enact emergency procedures,” Weiss added, remembering a class reading. “The election would be suspended, martial law would be enforced.” Blake was nodding, expression slightly sick.

 

 

“The White Fang would go from a terrorist organisation to effectively in charge of the city, almost overnight.” She paused, frowning. “Old Town has the lowest population of faunus anywhere in Vale, too, so they wouldn’t be afraid to support the idea.”

 

 

“And if the middle of a Grimm invasion, something happening to Beacon?” Yang finished grimly. “Nobody’s going to ask too many questions. Act of war.” They collapsed into horrified silence. It was an insane plan. A psychopathic, genocidal power grab.  It had a very good chance of working.

 

 

“So how do we stop her?” Ruby asked helplessly.

 

 

“We need to talk to Professor Ozpin first,” Weiss declared. “They need to know what’s happening.”

 

 

“Not sure we can fight through an army of Pennys to do that,” Yang drawled.

 

 

“They must be jamming the signal, right?” Ruby suggested. “Like at the lawyer’s. Could we stop them doing that?” Günter shook his head.

 

 

“The droids are responsible for that. They emit a pulse that baffles all the frequency ranges near their own. It’s a security feature, designed to stop remote takeover.” He stopped and thought about it. “They use a similar frequency range to scrolls, but something more primitive, like a transceiver, uses an entirely different bandwidth. That wouldn’t be affected.”

 

 

“Looks like Miss Atropos needs some more supplies then,” Blake concluded, rising to her feet. “Try to come up with a way to get someone at Beacon’s attention while I’m gone.”

 

 

“I should go with you,” Günter said. “You may need assistance.” Blake looked at him askance.

 

 

“I know what a transceiver is,” she said drily. “Besides, you’re meant to be in quarantine, remember? If anyone spots you, it’ll cause a panic. It still might, if anyone from the café remembers us.”

 

 

“What about you?” Ruby objected. Blake wiggled her ears.

 

 

“Faunus, remember? I’m ‘immune’.” She shifted to take them all in. “Also, none of you are very good at being sneaky. I’m going alone.” She slipped out. Weiss agreed with her reasoning, but stared after her anyway, fretting. When she looked away, Günter was frowning at her.

 

 

“Who is Miss Atropos, anyway?” He asked. “I received a very odd phone call about her some time back.” Weiss stifled a grin. “Then I found out _you_ had apparently hired a new security asset.” He looked at her blankly. “I had payroll arrangements made, but you really should have consulted with me. So, who is this mysterious agent?” Weiss started snickering.

 

 

“Wait….” She said, through fits of mirth. “You meant to say you’ve been paying Blake?” There was a brief pause, before Günter got it.

 

 

“A faunus, a member of the White Fang, and a fake security asset.” He sighed. “You always did have a strange taste in women, Weiss.” Yang leant forward so fast she almost came out of her chair, grinning.

 

 

“That’s why she likes us,” she announced proudly, jerking a thumb at Ruby and herself. Günter looked at her dubiously for a moment, before turning to Weiss in mute appeal. She couldn’t help it. She waggled her eyebrows at him.

 

 

“That’s… Far more than I wanted to know about my daughter.” He stood up, walking down the hallway. “Let me know when your friend returns, please.”

 

 

“Hey,” Yang said, obnoxiously loudly, “wanna make out on the couch?” Weiss had never seen her own eyebrow waggle, but she had a feeling Yang’s was much better. From somewhere else in the house, a loud thump echoed. Weiss giggled, picturing Günter with a bruised forehead.

 

 

“No fair,” Ruby objected. “I wanna kiss someone too!”

 

 

“Weiss can take turns,” Yang suggested reasonably. “You can even go first.” Weiss smacked her in the arm.

 

 

“Enough, you two,” she grumbled, more out of form than any real annoyance. She knew why they were acting this way. “Did either of you ever consider that maybe we shouldn’t make jokes about our… unconventional relationship to cover up nervousness?” She received two blank looks in response. “Never mind,” she sighed. _To business, then_.

 

 

“Nobody is making out on the couch,” she began sternly, to a pair of disappointed groans. “We still have to work out how to get somebody at Beacon to turn on a transceiver.” She paused for a second. “I may, however, be inclined to offer to reward to whoever comes up with the best method.” Ruby and Yang immediately descended into a vicious logistical argument. Weiss sat back, smiling. Her work here was done.

 

 

***

 

 

Jaune wasn’t having a good weekend. First he’d fallen asleep in class, then he’d upset Pyrrha, then _something_ had happened with their friends _again_ , and now there were evil robots surrounding the school. To top it all off, the whole world thought they were going to turn into Grimm. Even Nora was depressed.

 

 

He was staring out the window morosely. The droids kept up their unfaltering, clockwork patrols, escorted by the occasional faunus. A half dozen shipping containers had been lowered by airship onto the front lawn. They were starting to look uncomfortably like a prison wall. He tore his eyes away from the robots, and resorted to bird watching. He’d seen a few in the past ten minutes, all diving towards something on the ground outside. This one was quite high up, barely a speck. Pyrrha was sitting on her bed, obsessively sharpening Miló, jaw clenched. She hadn’t been thrilled with the sudden robot quarantine, and she’d spent all morning worrying about their friends. The speck started getting larger. Nora was listening to music, trying to keep herself distracted. Ren was actually asleep.

 

 

The window shattered inwards, and Jaune found himself lying on his back, dazed. Pyrrha was leaning over him in a heartbeat, Akoúϙ raised defensively. He looked down to see an arrow stuck in his chest plate, still quivering. He was very, very glad Ozpin had insisted they all go about ready for battle.

 

 

“Did the robots do that?” Nora hissed, hugging the wall. Jaune tried to raise his head, lost his vision, and put it back down. He tried to say something, but it came out more of a dull croak. Pyrrha was fairly good at translating those by now, thankfully.

 

 

“I don’t think so,” she said slowly. “There’s a note wrapped around the shaft.” She pulled the note free. Jaune couldn’t help but notice she left the arrow where it was. Maybe she was still upset about the shirt incident. He’d tried to explain he was sorry for waking up and seeing her, but she didn’t seem inclined to listen. He’d worry about it later. When his head hurt less. Pyrrha looked up.

 

 

“This is from Ruby. We have to get to Professor Ozpin.” She took off out the door, Nora following. Ren, once he’d finished yawning, was nice enough to help him to his feet. They stumbled out to follow Pyrrha.

 

 

When they got to Ozpin’s office, Goodwitch was standing guard outside. She raised an eyebrow.

 

 

“What is it?” She asked impatiently. Pyrrha handed her the note. Her eyes widened. “You may as well come in then. I know you’ll just lurk outside the door otherwise.” The followed her inside. Right now, the room resembled nothing so much as a war council. Jaune recognised Ozpin, Oobleck and Port, but there was also a tall, scary looking man in black, and a young girl wearing a bow. Jaune wondered if she was a faunus, like Blake. At their entrance, Ozpin broke off from whatever he’d been saying.

 

 

“Something’s happened?” He asked. Goodwitch laid the note flat on the table, giving Jaune his first look at it. It said ‘476.8 Ch 16. Ruby’, which meant absolutely nothing to him.

 

 

“A chapter, perhaps?” Ozpin mused. “But from what book?”

 

 

“In my youth,” Professor Port spoke up, “I was quite the ham radio enthusiast. I believe that’s a transceiver frequency.” Ozpin’s eyes twinkled.

 

 

“Of course.” He cast an enquiring eye at Professor Oobleck. “If you’d be so kind…” Oobleck disappeared before he was finished his sentence. Ozpin looked back at them. “How did you come by this?” He asked curiously.

 

 

“Arrow,” Ren supplied. Ozpin seemed puzzled for a moment, before spotting the notch in Jaune’s breastplate. “We’ll need a new window, by the way,” Ren added. Goodwitch sighed and wrote something down.

 

 

“I think there’s glass in my sheets,” Jaune noted mournfully. Nobody seemed particularly sympathetic, though Pyrrha did look like she was struggling not to say something. He really would have to apologise again. The man in black was squinting at him oddly.

 

 

“You’re Jaune, aren’t you?” He nodded.

 

  
”How’d you know?” The man gave a rusty approximation of a laugh.

 

 

“Lucky guess.”

 

 

Oobleck returned, with a half dozen hand held radios. He passed one to Ozpin, who turned it on, tuning it to the listed frequency.

 

 

“Can anybody hear me?” He asked. They all waited in tense silence. It dragged on for thirty seconds or so.

 

 

“Over!” Came a hissed voice through the speaker. Jaune jumped.

 

 

“Excuse me?” Ozpin asked.

 

 

“You’re supposed to say over!” That sounded like Ruby. There was a muttered argument, and the transmission crackled on and off.

 

 

“The children are done now,” came a stern male voice.

 

 

“Günter,” Ozpin greeted in relief, giving the voice a name. “Is everyone okay?”

 

 

“We are. We only suffered a minor incident this morning. I assume you’re aware of the situation?”

 

 

“Indeed. We’re yet to determine the end game, however.”

 

 

“I’m afraid I can help with that,” Günter responded. “There’s a tapped out Dust mine out north of Old Town, and several of the shafts run under the city. We believe Fall has filled them with Grimm, and will allow them passage in. During the chaos, she’ll level Beacon.” Jaune’s eyes widened. He’d seen the woman, Fall, during the press conference. Something about her made him entirely willing to believe the idea.

 

 

“There were a lot of armed faunus gathered around the northern edge of the Commercial District,” Blake’s voice broke in. “I think they were White Fang. I don’t know how much time we have.”

 

 

“We’ve got to get out there,” Pyrrha announced firmly. The man in black snorted.

 

 

“Want to see your friends die?” He asked flatly. “Those droids aren’t Grimm. You kids aren’t trained for that kind of combat. And that’s not the only problem.” He picked up the radio. “Hey Günter, does each droid have to be individually operated?”

 

 

“Not entirely, Qrow. In their current state, they can be assigned basic tasks and controlled by a single operator,” came the reply. “They’d be fairly useless otherwise.” The man, Qrow, grunted, as if he’d expected the answer.

 

 

“Those containers out there aren’t all for that then. It’s a killswitch.” There was a brief silence. When no one broke it, he elaborated. “Günter said Cinder had some of their Dust bombs. We charge, the droids detonate them. Anyone want to find out what a bomb that knocks the top off of mountains will do to a school?” Apparently, nobody did.

 

 

“That’s our first step then,” Ozpin declared. “We’ll work out a way to get free, and deal with the Grimm. Ruby, take your team and stay out of range. If we don’t all die horribly, come and meet us. If we do… try to find Cinder. Günter, do you have more of those radios?”

 

 

“We have several,” Günter confirmed.

 

 

“Keep them on hand. I’d like you to monitor our communications; we may need your expertise regarding the droids.” Ozpin paused for a long moment. When he spoke again, his voice was grave. “Ruby, Weiss, Blake, Yang, if this goes wrong, you may be called upon to act far outside the scope of your duties as Huntresses. I trust you know what’s at stake. Please, be safe, and good luck.” Jaune and the others chorused their agreement. Ruby promised they’d take care, and then headed off to what was hopefully a safe distance. Ozpin looked around.

 

 

“Thoughts?”

 

 

“The control unit, it would have to be on site?” Qrow asked into the radio, as if it had suddenly occurred to him. “They couldn’t have it somewhere in the city?”

 

 

“No. The range isn’t that far,” Günter replied. Jaune decided he’d really like to know who these people were.

 

 

“Has to be one of them, then,” Qrow decided. “We find out which container holds the control unit, and take it out before they can trigger the bomb.” He stopped, considering. “If we hit it fast enough, we won’t give the controllers time to escape. They don’t strike me as martyrs, so the hesitation will be all we need.”

 

 

“Unless they’ve pre-coded a failsafe,” Günter pointed out. Qrow scowled. Either that or his face just relaxed into its natural position. By this point, Jaune was convinced it could have gone either way.

 

 

“Fair point.” He looked around. “Any ideas? We don’t know what they’re capable of in a straight fight, and we have to go up against Grimm afterwards.”

 

 

“Triggering the killswitch won’t be their first option,” Goodwitch mused. “Not before the Grimm invasion, in any case. That would be too suspicious. If we can get their attention, we can draw all the droids to one spot.” She pointed at what Jaune had thought was a bizarre looking sculpture. “That might solve our problems quite neatly, in that case.” The girl in the bow shook her head.

 

 

“The range of the EMP only extends twelve feet, Professor” she explained. “It would be difficult to contain all of the hostiles within such a limited area.” Goodwitch smiled slowly.

 

 

“I have an idea about that actually, Penny,” she replied. She looked at Pyrrha enquiringly. “Miss Nikos, is your Semblance limited to the creation of magnetic fields, or can you control existing ones?” Pyrrha nodded cautiously. “Can you maintain one past its natural lifespan?” Pyrrha nodded again, more confidently this time. “Well then.” Goodwitch’s smile grew broader. “Were you aware that lightning strikes create brief, but powerful, magnetic events?” Jaune hadn’t known that, actually. Thankfully, the question wasn’t directed at him.

 

 

“I’d have to be very fast,” Pyrrha replied dubiously.

 

 

“I have every confidence in you, Miss Nikos. And should you fail, I will be happy to continue throwing lightning.” Pyrrha grinned wolfishly.

 

 

“There’s still the issue of determining which container holds the control unit,” Ozpin put in. Penny nodded cheerfully.

 

 

“I can tell you that, Professor! I can track the signal.” Jaune stared at her in amazement.

 

 

“You must be some kind of computer whiz!” He blurted. Pyrrha glared. Everyone else regarded him like he was an idiot. _Nothing ever changes_. Penny just looked confused.

 

 

“I’m… combat ready?” She replied, not sounding entirely sure. That was okay. He was unsure all the time.

 

 

“Back to the point,” Ozpin interjected drily. “Penny, you work out which container holds the control unit. Miss Valkyrie, I’m sure some grenade fire in front of it will get their attention. When the droids gather, Glynda, Miss Nikos, try your best.” He examined the EMP generator. “This will have to be manually triggered, and quickly.” He looked at Oobleck again. “Think you’re up for it?” Oobleck smiled, showing a lot more teeth than Jaune had ever seen him display. The effect was surprisingly intimidating. “As I thought. Once the droids are dealt with, we’ll need to head immediately to Old Town. The Grimm could appear at any moment.” Ozpin looked back at them.

 

 

“I’m going to have the first year students remain behind, to watch over Beacon,” he explained. Jaune objected before he thought better of it, pleased to find the others doing the same. Ozpin held up a hand. “However, I’d like you to accompany Ruby and the others to search for Cinder. They can fill you in on the way about what to expect.” He looked inquiringly at Qrow. “I assume you’ll be joining them?” Qrow looked briefly conflicted, but ultimately nodded.

 

 

“I think I’ll tag along, as well,” Günter put in. Ozpin made a noise of agreement.

 

 

“Very well then.” He let out a deep breath. It occurred to Jaune that he hadn’t seen Ozpin touch his coffee even once, the entire time they’d been in there. “It seems we go to war.” He stood up. “Professor Port, if you would be so kind as to gather the students in the Assembly Hall and prepare them. The rest of you, come with me.”

 

 

They headed to the roof, giving them an untrammelled view of the front lawn. Penny tilted her head, frowning in concentration. After a few seconds, she pointed unerringly at one of the shipping crates.

 

 

“That one,” she chirped decisively. She hadn’t even seemed to touch a computer. She must have been amazing.

 

 

“No time like the present then,” Ozpin said calmly. “Qrow, Mr Arc and Mr Ren, be prepared to hold off an assault.” Jaune drew his sword, Ren his guns. Qrow limbered up a creepy black scythe. Unlike Ruby’s, it didn’t look like it had a gun component. Just a very, very sharp looking blade. “Is everyone prepared?” They all nodded. “Then Miss Valkyrie, fire at will.” Nora giggled, and brought Magnhild to bear.

 

 

She spaced her shots about twenty feet off the container. Enough to worry the people inside, not enough accidentally set anything else off. Hopefully. The droids responded almost immediately, swarming in from all directions. They landed with loud thumps, turning in eerie synchronicity to face them. They started marching towards the roof. Qrow leapt down to meet them, Jaune and Ren following him. Ten feet away from them, the droids’ backs opened up, and _flying swords_ started appearing. Jaune was reconsidering his stance on visible wires. The swords spun in slow figure eights, before slicing forward in a circle, then pulling back. The droids stood in the centre of the pattern, otherwise motionless.

 

 

“Schnee did say they were dumb,” Qrow noted clinically. Now Weiss was a robot expert too? Jaune was starting to forget how many questions he had. “Want to change plans and just kill them?” Qrow yelled over his shoulder. Ozpin responded negatively, reminding them of the still decidedly high chance of death by fiery explosion. As motivations went, it was a good one.

 

 

 Jaune moved forward, raising Crocea Mors. Immediately, a series of blades swept towards him. He braced, catching them on his shield, one after another. The impact was solid, but not the overpowering concussion he’d expected. He grunted, but held firm. The blades circled away, before returning on the same trajectory. He tensed, ready for a feint, but they struck his shield again. And then a third time. He risked a quick glance at the others.

 

 

Ren was darting forward, drawing the swords out, then simply stepping back, before firing into the droid’s head. Qrow had cut his in half, and was leaning on his scythe, waiting for the next. _Maybe this won’t be too bad._ Above them, Nora kept firing.

 

 

Defending against, and even counterattacking, one droid was easy. When a second and third approached, it became more difficult. He determined quickly that they operated within a very specific range. Getting too close triggered the simple attack pattern. Moving too far away caused them to go looking for another target. Crocea Mors rapidly became irrelevant, and it deteriorated into what must have looked like an elaborate, flailing dance. He could hear Nora laughing, but that wasn’t really indicative of anything other than that she was awake and holding a weapon. He caught sight of Ren, who was managing his usual grace, and still making the occasional shot. Qrow should have looked entirely idiotic, hopping about in his sombre black, but the pile of half dozen dismantled robot scraps leant him all the dignity he needed. By now, there were nearly three dozen droids on the field, all of them advancing. He ducked a blade that got particularly close.

 

 

“Any time soon, guys!” He yelled. Even Qrow had stopped attacking, focusing purely on keeping as many droids as possible occupied.

 

 

“Get back!” Goodwitch commanded. The sky began to darken. He leapt backwards, covering his eyes.

 

 

There was a pop, followed by a colossal reverberation. He felt an odd tingling, and then nothing. Several droids had been thrown clear by the bolt, but they were already rising to their feet.

 

 

“Again!” Goodwitch called. There was another strike, and this time, a sudden, immense pull. He kept his feet, barely, but his sword was ripped free of his hands. He opened his eyes.

 

 

Some maniacal patchwork metal demon stood in front of him; at least two dozen droids fused together. Limbs flailed helplessly, like obscene, grasping cilia. He noted glumly that his sword was sticking out of one of them. The flying swords were spinning in a slow pattern around the amalgamation, creating a small tornado of sharp edges. A blur flew past him, and then Oobleck was inside the radius of the blades, kneeling down by the figure. He pressed a button, and then disappeared onwards. Qrow was slicing through the half dozen remaining droids that hadn’t been caught up in the pulse. There was an electronic scream, and the robots all collapsed at once, swords falling to the ground. For a moment, there was silence, followed by a loud yell from the container. A body went tumbling out, followed by another. A few seconds later, Oobleck walked out, looking perfectly composed.

 

 

“Why Barty, I don’t think you’ve lost a step,” Qrow drawled, leaning on his scythe again. Oobleck raised an eyebrow at him.

 

 

“Would you care to find out, Rosy? Again?” Qrow just kept grinning. Their banter, if that’s what it was, was interrupted, by a high pitched whirring. The robots started slowly getting to their feet. They all tensed, raising their weapons. Rather than attack, however, the droids formed into neat ranks, waiting impassively. Except for one. It walked towards Jaune, holding his sword. He started backing up nervously, only to run into something very solid, and very heavy.

 

 

“Don’t worry,” Penny said from behind him. “I’m controlling them now.” The droid offered him his sword. He cautiously reached out and took it, and the droid returned to join the others. He stared at Penny in disbelief.

 

 

“How’d you do that?” He asked, not sure if he wanted the answer. Penny smiled.

 

 

“They went looking for new instructions. I gave them some.” She looked at Ozpin, who, with everyone else, had descended to join them. “Their battle blades are no longer operational, but they can still fight. Would you like their assistance?” Ozpin’s radio crackled to life.

 

 

“I’ll be taking control, Penny,” Günter’s voice came through. “We’ll be at your location soon.” Jaune looked around. A dozen or so other White Fang members had been rounded up, and were currently sitting in despondent huddles. Velvet and her team were guarding them. By the look on her face, Jaune wasn’t expecting the prisoners to make any trouble. The older students were trying admirably to form orderly ranks. It wasn’t their strong point. They were quite skilled at bloodthirsty horde of poorly socialised, heavily armed lunatics, however. It really made a fellow proud.

 

  
”Are you okay?” He turned to find Pyrrha behind him. He gave a carefree grin.

 

 

“I’m fine. You had my back, right?” She smiled back, the expression as captivating as ever. _One day…_

 

 

“Of course.” She looked over his shoulder. “There!” He turned back. There was an eddy in the crowd, and Yang appeared, trailed by the rest of her team and a man in a white suit. They hurried over quickly.

 

 

“Nice job not exploding, guys,” Ruby greeted. Jaune looked them over. They all seemed okay, though Yang looked pissed off, and Weiss had done something weird to her hair. The man in the suit, probably Günter, was talking quietly with Penny.

 

 

“Miss Rose,” Ozpin returned. “We’re very thankful you were at a safe distance.” Ruby looked kinda embarrassed by that. Jaune wasn’t sure why. Ozpin had just meant that he was glad they were okay. _Hadn’t he?_ Maybe Ruby was just embarrassed about hiding. “Have any of you given any thought to where you might find Cinder?” Considering Jaune still had no idea who Cinder was, he really hadn’t.

 

“City Hall,” Probably Günter said. At the blank glances, he shook his head in mute impatience. “She has to keep Shadix from going off script, keep the press well fed, and make sure any official communication from outside Vale goes through her first.” He looked around, clearly baffled. “Really? Does not one of you get how this game works?”

 

 

“No,” Weiss answered flatly. “We don’t.” Probably Günter sighed. Before he could respond, Ozpin intervened.

 

 

“In that case, I recommend you hurry. If you can stop Cinder before she enacts whatever plan she has to release the Grimm, so much the better.” Probably Günter smiled. Jaune didn’t like the expression much.

 

 

“I’ll handle our ride,” he said. “It should get us there rather quickly. Penny, if you would.” Penny turned her head to the gathered droids for a second, and they leapt into action. Literally leapt. One of them landed next to him, and picked him up. He squawked and nearly dropped his sword. The droid let go of him with one hand to catch it. They didn’t really have anything resembling expressions, but Jaune had the strangest feeling that this one was entirely sick of having to pick up after him. His only comfort was that the others were equally distressed. Yang’s face had gone from pissed off to apocalyptic. Qrow seemed particularly incensed. Oobleck was doubled over laughing at him, which didn’t help. Nora looked like she’d just ticked something off a bucket list.

 

 

“How innovative,” Ozpin murmured, mirth dancing in his eyes. “Follow Qrow’s lead,” he instructed, “and be careful. Stay at City Hall and keep things under control. If all goes well, we’ll join you. If not... It likely won’t matter much. Good luck.” Goodwitch and Oobleck, who was now recovered, headed off to help Port take charge of the other students. At a nod from Probably Günter, the robots took off, carrying their passengers. Penny kept up with them easily, with bounds far too large to be human. That… explained a few things. They cleared the crowd easily. Jaune shut his eyes at the first rush of nausea. The robot was already mad at him; he didn’t want to make it worse by vomiting on it. He tried to tell himself it was just vertigo. A pall of black smoke drifted over Old Town. It wasn’t just vertigo.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I kind of feel like I owe the laws of physics a steak dinner and an apology after this chapter. Don't tell me, I already know.


	12. Red Right Hand

_Take a little walk to the edge of town_

_Go across the tracks_

_Where the viaduct looms like a bird of doom_

_As it shifts, and cracks_

Qrow, with some assistance from Blake, was explaining to most of JNPR who they were up against when it happened.

 

 

“We’re too late!” Ruby’s voice was stricken. Weiss followed her eye line. Being carried by a trampoline artist robot made it difficult, but she could clearly see the heavy cloud of smoke.

 

 

“What happened?” She yelled back.

 

 

“Explosion,” Qrow replied tersely. He wasn’t taking their mode of transportation well. Not that he seemed to take much well, ever. It was uncomfortably like looking to a tall, angry mirror of the future. Weiss was doing some rapid self assessments. “Not that big.”

 

 

“Big enough,” Günter contradicted, “if it opened up a hole to one of the shafts.” Weiss was willing to bet it had. Cinder seemed very thorough about that kind of thing. They rode in silence for another minute or two, then the robots unceremoniously dropped them.

 

 

“Oops.” Penny giggled. Looking at Günter, precariously sprawled on the ground, Weiss wanted to do the same. He got up, dusting off his suit.

 

 

“Thanks for that,” Yang muttered sourly.

 

 

“Uh, you okay, Yang?” Jaune asked, either caution or incipient emesis in his voice. Yang glared at him.

 

 

“I just got abducted by a robot, there are Grimm in the city, and Ruby’s idea of a reward is braiding hair,” she snapped. Weiss reached up to touch the braid. She’d been surprised at the request, but had to admit Ruby had done a good job. “What do you think?” Asking Jaune that question was usually dangerous. Very much like dividing by zero. Yang must have been more pissed off than she’d thought, to risk that. She’d make it up to her later. Maybe with the lap dance she’d been planning on asking for.

 

 

“If you children are done,” Günter broke in. “We should head to Shadix’s office. And preferably avoid the press pit, while we’re at it.” Qrow nodded, so they all followed along. Penny stayed outside, directing the droids into a perimeter. Yang immediately perked up. Günter led them through a number of back hallways, eventually exiting out what, from the outside, looked like a janitor’s closet. Weiss wasn’t sure if that was an indictment on the city’s chicanery, or they’d just hired a terrible architect. The secretary’s desk was empty, the phone lying off the hook. A coffee cup rested next to the computer, steam still rising off the top. Probably not a good sign. They walked in.

 

 

The office was surprisingly understated. Various patriotic knick knacks and photos lined the walls. The desk was large, but not overbearing, with a pair of flags mounted on either side. There was not a single haphazard tower of paper. Clearly, this was an office for press conferences, not a place actual work got done. Shadix and, of all people, Polidore, were sitting in front of the desk. Neither of them looked surprised at the intrusion. If anything, they looked a little hopeful. Polidore was sweating like a faucet again. The high backed chair behind the desk was facing away from them. Weiss could guess who it contained. The chair swung around.

 

 

“Hello there,” Torchwick greeted, dropping his boots onto the desk with a thud. Weiss had guessed wrong. “It’s about time someone showed up.” He looked at Günter. “And can I just say, that is a very fine suit you’re wearing.”

“Where’s Cinder?” Qrow demanded. It wouldn’t have been Weiss’s first question, but Qrow seemed a tad obsessive. Torchwick shrugged expansively.

 

 

“I’ve no idea. Somewhere in the building, I’m sure, with Taurus and Junior. Probably yelling. You’ve irritated her quite badly, these last few days. She doesn’t react well to being rushed.”

 

 

“We’ve got more bad news for her,” Yang broke in. “We stopped her blowing up Beacon, and they’re going to fight the Grimm.” Torchwick smiled, almost whimsically.

 

 

“Oh, we were never going to Beacon.” They all paused at that. _Wait, what?_ “Oh, Cinder wanted to, of course, but Taurus and I talked her out it. He blathered something about wanting to put up all the homeless faunus there. I wasn’t listening. Personally, I just thought it was a dumb plan.”

 

 

He took his boots off the desk and leant forward. “If you’d just waited an hour or two, she would have let you out quite happily. Even given you a robot escort. See, if you lot had charged off in one last heroic sacrifice to fight the Grimm, she could just blow up Old Town, instead. Take out the lot of you at once, and she wouldn’t have to risk any of her precious White Fang.” He leant back in the chair, stretching. “Of course, now that you’ve brought those nice, shiny, signal jamming robots with you, that plan’s a bit moot now.”

 

 

“But, the White Fang in the streets,” Blake blurted out. Torchwick waved it off.

 

 

“Keeping people away, mainly. Didn’t want anyone getting an accurate count of how many Hunters there were. Might make things look a little dicey.” He smiled widely. “So now she has to work out a way to get out of here without being seen. She really wasn’t planning on you surrounding the place.” Qrow made a rough noise, low in his throat.

 

 

“You don’t strike me as the helpful type,” he growled. “What’s your game?” Torchwick tilted his head for second, considering.

 

 

“Lichen, I suppose.” That… wasn’t the answer anyone had been expecting. “You know, the game where you stay very still and try not to move,” he clarified. “When Polidore here ran in screaming hysterically about the White Fang sending people to kill him, it was pretty clear Cinder was tying up loose ends. Shadix here, and myself, are loose ends.” He gestured negligently downwards. “Turns out there’s a bomb under the chairs. Pressure plate. Guess I’d irritated Taurus more than I thought.” He paused thoughtfully. “I _am_ a little disappointed that Junior isn’t here with us. Stunning display of loyalty, that.”

 

 

“I’d forgotten all about that,” Günter mused. “It was put in before we were sure about how our investment would pan out.” Weiss wasn’t even surprised anymore. Shadix, however, looked outraged, flailing in his chair. He was very careful not to flail too much, Weiss noted.

 

 

“I’ve always been loyal!” He protested. The look Günter gave back was witheringly pointed. “I am! She was the one who brought me in; of course I was going to back her!” Günter thought that over for a bit, and shrugged.

 

 

“Fair enough.” Qrow didn’t so much roll his eyes, as throw them upwards. Weiss was honestly worried about the possibility of a seizure, for a second.

 

 

“If you’re done,” He gritted out. “Cinder. Where is she?” Torchwick shrugged again.

 

 

“Like I said, I’ve no idea. Follow the smoke, maybe? If you see her, or Taurus, give them my regards, would you?”

 

 

“I’ll stay and watch these three,” Günter offered. “You all go find Cinder.” That tripped every single instinct Weiss had, sharpened as they were by the last 48 hours in her father’s presence. Qrow glared at him, clearly mirroring her suspicions, but turned and strode out. Weiss let the others follow him, staying behind a second to eye ball her father. He smiled politely, which was basically an admission. She left them to it.

 

 

“So gentlemen,” she heard as she closed the door behind her, “whatever _shall_ we talk about?” Outside, Qrow was seething. After some truly expressive brooding, he straightened up.

 

 

“We split up,” he declared. “Search the building. Keep in radio contact. In you find her, don’t engage unless you have to, call me. And if you run into any other opposition… Don’t hold back.” He shot Ruby a bleak look. “They won’t.” They fell into the usual partnerships. Ruby insisted they stick with Qrow. The others dispersed.

 

 

They stalked through city hall, which was mostly deserted. A few pockets of life still existed, people incongruously going about their quotidian tasks, but there was no sign of anything hostile. They headed up a flight of stairs. Weiss took the lead.

 

 

“These hallways are literally narrower than your idiot sticks,” she said firmly, in response to the glares,” I’m going first.” She stepped in front of them, very deliberately. They didn’t argue.

 

 

If the first floor had been quiet, the second was dead. Empty offices and archive rooms lined the hallways. The occasional desk lamp, left on, was the only sign of life. She sniffed, but couldn’t smell anything burning. _So much for the easy way_. Things grew progressively more tense. Weiss kept expecting someone to leap out from every shadowed corner. Or for the whole building to be suddenly overrun with Grimm. She tried very hard not to think about that. She glanced at the radio, which had been stubbornly silent. The others mustn’t have been having much luck either.

 

 

She opened a door, and stepped into a conference room, looking around. The room full of suits looked back. Badly tailored, cheap suits. With weapons. A very tall suit unfolded itself from a chair by the far door. Junior.

 

 

“Qrow,” Junior greeted neutrally. “Been a while.” Qrow nodded.

 

 

“Has been. It’ll be even longer this time. You picked the wrong side.” Junior shrugged.

 

 

“Could be. Guess we’ll see. I’ll sit this one out, if you don’t mind. For old times’ sakes.” Qrow smirked.

 

 

“Sure. For old times’ sakes.”  Junior’s face twitched slightly.

 

 

“Kill them.” He left out the back door. The rest of the suits stood up, weapons coming to hand.

 

 

Weiss and Ruby tensed. Qrow stayed perfectly relaxed.

 

 

“Pretty sure this is a low percentage move for you guys,” he said, voice cordial. Someone snickered in response. They kept moving forward.

 

 

“We can’t kill them,” Ruby insisted. “It’s not right.” Qrow let out a long sigh.

 

 

“Schnee, take her and go.” Weiss started, surprised to have been directly addressed. Qrow turned his head. “Someone has to do it. Would you rather it be her or me?” Weiss nodded, sickly. Never having felt more like her father’s daughter, she gently took Ruby’s arm, leading her back out the door. Ruby let her, staring after Qrow numbly. Weiss shut the door.

 

 

“I’m sorry, Ruby,” she murmured softly. Ruby shook her head, not meeting her eyes. She sighed. “Come on. We still have to find Cinder.” They started off in the other direction. From behind them came a sudden rush of shouts, followed by a scream. Weiss flinched. Ruby kept walking.

 

 

***

 

 

Qrow waited, rocking back on his heels. The idiots spread into a loose circle, brandishing a variety of weapons, most of which appeared ill cared for. Several of the idiots were grinning.

 

 

“Before we get into this,” he started conversationally, “my niece really doesn’t like the idea of me killing people. If I kill you lot, she’ll be real upset.” There was another round of sniggering laughter.

 

 

“Think he wants us to go easy on him?” Someone drawled. Qrow shook his head slowly.

 

 

“Actually, I was just wondering…” He let out a grin of his own, shaking his scythe free. “What kind of pony do you think I should buy her?”

 

 

The laughter stopped.

***

 

 

Ren tensed, went for StormFlower, and stopped. Against this kind of threat, weapons would be useless at best, self destructive at worst. Beside him, Nora was twirling Magnhild aimlessly, equally at a loss. Ren looked around, but there wasn’t a convenient bomb or robot army or Grimm invasion he could use for a distraction. He considered just turning tail and running.

 

 

The press corps, equally flustered, just stared at them.

 

 

“Any comment?” One of them asked tentatively, though he clearly had no idea who they actually were. Ren wasn’t sure if it was a serious question, or just what journalists did when startled, like lizards shedding their tails. Whichever it was, it certainly snapped Nora out of her trance. She skipped over to the still in place podium, tapping the microphone a few times. It was on.

 

 

“They totally lied to you,” she announced, having to modulate her voice downwards to avoid a sonic shockwave. “But I can tell you the complete, one hundred percent accurate, absolutely true story.” Her eyes were feverishly bright. Last time he’d seen that look, he’d fallen ( _been pushed!)_ out of a plane. He shuddered. If they made it through this, he was keeping a massive Grimm invasion in his back pocket, just for situations like this.

 

 

Nora started talking.

 

 

***

 

 

“This is going to be so bad,” Blake murmured beside her. She’d been distracted for a while. Yang put a hand on her shoulder.

 

 

“We’ll be okay,” she comforted. “There’s no way Cinder can take all of us, and Ozpin can handle the Grimm.” Blake shook her head.

 

 

“That’s not what I... I meant for the faunus. Even if we win, people will blame the White Fang. It’ll just get worse for us.” Yang let her hand drop. There wasn’t much she could say to argue with that.

 

 

“We’ll get the truth out,” she insisted softly. “The White Fang are as much as victim here as anyone.” That might very well be true, but she knew it wouldn’t matter. From Blake’s expression, so did she. “And hey, we’ve got a heap of blackmail material here. Maybe Weiss can show us how it’s done.” Blake let out a snort.

 

 

“I’m sure that will go _so_ well.” Yang wasn’t sure which part Blake meant, but she looked a little happier, so it was still a win.

 

 

“Blondie.”

 

 

The voice came from behind her. She stopped and turned. Junior was at the other end of the hallway, batzooka levelled. She shoved Blake through the nearest doorway, and dove through the opposite one. A missile whooshed past them, and a fireball bounced back. The building rattled.

 

 

“Are you crazy?” She yelled, when the ringing had stopped. “You’ll bring the whole place down!” She slowly stood up, approaching the door very carefully. Just before she reached it, Junior came around the corner and tackled her.

 

 

Her head hit the ground, dazing her. He was on her instantly, one hand grabbing her wrists and pinning them to the ground. He drew back the other in a fist. She twisted, just dodging the punch. The movement let get a leg free, and slammed a knee into his ribs, throwing him off her. They both rolled to their feet, Yang levelling Ember Celica. A second later, Junior squealed, and collapsed forward.

 

 

Blake was standing behind him. Gambol Shroud was driven into the back of his knee.

 

 

“If you like to be able to walk ever again,” she said coolly. “You’ll stay down.” Blake pulled her sword free. Junior whimpered. Yang squatted down next to him, grabbing his hair and yanking his head up.

 

 

“Where’s Cinder?” She asked. Junior started to shake his head, wincing when she tightened her grip.

 

 

“Don’t know,” he gasped out. “Doesn’t trust me.” Yang could believe the second, but not the first.

 

 

“Come on Junior, you know I know you better than that.” He glared at her hatefully. “And you’re supposed to call me sir, remember?” He snarled, and flailed, trying to reach her. Blake hamstrung his other leg. Junior quelled immediately, writhing in pain.

 

 

“I did warn him,” Blake noted. Yang grinned at her. She looked out into the hallway. One end was a smoking ruin, but it didn’t look like they’d drawn attention. She retrieved the batzooka.

 

 

“This is a really dumb weapon,” she opined. She knew even Ruby would agree, and Ruby was weird about that kind of thing. Blake just nodded.

 

 

“What do we do with him?” She asked. Yang shrugged.

 

 

“Knock him out, bandage him, tie him up? Worked last time.” Blake looked at her.

 

 

“No it didn’t,” she pointed out. Yang shrugged again.

 

 

“There’s a first time for everything,” she said, very reasonably in her opinion. Blake laughed, and went to find something they could use for rope. Yang kicked Junior in the head until he stopped squirming.

 

 

 

***

 

 

“For the last time,” Pyrrha sighed. “I’m not mad at you.” Jaune was apologising. _Again._ She wondered what he’d do if she just flashed him. Probably keel over. There was a little devil on one shoulder urging her to do it anyway. It looked a lot like Nora. Another joined it, this one looking like Yang. A second later, there were a host of tiny devil friends, all urging her to blow Jaune’s mind. She looked over to her other shoulder. A solitary, tiny Weiss sat there. The figure reached up, grabbed the halo, and irritably threw it away. ‘Boys are gross’, it informed her flatly.

 

 

Pyrrha shook her head clear. Her imagination was getting to be a strange and confusing place.

 

 

She refocused on her surroundings. Thankfully, Jaune was still in the middle of stuttering, so she hadn’t missed anything there. The guy with the sword in front of them was new though. From the horns and the mask, she was guessing this was Adam Taurus. He looked oddly familiar.

 

 

“Hey,” Jaune managed suddenly. “You’re that guy from the festival.”

 

 

“The creepy one,” Pyrrha added, remembering. Adam went for his sword. She raised an eyebrow.

 

 

“You really think that’s a good idea?” She asked sceptically. He advanced towards them, keeping his sword sheathed.

 

 

“We’ve come too far now,” he murmured, as if to himself. With a sudden, unexpected blur, he rushed forward, blade sweeping free. If Pyrrha hadn’t spent several months observing and training with people like Ruby and Blake, the blow might have landed. As it was, she’d seen faster. Jaune stumbled back, readying Crocea Mors. Adam stopped, sword returning to its sheathe. Rather than cross blades with him on his terms, she levelled Miló and began firing. The red markings on his coat and mask seemed to pulse, and the bullets dropped as they reached him, somehow robbed of momentum. He gave a hoarse chuckle and waited. Jaune stepped up to her left, and they moved forward together. He moved again, another simple cross slash. This time, the blade flared with energy. Jaune took the blow on his shield, and the force was enough to send him stumbling into her. She pushed him back, just bringing up Akoúϙ in time to block the follow up attack. The blinding speed was still there, but the force was greatly lessened. Still, the angle was a bad one, and his sword deflected off.

 

 

Adam’s sword carved a thin line of bright red blood down her arm. Crocea Mors took out most of his front teeth. Jaune punched forward a second time, the rim of his shield breaking Adam’s nose, dislodging the mask. Adam staggered back, spitting blood, but managed to kick Jaune in the chest. Pyrrha lashed out, slicing through his right bicep. Jaune cannoned into him, pinning his sword hand to the wall. Pyrrha slammed Miló’s hilt into the side of his head. He collapsed immediately. She knelt, checking his pulse. Alive, though judging by the bruising, he might not wake up with his faculties intact. She’d feel bad about that later. Maybe.

 

 

Jaune was turning her arm over, staring at it in concern. It wasn’t a deep cut, and her Aura had already repaired most of the damage.

 

 

“Are you okay?” He asked, looking at her for confirmation. She smiled warmly.

 

  
”Of course. You had my back.” She didn’t make it a question. He gave her his idiot sheepdog grin back, the one he seemed to save just for her. He looked down at Adam for a long moment, before straightening. He seemed to be holding himself taller than usual.

 

 

“Come on,” he said, striding away. Pyrrha shrugged, picked up Adam’s weaponry, and followed him off.

 

  
Behind them, Adam let out a wet gurgle.

 

 

***

 

 

“She’s up there,” Ruby reported, having ducked up the stairs to look. Weiss thought the visible cloud of rose petals probably killed any chance of stealth, but Ruby was talking again, so she didn’t push it.

 

 

“Guys,” she muttered into the radio, “She’s on the roof. We’re at the northern staircase.” Blake and Yang were the first to reach them. They both looked unruffled.

 

 

“Ran into Junior,” Yang announced. “He’s a bit tied up at the moment though.” Weiss rolled her eyes. She was just deciding whether or not to risk upsetting Ruby by reporting their own findings when Qrow arrived.

 

 

“Left them alive,” he started briskly. “After the first few broken ribs, they lost all stomach for the fight.” She eyed him and Yang suspiciously. They might not agree on much, but their sense of humour was equally suspect.

 

 

“But you would have. If you’d had to,” Ruby asked flatly. Qrow nodded.

 

 

“Yes. That doesn’t mean I like it, Ruby. It’s just the way things are.” They waited in uncomfortable silence until Jaune and Pyrrha arrived. Pyrrha had a light bandage around one arm, and was carrying an extra sword. Jaune’s shield had blood on it.

 

 

“We encountered Adam,” Pyrrha started gravely, holding the sword out to Blake. She’d picked up on the history, whatever it was, then. “He’s alive, but I don’t know if he’ll be the same person when he wakes up.” Blake took the sword, staring at it for a long moment. Then she shook her head, dropping it. It landed with a clatter.

 

 

“He hasn’t been the person I knew for years. He choose his own path. And other people suffered for it.” They waited again, Ruby occasionally sneaking up the stairs and peeking out the door. Weiss had a feeling she was doing it more to avoiding Qrow’s eyes than anything else. Yang, never needing much of an excuse, had fallen into glaring at him as well. At last, Ren and Nora joined them. Before they could detail whatever adventure had perked Nora up so much, Qrow headed up the stairs. They followed him up.

 

 

Outside, a single, small airship waited, loading door open. Cinder stood in front of it, pushing a heavy looking crate up the ramp. Behind her, Weiss could see out over the city. The smoke had dissipated, but there was the occasional multicoloured flash in the distance. Like so many terrible things, it was oddly pretty at a distance.

 

 

“Cinder.” Qrow’s voice held the promise of death and ashes. Cinder spun towards them, raising her hands. A wall of flame appeared, separating them from the airship. As far as defences went, it wasn’t exactly impenetrable. “Come willingly,” Qrow continued, “and I’ll see you serve prison time. You don’t have to die today.” Weiss looked at him consideringly. She’d not expected any chance of clemency. Cinder laughed, hysteria fraying it into a ragged edge.

 

 

“Chemical sedation, you mean,” She spat bitterly. “Kept locked in a cage of my own mind.” Weiss hadn’t known that was how they confined Hunters. It made a certain amount of sense. There was also nothing particularly clement about it. Cinder turned to Blake. “They want to trap us like animals, Blake, when we are so much more than them. Surely you understand my objections.” Blake stood firm.

 

 

“You wanted faunus to do the dying for humans,” she replied, voice cold. “And you killed people who were trying to make our lives better. You never cared about faunus rights, you just wanted to use us. We’re nothing alike.” Cinder actually flinched. Weiss had never seen Galiana flinch. The flames dimmed momentarily, before rising up again.

 

 

“This is a war, Blake!” Cinder retorted, when she’d gathered herself. “A war that we can’t win. Not if we don’t all work together. I needed a White Fang that was strong, ready to do what was necessary. Yes, things were worse in the short term, but if we succeed, your people will have the status they deserve.” _Interesting distinction that; the difference between status and rights._ She and Blake had had quite a few discussions about that, over the last few months. She knew without looking exactly what Blake thought of Cinder’s philosophy. It must have shown on her face. Cinder’s face twisted into what might have been a bizarre pantomime of anguish.

 

 

“I don’t regret the people I killed, and I don’t regret the Grimm invasion. Nothing is too great a sacrifice, when our very existence is on the line. Your brothers and sisters in the White Fang understood that. I wish you and your friends did too.” Weiss wasn’t sure why Cinder was working Blake so hard. Ruby might have been a better choice. At least Qrow seemed inclined to take her opinion into account. Out of nowhere, Nora started giggling, collapsing into helpless fits.

 

 

They all looked at her, disbelief written large on every face. Ren, for once, was no help. He had his own small, satisfied smile.

 

 

“You find our inevitable demise funny?” Cinder spat, apparently not taking the dismissal of her life’s work very well. Nora gathered her composure, and tapped her chest.

 

 

“We talked to some reporters earlier,” she explained, still chuckling. “I told them I could get a real scoop, and one of them gave me this neat camera pen.” She broke back down into laughter. The point had been made quite nicely though. Cinder bowed her head for a long moment. Qrow started forward, bringing his scythe to bear. Before he reached the wall of fire, Cinder straightened up, eyes incandescent.

 

 

“If I can’t make them want us, I’ll make them need us!” She screamed. She raised her hands, and a sheet of flame washed out, driving them all back. She loaded the crate onto the airship while they retreated. They all opened fire as the airship started to slowly rise, but it was heavily armoured, stayed intact. It wobbled sharply as it flew, but made it out of range. Ruby kept firing, having the longest range, but it was having little effect.

 

 

“She’s going to bomb Old Town!” Jaune cried. _We would never have guessed._ “We have to warn Professor Ozpin!” _Alright, that was maybe a little useful._

“I wouldn’t worry about it,” Günter said from behind them. Weiss spun around in alarm. He and Torchwick stood there, the matching white making them look like the leaders of some cult of irredeemable bastards. There was no sign of Polidore or Shadix. “It’s all taken care of,” Günter continued imperturbably, watching the airship gain altitude. “Think that will do it?” He asked. Torchwick nodded. “Penny, if you would.” Torchwick pulled something out of his pocket.

 

 

“Hey Blondie,” he said, grinning at Yang. “I still really, really like to blow things up.” He revealed the remote in his hand. Weiss lunged forward, Myrtenaster impaling him through the wrist. He managed to push the button anyway. Behind her, there was a massive explosion. She turned her head.

 

 

Cinder’s airship had disintegrated into a giant fireball, raining down tiny chunks of metal over the city. She looked back at Torchwick, his face twisted in pain. The wall of fire, that had still been burning steadily on the roof, winked out.

 

 

“Explain,” She ordered. “And remember if I twist, you lose your hand.”

 

 

“Mr Torchwick has decided to offer his full co-operation,” Günter explained, gently sliding Torchwick’s wrist free from Weiss’s blade. The grating noise it made was highly unpleasant. “It seemed safest to detonate the bomb where it wouldn’t harm anyone, so I ordered Penny to have the droids disable their signal jammers.” Weiss glared at him for a moment, then at Torchwick.

 

 

“I’m not going to apologise,” she announced firmly.

 

 

“What now?” Pyrrha asked, eyeing the two culty bastards in front of her suspiciously. “Do we go join the battle?” Günter shrugged, wiping blood off his fingers with a handkerchief and handing it to Torchwick.

 

 

“I wouldn’t bother, personally. I spoke to Ozpin a few minutes ago, and he seemed to think everything was well in hand. He asked that you all remain here.” He stopped for a moment. “He almost seemed to think something was funny. That man’s sense of humour is very, very odd.” There was nothing about that Weiss was willing to touch, even at rapier length.

 

 

“Did you really have to stab me?” Torchwick complained, when he’d finished bandaging his wrist. Weiss shrugged.

 

 

“You might have decided to take us all out with you,” she responded coolly. She remembered something else. “Also, you shot my girlfriend once.” Ruby clapped her hands together, crowing.

 

 

“I knew you’d snap and ask first!” She cried, grinning exuberantly. Weiss gave her a sweet smile.

 

 

“I was referring to Blake, actually.” Ruby’s face fell. “You and your stubborn sister still haven’t asked yet.”

 

 

“Why is it we have to ask, anyway?” Yang demanded. “How’s that fair?”

 

 

“Well you and Ruby can hardly ask each other, can you?” Blake pointed out reasonably, moving to Weiss’s side. Weiss folded her arms, nodding in solidarity. Ruby pouted, and Yang grumbled something unintelligible, which meant they’d accepted the point, but didn’t want to acknowledge it. Qrow was massaging the bridge of his nose.

 

 

“I get it though,” Pyrrha interjected. “It can be very frustrating when people won’t take a-“

 

 

Jaune cut her off with a kiss.

 

 

There are some people in this world who are clumsy. There are some who take it a step further, into the realm of walking catastrophe. It almost seems like a curse, the way these people fumble through life, struggling and tripping at every hurdle. But on rare, special, amazing occasions, these people find their gift. The one talent they have that completely outstrips the rest of their awkwardness, as if all of their other burdens were simply to compensate for this single incredible skill.

 

 

Judging by the kiss, Jaune still hadn’t found his special talent.

 

 

 Weiss winced when she heard teeth visibly clack together, and it seemed awfully messy. She tried very hard not to think about dog slobber. Still, when Jaune tried to pull away, Pyrrha fisted her hands in his hair and kept him in place, so clearly she must have liked it. Weiss was starting to really appreciate the way the teams had worked out. Sure, Ruby, Blake, and Yang were a little odd, but Pyrrha was just crazy. Beside her, Blake shifted to catch Ren’s eye.

 

 

“So, who wins this?” She asked, when it became clear they weren’t going to stop anytime soon. Weiss’s own bet, ‘somewhere I don’t have to watch’, was beginning to seem like taunting irony. Ren frowned, thinking it over. After a few long moments, amazement dawned across his face.

 

 

“No one,” he breathed. “Absolutely nobody put money down on Jaune making the first move.” Weiss could believe that.

 

 

“Are you sure?” Pyrrha asked lazily, having pulled her lips free. She didn’t let Jaune move away though. “You should check again. You might surprise yourself.” Ren pulled out a small notebook. It was an item of immense significance, surrounded by rumour and myth. Many had sought it out, but none had ever found it. In it was contained almost every single betting pool run through the first year student body. Ren started leafing through pages, muttering to himself. He stopped abruptly, looking up.

 

 

“Point of order,” he declared flatly. Pyrrha shrugged.

 

 

“If you don’t hide it well enough that I can’t find it, I get to place my own bet,” she explained reasonably. Ren cursed. Pyrrha was right. Even Weiss knew that. Pyrrha grinned at all of them, ignoring the hard looks. _Crazy like a fox._ “Make sure everyone pays up quickly,” Pyrrha finished. “I’m taking Jaune out somewhere nice.”

 

 

“Since you’re all deeply insane,” Günter announced, “I’m going to take Mr Torchwick here downstairs for some medical attention.” Weiss didn’t turn to watch him leave. Neither did anyone else, but she imagined it meant a little more coming from her. Not much, mind. Just a little. She looked over at Qrow.

 

 

“Should you keep an eye on them?” She enquired. Qrow grunted, a sound he was awfully expressive with. He did follow them downstairs though.

 

 

“So,” Yang started when they were gone. “Anything you two want to add?” She looked at Nora and Ren expectantly. Nora looked confused, while Ren shook his head tersely. “Really?” Yang teased. “Nothing at all you want to share with the class?” Nora rolled her eyes.

 

 

“Oh, _fine._ ” Ren looked suddenly nervous. Somewhere between all his dreams coming true, and eschatological Armageddon opening up in his back yard. Nora ignored him completely, however.

 

 

She skipped over and kissed Pyrrha on the mouth.

 

 

 She had to nudge Jaune’s head out of the way. He bore the interruption with confused grace.

 

 

“That does it!” Ren exclaimed, grabbing Nora and dragging her down the stairs. “No. Just no. It’s not happening. We’re not them, I don’t want to _be_ them, we are _not_ going there.” She could his voice for quite while after he was out of sight. Pyrrha, for her part, looked pretty relaxed.

 

 

“What was that about?” Jaune asked, bewildered. Pyrrha rolled her eyes and kissed him again, effectively stopping him asking any more questions. At least there was some benefit to all… that.

 

 

“Does this mean you’re going to stop glaring at me every time Jaune looks my way?” She asked, deliberately loudly. The noises were getting a bit much, again. Pyrrha looked at her, thinking it over.

 

 

“We’re good.” She smirked. “Want a threesome some time?” Weiss prayed desperately for an Ursa to swallow her whole. Or at least bite off her head. Anything to stop that mental image.

 

 

“I will fight you right here!” Blake exclaimed, jumping in front of Weiss protectively. Weiss grabbed her shoulder, spinning her around.

 

 

“Blake!” She cried accusingly. “You’re meant to be the sane one!” Ruby and Yang nodded. Blake looked slightly abashed.

 

 

“Sorry,” she muttered. “It’s been an odd few days.” Weiss rolled her eyes and walked past her, moving to sit at the edge of the roof. The staccato explosions and energy discharges of earlier had subsided, leaving just the occasional bright flash to indicate there was still a battle on. She was choosing to assume that was a good sign, even if it meant listening to Günter. Ruby and Blake joined her, huddling up to either shoulder. She started to look around for Yang, only to find a pair of arms under her shoulders, effortlessly lifting her. Yang sat down, leaving Weiss in her lap. It wasn’t a bad place to be. Jaune and Pyrrha joined them, still holding hands, and they sat and watched the display for a while. They were interrupted a some time later by the return of Nora and Ren. Since there was now even less visible evidence of what was happening, they moved back to the centre of the roof, collapsing in a three loose, easy piles.

 

 

“What were you two doing?” Yang asked, mouth stretched in glee. Ren glowered.

 

 

“We were giving that reporter her camera back,” he muttered. “It took a while.” Blake raised an eyebrow.

 

 

“Nora’s shirt is mussed,” she helpfully pointed out.

 

 

“The pen got tangled,” Ren explained. Badly.

 

 

“And her bra is falling out of her pocket,” Ruby added, in fascination.

 

 

“Very, very tangled,” Ren replied, keeping a completely straight face. He was something of a master. They all laughed at him anyway. Out of all of them, Ren usually received the lowest amount of savage mockery. It was about time he caught up.

 

 

It was an hour or so later when Ozpin and Goodwitch found them. When he spotted them, he raised an eyebrow. Weiss considered moving, but gave up on the idea. It was long past the point where it was worth being embarrassed over this.

 

 

“You’ll be pleased to know things went well,” Ozpin said as he reached them. “Very few of the Grimm made it to the surface, and casualties were minimal.” He smiled whimsically. “The problem with making Grimm, you see, is that you never know what you’ll get.” His eyes twinkled. “It turns out boarbatusks are terrible climbers, and there are still dozens of very angry nevermores down there, crammed in too tightly to move. You’ve never heard such an awful noise.” He broke into full laughter. “Bartholomew was most put out when he realised just how little attention Cinder had given to his lessons. He’s been very vocal about his displeasure. Qrow is egging him on, of course.” He sobered up, slightly. “Only the beowolves and some of the ursas made it to the surface, and they were easily dealt with. The rest of the mine will have to be cleared, of course, but we’ve left a contingent there as a guard, and the initial threat is over.” He started chuckling again. Goodwitch let out an exasperated sigh.

 

 

“We’ve already spoken to Qrow and Mr Schnee, so we have some idea what happened here. Did Cinder really choose to blow herself up?” The question held a certain weight of suspicion. Everyone looked at Weiss, making it clear this was her call. She shook her head.

 

 

“Torchwick detonated the bomb,” she declared. “Günter let him.” She felt Ruby take her hand. Goodwitch shook her head cynically.

 

 

“I had figured it was something like that,” She murmured. “Unfortunately, we won’t be the ones in charge of his fate. I believe Mr Schnee has been very, very busy for the past hour or so.” Weiss kind of felt like she should worry about that, before remembering it wasn’t her problem anymore. It was a sharp relief.

 

 

“All in all,” Ozpin said expansively, raising his arms, “this could have gone a great deal worse. We have been very lucky here today, but it wasn’t just luck. You all did very well, and you are a testament to the strength of character we seek to instil at Beacon.” He was really pontificating now.

 

 

“This is why we keep him caffeinated,” Goodwitch said, _sotto voce._ Ozpin ignored her and continued.

 

 

“Not only are you all very fine individuals, and a credit to our institution, but you have clearly come together as teams. It truly is the team unit that really allows Huntsmen and Huntresses to shine, and so few reach the level of integration the eight of you have achieved.” Either he had really missed the obvious, or that was incredibly creepy. Weiss was betting on the second. “If only all of our students were as close as you four,” he finished wistfully, waving at them. Definitely the second. After a long, awkward, pause, Yang spoke up.

 

 

“I’m sorry, I just gotta ask,” she said, directed at Goodwitch. “Have you ever walked in on him doing anything inappropriate to a trust exercise video?”

 

 

Weiss scrunched her eyes up, waiting for the explosion. When it didn’t come, she opened her eyes. Ozpin was nowhere in sight. Goodwitch had her face in her hands.

 

 

“Thank you _so_ much for that, Yang,” she said, raising her head to level Yang with a frozen glare. “This is going to be an incredibly busy week, and now I have to spend it drunk again.” She stalked off, swearing to herself under her breath. She was a very creative profanist. There was a long silence in her wake.

 

 

“We are never talking about this again, _ever,_ ” Blake stated, voice flat with terror. Weiss nodded her frantic agreement. Some revelations were too vast and eldritch for the human mind to endure.

 


	13. Knot In It

_They’re the casualties of your point of view_

_And all your little wishes will come true_

The twenty four hours after the attack left Blake with more answers than questions. It was unfamiliar, surreal, and entirely unsatisfying. There was plenty she wanted to say, to anyone in authority who would listen, but those questions were being very carefully not asked.

 

 

She’d managed to pinpoint where they’d all gone wrong. When they’d gotten back to Beacon, they’d stayed up quite late, running through everything that had happened with Ozpin and Goodwitch. They’d tried to predict the ramifications, prepared for the media scrutiny, come up with contingencies for every possible problem they could think of. They’d gone to sleep sometime around midnight, and nobody from RWBY or JNPR had bothered getting up until after lunch the next day. By that point, somebody had undercut them all quite badly.

 

 

There was no media scrutiny. Not of them. Nobody came knocking at the doors of Beacon demanding answers. By the time Blake and the others had stumbled out of bed and face planted into their first cup of coffee, the official story was already old news. It was a stunningly well crafted narrative that chose not to burden itself with minor inconveniences like ‘reality’. They’d barely finished stuffing their faces when Ozpin called them into his office. It was getting to be an entirely too familiar setting.

 

 

Goodwitch was there, determinedly not looking at Ozpin. Blake couldn’t tell if she was, indeed, drunk, but she’d spent all day calling people by their given names. Except Yang, who was That One.

 

 

“A great deal has happened since the attack,” Ozpin opened with. “And exactly what happened is still being determined.”

 

 

“But… We know what happened,” Ruby responded, confused. Ozpin sipped his coffee. It was a reassuring sight.

 

 

“I said determined, Miss Rose, not discovered. The facts are already known, the story is not.” Blake knew how that went. “To start with, the facts we do know. We’ve confirmed Cinder died during the explosion.” Blake wasn’t sure how they’d done that. She didn’t imagine there had been much of a body left for identification. Ozpin looked at her. “Adam Taurus is in a coma. They’re unsure if he’s going to wake up, or what his neurological condition is.” Blake caught Pyrrha’s eye and offered a reassuring nod. Part of her might still be glad Adam wasn’t dead, but she wasn’t mourning his loss in any way. He’d been as complicit as Cinder in the downfall of the White Fang.

 

 

“If he does wake up,” she murmured, “Can someone tell me?” Goodwitch nodded.

 

 

“We’ve already arranged for a notification,” she confirmed.

 

 

“The police also discovered a man named Hei Xiong, who is in no way the criminal known as “Junior’.” Ozpin’s voice was wry. “He’s also currently receiving medical attention. He’s expected to recover, though he may be walking with a cane for the rest of his life.” Blake shrugged. She felt even less bad about that than she did about Adam. “Unfortunately, there’s absolutely no evidence to tie him to any kind of crime, and he insists his injuries were sustained at the hands of the White Fang.” That was… technically true, in a way. She wondered if he appreciated the irony.

 

 

“What about the train robbery?” Weiss objected. “We caught him in the act!” Ozpin raised an eyebrow.

 

 

“What train robbery?” He asked. “The one that was never reported to the police, and that your father insists never happened?” Weiss muttered something highly uncomplimentary under her breath and gave up.

 

 

“So Junior’s just free to go?” Yang asked.

 

 

“He’ll be facing a lot of questions, but it doesn’t look like there’s much the police can do.” Ozpin answered. “He was very careful to keep his own hands clean. Several of his men were arrested on a number of outstanding warrants, but they’ve all claimed to have no idea who he is.” Ozpin sighed. “We’re not expecting trouble from him directly, but Qrow is keeping an eye on him nonetheless.” Blake had wondered where he’d gone off to. Now that the direct threat was over, he seemed to be taking Ruby’s rejection a lot harder.

 

 

“What about that Torchwick guy?” Jaune asked. He still looked a little dazed. Pyrrha had been unbearably smug all morning.

 

 

“Mr Torchwick offered a full confession, including evidence corroborating Miss Valkyrie’s recordings. It has been established beyond reasonable doubt that Cinder was the White Fang’s mysterious leader, and that nobody is suffering from any kind of Grimm disease. In return, last night Mr Torchwick was transferred to a comfortable, but secure facility, under the auspices of the SDC. Unfortunately, he managed to escape while en route.” Ozpin fixed Weiss with a look. “The SDC has _assured_ us that it was terrible mistake, and he will be recaptured promptly.” Weiss rolled her eyes.

 

 

“I knew leaving him in a room with my father would end poorly,” she muttered.

 

 

“What about the White Fang?” Blake broke in. “Are the faunus being blamed for what happened?” Ozpin raised his hand, indicating a degree of uncertainty.

 

 

“Yes and no. The White Fang are certainly being held responsible, but popular opinion has acknowledged that Cinder holds the majority of the blame. Her admission that she allowed faunus mistreatment to continue in order to keep the White Fang militant went a long way. That, combined with her willingness to throw the faunus to the Grimm, has made it clear that the faunus were more victims than anyone else.” Blake let out a breath she hadn’t known she was holding. Her biggest fear had been that the humans would place the blame squarely on the faunus, and they rarely discriminated between the innocent and the guilty in such cases.

 

 

“Did they arrest all the White Fang members?” She asked. Ozpin shook his head.

 

 

“Many of them, no doubt, but there are certainly some still out there. That said, I can’t imagine they’ll have any luck recruiting further members. The White Fang, as a force, is over.”

 

 

“Maybe the faunus rights movement can finally recover then,” she murmured. Ozpin leant his head back, letting out a frustrated sigh. She looked at him quizzically. It was possibly the most annoyance she’d ever seen him display.

 

 

“You may have some help there,” he said, cynicism written large across his face. “This brings me to the next point.” He looked at Weiss. “Your father has resigned as CEO.” Weiss blinked rapidly, gob smacked. Blake wanted to find it cute, but she probably looked just as confused.

 

 

“He did _what?_ ” Weiss asked, bewildered. “How? Why?”

 

 

“He and Shadix were apparently very busy,” Goodwitch replied. “The official story is that Cinder, or Galiana Brandt, deceived everyone. Both of them have rather nobly taken responsibility for being lied to, whilst neatly avoiding all responsibility for anything that actually happened. They’ve both stepped down. Your cousin Mathilde has been promoted to CEO.” Weiss made a small noise, packed with hatred.

 

 

“She’s a moron,” Weiss muttered. “She’ll still do exactly what he tells her.” Blake wondered what the history was there. “Why did he blackmail Shadix into resigning too?”

 

 

“Well, now that Günter is at liberty, he’s apparently decided to give politics a try.” Goodwitch’s voice was bland, but there was a hint of sympathy in her eyes. “Shadix has rescheduled the election to a month from now, and withdrawn his own candidacy. The first ads for your father have already aired.” Weiss ran a hand over her face.

 

 

“He’s decided it’s easier to take office than to buy it,” she concluded. Goodwitch nodded.

 

 

“We came to a similar conclusion. His platform so far is an interesting one. He’s come out as very pro faunus rights. He has repeatedly mentioned a number of ‘new initiatives’ that he had implemented as his last action before stepping down. He’s crediting the new CEO, Mathilde, as having come up with them.” Weiss sniffed derisively.

 

 

“Mathilde hasn’t had an original thought that wasn’t about how to smuggle vodka into a funeral, and she hates the faunus” she muttered. “She didn’t come up with anything.” Blake winced.

 

 

“Hey Weiss…” Weiss looked over. “Remember that list of recommendations you put forward, way back.” Weiss’s face turned murderous for a moment, before she smiled. All teeth.

 

 

“That bitch has to use _my_ work?” She asked, voice sweetly vicious. “To help the faunus? She’ll be livid for months.” Blake was coming to the conclusion that the Schnee family was really, really messed up.

 

 

“Be that as it may,” Goodwitch continued, “your father is talking very earnestly about his desire to help rebuild. He believes that increased faunus presence in the work force, with proper pay, will give the economy the injection it needs to recover.” There was a brief silence.

 

 

“That _wanker,_ ” Yang burst out.

 

 

“Thank you, That One,” Goodwitch replied, eye twitching slightly. “That sums it up quite nicely.”

 

 

“Is he campaigning on anything else?” Weiss asked. Goodwitch shrugged.

 

 

“Not that he’s announced. Everybody’s focused on the clean up, at the moment. I imagine he’ll have a more complete platform by the time that wraps up.”

 

 

“How’s that going?” Pyrrha asked. “The clean up?”

 

 

“It’s progressing well,” Ozpin replied. “There’s still a hole in the middle of Old Town filled with Grimm that we’re slowly working through, but the property damage was minimal.” His face turned rueful. “I suspect we did more damage in that regard than the Grimm did. The residents of Old Town have not missed that fact.” Goodwitch nodded briskly.

 

 

“It’s a point of concern,” she acknowledged. “We should look into implementing some kind of urban warfare training, for situations where collateral damage needs to be minimised.” She cast a stern eye at them. “You four will most definitely be test cases.” She paused briefly. “Weiss, is Günter likely to keep Shadix’s policy of Hunter liability, or was that purely Cinder’s idea?” Weiss thought about it for a second.

 

 

“It depends on the polls,” she concluded, voice subdued. “If there’s not public support for the idea, he’ll ignore it. He doesn’t need the donations, so the Old Town elite won’t be able to simply buy influence. If he thinks the city can make money off it, though, be prepared to pay heavily.” Ozpin and Goodwitch exchanged a heavy look. Blake wasn’t envying Weiss at the moment.

 

 

“Is there any way we can sway that?” Pyrrha asked. “Maybe help with the rebuilding?”

 

 

“We have some people helping out already,” Ozpin replied. “And we are the ones dealing with the Grimm. I’m not sure how much more we can influence popular opinion without getting caught up in a political game we’re ill equipped for.”

 

 

“What about us? Should we go help?” Ruby asked. Goodwitch shuddered.

 

 

“I saw what you did to that poor bed, Ruby. I think its best you and your friends stay well away.” Blake wanted to be indignant about that but yeah, Ruby’s bed didn’t really qualify for anything but a better Weisstrap. The problem was, Ruby was excellent at the design and creation of weaponry, and rubbish at anything else. It was a philosophical limitation they really should have considered beforehand.

 

 

“Any other questions?” Ozpin asked.

 

 

“Do we have to talk to the reporters again?” Nora asked. “Or the police?” Ozpin shook his head.

 

 

“The police have been given statements, based on what you told us last night. They’ve been very politely refusing to talk to us further. The press have made a few enquiries, but other than a couple of fringe outlets, the official story is being adhered to. Nobody is approaching Beacon students for comment, certainly.” Nora looked briefly disappointed. Blake had seen her press conference. It had been… oddly compelling. For herself, she was just fine with the lack of scrutiny. Media attention had caused a lot of problems, this past week. Ozpin looked around, but nobody had any other questions. There wasn’t much they could do other than see how things played out.

 

 

***

 

 

They caught their first interview that night. They’d spent the rest of the day fortified with JNPR in their usual common room. The news had mostly been re-running the recording of Cinder’s confession, along with the polite interrogation footage from Torchwick. Occasionally they’d cut to an outraged citizen, or somebody wearing a hard hat and hi-vis vest. Once or twice, Bierce even appeared, giving the faunus community’s perspective. Ruby was glad it was a lot nicer than it could have been. Blake had been wound pretty tightly about it.

 

 

As it was, Ruby had Blake nestled in her arms as a preventative measure. She and Yang had taken one look at their partners and decided they’d need lot of affection over the next few weeks. Ruby had discovered very quickly that if Blake got tense, kissing a spot on the back of her neck was an excellent way to reduce her to mush. Some idiot on the screen started ranting about filthy animal Grimm diseases, having apparently decided to ignore everything over the past few days that didn’t fit into his racism. Blake started getting agitated again. Ruby let her lips linger, letting her tongue slip out to gently trace over Blake’s skin. Blake shivered in her arms.

 

 

Before she could see how naughty they could get (Pyrrha and Jaune had picked the darkest corner very quickly, the meanies), the idiot was cut off.

 

 

“I’m afraid we’ll have to leave it there, sir,” the news reader started, “We’re about to go live to our interview with new mayoral candidate, Günter Schnee.” Ruby looked over at Weiss. Yang was stroking her hair, murmuring supportively in her ear. She refocused on the screen.

 

 

“Welcome, Mr Schnee, and thank you for joining us.” Weirdly, Miss Bierce was the interviewer. Ruby guessed she’d used the last few days to do a bit of ladder climbing.

 

 

“My pleasure, Miss Bierce,” Günter replied warmly. “Thank you for having me.” He was wearing yet another white suit, the Schnee snowflake glittering at the cufflinks. Whatever ties he’d officially cut with the company, he wasn’t making any effort to put any distance between them.

 

 

“To start with, Mr Schnee, I have to ask you about the extraordinary events of the last few days. What role did they play in your decision to run for office?”

 

 

“I like how she doesn’t actually ask him anything about those events,” Yang commented. Weiss snorted. Günter straightened up, having clearly expected the question.

 

 

“Well Miss Bierce, there were a number of factors at play. Of course, the activities of this… Cinder Fall, whom I knew as Galiana Brandt, were a great shock to all of us. When it became clear how damage she had done during her time at my company (“Not your company anymore, remember,” Blake interjected in front of her. Ruby snickered), and the efforts she’d gone to sabotage our relationship with the faunus community, that was something I had to take personal responsibility for. Stepping down as CEO, and turning the company over to my niece Mathilde, who is a noted faunus rights supporter, seemed like a way to make amends.” Miss Bierce nodded avidly, apparently willing to ignore the blatant falsehoods. Weiss was cackling softly. Ruby wasn’t sure she wanted to meet Mathilde. It would probably get ugly.

 

 

“Now she has to act like that _all the time,_ ” Weiss whispered gleefully. “And she has to direct company policy that way!” She broke off into malicious laughter. Ruby half expected her to suddenly yell ‘It’s alive!’.

 

 

“At the same time,” Günter continued, “I felt there was more I could do. The events of the last few days have proven beyond doubt that the faunus community in Vale is severely disaffected, and that’s a problem that we all have a responsibility to address. The SDC is the largest employer of faunus workers around (“For a given value of ‘employer’,” Blake muttered spitefully), but they can’t change things on their own. I hope that the SDC’s continued success will serve as an example of how integrating the faunus population into the economy will actually benefit us all. Hopefully, decreased rates of poverty, unemployment, and homelessness will result in groups like the White Fang finding it difficult to gain traction. It really is time we all moved past our prejudices towards a more just society. If that society happens to be a more efficient, productive one, so much the better.” Günter paused to smile broadly. Ruby supposed that was what passed for humour amongst his type.

 

 

“Didn’t he steal that from Shadix?” Ren asked.

“He never was one to let a good idea go to waste,” Weiss replied. There was more irony in her tone than bitterness, so Ruby guessed she was mostly okay.

 

 

“And your daughter?” Bierce asked. “Would you say your view on the faunus has been altered by Weiss’s apparent relationship with Miss Belladonna?” They were all suddenly silent, the mood of cheerful contempt vanished. Blake went stiff, and Ruby didn’t think the spot on her neck was going to work. The only consolation was that Günter looked just as put out by the question. Bierce must have gone off script.

 

 

“No, Miss Bierce, I wouldn’t say that. My support of faunus rights predates whatever relationship choices Weiss has made.” There was a definite edge to his tone.

 

 

“So you support your daughter’s relationship, then?” Ruby didn’t like Bierce much, but she had to admit the woman knew how to conduct an interview. Günter smiled again, the expression a little strained.

 

 

“Weiss has always made her own choices, something that I’ve always found a great source of pride,” he managed. “Though some of those choices have caused me a great deal of concern and heartache, such as her decision to leave the family and become a Huntress, I’ve always offered her my full support in every worthwhile endeavour she puts her mind to.” It was fairly easy to read between the lines there. Weiss and her father had drawn their lines very far apart.

 

 

“Hey Weiss?” Nora asked. Weiss looked at her. “Your dad’s a jerk.” Weiss just nodded.

 

 

“And will her occupation as a Huntress influence your policy on Hunter relations with civil authorities?” Bierce asked, finding another angle. Günter recovered, on smoother ground here.

 

 

“I don’t believe so. Obviously, a balance needs to be struck between giving Hunters the freedom they need to keep us safe, and ensuring that civilian lives and property are not put at risk by their actions. However, having spent much of the last few days in the presence of both Beacon staff and Weiss’s peers, I can confidently say that I have nothing but respect for the Hunter community. They are professional, dedicated people, who despite the threat of public backlash have worked tirelessly the last few days to contain the Grimm threat. My time with them has been an excellent foundation, and I’ve no doubt we can use it to build a reasonable accommodation.”

 

 

“About that, Mr Schnee. Given your unique insight, perhaps you could confirm for us that the Grimm are not, in fact, the result of a transmissible disease?” Something about the way the question was delivered made Ruby think it was one of the prepared ones. Günter snorted, waving dismissively.

 

 

“Of course not, Miss Bierce. Pure scaremongering on Fall’s part. It is our belief that she became aware of a naturally occurring population of Grimm during her work to make the Old Town mine safe. That she chose to turn that knowledge to such a horrific end is evidence of just how deep her depravity ran.”

 

 

“Thank you for your candour, Mr Schnee. Now, if I could ask you about the joint efforts the SDC is making to help rebuild the damaged parts of Old Town?” The conversation drifted into inanity and carefully prepared statements. They watched in silence until the interview ended.

 

 

“I’m surprised they didn’t edit that middle section out,” Ren commented, after a while.

 

 

“He phrased everything blandly enough,” Weiss replied wearily. “The media engagement consultants wouldn’t have objected.”

 

 

“Do you think he’ll win?” Pyrrha asked. Weiss nodded.

 

 

“Shadix was a lock for re-election,” she said. “And now he’s endorsed Günter.” It was sort of weird to hear Weiss refer to her father that way. “If any other serious candidates do appear, they’ll be offered lucrative positions at companies in no way affiliated with the SDC.”  Weiss looked like she was going to add another possibility, but lapsed into a brooding silence.

 

 

“So…” Yang tried. “Things will probably get better for the faunus. But that hypocritical asshole gets to skate on the shit he did, and he gets the credit.” Weiss and Blake both nodded gloomily. “Fuck,” Yang said, in succinct eloquence. “There’s nothing we can do, is there?” Weiss shrugged. “We’re not even old enough to vote.”

 

 

“I am, actually,” Pyrrha replied. “But I doubt it will make much impact.” Blake raised her hand as well. Ruby poked her in the ribs. She should have told them when her birthday was. Blake gave a half shrug and look away.

 

 

“We could go make out in front of the cameras,” Yang mused. “That should lose him the moral majority.” Weiss snorted.

 

 

“I ‘make my own choices’, remember? We’d just make ourselves tabloid fodder for nothing.” Weiss fixed her with a glare. “And stop coming up with pathetic excuses. It’s getting old.” Ruby definitely agreed with that. Yang was totally dragging her feet.

 

 

“There’s only one thing for it then,” Yang decided. She pulled out her scroll, making a call. “Hey Velvet? You own any black clothing? Good. You hear about what’s happening with Schnee? Yeah. Uh uh. Exactly. We’re sneaking out tonight and drawing dicks all over his campaign posters. Good. Sure thing.” She hung up. “Velvet’s in,” she announced. “Reminded us to bring gloves. And snacks.” Weiss was looking particularly unimpressed.

 

 

“I have never,” she declared flatly, “drawn a penis on anything in my life.” Yang grinned.

 

 

“Then we’ve a whole new world to show you.” Yang paused a moment. “If the dick thing is a problem, you can totally draw a pair of boobs,” she offered magnanimously. Weiss thought about it for a moment.

 

 

“Fine. But Blake doesn’t get to pick the clothes this time. I refuse to be mistaken for an aficionado of leather pants and winklepickers again.”

 

 

***

 

 

The weeks leading up to the election were an ordeal. Once word had gotten around Beacon that Günter was Weiss’s father, she’d been fielding all sorts of ludicrous conversations, from autograph requests to policy suggestions about criminalising homework. At least her reactions had helped convince any eligible students not to vote for him. They’d been conducting a small, informal campaign amongst the students to that end. The typical exchange followed the pattern of ‘Would you really give Weiss unlimited power? No? Her dad is even more Weiss-ish than Weiss is’. That was usually enough. (Although, a few people had said yes to the first question, which was frankly creepier than Weiss was prepared to deal with) The whole thing was petty, and spiteful, and entirely unlikely to make a difference to the overall numbers, but satisfaction was thin on the ground at the moment.

 

 

The situation in the city was almost back to normal. The Grimm had been cleared out in the first week, without casualties. The refurbished Schnee security droids had aided in the process, as a display of goodwill. They’d all been cheered to see Penny directing things. Even Yang had managed a smile untouched by suspicion. The shaft into the mine had been filled in, and the main entrance out in the forest had been collapsed. If there were any Grimm left wandering through the tunnels, they weren’t getting out any time soon.  The fight with the Grimm that had escaped had caused some property damage, but that was mostly repaired as well. The issue of responsibility had come up repeatedly. The insurance companies, the moneyed Old Town residents, and several business associations were all clamouring for compensation. Their targets varied wildly depending on the latest poll numbers, however. Beacon, the SDC, and Shadix were the most popular ones. Shadix had disappeared after delivering a final endorsement. Weiss had no doubt he’d retired to a discreet estate, kept on ice in case he was needed later. The company hated to waste an asset. Günter had been surprisingly cagey on the issue of reparations. Weiss wanted to believe he was simply waiting until after the election to read the final opinion surveys, but she doubted it was that simple.

 

 

She hadn’t spoken with him since the attack. After the incident in his interview with Bierce, he must have made it clear to the press he wouldn’t answer any questions about his daughter. Her name had been kept almost entirely clear of the whole campaign. She could have been grateful, but she knew it hadn’t been for her benefit.

 

 

His platform had expanded though. As well as his economic and social policies regarding the faunus, he was also promising to revamp the political donations system, so that private interests like Cinder could no longer purchase influence so easily. The irony had been galling. Weiss fully expected that once he’d succeeded in pricing other candidates out of the market, legislation restricting term limitations would come up for review. If she knew him at all, that’s when the issues of land rights, mineral exploration and forestry would come up. There were some aspects of Cinder’s plan that Günter had been entirely too fascinated by. If Cinder had approached him with it at the very beginning, Weiss considered it highly likely they would have been on opposite sides of the fight. Instead, he was winning his war in the public forum.

 

 

The whole political farce was getting to be increasingly unpleasant. Ruby and Yang had tried their best to be supportive, and generally succeeded, but they had their own issue to deal with. Namely, a tall, black wearing character of questionable morality and dubious humour. Apparently satisfied that Junior wasn’t going to cause them anymore trouble, Qrow had spent the last few weeks haunting Beacon like a surly ghost. The student rumour mill was rife with manufactured theories. The only things everyone could agree on were that he was very creepy, and the only thing that could bring a smile to his face was picking a fight with Professor Oobleck. Despite rampant speculation, Weiss hadn’t heard a theory that sufficiently explained what was going on there. She didn’t think asking Ruby or Yang would be either enlightening or helpful.

 

 

For her part, Ruby was avoiding Qrow entirely, to the point of disappearing in a cloud of rose petals when he entered the room. Yang wasn’t running away, but she wasn’t talking to him either. Just setting her jaw pugnaciously and glaring at him. Qrow did nothing but glower back, which meant they were making absolutely no progress.

 

 

All of that had led them to today. The day before the election, and all she wanted to do was curl up in bed and read terrible romance books until the world went away. Instead, she was sitting on the front lawns, Qrow looming over her like a haunted house scarecrow. She was willing to bet _he_ had a pair of winklepickers lying around in his closet.

 

 

“What?” She demanded, when it became clear he wasn’t going to start talking. The other students were staring, and she’d become heartily sick of that recently. The only reason she was out here alone to begin with was because she’d been cooped up inside Beacon all month (That wasn’t counting several night time excursions. Nothing had ever been said explicitly, but Günter had dropped the occasional, increasingly baffled, reference to rising vandalism rates in his speeches). Qrow flopped onto the ground next to her. He looked utterly ridiculous. It was the first concrete sign she’d had that he really was related to Ruby and Yang.

 

 

“I need you to help me with Ruby,” he explained, staring at her intently. She raised an eyebrow.

 

 

“Why me?” She asked, slightly tart.

 

 

“Belladonna turned me down,” he admitted candidly. “So did that Nikos girl. You were my last choice, actually. You seem kind of… bad with people.” She bristled slightly, at that.

 

 

“And of course you’ve enough of that quality yourself,” she snapped. He nodded.

 

 

“Exactly. Now, what do I do?” Weiss sighed long sufferingly.

 

 

“Do you even know why she’s upset?” She asked drily. Qrow squinted at her.

 

 

“She doesn’t like that I kill people,” he responded, shrugging as if it was incomprehensible. Weiss rolled her eyes.

 

 

“No, you idiot.” It seemed her eternal curse to be enlightening members of that family about their own stupidity. “Ruby wants to think the best of Hunters. She wants them to be heroes.” Qrow blinked at her.

 

 

“How does my job change that?” He demanded, puzzled. She let out a noise of frustration.

 

 

“ _Men!_ Don’t you get it? She’s not upset because sometimes you have to kill people. She’s upset because the very existence of her job makes her wonder if her mother really was the hero she believed!” Qrow’s face tightened painfully. Weiss considered what she knew about Ruby’s situation, applied her own knowledge of families that were terrible at communicating, and went out on a limb. “Have you ever talked to her about Summer?” She asked. Qrow shook his head, eyes shadowed.

 

 

“Not really,” he said quietly. “It was… hard. When she died. I stayed when I could, to watch out for her, but then she had Yang, and I kept getting called away. Even when I started training her, we never really talked about Summer much.” Weiss gave him a moment to recover.

 

 

“Summer is a gaping hole in the middle of Ruby’s heart,” she explained softly. “Trust me, I know what that kind of wound is like. She clings to everything she can about Summer, because she has so little. Now she finds out that her heroic mother belonged to a group that might not be so heroic. So maybe… Maybe it wasn’t worth her dying for.”

 

 

“She was!” Qrow growled fiercely. “Summer _was_ a hero. She was the best of us.”

 

 

“I’m certain she was,” Weiss responded gently. “But I’m not the one you need to reassure. If I get Ruby to stay in the room for five minutes, will you tell her about her mother’s life as a Huntress?” Qrow thought it over, and nodded hesitantly. Weiss got up to leave.

 

 

“What about Yang?” She stopped and turned back to him. “It’s never been good between us,” he explained. “Do you know why?” She looked at him pityingly. Being a man must have been so horribly difficult.

 

 

“Do you know what the gaping hole in the middle of Yang’s heart is?” She asked.

 

 

“Losing her mother,” Qrow replied. _Points for trying, but no_. She shook her head.

 

 

“Going six years not knowing she had sister,” she corrected. “You helped let that happen.” Qrow let out a long breath.

 

 

“What do I do?” He asked plaintively. She’d never understand how this family went from professional, competent and dangerous to badly disciplined puppies so quickly.

 

 

“Patch things up with Ruby,” she advised. “Yang can forgive almost anything, if it makes her sister happy.” She turned to leave again.

 

 

“Hey Weiss…” She stopped, but didn’t look back. “Thank you.” She left him sitting there on the sunny grass, and let Ruby know her presence would be required. She might not be able to solve her own problems, but at least she could still help her friends. She went to find Blake.

 

 

***

 

Ruby looked down at her scroll. There was a message from Weiss. _You will go to the front lawns. You will stay there. You will listen to what is said._ That was… vague. And imperious. Maybe finding out some of the students wanted her for supreme overlord had gone to Weiss’s head. Ruby went anyway, because Weiss could make bossy look good. Unfortunately, she was nowhere in evidence. Qrow, however, was. She was starting to get why the message had been so vague. She approached him reluctantly, sitting down next to him. He didn’t meet her eyes.

 

 

“We never really talked about her,” he opened with. Ruby stiffened in alarm. She wasn’t ready for this conversation. “That’s my fault,” he continued. “I wasn’t ready to talk about her, and it didn’t occur to me that you didn’t know about… that part of her life.” He met her eyes, briefly. She was amazed to see moisture pooling in his eyes. He picked a piece of grass, absently twirling it between his fingers.

 

 

“Was…” Her voice broke, and she started again. “Was she like you?” He shook his head.

 

 

“No. She never killed anyone.” Another horrifying possibility occurred to her.

 

 

“She didn’t do anything… bad, did she?” He looked at her again, this time in shock.

 

 

“No!” He burst out. “Of course not!” He calmed down slightly. “Summer was a hero, Ruby,” he said, very seriously. “She was a great Huntress. She worked for free, if people really needed it, and she never left a job until she made sure everyone was safe. That’s how she died, Ruby. Protecting people. She never knew about the other part of my job. I made sure she never found out.” Ruby felt herself let out a sob.

 

 

“Will you tell me about her?” She whispered, looking up at him hopefully. He wrapped an arm around her shoulders and pulled her close. He hadn’t done that in years.

 

 

“On one condition,” he said. She waited. “Talk to Yang for me? I never agreed with Summer’s decision not to tell them about you, but I didn’t want to go against her wishes. I’m sorry for that, but maybe it’s time we all worked this out.” He sighed. “Maybe…” he started tentatively. “Maybe she’d like to hear about her as well?” Ruby nodded silently, and sent Yang a message. She sat there in the sunshine, wrapped up in her uncle’s arms, waiting for her sister. Things weren’t okay, not yet, but this was the first time all month it had felt like they might get there. When she looked up, and saw Yang walking towards them, jaw clenched but eyes curious, she resolved to do something extra nice for Weiss.

 

 

Yang sat down, and Qrow began to talk.

 

 

***

 

 

“That’s one issue hopefully resolved.” Blake looked up from her book. Weiss sounded tired. It had been happening a lot, this past month.

 

 

“Qrow talked to you?” She asked. Weiss nodded.

 

 

“I think he’s going to stop being so dense,” she replied. Weiss looked at her curiously. “Why didn’t you help him?” Blake shrugged.

 

 

“I wanted him to figure it out himself. He asked me a fortnight ago. I guess he was coming to his wit’s end.” Weiss rolled her eyes, sitting down next to her on the bed.

 

 

“Thanks for that. In any case, he and Ruby are talking, and I saw Yang on her way to meet them.” Weiss looked at her, a hint of uncertainty creeping in. “They’ll be okay, right?” Blake put her book aside and tugged her down, snuggling Weiss into the crook of her arm.

 

 

“They’ll be fine. They just needed someone to cut through the idiocy. You were the perfect choice.” Weiss chuckled. “Don’t worry, the family drama monopoly has been officially returned to you.” Weiss fixed her with a sour look. She kissed it away. Of all the changes in the past month, the newfound physical affection with Weiss and Ruby had been the overwhelming positive. If Yang would just stop being weird and stubborn, she’d be a happy girl indeed. Weiss pulled away with a sigh.

 

 

“Don’t remind me. Tomorrow is going to be a nightmare, no matter which way the vote goes.” Blake wasn’t going to argue that. “What have you been doing recently, anyway? You’ve been absent quite a bit.” Blake shrugged.

 

 

“Reconnecting, mainly. Velvet’s been keeping the protest community running. I’ve been trying to help her out, as best I can. Getting to know some old friends again. We’ve been working to counter any negative backlash from the attack. Some of it’s working.”

 

 

“And Günter?” Weiss asked softly.

 

 

“Mixed opinions. Most people want him hung, a few are willing to accept it if he actually makes improvements. Don’t worry though,” Blake reassured her. “Nobody really thinks he’s changed. We won’t forget the truth.” Weiss nodded silently.

 

 

“I visited Adam,” Blake confided. She hadn’t spoken to anyone about him yet. Weiss looked up at her questioningly. “He still hasn’t woken up. They don’t expect him to. It was… sad, I guess. I was the only visitor he’d had.”

 

 

“What happened between you two?” Weiss asked. “You sound like you were… close.” Blake wrinkled her nose.

 

 

“Ewww. No. Not like that. He’s old, and a boy. Boys are gross, remember.” She nudged Weiss playfully. Weiss’s face flickered into a smile, but turned serious again quickly. Blake sighed. “When my parents died, the White Fang kind of looked after me, remember?” Weiss nodded. “Adam was one of them. He was about seventeen at the time. He made sure I had a place to sleep, something to eat, even made me stick with school. He was the first to teach me to fight, after he found out some bullies were picking on me.” She paused. “He wasn’t a bad person, back then. But he got so angry. It blinded him. He spent so long looking after faunus kids and watching them suffer that he would have done anything to make it stop. When the White Fang turned violent, and gave him an outlet, he took it without a second thought.” She rested her head against Weiss’s. “He never realised how much more damage he was causing, to everyone. Or maybe he just stopped caring.”

 

 

“You’re alright though, right?” Weiss murmured below her. Blake nodded.

 

 

“Yes, I’m okay. Like I said to Pyrrha, he wasn’t the same person anymore. The surrogate elder brother he used to be? I lost that person years ago. The body in the hospital belonged to a stranger.” They lay together in comfortable silence for a while. Ruby, unless she was reading or sleeping, was never quiet, and Yang couldn’t even manage either of those silently. Sometimes it was nice to just be together, without feeling the need to fill the space with empty noise. There was one other thing to cover, however.

 

 

“How are feeling about tomorrow?” She asked. Weiss groaned.

 

 

“I would very much like it to be over,” she replied. “Either he wins, and I have stay out of the city forever, or he loses, and goes home to find some other way to make a nuisance of himself.” Blake didn’t think Weiss’s family problems would be as easily fixed as Ruby and Yang’s. In fact, this was probably the closest to fixed they’d ever been.

 

 

“So you’re not coming in with Pyrrha and I tomorrow?” Blake hadn’t really expected her to, to be honest. Weiss shook her head.

 

 

“You’ll have to watch out for the press as it is. I’m not interested in causing another scene.” Blake remembered Günter’s remarks about Weiss avoiding making tabloid headlines. She wondered if he realised how much more difficult he’d made that for her. She doubted he cared.

 

 

“We’ll get the whole gang together for the results,” she promised. “We’ll boo when he comes on, throw popcorn at his face, and if he loses we’ll get to watch it crush him.” That last didn’t seem likely. The polls were pretty definitive. She couldn’t even remember the name of the closest runner up. Weiss laughed anyway.

 

 

“How fitting.” Weiss looked up at her. “It occurs to me that we are, for the foreseeable future, being left in peace.”

 

 

“I know,” Blake agreed. “I was just thinking about that earlier.” Weiss’s face turned quizzical.

 

 

“And you didn’t take advantage of that fact?” Blake raised a questioning eyebrow. Weiss rolled, straddling her. Now that, she could work with. Weiss tossed her hair over her shoulder and leant down to meet her.

 

 

“I’m very stressed at the moment Blake,” Weiss whispered against her lips. “I’ll have to insist you distract me.” Weiss was wearing a skirt. Blake obliged gladly. Weiss really did have a nice ass.

 

 

***

 

 

Weiss stared at the screen morosely. Although the election was being aired in the main hall, they’d elected to watch it in private. It was clearly out of consideration for her, and she appreciated. The vote counts were just starting to come in, and she was already a mass of nerves. She just had no idea why. Whichever way it went, and there wasn’t much question, there was nothing she could do. If she was honest with herself, she could admit that either outcome wouldn’t really affect her in any meaningful fashion. There might be the occasional request for a comment if Günter won, but she figured they were completely disassociated by now. Very few of his policies would have a direct impact on her, saving maybe his yet unclear stance on the Hunter community. The only remaining issue of significance was his faunus policies. The SDC was already being widely praised for its ‘innovations’, as if treating everyone equally was some kind of revolutionary business model. Not even the mental image of Mathilde screaming into her pillow every night was enough to ease the sting of that.

 

 

Blake was occupying some kind of headspace of bleak tranquillity. When she’d gotten back from the city with Pyrrha, she’d said there was expected to be a record turnout of faunus voters. The whole community had braced itself for either outcome, but were mostly venturing a pragmatic optimism. Weiss wasn’t sure she would be so forgiving, but these days she could acknowledge that she had the luxury not to be.  Blake, more aware than most of what had really happened behind the scenes, was equally unwilling to forgive, but she was putting it aside for the sake of the community.

 

 

Now they were watching the tally. There was a lot more heckling going on than watching, really. Yang and Pyrrha had approached it like a blood sport, and were being appropriately vicious. Ruby kept sticking her tongue out whenever Günter showed up on the screen. It was thankfully adorable, or it might have lead to some really confusing reactions. Weiss and Blake just sat there, trading the occasional resigned look.

 

 

With thirty percent of the vote counted, the projections were markedly lopsided. At forty percent, someone suggested calling in a mercy rule. At fifty percent, they cut to the nearest runner up calling to concede. It got a little awkward when the staffer who answered the phone had no idea who he was. There were a few uncomfortable minutes on hold before somebody identified him. It was official. Günter was the new mayor of Vale.

 

 

Weiss muted the tv before the victory speech could start. She’d heard enough modest platitudes from him in her time. A fresh new tissue box of lies wouldn’t really improve her life much.

 

 

“So that’s it,” Blake said finally. Weiss nodded. The camera was focusing lovingly on the adulatory crowd. Günter had been selling himself to everyone from hostile board members to environmental activists since he was a teenager. He knew how to work the image game. The masses were eating it up, the way they had every other SDC product for years. It went on for quite a while.

 

 

Her scroll beeped. She checked the message. _To Miss Weiss Schnee: Mayor Schnee graciously requests your presence tomorrow at City Hall. Please arrive promptly at 1:30. J. Polidore p.p. Mayor Gunter Schnee._

 

 

“What’s that?” Yang asked. She looked up.

 

 

“He wants to see me,” she answered tonelessly.

 

 

“You going to go?” Ruby asked. Weiss shrugged.

 

 

“I suppose I should see what he wants, if nothing else. There’s nothing to be gained through impoliteness.” Except immense personal satisfaction, but that hardly needed to be said.

 

 

“We’re going with you,” Blake said. It wasn’t an offer, exactly.

 

 

“As you wish.” She went Yang a hard look. “No markers, no spray paint.” Yang sulked.

 

 

***

 

 

Weiss woke up early the next morning, dressing and leaving without disturbing her friends. She had spent most of the night staring at the ceiling, thinking about the upcoming meeting. It was a strange and unfamiliar thing, mainly because she could actually see the ceiling from her own bed. They’d admitted defeat and disassembled Ruby’s. The sheets had been dusty. The conclusion that she’d come to had been that she needed level headed, practical, sane advice. That ruled out basically everyone she knew, so she found herself knocking on the door to Goodwitch’s office.

 

 

“Come in.” Goodwitch looked up as she entered. “Good morning Weiss. What can I do for you?” Weiss took a seat.

 

 

“He’s scheduled a meeting to see me,” she said, not bothering with further elaboration. Goodwitch clasped her hands together.

 

 

“What do you believe he wants?” Her tone was measured.

 

 

“I don’t know,” she answered. Then, a little more truthfully, she added “But he hasn’t made his position on civil relations with the Hunter community clear yet.”

 

 

“You think he wants your advice?” Goodwitch managed to make scepticism sound sympathetic. Weiss didn’t need it. She’d already played the situation out. She shook her head.

 

 

“I doubt it. I expect he wants something from me, and he’s keeping those policies quiet as leverage.” Goodwitch nodded, clearly having come to a similar conclusion.

 

 

“When he refused to answer repeated questions about liability legislation, we suspected he had a plan,” she admitted. “What do you intend to do?” Weiss shrugged ruefully.

 

 

“I was here to ask you, actually.” She looked away. “He doesn’t want a continued relationship with me. He had his chance to make that happen. But maybe he doesn’t want to have to dodge questions about his disinherited daughter forever.” It was the first time she’d thought of herself that way for a long time. It wasn’t very nostalgic. Goodwitch leant forward.

 

 

“Günter has the power to make life uncomfortable for us, it’s true.” Weiss nodded in resignation. She’d expected as such. Goodwitch caught her eye firmly. “But that does not meant we will tolerate coercion. Nor should you. You will do exactly what you are comfortable with, Weiss. If he attempts to manipulate you, you will laugh at him and walk away. You will certainly not stay in an unpleasant situation to benefit Beacon.” Weiss managed a small smile, and nodded again. Goodwitch leaned back in her chair. “I assume you’ve no desire to go back to the company?” The question seemed a touch less than idle.

 

 

“I don’t think that kind of life is for me,” she answered cautiously. Goodwitch gave a small, quiet smile of satisfaction.

 

 

“If I can ask then, where you planning on Huntressing professionally?” Goodwitch’s gaze was intent now.

 

 

“I… had assumed so. Why do you ask?” Goodwitch paused a moment, gathering her thoughts.

 

 

“I’ve been watching you for a while now Weiss. You’re a smart girl. You’ve no tolerance for foolishness. You expect others to abide by the rules, while ignoring them yourself if necessary. You’re authoritative, quick to meddle, and occasionally ruthless.” Goodwitch’s eyes were gleaming. “Have you ever considered a career as an educator?”

 

 

Before Weiss could recover from the mental whiplash, the door burst open.

 

 

“Ours!” Ruby said stonily, wrapping her cape around Weiss’s shoulders. “No stealing.” 

 

 

“Yeah!” Blake and Yang echoed. Weiss wanted to be surprised. She really did.

 

 

“Think about it Weiss,” Goodwitch urged, having barely looked up the intrusion. “A school run on discipline. A bastion of order and respect for learning. Everyone doing exactly what they’re told.” Weiss bit her lip. The idea _did_ hold merit. Ruby was staring at her in mute outrage. “No more arbitrary decisions about partnerships. No more of this… horrible obsession with team bonding.” Goodwitch shuddered and glared at Yang. Weiss felt something inside her break.

 

 

“It was me,” she confessed in a whisper. She was met with puzzled silence. “I was the one who bought the first giant bean bag.”

 

 

“You!” Yang yelled, pointing at her accusingly. Blake’s face was shiny with betrayal. Goodwitch groaned in disappointment.

 

 

“It’s too late,” she mourned. “You’ve already been corrupted too far.” Goodwitch looked at Yang. “Please get her out of here.” Yang chose to take that literally, and Weiss’s world upended itself as she was thrown over Yang’s shoulder.

 

 

“Yang Xiao Long!” She screeched in outrage as she was carried away. “If anyone gets a look up my skirt, I’m wearing leggings for a month!” You had to know how to threaten Yang. Bodily harm never worked. It had to be something she found _really_ scary.

 

 

On the way out, Goodwitch winked at her. Not only did it make her feel better, it also gave her permission to go to war.

 

 

***

 

 

Polidore made a surprisingly good secretary. Half of one, anyway. The ideal high level secretary had two default methods of interaction: they either flattered the guest and made them feel welcome, or they made them as deeply uncomfortable as possible. Weiss imagined her father had some young, quirky political science student with just a hint of artificial colour in her hair stored in a closet for when he wanted to turn on the charm. As it was, they got to endure Polidore’s doleful stare and constant throat clearing. Any number of petitioners would quail at the thought of having to sit there listening to him hack for fifteen minutes. Those who made it into the room would certainly be at a creeped out disadvantage. He wasn’t sweating though. He must have found being a secretary less pressure than being a crooked lawyer. Unfortunately for him, she wasn’t particularly disturbed. She’d seen a lot worse recently, and she’d come prepared.

 

 

After being kept waiting for the requisite fifteen minutes, Polidore indicated he was ready for her. With a final admonition to the others to stay put, she entered the office.

 

 

Most of the paraphernalia from last time was gone, replaced with a few tasteful landscapes of the Schnee estate. Several piles of forms were already neatly filed on the desk. Günter stood with his back to her, staring out the window. Considering that she knew he’d been at the desk to press the intercom button thirty seconds ago, the picture of pensive reflection rang a little hollow.

 

 

“I hope you removed the bomb,” she said lightly, taking a seat.

 

 

“I knew I’d forgotten something,” he mused, turning to face her. He must have been in a good mood. Weiss started a countdown in her head.

 

 

“So what can I do for you, Mayor Schnee?” Pleasure flared in his eyes, but she hadn’t meant the title as a congratulation. It was just another brick in the wall she’d built between them. It was a very nice wall. It had a moat. And vats of boiling oil.

 

 

“Now that the election is settled,” he began, “there are a number of issues that require attention.”

 

 

“Such as your promises to the faunus community,” she interrupted, wanting to address that right off the bat. He smiled encouragingly. She wasn’t encouraged.

 

 

“Dealt with in this morning’s session,” he replied. “The new legislation has been made public, if you’d care to peruse it.” Weiss nodded silently. She’d take a look at it with Blake later, because they were both that kind of masochist. “No, I’m referring to the delicate relationship between municipal authority and the Hunter community.” She’d known it was coming, but that didn’t make it any less nerve wracking. Günter paused for a moment. “The main problem with Cinder’s plan was how short sighted it was.”

 

 

“I could identify a few other issues,” Weiss interjected wryly. “But go on.”

 

 

“As Oobleck explained to us, Hunter manpower backed by civilian troops is obviously counterproductive. The assistance of our new security models, however, would be far more valuable. They demonstrated that ably during the attack.” Weiss raised an eyebrow.

 

 

“More than a dozen of them were cut down by three Hunters, one of them Jaune,” she pointed out, “and then they went on to stab their way through a pile of wedged in Nevermores. Hardly the stuff of epics.” He frowned slightly.

 

 

“Those were limited by their AI, as you well know,” he replied crisply. The countdown in her head reset. Not a record, but commendable. “To the point, the co-operation proved that segregating Hunters from other tactical forces is not always desirable.”

 

 

“You want to volunteer the new droids into service?” She asked disbelievingly. Naturally, he shook his head.

 

 

“Quite the opposite. I want to incorporate the Hunter community into the existing chain of command.” She gave him a flat stare. “Consider the benefits. Increased logistical and personnel support. The city would cover any liability issues. A greater degree of oversight, ensuring no more repeats of what happened with Fall.” He leant forward, warming to the topic. “We could even subsidise tuition to make it easier for more people to join the ranks. Resources could be allocated on an as needed basis, rather than people scrambling to pay bounties.”

 

 

“There are plenty of Hunters who work pro bono,” she replied, after thinking it over few a few moments. It wouldn’t hurt to play this out, just for now. “But I take your point. I can see a few barriers, however.” He nodded.

 

 

“Exactly. The Hunter community is disorganised, and without any kind of central leadership. They tend to work in small groups, or alone, and rarely answer to any kind of supervision. A project like this would take several years to implement fully. Time enough for someone to spell out the benefits of such a merger to the next generation of students.” Well, that hadn’t been what she’d expected.

 

 

“To clarify,” she started slowly, “you want me to spend my time at Beacon convincing the other students to accept becoming another wing of the military.” He raised an eyebrow.

 

 

“Exit polls showed Hunters as my lowest scoring demographic,” he replied. “The number was remarkably close to zero. I hope you won’t pretend to lack the ability.” She should have known that would come back to bite her one way or another, even if she hadn’t really had anything to do with it. Hopefully he hadn’t worked out who was responsible for the graffiti.

 

 

“And once the Hunters were used to taking orders?” She asked, mainly to buy herself time to think. “I assume they’d start receiving instructions to clear areas of forest that just happened to stand over promising geological features?” He stared back, unflinching.

 

 

“If such a decision was made,” he said, voice firm, “you can assured that it was determined with the best interests of the public in mind.” Günter always had been of the opinion that the public rarely knew what it wanted, and had to be told.

 

 

“Why would I _ever_ want to help with that?” She asked, finally voicing how appalled she was. Günter shrugged.

 

 

“Recent events have lead to a great deal of uncertainty and suspicion,” he started, giving her a small smile. “People are calling for change.” What people and what change wasn’t specified. Those things rarely were. “Either the Hunter community is brought into the fold, assuaging people’s fears, or we’ll have to do a thorough background check of any current Beacon students. We can’t have potential criminals in the ranks.” His smiled broadened. Weiss sat back in her chair, eyes closed. If she looked at him right now, she’d probably kill him. She could feel her face reddening with fury, but was powerless not to give him the satisfaction. He waited with all the patience of a spider watching an insect struggle. It was time to wrap this up.

 

 

“Do you remember when I was six, and Mathilde cut my ponytail off?” She asked, when she had calmed down enough to talk rather than scream. He frowned, visibly thrown by the non-sequitur. “She was, what, nine at the time? It was just when aunt Sylvie was going through her second divorce. What’s she up to now, anyway?”

 

 

“Five, I think,” Günter answered warily. “Rehab is slowing her down some.” If the relationship between Weiss and Mathilde was poisonous, things between Günter and his sister were weaponised small pox. Weiss nodded.

 

 

“And then when I was eleven, and I spilt ice cream on her favourite dress,” she continued idly. “Or when I was fourteen, and she thought I was trying to steal her disgusting boyfriend.” She rolled her eyes especially hard at that last one.

 

 

“Where are you going with this?” He asked finally.

 

 

“It seemed like every time Mathilde and I saw each other, it ended in a screaming match,” she reminisced, taking no notice of him. “Just awful, hateful insults. All sorts of horrible things were said. It didn’t stop until we were forbidden to see each other.” It was her turn to smile at him. His eyes widened in alarm. _Good. He’s learning_.

 

 

“I sometimes wonder what would happen, if we were to run into each other again. Maybe at one of those charity dinners she’d so fond of now. I could introduce her to Blake, since she’s such a supporter of faunus rights these days. I’m sure we could let bygones be bygones, particularly in front of all that press.” He’d gone very, very still. “Maybe we could watch some of those home videos. Like that EOFY party, where she found a whisker in her drink. What was it she called that faunus waitress again?” She raised an eyebrow, daring him to answer. He chose not to. “I’m sure I still have those videos around somewhere.” In a truly delicious twist, he’d been the one to give them to her, gloating over some perceived family branch superiority. Not about the opinions, of course. Just about the lack of restraint.

 

 

There was a long silence. She let it drift for a while, and then hammered the point home. “Family is such a fragile thing, you know. There’s only four of us Schnees left. Three, I suppose, now that I’m out. And poor Sylvie… The drinking, the failed marriages… You have to wonder about her. If Mathilde wasn’t up to running things anymore...” She trailed off, letting him fill in the blanks. Either his sister would get the company, or an outsider would. She imagined he’d rather burn the whole kingdom down than allow either possibility to occur. “I just hate to think of such a thing occurring. Don’t you?” The question was pointed, much in the way that a knife in the back is sharp.

 

 

“You’d go that far?” He asked, voice low. She held his eye until he looked away. “You never did understand the importance of family,” he murmured, sounding honestly pained. She nodded.

 

 

“You’re right. I didn’t. Then I found a family, and they taught me.” She stood up. “Will there be anything else, Mayor Schnee?” He shook his head, not bothering to meet her eyes. As she reached the door, she stopped. “Whatever you decide about the Hunter issue is up to you. But make no mistake. If you come after Blake, or anyone else I care about, I’ll make it my life’s mission to take _everything_  away from you. I hope you won’t pretend I lack the ability.” She didn’t get a response.

 

 

She closed the door behind herself, shutting him out of her life one last time.

 


	14. Wasting Time

_Watching while your world just floats around  
_

_Now you want to move 'cause it's crashing down_

 

 

Her friends were dumb. Ruby had known that for a while, but every now and then they did something that really brought it home. It had all started when Weiss had walked out of Günter’s office. Blake had hugged her hard enough that Ruby thought she heard ribs crack, Weiss had assured them that everything was okay, and then absolutely nothing more was said about the matter. Weiss had been moping ever since. Blake had spent a long time holed up with Velvet going through Günter’s newly enacted policy changes, and then _she’d_ started moping as well. It had been days, and Ruby was roundly sick of it. She figured she’d start with Yang.

 

 

“We need to do something about them,” she announced. Yang side eyed her and kept jogging.

 

 

“And you waited until I was in the middle of a run to bring this up?” Yang hadn’t bothered taking her headphones off. It had taken Ruby a couple of tries to get her attention.

 

 

“Weiss and Blake hate running. It’s like the only time we can talk about them.”

 

 

“ _You_ hate running, Rubes. And you’re still wearing a corset.” Ruby stopped, and waited for Yang to get about fifty feet ahead. Then she raced past her, folded her arms, and waited.

 

 

“I think I can keep up,” she said, when Yang reached her. Her sister scowled at her.

 

 

“I told you how annoying that is,” Yang reminded her. Ruby shrugged. Yang gave an exasperated sigh and dragged her off the track. Ruby handed her the water bottle and waited.

 

 

“I’m worried about them too,” Yang admitted. “But they need time to work through it.” Ruby rolled her eyes.

 

 

“I know that,” she replied patiently. “But they’re being dumb about it.”

 

 

“It’s a weird thing though. They’ve got good reasons to be upset. Weiss just cut all ties with her dad, and Blake thinks he’s getting away with the horrible stuff he did.” Ruby groaned in frustration.

 

 

“Not you too. I know why they’re sad. But they’re not talking to us about it. That’s what we agreed, remember? We’d talk about this stuff when one of us had a problem?” Yang sat there silence, towelling her face off.

 

 

“I don’t know if talking will help this time,” she said eventually. “It might take a little more than that.” They started walking back to the showers.

 

 

“What do we do then?” Ruby asked, knowing she sounded plaintive. By this point, she felt it. 

 

 

“We try talking again,” Yang responded. “And if that doesn’t work, we do something drastic.” Ruby watched her walk away for a moment, lost in thought, before heading back to their room.

 

 

When she got there, Weiss was reading. Blake was nowhere in sight, which was unusual. The two of them had been even more attached at the hip than usual the last week. They’d turned Weiss’s bed into some kind of not talking about it fort of solidarity every night, too. Ruby was willing to admit privately she might have been sulking about that a bit. Weiss looked up as she walked in. Ruby decided this was the perfect opportunity to give talking that one last go. It would have gone better if she’d had a drastic back up plan, but she felt confident she could improvise.

 

 

“Hi Weiss,” she said, sounding a lot more chirpy than she felt.

 

 

“I’m fine,” Weiss responded, as if on automatic. Ruby felt a vein in her forehead throb. Improvisation was an instantaneous response. It happened so quickly, in fact, that it jumped right past several parts of the brain responsible for things like asking ‘is this a good idea?’

 

 

“Perfect!” She declared. Weiss eyed her quizzically. “That means you’re free to come out with me on Saturday?” Ruby blinked. She’d officially lost control of her mouth, as well. Weiss blinked back, repeatedly.

 

 

“Like… a date?” Weiss asked cautiously. Ruby nodded, because she was this far in anyway.

 

 

“Yep. You said I had to ask, so this is me asking. You and me, Saturday night. On a date. Together.” She was possibly babbling a bit. She really needed to work on this mental filter thing. Thankfully, Weiss was just as nonplussed.

 

 

“I… Of course. I’d be honoured,” she said eventually, a hint of red in her cheeks. Ruby let out a high pitched sound of relief, which didn’t help Weiss’s confusion any. She started backing out of the room before she could fumble this any further.

 

 

“That’s great! I’ll see you then! I mean, I’ll see you before then, but, yannow…” she closed the door. She vaguely heard Weiss’s dumbfounded muttering on the other side. She made a point of getting several hallways away before pulling out her scroll and calling Yang.

 

 

“I think I messed up,” she hissed frantically when Yang answered.

 

 

“What?” Yang asked, appalled. “It’s been less than ten minutes. How badly could you have screwed up already?” There were times when Yang’s confidence in her was touching. Right now the only things touching were her stomach and the floor.

 

 

“I asked her out!” She said, looking around furtively. The students walking past didn’t even blink. Apparently this kind of thing didn’t qualify as strange anymore.

 

 

“And she said yes?” Yang quizzed her.

 

 

“Yes she said yes!” She burst out. If nobody was going to pay attention, there wasn’t any point being subtle.

 

 

“Kinda not seeing the problem then, sis. Nice job.” Ruby made an inarticulate noise of existential despair.

 

 

“It just came out! I don’t have a date idea ready! And I don’t have anything to wear! You have to help me here.” There was a brief silence.

 

 

“I’ll help,” Yang said. She sounded more dubious than Ruby would have liked. “But it’s your date, not mine. There’s only so much I can do.” Ruby nodded, ignoring the fact that Yang couldn’t see her.

 

 

“That’s why you have to ask out Blake.” While the other students at Beacon might not rate her behaviour as odd anymore, the fact that she could identify the sound of her sister choking over the phone certainly should have counted. “It’ll be weird if just Weiss and I go on a date,” She insisted. There were a few small exchanges of money around her. She ignored them. She’d bet on less. “You have to ask Blake as well.” 

 

 

“Fine,” Yang said, definitely reluctant. Possibly even begrudging. Ruby had enough to worry about without her sister diving into the drama pool, so she ignored it. Ideally, Blake would sort it out. Ruby hung up. She glared at the mostly jaded onlookers.

 

 

“Nobody says anything, okay!” She declared, waving a threatening finger about. Somebody started laughing. “Arrrghh!” She stomped her foot and stalked off, looking for a more sympathetic audience. She needed someone who could really understand how mortifying it was to have absolutely no connection between your brain and your mouth. Hopefully Jaune wasn’t currently attached at the face.

 

 

***

 

“I still don’t understand why you didn’t just go shopping,” Pyrrha said, as she watched Weiss and Blake tear through her closet. They’d already exhausted their own. “You’ve been at this for over an hour now.” Weiss tried to come up with an answer that wasn’t insane.

 

 

“Last time we did that, we got kicked out of a store for public indecency, and then we tried to rob a museum,” Blake replied, too focused to care about sanity. Pyrrha scratched her head.

 

 

“That would explain it, I suppose.” She hopped off her bed and joined them. “Did they give you any hints?” Weiss let out a frustrated breath.

 

 

“’Just dress up’”, she grumbled. Pyrrha raised an eyebrow.

 

 

“Your version of dress up, or Yang’s? There’s a bit of a gap there.” Blake sighed.

 

 

“Tell me about it.” She held up a dark top. “How about this?” Pyrrha looked it over.

 

 

“It’s a scoop neck. It might show off a bit.” Blake stopped and turned to her incredulously. “Fair enough,” Pyrrha conceded.  Compared to whatever Yang would choose to wear, it was almost certainly going to look modest. Especially since Nora was in there, no doubt encouraging her.

 

 

“Where are Jaune and Ren, anyway?” Weiss asked absently, examining something that resembled an ornate tunic.

 

 

“We gave them advance notice,” Pyrrha shrugged. “They decided to clear out. I think they’re having a man date or something.” That got her two bemused looks. She flushed slightly. “Not like that. I don’t think so, anyway. Nora might have other ideas.” Pyrrha didn’t look too concerned though. Having pulled one over the entire year group had done wonders in that regard. Weiss was left feeling very much like a shill, which didn’t seem fair.

 

 

“Okay, Blake, wear the top you picked out, and I’ve got some jeans that should go nicely on you. Weiss, try this.” Pyrrha held out a blue, off the shoulder dress. “It’ll match your eyes, it’s the right length, and it’s tight around the chest on me, so you should be…” Weiss glared at her until she stopped talking. She tried the dress on anyway, because Pyrrha had an irritating habit of being right about things. Beside her, Blake was pulling her into a pair of jeans that may have been compression stockings in a previous life. She looked herself over as best she could, before turning to the others for approval. Pyrrha gave them both a quick scan, and let out a whistle.

 

 

“Looking good. That work for both of you?” After a reassuring nod from Blake, Weiss agreed. “Excellent. Now we just have…” Pyrrha made a show of checking the time. “Forty five minutes to kill.”

 

 

“Did you, or did you not, spend an hour and a half in our room making sure your hair was right before your first date with Jaune?” Weiss demanded. Pyrrha sniffed dismissively.

 

 

“That’s entirely different.”

 

 

“How is it different?” Blake asked, amused.

 

 

“Shut up, is how. Now come over here so I can do your make up.” Weiss let herself be subjected. She noticed Pyrrha didn’t flinch away from the scar, or try to cover it in concealer, which she appreciated. There wasn’t really a shade of concealer out there pale enough anyway.

 

 

“If Ruby shows up in her cape,” she murmured while Pyrrha focused on her lashes, “I’m going to legitimately murder her.” Blake let out a startled laugh.

 

 

“Hey, for all I know, Yang’s taking me mud wrestling. You may have to get in line.”

 

 

“Call me.”

 

 

“What, so we can help each other hide the bodies?” Blake sounded a touch disbelieving.

 

 

“No, so I can watch you two mud wrestle.” Pyrrha paused.

 

 

“You four are going to have the strangest scheduling conflicts one day,” she commented eventually.

 

 

“You should see the sleeping negotiations,” Blake answered wryly. “Weiss even tried relative body heat calculations.”

 

 

“That was one time, and you were monopolising Yang,” Weiss objected. “I could hardly leave Ruby alone, could I?”

 

 

“Weirdest scheduling conflicts,” Pyrrha repeated, shaking her head. “Maybe you’ll get lucky next year and Ozpin will have replaced the individual beds with a single giant mattress.” Blake stared at her accusingly, as if she’d objected in any way to the bean bag.

 

 

“Yes…” Weiss muttered. “Lucky.” Pyrrha turned to take care of Blake.

 

 

“I have to say, it does seem like you’ve gone about all this backwards,” she commented. “How did you take this long to go on a real date?”

 

 

“Blake and I went on a date, sort of,” Weiss said, before she could think better of it.

 

 

“And how’d that go?” Pyrrha asked. She knew them fairly well by now, so the scepticism was firmly in place.

 

 

“Public indecency. Tried to rob a museum,” Blake replied. Pyrrha thought that over for a bit.

 

“I’ve had worse first dates,” she decided. “There, you’re good to go.” Without anything to do, Weiss sat there, trying to think. She had the oddest feeling she’d missed something. Blake seemed equally nervous.

 

 

Pyrrha, being a candidate for sainthood, made it through nearly ten minutes of awkward fidgeting before she gave up and messaged Nora.

 

  
”You’re in luck,” she announced. “They’re ready early too.” Weiss nodded slowly at that, mind starting to tick over.

 

 

“Wait!” She blurted suddenly. “What do you do on a date?” Blake and Pyrrha stared at her as if she’d grown a second head. That actually would have been appreciated, since it might have helped her think through this. “I’ve never been on one!” She hissed in her defence. “I don’t know the protocol!” Before anyone could laugh at her, and she knew it was coming, there was a knock on the door. Pyrrha moved to open it immediately, cancelling out any chance of her beatification. Nora stuck her head in.

 

 

“Alright you two. Show time.” Weiss gulped, reminded herself this couldn’t be worse than falling off a Nevermore, and stood up.

 

 

Ruby wasn’t wearing her cape. She was wearing a long white dress, complete with gloves. It set off her dark hair beautifully, and her eyes seemed even more silvery than usual. Weiss stared, until she realised Ruby had been talking to her. Possibly for a while.

 

 

“I’m sorry. Could you repeat that?”

 

 

“I just… You look really nice, Weiss. And, um, here.” Ruby held out a single long stemmed rose. Weiss took it absently and inhaled, still eyeing Ruby’s dress.

 

 

“Thank you, Ruby. Your dress is beautiful as well. Shall we?” Ruby beamed, and linked her arm through Weiss’s. As they walked away, she glanced over her shoulder. Yang was staring at the ground, face flaming. Blake was grinning like an idiot. Whatever was happening there, it was off to a great start. Now if she could only get through this without embarrassing herself to death, she might even get to hear about it.

 

 

***

 

 

The cab ride into the city had been awkward. Ruby could tell Weiss was nervous. That should have been reassuring, but it was just adding to the pressure. She’d spent the last few days meticulously planning and preparing. She’d researched the restaurant, she had conversation topics at the ready; she should have been cool, calm, and collected. Instead, she felt like she was about to be impaled by a Deathstalker again.

 

 

The restaurant was lovely. And very quiet. People were eating in near silence, or keeping their voices low. The place had a definite ambience. It was the kind of ambience that glared at you very firmly if you dared disturb it. She hadn’t even heard anyone’s cutlery clink against their plate. Everyone else here seemed far too preoccupied to enjoy their food anyway. This wasn’t a restaurant for relaxing, it was for bragging about later. When they’d first shown up, the maitre d' had asked them if they were applying for a job. Despite wearing the best dress she could get her hands on, she still felt horribly out of place.

 

 

She stared at the menu in growing dismay. When she’d gone looking for restaurant ideas (Yang had been useless), she’d been convinced by rave reviews and a fancy looking menu with doable, if painful, prices. Nowhere on that fancy menu, however, did it actually explain what any of the dishes were. Their waiter would be back at any moment, and she had no idea what to do.

 

 

“What do you think looks good?” She asked Weiss, in the hope of picking up a hint.

 

 

“Hmmm? Oh, I’ll be having the _quenelles de brochet_ , I believe. What about you?” Ruby cursed silently.

 

 

“I’m still deciding, I guess.” Weiss looked up from her menu.

 

 

“Anything standing out?” She sounded honestly curious, but Ruby could have done without the scrutiny.

 

 

“You know… Not really. It all looks so good.” She congratulated herself on a smooth recovery.

 

 

“I suppose it does,” Weiss agreed. “You should consider the _pot of foo._ I’m told it’s exquisite.” Ruby hummed in agreement, inwardly sighing with relief. Just in time too, as their waiter was approaching, bottle of something in hand. Ruby poured herself a glass gratefully while Weiss ordered. She took a sip, and had to stop herself choking. The waiter turned to her.

 

 

“And you, ma’am?” It took Ruby a second to recover enough to speak.

 

 

“I’ll have a pot of foo, thanks.” The waiter had a very long nose. It was an excellent nose for looking down at people. She quailed under it.

 

 

“Excuse me, ma’am?” Before Ruby could work out what she’d done wrong, Weiss intervened.

 

 

“She means the _pot-au-feu,”_ Weiss said, with a definite enunciation Ruby hadn’t noticed the first time. “It’s an old joke of ours, sorry.” Weiss smiled winningly. The waiter nodded, appeased, and swept off. Ruby stared at her lap in mortification. She reached out blindly, taking another cautious sip of her drink. It was just as unpleasant the second time.

 

 

“You’ve never had anything on this menu before, have you?” Weiss asked. Ruby felt her face go even redder, and she shook her head miserably. “And the sparkling water?”

 

 

“I thought it was lemonade,” Ruby admitted, with a cautious glance upwards. Weiss’s face was indecipherable, which she wasn’t taking as a good sign. Weiss looked away first. Ruby felt her heart sink.

 

 

There was another strangled silence. The closet Ruby could come to reading Weiss’s mood was ‘troubled’. She found herself sipping the sparkling water to stop herself fidgeting, even though she grimaced every time. Eventually, she just sat on her hands.

 

 

“Art.” She blurted out, remembering one of her conversational topics. “You like art, right? What kind of art do you like?” Weiss shrugged.

 

 

“Landscapes, I suppose. Impressionist works, generally. You?” Ruby imagined her instinctive answer, ‘stuff with bitching dragons and wizards in it’, probably wouldn’t be her best bet. But she’d studied for this. She could do it.

 

 

“I like visionary art,” she answered confidently. “It’s very transcendental and aware.” Weiss tilted her head, and made a noncommittal noise. Ruby gave up, and stared at the table until their food arrived.

 

 

It looked good, at least, and she could tell what everything on the plate was. She reached down for her fork, only to realise she had two of them. She hovered her hand over them, unsure, until Weiss picked up hers. She chose the same one Weiss did. She found out pretty quickly that it was too finicky to conveniently eat with. Weiss was delicately picking her meal apart and pushing it around her plate, only taking the occasional bite. She didn’t look happy. Ruby dropped her fork, feeling tears well up in her eyes. This was all going so, so wrong. Weiss looked up at the noise. She sighed, and pulled out her scroll, firing off a quick message. _Probably to a cab company, to get her away from this awful date._

 

 

“Why are we here, Ruby?” Weiss asked gently. At least she was being nice about it.

 

 

“I’m sorry Weiss,” she sniffed. “I just really wanted to go on a date with you, and now I’ve ruined everything.” Weiss reached across the table and held her hand. Ruby let her, willing to take what she could get at this point.

 

 

“And I really wanted to go on a date with you too, Ruby,” Weiss replied. Ruby looked at her hopefully. “But why are we here? Why this place?” Ruby stared at her in confusion.

 

 

“But this is what you’re used to. This fancy stuff. I wanted…” Ruby stopped, biting her lip. When Weiss squeezed her hand, she continued. “I just wanted to show you I could make things special for you,” she confessed. Weiss rolled her eyes.

 

 

“Idiot,” she muttered, affection running clear through her tone. “I didn’t come on a date with you because I wanted to be impressed, Ruby. I wanted to have a good time with you.”

 

 

“Oh.”

 

 

“Yes, oh. Clearly, you hate this kind of thing. And so do I, truth be told. I’ve had enough of this in my life.” Ruby winced, having completely failed to predict that. Weiss got a reply, sent something back, and got to her feet. “Come on. We’re leaving.” Ruby followed her out, happily abandoning the food. It hadn’t been that good anyway. Weiss paid, muttering something about her being born illogical when she tried to object. Since a mildly irritated Weiss was, perversely, a happy Weiss, Ruby felt a lot better.

 

 

Outside, Weiss hailed down a cab, rattling off an address. They pulled up outside the entrance to a park. When they got out, a breeze had picked up, and Weiss shivered. Ruby took the initiative and wrapped her arm Weiss’s shoulders, and was rewarded with a dazzling smile. Maybe this wasn’t a complete disaster after all. They started walking.

 

 

“This is really awkward,” Ruby admitted after a few steps. Both of them in heels, the height difference, the slightly uneven path. Weiss laughed and stepped away from her, but kept a hold of her hand. That worked much better.

 

 

The ended up on a bridge, spanning a small pond. The water rippled silver in reflected moonlight. They huddled together for a while, watching it.

 

 

“Sorry I ruined out date,” Ruby said again, leaning against Weiss’s shoulder. Weiss shook her head.

 

 

“It’s okay. It was a nice idea.” Ruby shrugged.

 

 

“Yang suggested it, eventually. When I finally got her to help.” Weiss turned to her, frowning.

 

 

“What’s her problem, anyway? She’s been acting weird for a while now.” Ruby wished she knew. “So she suggested the restaurant?” Weiss asked, when Ruby didn’t have an answer for the first question.

 

 

“Nah, I found it. She just reckoned you might like something traditional.” Weiss, oddly enough, laughed at that.

 

 

“I doubt there’s anything traditional about this. And I’d rather do something where you were having fun too. Not sitting there nervously trying to impress me with things neither of us cares about.”

 

 

“Hey!” Ruby said indignantly. “I do so like art.” Weiss raised an eyebrow.

 

 

“And just what kind of art do you like, Ruby?” Weiss was teasing her, which pretty much cemented her relief. She grinned back.

 

 

“Stuff with bitching dragons in it,” she answered truthfully. Weiss started giggling. “At least the rose smelled nice, right?” Weiss abruptly stopped laughing.

 

 

“Not as nice as you,” she mumbled. Ruby watched her face scrunch up in embarrassment, colour flooding into her cheeks. Something she’d said to Pyrrha a long time ago jumped back into memory. Weiss was secretly a massive dork too, and this would have gone a lot better if she’d remembered that at the beginning.

 

  
”Hey Weiss,” she began. Weiss opened an eye. “Two pretty girls, in nice dresses, on a bridge under the moonlight… Cheesy lines…. You know what happens next, right?” Weiss rolled her eyes.

 

 

“Get on with it then, dolt,” she replied, adoringly exasperated. Ruby had never thought she’d laugh her way through a first kiss. Certainly not one with Weiss Schnee, who was more highly strung than a mountaintop violin store. But she was, and Weiss was laughing with her, and it couldn’t have been more perfect.

 

 

“I can’t believe you kissed Blake first,” Weiss whispered when she pulled away, setting Ruby off into redoubled fits of mirth. She buried her face in Weiss’s neck.

 

 

“So did you!” She managed, placing an absentminded kiss on Weiss’s collarbone. Weiss shivered under her, and Ruby didn’t think it was from the breeze. She was two for two on finding spots now.

 

 

“You know if Blake and Yang’s date goes well, she’s totally going to win,” Weiss said wryly, stroking a hand up and down over her back. Ruby shrugged, leaning into the touch.

 

 

“Super unfair anyway, since Yang and I can’t compete.” She pulled away from Weiss and slowly turned, looking around at the park. It really was beautiful. When she completed her circle, Weiss was leaning against the railing, watching her.

 

 

“You know what I remember from that day in the forest? When I got hurt?” Weiss asked softly. Ruby shook her head. She generally tried not to think about that day. “I remember being scared. It hurt so much, and I thought I was going to die. And then you were there, protecting me. And I knew it was all going to be okay, because you wouldn’t let anything happen to me.” Ruby froze. She’d thought she’d been too late, at the time. She’d thought it had been her fault. Weiss stepped forward, bringing a hand up to trace away a tear. “You’ve always been good enough for me, Ruby. Even if it took me a while to realise it. So from now on, you just be Ruby, and I’ll just be Weiss, okay?” Ruby choked downa sniffle, and managed a smile.

 

 

“Okay.” She reached up to take Weiss’s hand. “I’m totally going to have to kiss you again now though.” Weiss beat her to it. There was a certain familiarity in the way Weiss kissed. Clearly she’d picked up some of her technique from Blake. Ruby pressed closer to her, determined to leave her own stamp. Weiss made a small, appreciative noise, before they were interrupted by Weiss’s scroll beeping. She pulled away, much to Ruby’s displeasure.

 

 

“Excellent,” Weiss said, reading her message. “Time to go.”

 

 

“What are we doing?” Ruby asked curiously. She had plans of her own, and if Weiss was getting them home faster, Ruby was definitely okay with that.

 

 

“We’re going on a date,” Weiss replied, sounding satisfied. “And this time, we’re doing it properly.”

 

 

***

 

 

Blake was willing to admit she hadn’t dated much, but she was fairly sure reading wasn’t usually an approved activity. Even she didn’t think so. And there Yang was, willingly buried in a book.

 

 

“It started out as a bookstore before it was a café,” Yang had explained as she’d led Blake in. “They’re meant to have a lot of amazing vintage stuff here you can read while you wait for food.” Blake had thought it was beautiful, and had been itching to run off and explore the shelves. She’d restrained herself though, staying with Yang. “You know you want to,” Yang goaded. Then she leered, in a bad parody of her usual manner. “Unless you want to have some fun back there instead?” Blake had winked back anyway. Yang had gone pale, and picked up a dense tract entitled ‘ _Dasein as Demiurge: The ontological becomes ontic’._ She’d been reading it for the last ten minutes, which was impressive, since even the title was enough to nearly put Blake to sleep. It must have been fascinating though. Blake had had to order for both of them.

 

 

Her scroll chimed. ‘ _Mine’s being an idiot, how about yours?’_ That would be from Weiss, then. Blake looked up. Yang turned a page. ‘ _I’ve had enough of it,’_ she sent back.

 

 

“So,” she began. “Is this as drastic as your avoidance strategies are going to get? Because we’re having this conversation, and I’d really hate for you to burn this place down to get out of it.” Yang twitched guiltily. Blake checked the location of the nearest fire extinguisher, just in case. “What’s going on, Yang?” Yang put the book down, which was a start.

 

 

“I don’t know what you mean,” she said, entirely unconvincingly. Blake kicked her under the table.

 

 

“I’ll spell it out then. You’ve been acting oddly. You make propositions that aren’t meant to be serious, then freak out if we take you up on them. You’re fine with joking about our relationship, but if anyone tries to move it forward, you baulk. Don’t think I don’t know Ruby had to make you ask me out tonight.” Blake tried to pretend that hadn’t hurt. Since she failed miserably, she put it out there. “Is it just me? Do you not want this?” Yang, as far as she could tell, hurdled the table. Or maybe teleported. Either way, she was certainly on Blake’s side of the booth all of a sudden, hands on her shoulders.

 

 

“It’s not that,” she said seriously, looking slightly frantic around the eyes. “I swear that’s not it.” Blake gently detached herself.

 

 

“Tell me what it is then. Because this has gone on long enough.” Yang’s hand clenched and unclenched rhythmically for a few moments.

 

 

“It’s too soon,” she said at last. “You guys are still upset about everything that went down, and I didn’t want to push you.” That might be true, but it wasn’t the whole truth.

 

 

“You’ve been not pushing us for a lot longer than that,” Blake replied wearily. “Just spit it out, Yang.”

 

 

“I’ve never done this before,” Yang admitted, voice low. “I don’t know how.” Blake raised an eyebrow.

 

 

“You pick a nice place, check, dress up, check, have a nice conversation and flirt a little. Guess where you’re falling down. I know you’ve dated before.” Yang looked frustrated.

 

 

“Not like this. Not when it mattered.” Yang looked her in the eye, and Blake was startled to see the level of desperation there. She wondered how long it had been lurking there, and why nobody had noticed it earlier. “This is the first time I’ve ever really cared, Blake, and it’s scary. And then Ruby kept asking me how to make things good for Weiss, and I had no idea. I didn’t even come up with this place on my own. Pyrrha suggested it. I’ve got no idea what I’m doing, and I’m terrified I’m going to mess it all up.” Yang stopped talking and slumped back against the seat. She’d gone from carrying enough tension to raise an engine block, to completely, bonelessly despondent. The mental whiplash was really starting to chafe.

 

 

“So, what?” Blake asked. “You just keep coming up with excuses to keep everything the same, and hope that it will somehow get better later?”

 

 

“I didn’t really have a better plan,” Yang muttered. “I just wanted everything to be perfect.”

 

 

“I think Weiss needs to be here,” Blake mused. “She’s much better at calling you an idiot than I am.” Yang jerked slightly, but didn’t look up. “Yang, Weiss and I went on a date we didn’t know we were having, and then nearly got arrested. We had our first kiss in front of a news camera, then Weiss got kicked out of her family and I got abducted. Perfect was never going to happen. I mean, we set the bar pretty low.”

 

 

“It’s more than that,” Yang said, looking at her at last. “You and Weiss are the smart ones, but you’re also neurotics with baskets full of issues. That’s okay, ‘cause Ruby and I handle the emotional stuff. But if I don’t know what I’m doing, and Ruby doesn’t know what she’s doing, that’s not gonna work out well.” Blake pinched the bridge of her nose between finger thumb and forefinger.

 

 

“You know what Ruby said, when she finally made a move?” Blake asked. Yang shook her head. “She said we were dumb for wasting so much time.” Yang rolled a shoulder, clearly uncomfortable. “Yang, Weiss and I aren’t the only head cases. All four of us, put together, might barely make up one functionally emotional person. And that’s okay. I know you’ve always put aside your own issues to take care of Ruby, but that needs to stop. It’s not necessary, and it’s certainly not helping.” She made sure her voice was very firm. “If you have a problem, or you’re worried, you talk to us about it. You don’t need to always be the strong one.” Yang squinted at her.

 

 

“I kind of do,” she said dubiously. “You three are crazy people.” Blake rolled her eyes.

 

 

“Yes, I’m aware,” she replied. “But so are you, and somehow we love you anyway.” Yang literally went cross eyed. It was the most idiotic possible response, so of course Yang did it. _Somebody that hot really shouldn’t have the right to personify ‘adorkable’ so well_. Blake ignored her while she gaped like a fish, and pulled out her scroll. A few quick messages, and it was arranged.

 

 

“We’re leaving,” she said. Yang scrambled to her feet, the book she was reading falling to the ground. Blake snapped a quick picture of it. There was no way Ruby and Weiss would believe her without it.

 

 

“Where are we going?” Yang asked, ignoring the book completely.

 

 

“We’re introducing Weiss to greasy hamburgers,” Blake replied. “And then we’re going to watch her try not to spill anything on her dress.” Yang’s eye’s gleamed.

 

 

“I am so in.”

 

 

***

 

 

Ruby and Weiss had beaten them to the diner. Ruby had a dopey smile on her face that promised gossip at some point. Weiss was sipping coffee and shuddering at the taste. Yang slid in next to her.

 

 

“So, how’d it go?” She asked, nudging Weiss in the side. “I hope you didn’t let her steal too many bases.” Weiss gave her a look that was distinctly unimpressed.

 

 

“Blake and I have talked it over,” she replied crisply. Yang winced. She should have known that would happen. “We have something to say to you both.”

 

 

“You guys are seriously moronic sometimes,” Blake said, voice entirely bland, while eyeing the menu over the counter. Yang let out a noise of indignation, happy to note that Ruby did the same. They even managed to harmonise.

 

 

“No more trying to impress us, and no more getting cold feet and not saying anything,” Weiss said. Glaring at two displaced people at once was a neat trick, but Weiss had a way of managing it. “From now on, if you two get any ideas like that, you share them _before_ they turn into a disaster.”

 

 

“We were just trying to distract you two from being dumb,” Ruby argued. “You kept being sad and not talking it.” Weiss and Blake exchanged a vaguely guilty look.

 

 

“Damnable,” Weiss muttered.

 

  
”Can’t argue with that,” Blake agreed. “How about more communication all round, then?”

 

 

“Didn’t we say that to begin with?” Yang wondered aloud.

 

 

“It’s different when there’s making out involved,” Ruby insisted. Yang definitely needed gossip. Not to mention catch up. “Also, why did we do separate dates? We just end up hanging out together anyway.”

 

 

“It would help cut back on scheduling conflicts,” Blake murmured wryly. Judging from Weiss’s reaction, it must have been an inside joke.

 

 

“Pyrrha thinks we’re going to have a very unique problem somewhere down the line,” Weiss explained, still snickering. Yang exchanged a look with Ruby. _Yeah, that’s going to get awkward one day._

 

 

“How do you reckon they manage it?” She asked idly. “Cause I’m pretty sure Nora is immune to shame.”

 

 

“I bet Ren keeps a pointy stick under his bed,” Ruby speculated. “And just pokes people when they misbehave.”

 

 

“I promise not to poke anyone with my stick,” she replied, quite solemnly. “No matter what you’re up to.” Weiss’s face twisted into something photo worthy.

 

 

“That’s a thoroughly disgusting mental image,” she declared. “Now, are we eating or not?” Without waiting for an answer, she strode up to the counter. They were quick to follow her, mainly to ensure she didn’t order a salad.

 

 

“I’ll have the house sa-“ Weiss was saying. Yang shouldered her aside.

 

 

“She’ll have a hamburger and a vanilla milkshake,” she interrupted. “I’ll have a steak burger with the lot and a chocolate shake.” Weiss twitched irritably, but didn’t bother objecting. Yang dragged her back to the table while the others ordered.

 

 

“I totally did you a favour,” she said under her breath, as she slid in across from her. “That salad has been sitting there since the place opened at six this morning.”

 

 

“Arterial blockage instead of botulism. How wonderful.” Yang scoffed.

 

 

“Whatever. You’re going to eat that hamburger, and then you’re going to get a second one. Bet you.” Weiss suddenly smiled, looking predatory.

 

 

“You bet me what?” She purred, leaning forward. Yang took a breath, and then took a leap.

 

 

“Anything you want,” She answered, not breaking eye contact. Weiss sat back, considering.

 

 

“My, my… But I could come up with so many things,” she teased. Despite the lightness of her tone, Yang had a feeling there was an underlying test. She grinned back.

 

 

“Feel free. I’m up for it.”

 

 

“Up for what?” Ruby asked, as she and Blake returned to the table.

 

 

“I say when Weiss tries her hamburger, she’ll like it so much she gets another one. She disagrees. We haven’t decided on stakes yet.”

 

 

“You ever wonder where the compulsive gambling culture at Beacon comes from?” Blake mused. “I mean, Ozpin’s… fascination with team bonding is obvious (there was a moment of collective, silent revulsion), but I’ve no idea what started the betting.”

 

 

“Other than Beacon being a school full of hyper competitive adrenaline junkies with questionable moral grounding?” Weiss asked. Blake nodded.

 

 

“Other than that, yes.”

 

 

“Well then I haven’t a clue.” Yang groaned.

 

 

“Would you nerds be quippy later? We have something serious going on here.”

 

 

“I’m betting on Weiss,” Ruby interrupted immediately. “No way she eats two burgers. She gets full after a salad.” Yang hadn’t actually thought of that angle. That could be an issue.

 

 

“Then I’m supporting Yang,” Blake decided. “They do good burgers here.” Yang looked at her in disgust.

 

 

“You ordered a fish burger Blake. It’s like a burger, only somebody tore out its hopes and dreams and replaced them with dead seafood mush. Don’t act like you know quality food.” She refocused on Weiss, unable to contemplate the culinary nightmare horror any further. “Alright. You’ve got Ruby, I’ve got Blake. Now, what are we betting?”

 

 

“Why don’t we decide after the fact?” Weiss suggested. “Make it a real challenge.” Yang folded her arms. They’d exposed Weiss to quite a bit of junk food since the start of the year. She was completely confident how this would play out.

 

 

“You’re going down, princess.” Weiss raised an eyebrow.

 

 

“Didn’t we just say we were naming the stakes later?” Yang tried very hard not to be goaded by that, tempting as it was. When the owner bought the milkshakes over, the staring contest was still going on. Given that Beacon students had probably been patronising this place since it opened, he knew better than to bother trying to understand.

 

 

Weiss sipped her milkshake. Despite her best efforts, it didn’t come off as very menacing. She stopped, eyed it suspiciously, and took another, longer sip.

 

 

“This is good,” she exclaimed. It was either surprise or a sudden, crushing lack of confidence in her tone. Yang was opting to believe the latter. Their burgers arrived, and there was a moment of amused, collective appreciation as Weiss picked hers up with the care and delicacy of a live snake. Eventually, she gripped it properly, wincing a little when some of the grease soaked through the bun.

 

 

“What’s the matter?” Yang asked around a mouthful of her own, delicious, burger. “Don’t like getting your fingers wet?” Weiss gave her a dirty look, putting the burger down. She brought the soiled finger up to her mouth and slowly, thoroughly licked it clean. The collective silence wasn’t very amused this time, but it was a lot more appreciative. Satisfied she’d made her point, Weiss picked up her burger and took a bite. She chewed thoughtfully for a minute.

 

 

“Not the worth thing I’ve ever put in my mouth,” she announced. Ruby giggled. She had a moustache of strawberry milkshake across her upper lip. Blake was kind enough to remove it for her, albeit in an unconventional fashion.

 

 

“Not the worst thing I’ve ever put my mouth on,” Blake murmured as she pulled away.

 

 

“Oh, so this is how it’s gonna be, huh?” Yang asked. “Now everybody but me gets to make the innuendos?”

 

 

“You can as well,” Weiss conceded. “Just be prepared to make good.” That was a compromise Yang could live with.

 

 

“Fine by me. Now how about you make good and finish that hamburger?” Weiss did so, with relish. Literally, she put extra relish on it. She was also hunched over her plate like she was in a bad prison movie, trying to avoid staining her dress. Blake had been completely right about how good that was. The view was nice, too. She waited until Weiss took another sip of her shake. “You know I can see down your top, right?” Ideally, Weiss would have choked, spluttered, and called her a pig. Maybe even sprayed milk out her nose. Six months ago, it would have worked. Now, she barely batted an eyelid. If anything, she leant forward a little further. Yang hadn’t ever had a reason to describe anything as ‘awesome, yet depressing’ before.

 

 

“It’s nothing you haven’t seen before,” Weiss said when she finished drinking, entirely blasé. Yang had to admit that was true. The only thing stopping their room from becoming an entirely pants free zone was Pyrrha and Nora’s habit of wandering in whenever they felt like it. And who knew how long that small holdout would last. Weiss cleaned her fingers off on a napkin, contemplating her empty plate.

 

 

“So?” Ruby asked, when the tension started to mount. “Yes or no?” Weiss looked up slowly, fixing Yang with a broad smile.

 

 

“You know, I believe I _will_ have another one.” Weiss got up and sauntered over to the counter. “Be creative, would you?” She called back over her shoulder. Ruby started pouting.

 

 

“Told you,” Blake said smugly. She caught Yang’s eye. “I pick Ruby’s forfeit, you pick Weiss’s?” Yang nodded.

 

 

“Sounds fair to me.”

 

 

“Stupid tasty burgers,” Ruby muttered. Yang grinned mercilessly at her.

 

 

“What do you think? Challenging Pyrrha to a duel over Jaune’s love, or getting ‘Property of Team RWBY’ tattooed on her ass?”

 

 

“She could just stand outside their window with a stereo and serenade him,” Blake speculated idly. “Also, a tattoo there would take a month or more to heal, and I just can’t support that kind of delay.” Yang gave her a look. Blake shrugged in return.

 

 

“I’m kinda regretting partner solidarity now,” Ruby said, staring at them in apprehension. Weiss returned to the table just in time to catch that.

 

 

“Why, what’s Blake making you do?” She asked. “I ordered another round of milkshakes, by the way.” Yang had a feeling they’d be coming back here fairly often. Weiss tended to get a bit obsessive, once she found something she liked. Blake’s neck, for example.

 

 

“They’re not talking about me,” Ruby replied, shaking her head.

 

 

“Serenading Jaune, or ass tattoo,” Blake supplied. “I’m voting against the second one, personally.” Weiss squirmed uncomfortably. Good practice, Yang supposed.

 

 

“What are you picking for Ruby?” Weiss asked, in a rather feeble attempt to change the subject. Blake smirked.

 

  
”You’ll like this. You remember how I spent a week trying to convince Velvet to sneak into Cardin’s room while he was sleeping and freak him out?” They all nodded. Velvet had begged off, claiming there were some sights she didn’t want to risk. It had been disappointing for everyone.

 

 

“I doubt Ruby in a pair of bunny ears will have the same effect,” Weiss commented. Blake just shook her head, looking positively gleeful now.

 

  
”You’re right. Instead, every time he’s out of the room, she’s going to sneak in and hide a plush bunny somewhere in his room. I saw an ad the other day for one that would record voices and play them back. We’ll teach it to say ‘Why did you leave me Cardin?’ I give it two weeks before he cracks.”

 

 

“That’s…” Yang shook her head, slightly overcome. “That’s beautiful.”

 

 

“Not to mention creepy,” Weiss added. “It’s perfect.” It didn’t look like Ruby shared that sentiment.

 

 

“No using your Semblance, either,” Blake cautioned. “Or he’ll immediately know it was you.”  Blake had obviously been planning this for a while. Honestly, if Cardin showed up to Beacon next year, she’d be fairly surprised. She spared a moment to wonder if they were perhaps taking things a little far. Then she remembered Cardin was an unrepentant asshole who completely refused to change. The only way she was losing sleep over this was if he woke up screaming.

 

 

Weiss and Blake started debating the merits of putting the LED lights in the eyes, citing the decreased camouflage versus the definite chance of him gibbering in terror. Ruby was busily sketching something on her napkin. A quick glance revealed plans for a toy rabbit throwing trebuchet. At the moment, it looked fairly sedate. By the time of production, it would probably be oversized, entirely impractical, and work perfectly despite all available evidence. Ruby’s conceptual designs often turned out that way.

 

 

The distraction gave Yang time to think it over. Obviously she had to come up with something suitably grandiose for Weiss. There was the definite temptation to turn things naughty. She was fairly sure Weiss was angling for it, in fact, with the lack of preset limits. The whole thing was a little odd, really, given Weiss was usually as cagey as a rabid weasel about walking into situations she wasn’t prepared for.

 

 

Before she could follow that line of reasoning any further, their second round arrived. Yang watched suspiciously, but as far as she could tell, Weiss dove into her hamburger with gusto. Noticeably less relish, this time, though. Her stomach would probably thank her for that tomorrow. When she finished, she eyed her fingers, and the pile of soiled napkins on the table, with distaste. She immediately marched off to the bathroom to clean up. It was a couple of minutes later they realised she hadn’t come back.

 

 

“Should we check on her?” Ruby asked, absently swishing her straw around her glass.

 

 

“I’ll do it,” Yang said, taking the opportunity. When she walked into the bathroom, Weiss was hunched over the sink, scrubbing her hands and muttering to herself. “I was thinking about our bet,” she said as she approached. Weiss looked up at her.

 

 

“Henna, and maybe I’ll consider it.” Yang paused, momentarily derailed.

 

 

“That’s… good to know. But I meant the fact that you lost.” Weiss arched a brow.

 

 

“You were right. I liked the burger. I can lose gracefully, you know.” Since that was a blatant lie, it pretty much confirmed Yang’s suspicions.

 

 

“Especially when you weren’t ever planning to win.” Weiss tilted her head inquiringly, but didn’t respond. “You would have crammed down that burger even if you hated it.”

 

 

“Oh?” Weiss replied. She didn’t seem to be disagreeing. Yang stepped forward, confident now.

 

 

“Yeah. You winning wouldn’t have proved anything. You want to see if I’m still dragging my feet, or if I’ll come up with something really fun for you to do. Bit sneaky there, Weiss. You could have just asked.”

 

 

“And how many times did you come up with joke reasons to make out?” Weiss retorted, though there wasn’t any heat in her tone.

 

 

“Fair,” Yang acknowledged. “But I’m on board now.” She kept moving closer, until she had Weiss bracketed against the sink. Weiss raised her chin.

 

 

“Fine words, but you’ve yet to offer any proof.” She was doing an admirable job of keeping her voice steady, but Yang could see her eyes flare with the proximity. She casually reached down and lifted Weiss onto the sink, settling between her legs. Weiss didn’t move, but she was breathing heavier.

 

 

“Here’s the thing though, Weiss.” Yang kept her voice as conversational as possible. “There’s plenty I can do to have fun without going too far.” She leaned into to nuzzle Weiss’s neck. She’d eventually gotten the full shower incident story out of Blake, and forewarned was forearmed.

 

 

“I thought you’d be… more adventurous,” Weiss stuttered out, voice hitching as Yang exhaled slowly.

 

 

“I know,” Yang murmured against her skin. “What were you thinking I’d do? Ravish you in a diner bathroom, maybe?” Weiss’s legs tightened around her. Yang caught her hands, holding them against the wall. “I reckon you like the idea, myself. You always push, don’t you? Just waiting for one of us to break.” She bit down, gently. Weiss let out a small, helpless noise. “That’s what you want. You want me to just snap, and take you. Push you against the wall and have my way with you.” Weiss tried to shake her head, but the way she was leaning into Yang’s touch was telling. She’d also made absolutely no effort to free her hands.

 

 

“You’d pretend to fight it, of course. Maybe I’d need to Blake to help me.” Weiss shuddered underneath her. Yang pulled her head back to see her face. Her lips were white, caught between her teeth, and her eyes were clenched shut. Yang paused for a second, making sure she was okay with this. Weiss’s heels dug into her back, pulling her in closer.

 

 

“Or is that not enough?” Yang asked, not bothering to hide her smugness. “Do you need more, Weiss?” She waited until Weiss nodded. “Do you need all of us? You want Blake and I to hold you down while my little sister fucks you?” Weiss’s eyes shot open, pupils blown with arousal.  “It’s her birthday next month,” Yang continued, dropping into a whisper. “Wanna be her present?” Weiss tore her hands free and grabbed her face, pulling her into a savage kiss. Yang gladly obliged, using her size to keep Weiss up against the wall. She raked her teeth over Weiss’s lip, and Weiss’s hips started a slow undulation. Yang broke the kiss, tracing her fingertips up and down Weiss’s thighs. Weiss leaned against her, chest heaving.

 

 

“That… was incredibly mean,” she managed at last. Yang tried her best not to gloat, but she was only human.

 

 

“It’s only going to get worse.” Weiss groaned, the sound low and guttural. If she kept making noises that delicious, Yang was going to rip that dress off her and apologise to Pyrrha later. “I’ve decided what you’re going to do.” Weiss looked up at her. “For the next two weeks, I’m going to tease you. So are Ruby and Blake. Every chance we get.” Weiss’s eyes widened. “In class, at night, when we’re hanging out with the others… And you’re not going to do anything to stop us. You’re going to sit there, and enjoy it, and most of all, Weiss? You’re not gonna break.” She stepped back, helping Weiss stand upright. Her legs didn’t seem very steady. She smiled gamely though.

 

 

“I accept,” she said. Yang gave a low chuckle, and left her to it. Back at the table, Ruby and Blake were snuggled up.

 

 

“What are we doing now, anyway?” Blake asked when she reached them. Yang yawned theatrically.

 

  
”I’d say we’re going home and watching a movie. I don’t think Weiss is going to feel like doing much more tonight.”

 

 

“Is she okay?” Ruby asked, frowning worriedly. Yang winked at her.

 

 

“She’s fine. She’ll just need a minute or two.” Blake looked her up and down, before slowly, pointedly inhaling. That was still a little weird to think about, sometimes.

 

 

“What is it with that girl and bathrooms?” She asked finally. Yang let some of her exhilaration show through.

 

 

“Don’t worry. It’s not just bathrooms anymore.” She sat down, and filled them in on the terms of Weiss’s forfeit. Judging from their smirks, this was going to be a very, very enjoyable two weeks.

 

 


	15. Teflon

_I saw two girls outside_

_They were both pretty wired_

_I thought something was wrong_

Holding Ruby’s birthday party at Beacon was out of the question. They knew that because Goodwitch had invited them into her office and quite firmly told them not to question it.

 

 

“Okay, I get using the freaky hidden cameras for security stuff, but to crack down on party plans?” Yang complained. Goodwitch’s face twitched in barely contained amusement.

 

 

“I’d say the eight of you throwing a party _is_ a security concern,” she pointed out. Blake tried to sidestep that accusation, but it seemed to have some kind of homing function. “We all know that one of you, at some point, will do something horribly inappropriate, and then something will catch fire,” Goodwitch continued reasonably. “Why not save me the trouble of having to scold you?”

 

 

“But where would we find somewhere big enough?” Yang asked, likely more out of pique than any real objection. Goodwitch actually laughed at her.

 

 

“How many people are going to be there, Yang?” Apparently she’d managed to put the mental block back in place. Blake watched Yang’s face flicker as she counted silently.

 

 

“Nine,” she said, a little sullenly. Goodwitch seemed to be mildly surprised by the answer. Blake was too, until she remembered Velvet promised to make an appearance. They really needed more friends.

 

  
”There you go then,” Goodwitch finished serenely. “I’ve every confidence you’ll manage. Show Mr Winchester in on your way out, would you?” Blake and Yang wandered out. Cardin was slouched against the wall outside. He looked a little worse for wear, with dark circles shading his eyes. Blake smiled sweetly and waved him in. As he closed the door behind him, she managed to overhear a little. “Mr Winchester. Care to explain the reports of you using a catapult to smuggle contraband into Beacon, hidden in toys?”

 

 

“What’s so funny?” Yang asked. Blake just shook her head. She’d explain later, when they probably weren’t being monitored.

 

 

“Where’s Weiss?” She asked instead. Yang’s mouth quirked into a smile.

 

 

“Hiding from us. I think she wanted to get some study done in peace.” Weiss’s face when she realised how close exams were had been hilarious. The fact that she still had a week left on her bet wasn’t helping her situation. Weiss was mostly taking her punishment gracefully, but every now and then she’d sneak off to try and focus. Blake checked the time.

 

 

“We’ve class in five anyway,” she decided. “We’ll tell her the good news there.” Yang nodded amiably.

 

 

“Come on then. Ruby’s waiting for us.” They headed into the classroom. Weiss and Ruby were already there. Ruby was talking very quietly into Weiss’s ear. Blake had been thrilled to discover the past week that Ruby had a remarkably dirty mind, and an even better mouth. From all appearances Weiss was focused on her notes, but she was gripping her pen rather tightly. 

 

 

“Hi guys,” Yang said, as she sat down next to Weiss. Ruby looked up. Weiss kept staring at the desk, controlling her breathing.

 

 

“What did Goodwitch want?” Ruby asked curiously.

 

 

“Party stuff,” Blake replied, sitting next to Yang. They’d decided against the notion of a surprise party. Too many weapons. “She says we should hold it off campus.”

 

 

“It probably is a good idea,” Yang admitted. “What do you think, Weiss?” Blake noticed Yang’s hand had disappeared under the table.

 

 

“I think,” Weiss gritted out, “that this is a very interesting class.” Weiss wasn’t allowed to stop them, but she was allowed to make veiled suggestions. On the other hand, class hadn’t actually started yet, and it was History, so she’d have to come up with a better excuse than that. Given that History classes were a) boring, and b) basically supplemental to the readings, it tended to be prime Weiss distracting time. As Oobleck started his lecture, Blake fell into her most recent habit. She’d been writing out some of her favourite scenes from books she knew Weiss had also enjoyed, and substituting some names. They’d ruled she had to read them immediately upon presentation. She’d objected, right at first. By now, she’d started handing them back to Blake with a score out of ten. Blake wasn’t sure if it was for writing quality or interest, but it was useful research all the same.

 

 

“-responsible for the Egalitarian Trade act anyone? Miss Schnee?” Blake looked up. Oobleck was staring at Weiss intently. Her class participation _had_ dropped sharply this week. Yang’s hand didn’t reappear.

 

 

“Mayor…” Weiss stopped, swallowed. “Mayor Marcone,” she answered, voice quivering.

 

 

“Thank you Miss Schnee,” Oobleck replied, still eyeing her suspiciously. “As I was saying, this opened up negotiations between groups previously disenfranchised by existing corporate monopolies, allowing for-“ Blake turned out again. Weiss’s cheeks were going red. She nudged Yang in the side. Yang thought it over for a few seconds, and begrudgingly removed her hand. On Weiss’s other side, Ruby stopped whispering. They were, on occasion, merciful. Blake kept writing though. She wanted to give Weiss some light reading before bed.

 

 

When class wrapped up, they all headed out quickly. Blake was halfway down the stairs when a hand on her wrist yanked her aside. She waved the others off, turning to look at Velvet.

 

 

“Hey, we’re having Ruby’s party off campus now,” she greeted. “You’re still-“ Velvet clapped a hand over her mouth. Blake stared at her, bemused. Velvet waited until the rest of the students had dispersed, and dragged her into the corridor.

 

 

“I’m very happy for the four of you,” she started. “But if you don’t tone it down in class, I will literally murder you. You’re driving the rest of us _insane.”_ By the end, Velvet’s voice had dropped into a low, quivering hiss, and she was looking a little wild around the eyes. Given how often their efforts to get Weiss worked up backfired, the four of them were probably very, very distracting to the other faunus students. Maybe even some of the human ones. Blake probably should have realised that earlier. She nodded in concession.

 

 

“Sorry Velvet. I’ll let the others know.” Velvet let out an explosive breath.

 

 

“Thank you. History is bad enough without you four acting like it’s a porn set.” Blake felt mildly indignant at that. They’d been positively restrained, by some standards.

 

 

“Ruby’s party though, you’re still coming, right?” Velvet nodded.

 

 

“Of course.”

 

 

“Excellent. I’ll let you know details when we work them out.” She looked around, but the others weren’t in sight. “Now, if you’ll excuse me, I need to go back to our room, so I can bother Weiss in private.” Velvet rolled her eyes tolerantly, but waved her off.

 

 

When she got back to their dorm, Weiss was standing in the middle of the room, arms folded.

 

 

“Hey guys,” Blake began, “Velvet wanted to let us know-“

 

 

“-It can wait.” Weiss cut her off. “I’m amending the rules.” Blake had wondered how long Weiss would tolerate class being interrupted. “If I’m not allowed to snap, you three aren’t either.” Blake exchanged a look with Yang and Ruby. That hadn’t been the amendment she expected.

 

 

“That sounds fair,” Yang said cautiously. Weiss pulled out her winsome smile, the one that never meant anything but trouble.

 

 

“Thank you. Now, Blake, would you please lock the door?” Blake tried to think the last time they’d done that. It had been a while.

 

 

“Why do you want the-“

 

 

“Now, Blake,” Weiss growled. She was being particularly bossy at the moment. Blake did as she was told. “Wonderful,” Weiss said, letting out a long breath. Then she turned so her back was to them, leant forward to brace herself against the bookshelf, and stuck a hand under her skirt.

 

 

Blake squeaked. Luckily, Ruby and Yang were equally entranced.

 

 

Weiss ignored them, which was fair enough. Despite being unable to see a thing, it was all too easy for Blake to imagine what Weiss’s fingers looked like right now. She could hear the soft, wet sounds they made, in time with Weiss’s bitten off moans. They were definitely Weiss to do this again some time. Naked, preferably. Yang was on her feet, taking half a step towards her, but Ruby caught her arm. Yang growled in frustration. Weiss kept touching herself, her moans coming faster. Blake had listened to Weiss get herself off plenty of times; she could tell she was getting close. Blake held her breath, waiting for it. It was either that, or rip Weiss’s skirt off and drop to her knees. On the bed, Ruby had folded her legs together, very tightly. This week had been hell on their laundry habits.

 

 

Weiss convulsed when her orgasm hit her, shaking and collapsing against the book shelf. She let out a long, drawn out moan, interspersed with tiny gasps as the aftershocks ran through her. There was a long pause, while they all stared at her hungrily.

 

 

“Wow,” Ruby breathed. Blake didn’t disagree.

 

 

“Mmmmm….” The noise was filthily satisfied. Weiss turned her head to look at that. “I feel _so_ much better now,” she said dreamily. “What were you saying, Blake?” Blake had to clear her throat once or twice before managing to speak.

 

 

“Just that Velvet and some of the other-“ She broke off, as Weiss withdrew her hand, licking her fingers clean. Watching her do that in the diner had been a tease. Here, it was closer to torture. She wondered if asking for a taste would be crass. “We’re bothering some of the other students,” she finished, when Weiss was done. “They’ve kind of… noticed.”

 

 

“We should probably stop then,” Yang said, voice hoarse. Weiss raised an eyebrow.

 

  
”Calling things off early, Yang?” She sounded almost disappointed. Yang shook her head frantically.

 

 

“Just in class. Or around other people. Everything else…” She paused, raking her eyes over Weiss’s body. “Totally fair game.”

 

 

Before anyone could say anything else, there was a solid crash outside.

 

 

“Hey!” Came the muffled yell. “What gives?” Blake cast an enquiring eye at Weiss, and at her nod, opened the door. Nora stalked in, rubbing her face and glowering. “Why the hell was the door locked?” 

 

 

“Why did you try to open a door with your face?” Blake countered. Nora looked like she didn’t understand how that was a valid question.

 

 

“What’s up, Nora?” Yang asked, before the issue could be resolved.

 

 

“We heard Ruby’s party is being moved,” Nora said. Blake would bet she hadn’t even heard it from Velvet. Beacon’s grapevine was ridiculous. “What’s the plan?”

 

 

“We haven’t decided yet,” Weiss replied. Nora looked at her sceptically.

 

 

“What have you been doing instead?” There was a hurried exchange of glances. Nora cut them off, having seen that trick before. “Totally called it. Get busy on your own time, this is more important.”

 

 

“I take it you have a suggestion then?” Blake asked. Nora nodded.

 

 

“Yep. There’s a motel that a lot of seniors use for graduation parties.” She giggled. “Ren and I go there sometimes, when Jaune and Pyrrha kick us out.” That answered a few things. Weiss’s mouth curled in distaste.

 

 

“Please tell me it doesn’t rent rooms by the hour,” she said, grimacing. Nora giggled again.

 

 

“Relax Weiss. It’s a nice place. What do you think, Ruby?” They all looked at her. Ruby thought it over for a minute.

 

 

“I don’t really need a big par-“ She was interrupted by a chorus of disagreement. “I mean, it sounds great, thanks Nora.” Nora nodded excitedly, her smile wide.

 

 

“It’s your sweet sixteenth, Ruby. Of course we’re going to show you a great time.” Ruby coughed uncomfortably. Weiss smirked. “Oops, that’s my cue,” Nora said, mischief lurking in her eyes. “Blake, I’ll send you the details, kay?” She really needed Weiss and Yang to turn eighteen. Not that it would make them responsible adults, but it would give them a more even share of the blame. Weiss was technically an emancipated minor, but it wasn’t the same. _Stupid end of year babies_.  Nora waltzed out, making sure to exaggerate shutting the door.

 

 

“What now?” Yang asked when they were alone again. She was staring at Weiss. As Blake watched, she licked her lips.

 

 

“Now,” Weiss replied calmly, “we plan a party.” Yang groaned. Blake had wondered how long it would be before Weiss managed to twist things to her advantage. Clearly, it was time to step up the game.

 

 

***

 

 

Any doubts Yang had about the motel idea fled when she heard the proprietor’s house rules.

 

 

“Here’s the deal,” he started, eyeing them firmly. “No weapons fire. No actual fire.” She wondered if there was some secret signal they were giving off that convinced authority figures of their latent pyromania. “If you bother my other guests, I inform the police. Then I blacklist Beacon students from here for good.” From his expression, he knew which part of that was actually the threat. It was as ironclad a guarantee of good behaviour as was possible. “Last of all, I don’t want to see any evidence of underage drinking.” She didn’t need Weiss’s knack for legalese to read between the lines there. “Understand?” She nodded. “Good. Check out is at ten am, have fun.” He handed her a key. She and Blake, who had technically booked the room, wandered out to the curb. Weiss was standing there impatiently, surrounded by suitcases. They’d needed a nondescript way to transport party supplies, and Weiss had the most portable storage.

 

 

“Any problems?” She asked, struggling to lift one of the suitcases. Yang grinned and took it out of her hands, shouldering it easily. Weiss smirked at her. _Damn it_.

 

 

“He seemed fairly used to Beacon parties,” Blake answered, picking up her own suitcase. Hers had wheels, naturally. “I wouldn’t be surprised if someone official set up the tradition of using this place.” Yang had to agree. Confronted with the reality that students were always going to find ways to blow off a little steam, she would have put them somewhere they could be watched as well. She made a note to check for cameras, just in case.

 

 

It wasn’t really a motel room, as such. More of an apartment suite. Two bedrooms, one with a double bed, and the couch folded out. Yang nodded approvingly. That was manageable. Two bathrooms, as well, which was nice. While Weiss and Blake started decorating, she got down to the important stuff. Setting up the stereo, and getting the alcohol into the fridge.

 

 

“How’d you get the beer, anyway?” Blake asked, as she helped Weiss hang up a sweet sixteenth banner. Which is to say she hung it up, while Weiss pointed imperiously and made adjustments.

 

 

“I know people,” Yang answered. They turned to regard her with identical expressions of incredulity.

 

 

“No you don’t,” they chorused. One day she was going to wake up to find them dressed identically, as well, and then true unity would take place. She would call it: the Bleiss. It occurred to her they were still staring.

 

 

“I do too,” Yang retorted, vaguely disgruntled. She had the beer, didn’t she? What more proof did they need?

 

 

“Spill it,” Blake ordered. Yang sighed.

 

 

“Fine, alright? I batted my eyelashes at Qrow and he caved like a bitch.” Her relationship with Qrow could currently best be described as tenuous. She was still incandescently angry with him, but he had gone out of his way to help Ruby. And he was trying. One of the nice side effects was his eagerness to get in her good books.

 

 

“Sounds more like it,” Weiss commented sardonically. Yang finished stacking the fridge and joined her. She was very intent. Blake was standing on a chair, straining on tiptoes to hang the banner properly. The position was very much worth being intent over.

 

 

“Shall we?” Yang murmured. Weiss smiled wickedly, and they advanced.

 

 

“How’s that?” Blake asked. “Does that look even-“ She abruptly stopped talking, as Weiss’s hand traced up the inside of her leg, and Yang dropped a kiss on her ribs. “Now, guys?” She asked in fond asperity. “Really?” Yang helped her down from the chair, giving her a very thorough kiss. She kept her eyes locked on Weiss’s the entire time.

 

 

“Imagine how I felt,” Weiss pointed out. Weiss’s forfeit hadn’t really ended, exactly. It had just… expanded. Now they were all in on it. It was turning out to be an awful lot of fun.

 

 

“Decorating first,” Blake insisted. “Playtime later.” They even managed to stick to that, mostly.  When everyone else arrived, Yang had Blake in her lap, and Weiss was mouthing the back of her neck. There was one lone, forlorn bag of streamers that had been left to its fate. Weiss moved to open the door, giving Blake a minute to recover. There was a brief argument outside.

 

 

Everyone filed in, then they closed the door again. There was an audible sigh, and another knock. Nora threw the door open to reveal Ruby standing there, looking bemused.

 

 

“Happy birthday Ruby!” They all shouted. They’d all probably said it half a dozen times already, to be honest. Dad had woken them up at shit early o’clock to coo into the phone about how his littlest baby was all grown up. The call had been on speaker at the time. Weiss had looked like she’d discovered alien life.

 

 

“Thanks guys,” Ruby started, before she was swamped with hugs. Yang and Blake joined them. Yang made particularly sure to squeeze Ruby until she squeaked. Her baby sister might be growing up, but some things were never going to change. Blake was either more or less sedate, depending on where rib breaking and ass pinching fell on a relative scale.

 

 

There was a sudden blast of… noise. Nora had used the distraction to bogart the stereo. Yang stared at her, agog.

 

 

“What the hell are we listening to?” She demanded. Nora threw her arms in the air.

 

 

“Outlaw country!” She screamed. “Woo!” And this was _before_ she’d started drinking. It was barely seven o’clock. Yang shuddered.

 

 

“I’ll make you a deal, Nora,” Weiss offered. “You give me the will to live back and turn that off, and I’ll order the pizzas.” Nora agonised over that for a few seconds, before Ren stepped up and turned the stereo onto something more… anything else. He must have been hungry. There was a flurry of shouted requests. Apparently, Velvet shared Weiss’s taste for the abomination that was veggie pizza, so nobody else had to worry about contamination. When the eventual list was compiled, Weiss stepped outside to make the call. The rest of them crowded around Ruby, ushering her onto the couch.

 

 

“How’s it feel to be old?” Pyrrha asked, grinning at Ruby from her spot on Jaune’s lap. Ruby shrugged.

 

 

“Pretty good. I’m still the youngest person here, but.” Pyrrha waved that off as irrelevant.

 

 

“You’re officially old,” she insisted. “It’s all grey hair and walker frames from here.” Ruby’s head tilted to the side.

 

 

“Do you think I could put a gun in a walker frame?” She mused.

 

 

“If you need a walker frame, the recoil might be a problem,” Ren pointed out, used to being the voice of sanity in such things. Ruby shook her head.

 

 

“Nuh uh,” she insisted. “The legs would help ground it out.” Luckily, Weiss came back inside before Ruby could lead a retirement home revolt.

 

 

“Twenty minutes,” she announced. Yang was guessing proximity to food was a large reason this place became popular to begin with. “Now, Ruby, would you like to do presents now, or-“ She paused, examining Ruby’s impression of a pinball machine. “You’ll have to stay still to open them,” Weiss noted clinically. Ruby stopped immediately, still quivering. She resumed her spot on the couch with a sheepish grin.

 

 

Pyrrha went first. She’d gotten Ruby a treatise on armaments by some big name engineer Yang had never heard of. Ruby seemed pretty thrilled with it though. Jaune handed his present over next, which proved to be a nice necklace. Yang was willing to bet there had been another frantic call to Jaune’s dad asking what girls liked. He’d probably had a lot of those calls recently. Ren and Nora apparently gave gifts as a couple, which seemed less like a cop out, and more like a safety precaution. Skydiving tickets, naturally. Nora had developed a taste.

 

 

Velvet had gotten Ruby an acoustic guitar, which was both incredibly awesome, and incredibly annoying, because it kind of trumped the rest of them. Ruby ignored them all for the next five minutes while she strummed. Yang winced. The first lesson would definitely be on the importance of tuning. Eventually, they pried it out of her hands.

 

 

With great ceremony, Blake handed over her present. Ruby was half buried in wrapping paper by this point, like some kind of diabolical trash goblin. Some of it was in her hair.

 

 

“Magical Warrior Girls: The Next Generation” Ruby read aloud. Yang rolled her eyes. Ruby scanned the back cover, eyes narrowing. “Is this why you two have been hiding books?” She demanded, staring at Blake and Weiss.

 

 

“Check the inside cover,” Blake suggested. Ruby opened it up.

 

 

“It’s a… map? Of our room?” She said, puzzled. Blake nodded.

 

 

“It’s where we keep the rest of them.” Yang wanted to see that map, pronto. She was willing to bet there was more than just books hidden in there. While she started making plans, Weiss firmly took the book away from Ruby and replaced it with her next present. Ruby tore it open, to reveal a nice looking camera.

 

 

“Cool! Thanks Weiss!” Ruby seemed pleased, but a little confused. So was Yang, truth be told.

 

 

“You said you wanted some photos,” Weiss explained blandly. “I thought you might like to take some.” Ruby’s face flooded with colour. Pyrrha and Nora, who had both heard the story, giggled. Jaune started to ask, but was cut off by Velvet’s emphatic head shake. At last, Yang handed over her own present.

 

 

“Season passes to…” Ruby whole face lit up, which was kind of gratifying, and she tackled Yang into a hug. Yang was fairly certain it was at least half revenge for the earlier rib compression though. Ruby was getting buff. Weiss leaned over them to examine the tickets.

 

 

“A strawberry farm,” she said approvingly. “Nice choice,” she complimented. Yang grinned widely. It looked like she hadn’t been beaten too badly after all.

 

 

Naturally, they spent the rest of the time waiting for the pizzas watching Ruby fool around with the guitar.

 

 

“Let Blake get the pizzas,” Yang muttered to Weiss. “As soon as Ruby’s distracted, you’re tuning that thing.” Weiss gave her a flat stare.

 

 

“I don’t actually play guitar, you realise.”

 

 

“You can tune by ear though, right?” Weiss lapsed into long suffering grumbles, but they were mostly affirmative. Blake caught their eye and nodded her agreement.

 

 

The pizzas, when they arrived, turned out to be an exercise in profaning the sublime. Yang wasn’t sure what the most egregious sin was: Weiss and Velvet’s veggie pizza, Blake’s anchovies, or Jaune’s ham and pineapple. He even picked the pineapple off. It was like these people didn’t understand flavour. At least Ruby was distracted enough by her super supreme to let Weiss slip into the other room with the guitar.

 

 

“Save same room,” Weiss cautioned when she returned. “There’s cake afterwards.” Ruby eyed the pizza sadly, but she did start chewing slower. That brought up another thing.

 

 

“Beer time,” Yang announced, to a general cheer. She walked over to the fridge and started handing out cans. Ruby took hers eagerly, the poor little lamb. Weiss accepted with much more trepidation, which meant either she hadn’t tried cheap beer before, or she had and knew what she was in for. “Only two cans for you, Ruby,” she insisted sternly. “Make them last.” Ruby pouted, but Yang held firm. Sure, it was a fairly arbitrary and ridiculous rule, given the rest of their lives, but making arbitrary and ridiculous rules was one of the perks of older siblinghood. Besides, they only had one case, so they were all only getting two or three anyway. Blake provided a heavy black trash back for the empties.

 

 

They all watched Ruby take her first sip. She didn’t spit it out, which meant she was beating Yang, not that she was intending to tell her.

 

 

“This is disgusting,” Ruby declared. “What’s 4ZZZ anyway?” Yang shrugged. She hadn’t heard of it either, but it was what Qrow had come up with. Probably in a vain attempt to convince his nieces never to drink again. In the fashion of teenagers throughout history, Ruby managed to overcome her distaste to have another drink.

 

 

“I would have shelled out for something nicer,” Weiss pointed out, after her own first sip.

 

 

“No way. Terrible beer is a tradition for this kind of thing.” Yang was willing to bet it wasn’t a tradition Weiss had ever taken part in, so this was like killing two birds with one can. Being magnanimous like that felt good.

 

 

After the pizzas were mostly demolished, Blake and Weiss headed to the kitchen to unveil the cake. There had been a plan, vaguely tossed around, to show up early and bake it themselves. It was probably for the best that had been scrapped. It would have conflicted with the ‘no fire’ rule.

 

 

“Triple layer strawberry swirl cake,” Weiss declaimed theatrically, to oohs and aahs. She’d been in charge of picking it out, so she was playing this up for all it was worth.

 

 

“And chocolate sauce, as desired,” Blake added, placing a bottle next to the cake.

 

 

The cake was delicious, rich and flavourful and perfectly complemented by the chocolate sauce. This meant, of course, that after the pizza and terrible beer, nobody actually managed to finish a piece. Ruby came the closest, but eventually collapsed, groaning and holding her stomach.

 

 

“I’m gonna die,” she mourned into Weiss’s shoulder. Weiss, in one of her rare shows of sympathy, stroked her hair. Or maybe she was trying to fend Ruby off, and that was all the movement she could manage. Yang couldn’t tell. Ruby beamed at her though, so she must have chosen to interpret it positively.

 

 

“Speech time,” Nora cheered. When everybody stared at Yang, she lurched to her feet.

 

 

“If I could have everyone’s attention,” she began, tapping the cake fork against her beer can. Since she already had everyone’s attention, she kept it up for a while. “I would like to thank everyone for coming, especially Velvet for braving the madhouse.” Velvet snorted, but didn’t disagree. “I’d just like to say how very, very proud I am of my awesome little sister. She’s lucky to have the best friends in the world, and the coolest, most amazing big sister she could ever imagine.” She waited for the jeering to die down. “To Ruby Rose,” she toasted, raising her beer.

 

 

“To Ruby Rose,” they chanted back.

                                            

 

“The best leader team RWBY could have,” Weiss added, which was kind of nice. “May she order her sister to never buy this swill again.” That got quite a bit of applause, which was less so. Weiss and Blake indulged in the ancient, venerated, probably more than thirty seconds old tradition of bestowing birthday kisses.

 

 

“I think that’s me,” Velvet said, rising to her feet. She levelled them all a smirk. “I’d rather not be here when things get weird.” Ruby fended off her admirers and made it upright.

 

 

“Thanks for coming, Velvet,” she said, hugging her tightly.

 

 

“You’re welcome,” Velvet choked out, slapping Ruby on the back to dislodge her. “Happy birthday.” Yang started to approach as well, and Velvet finished her goodbyes a little hurriedly.

                                                                              

 

“Alright then,” Yang enthused when she was gone. “Let’s get weird.” There was a long silence. That was a fairly neat trick, given that the stereo was still playing.

 

 

“How do we do that?” Jaune asked, trepidation lacing his tone. Yang stared at him, remembering the pineapple pizza, his off and on again relationship with his stomach contents, the fact that he’d taken months to kiss an obviously interested Pyrrha Nikos.

 

 

“Don’t worry,” she said eventually. “I think you’re covered.”

 

 

“That’s good,” Jaune said, looking relieved. “My sixteenth was kind of a family thing, so I don’t know how these things usually go.”

 

 

“My sixteenth was great,” Nora reminisced. “We had it in a circus.”

 

 

“Don’t you mean at a circus?” Weiss asked, because specificity was always key with Nora. Nora shook her head.

 

 

“Nope. In a circus. Ren and I ran away to join it for a few weeks.” There were a number of ways of interpreting Nora’s stories. You could assume they were outright fabrications, real events distorted and magnified by Nora’s memory and flair for adventure, or most terrifyingly, that they were completely, entirely true. The better Yang got to know Nora, the more she’d had to come to grips with that final possibility. Blake had once speculated Nora emitted some kind of probabilistic reality warping field, because she was a massive nerd. She looked to Ren.

 

 

“I can still walk a tightrope,” he said, shrugging. “Nora’s pretty bad at knife throwing though.” There wasn’t really any rational way to handle that information, so Yang handed Nora the cake knife. If she couldn’t manage weird, crazy would have to do.

 

 

It turned out Nora didn’t have bad aim, as such; she just always hit her target hilt first. After some hilarious demonstrations on a pizza box, an empty can, and Yang’s gauntleted hand, Weiss and Pyrrha put a stop to the game, citing their room deposit and a lack of desire to visit the infirmary, respectively. Blake came over to examine her hand, which wasn’t even bruised.

 

 

“Kiss it better?” Yang asked, grinning at her. Blake pretended to think it over.

 

 

“No,” she decided. “If I do that, you’ll just have Nora throw the knife at your face.” Yang had in no way planned that, and she certainly did not catch Nora’s eye and shake her head. Blake, whose field of view easily encompassed both of them, didn’t seem fooled.

 

 

“You could kiss me anyway,” Yang suggested, to distract her. “To reward me for not doing that?” Maybe the general theme of craziness was rubbing off, because Blake chose to accept that logic.

 

 

They ended up back on the couch. She’d vaguely noticed Jaune and Pyrrha were similarly occupied, so she didn’t feel too impolite. Then Blake was straddling her, hands delving under her shirt to trace lines over her abs, and she stopped caring about politeness. Velvet had probably left at the right time.

 

 

After a while, Yang was gently ghosting her fingers tips over Blake’s breasts, and Blake was retaliating by letting her hands creep lower and lower. Yang was pretty sure nobody was going to cross any lines and end the game just yet, but she caressed Blake’s nipples through her bra anyway, swallowing her moan. If the game was ending, she definitely planned on winning. They were interrupted by a discreet cough.

 

 

Ren had his eyes politely averted, but Nora was avidly staring. The others were nowhere in sight.

 

 

“Everyone else went to bed,” Nora said. “We were kind of wondering if we could have the couch now.” The true sign of a successful teenage party was when everyone went to bed early not because they were pikers, but because everyone needed privacy. Yang and Blake left them to it, retreating to the bedroom. Ruby and Weiss were already in bed. From the pile of clothing Yang stumbled through, they probably weren’t wearing much. She hurried into the bathroom and took care of business quickly, eager to join them.

 

 

Weiss was still wearing underwear, to her disappointment. She also appeared to be regretting the pizza/beer/cake combination quite a bit, which put a damper on things. Ruby was yawning loudly anyway. Blake finished up in the bathroom and flicked the light off. Four people in a double bed was a tight fit, which wasn’t much of a draw back in this case.

 

 

“Good birthday?” Blake asked softly.

 

 

“The best,” Ruby replied, giggling slightly. There was a story in that giggle.

 

 

“I had another present in mind for you,” Yang whispered, “But I don’t think she’s up for it right now.” Weiss groaned.

 

 

“Touch me, oaf, and I’ll throw up on you.” There was a pause. “And if you were thinking of saying that isn’t a deal breaker, I’m sleeping somewhere else.” There was a disgusted silence.

 

 

“You’re really messed up sometimes Weiss,” Yang answered eventually. Sure, she liked to think she was adventurous, but some things went too far. Weiss muttered an apology. Things were quiet a while longer, until Ruby started gently snoring.

 

 

“Weiss?” She heard Blake say, just before she drifted off. “Why is the chocolate sauce on the night stand?”

 

 

***

 

 

By dinner the next day, they’d managed to struggle out of bed and make themselves acceptable for public consumption. Cleaning the motel room, and then the trip back, had been hellish. They’d all pretty much gone straight back to bed. On their way to the cafeteria, they’d been repeatedly congratulated on their ‘epic hangovers’. Blake didn’t have the heart to explain that ‘food coma’ was probably the more accurate term, since they’d polished off the leftover pizza for breakfast. Blinking owlishly and groaning seemed easier. Perversely though, more food actually helped.

 

 

When Pyrrha and the others joined them, they’d already polished off their first course, and were locked in an intense staring contest.

 

 

“Weiss and Blake,” Ruby said. Blake shook her head.

 

 

“Weiss and Yang,” she countered. Weiss made a small noise of outrage. By now, she could construct some kind of tonal language with them.

 

 

“Weiss and Ruby,” Yang insisted. Weiss glared.

 

 

“Ruby and Yang,” she said spitefully.

 

 

“What are you guys talking about?” Jaune asked as he sat down.

 

 

“Who’ll crack first,” Yang said, not breaking eye contact.

 

 

“I always thought it would be a big, lesbian orgy,” Nora mused thoughtfully. Pyrrha coughed into the resultant silence.

 

 

“I don’t think that’s what they meant,” she muttered, sounding a little hopeful.

 

 

“It was, actually,” Blake replied, a touch apologetic. Pyrrha nodded slowly.

 

 

“In that case,” Nora asked curiously, “why did Weiss-“ She was cut off by general dissent. Some of it was a little pleading.

 

 

“-Say Ruby and Yang?” Nora finished, when everyone was done interrupting her. Blake sighed.

 

 

“Because Weiss is messed up sometimes,” Yang said, finally looking away.

 

 

“Have you ever seen them hug?” Weiss defended herself. “Yang always tries to drown her in cleavage.” Which was actually true, now that Blake thought about it.

 

 

“Hey!” Yang objected. “I do that to you and Blake, too!” She looked around, apparently realising she wasn’t helping her case with that particular argument. “I mean…” She broke off, squinting at Ruby. “We’d have to be really, really drunk,” she said dubiously.

 

  
”YANG! EWWW!” Ruby squealed, before disappearing out of the cafeteria. She’d left her plate behind, naturally.

 

 

“It was a joke!” Yang called feebly after her. She was met with a probably unhealthy amount of scepticism. “Seriously though,” Yang said, trying to dodge the subject. “It’ll be Ruby and Weiss. Weiss doesn’t know when to quit pushing, and Ruby has the worst impulse control.” That was arguable, but since Yang clearly wanted them to argue about it, Blake chose not to indulge her. Weiss, on the other hand, took the bait.

 

 

“It most certainly will not,” she declared. “I’m not that kind of girl.” Yang scoffed.

 

 

“Please. I’ve seen the way you scored Blake’s friend fiction. You so want to be exactly that kind of girl.” Jaune looked like he very, very much wanted to leave the table, and possibly the country. Pyrrha and Ren had passed beyond squeamishness and into dull acceptance. Weiss mulled that over for a bit.

 

 

“Maybe I do,” she conceded. “But Ruby and I talked it over some time ago, and we agreed we’d wait until she reached the age of consent.” With that final pronouncement, which sounded an awful lot like the crashing demise of whatever final healthy boundaries were left to this little group, Weiss left, taking Ruby’s plate with her. Yang watched her go.

 

 

“Bit harsh,” she commented. “I mean, I’m glad she’s respecting my sister and all, but there was no way I was going to make them wait until Ruby was eighteen…” She stopped and looked around. “Why is everyone laughing at me this time?” She asked, voice resigned.

 

 

“Yang…” Blake managed through her giggles. “The age of consent is sixteen.” Yang’s eyes widened. She probably should have known that.

 

 

“Didn’t they disappear, for like, an hour last night?” Nora added helpfully. Yang’s head whipped around to track Weiss.

 

 

“Damn it Weiss! You can’t not tell me these things!” Yang took off after her, leaving Blake alone to face the firing squad. Oddly enough, nobody seemed inclined to pull the trigger.

 

 

“They didn’t really… did they?” Pyrrha asked, eventually unable to help her curiosity. Blake shook her head.

 

 

“They’d have said something. And one of them would have been crowing about winning.”

 

 

“Winning?” Ren asked. He mustn’t have heard the story yet. Blake quickly explained the terms of the bet Weiss had been under, because there was no point being coy any more. Ren and Jaune had been promoted to honorary girl friends long ago, anyway.

 

 

“And then we kind of expanded it to all of us,” Blake concluded. “Whoever breaks first, loses.” Pyrrha was rubbing her temples.

 

 

“You have the strangest relationship I’ve ever heard of,” she declared. “Which is especially weird because that has nothing to do with the fact that there are four of you in it.” Blake eyed her quizzically.

 

 

“What do you mean?” She asked. Pyrrha stared at her, uncomprehending.

 

 

“Where to start?” She asked rhetorically. “At some point, you all decided you liked each other. Then you and Weiss managed to go on a date, only you didn’t know it at the time. Then you decided you were all worried about moving too quickly, and almost immediately after that started sharing beds.” Blake nodded. It seemed an accurate summary so far. “Then, _weeks later_ , you finally managed to actually kiss. Then you tried dating like normal people, and of course, you were terrible at it.” Blake thought that was a little unfair. They’d managed, eventually. “Then, if I’m correct, you decided you were moving too slowly, so you turned your relationship into…” Pyrrha stopped, apparently lost for words. “A sex chicken game of mutually assured destruction?”

 

 

“I met that chicken once,” Nora whispered into the resultant silence, quite a long ways over her breath. “It was a fun chicken.” 

 

 

Something about the way Pyrrha had phrased the question made Blake think there probably wasn’t a right answer. She tried ‘yes’ anyway, because at least it was honest. She’d forgotten Pyrrha had heard the entire saga, from multiple viewpoints, over the past few months.

 

 

“Blake!” Pyrrha’s voice was anguished. “I took relationship advice from you idiots!”

 

 

“No you didn’t,” Blake felt compelled to point out. “You played the whole thing up for months so you could shark the entire school.” Pyrrha pursed her lips.

 

 

“That’s true,” she conceded. “I did do that.” She cast a fond look at Jaune, who was nodding his agreement. “In my defence, though, it did take longer than I’d anticipated.”

 

 

“Sorry Pyrrha,” Jaune said, flushing slightly.

 

 

“Don’t you dare apologise,” Pyrrha returned firmly. “It worked out perfectly, thank you.”

 

 

“Since I’ve yet to build up a tolerance for mushiness,” Blake said drily, because she had to get her revenge where she could, “I think I’ll go find the others.” Pyrrha raised an eyebrow.

 

 

“Going to meet the chicken?” She teased. Blake shook her head.

 

 

“Study, actually. We talked about it this morning, and declared a truce until after exams. It was either that, or have Weiss murder us in our sleep.”

 

 

“And how long will that last?” Ren inquired. Blake grinned.

 

 

“Until one of us gets bored,” she answered candidly. “I give it two days. Now, if you’ll all excuse me.”

 

 

“Strangest relationship ever,” she heard Pyrrha mutter again, as she walked away. _Like she’s in a position to talk. She’s the one dating Jaune._

***

 

 

Ruby was forced to admit she’d been hopelessly, irredeemably naïve. Nothing that had happened so far this year could have possibly prepared her adequately. Weiss, it turned out, was a tyrant. A ruthless dictator without concern for mercy or human dignity or the necessity of playing guitar for at least an hour every day. Even after the three day truce broke, Weiss had managed to contain her study impulses to a manageable level. The only hint of what was to come was her insistence that they finish their final assignments before the end of classes, leaving study week free. Ruby, envisioning a whole week of sitting around the room practicing, had gone along eagerly.

 

 

Then they actually finished classes, and Weiss got out her stompy overlord boots. It turned out she wanted study week free so they could actually use it to study. And by study, Weiss apparently meant turn their brains into some kind of advanced data codex by means of impact welding. Increasingly, the impact had been someone banging their head against a textbook. Ruby could admit there were areas she needed to revise. She was fine with the combat skills and tactics classes, and excelled at the weaponry classes, but history and science often bored her. Their classes with Port on Grimm were interesting, but only to an extent. She appreciated knowing where the hepatic portal vein was on a boarbatusk, but she didn’t need to know what a sarcomere was to be able to cut through it. Weiss disagreed, so now she knew that nicotinic acetylcholine had nothing to do with smoking, and that myosin was bipolar. Ruby had a lot of sympathy for myosin.

 

 

They’d borne up under the drill sergeantry with ill grace for a few days. Appeals to the others had been pointless, as Pyrrha and Weiss were colluding on disciplinary techniques. In a stunning display of foresight, Weiss had printed out a few journal articles detailing why spankings had a poor evidence base as an instrument of behavioural change. Eventually, something had to give.

 

 

“But it’s your birthday,” Yang protested. “Studying on swotvac is bad enough, but on your birthday, too?” To date, Yang was the only person Ruby had heard use that term, and she refused to explain it.

 

 

“I’m aware of what day it is,” Weiss replied, voice more clipped than usual. Ruby winced. On her birthday, she’d been woken up early by her father, gotten a rambling, garbled call from Qrow, and had her friends make a fuss over her all weekend. Well wishes and sentiments from Günter and the rest of the Schnees had not been forthcoming. Weiss hadn’t even told them it was her birthday. They only knew because Blake had been browsing a news site over breakfast and seen an article speculating that Weiss would return to the company now that she was eighteen. Weiss had been snippy ever since.

 

 

“I get you’re not in the mood to celebrate,” Yang was saying, trying to pacify her. “We don’t have to have another drunken bash.” Which was ridiculous, considering nobody had gotten even close to drunk. “But couldn’t we at least relax a little? Take the day off?”

 

 

“Study is important, Yang,” Weiss said stiffly.

 

 

“So is this,” Blake said gently. “We’re all exhausted, my brain is starting to leak out my ears, and we just want to have a nice day with you. You know we’ve already done enough work to pass.” That was true, actually. Even in the areas Ruby most needed to look at, she’d been surprised at how much had sunk in over the year. Weiss’s draconian reading regime had paid off.

 

 

“Passing isn’t enough,” Weiss retorted. “Do you know what happens if I get a bad mark?” Ruby saw the chance and took it.

 

 

“Actually, no,” she interrupted innocently. “What happens?” Weiss glared at her, and started opening her mouth to answer. The question hit her all once, and she snapped her jaw shut with an audible click. “They don’t bother ranking first year students,” Ruby continued reasonably, “so we’re the only ones who’ll know what marks you get.” She let Weiss absorb that for a second. “And you don’t have anything to prove to us, okay?” Weiss flinched slightly. Ruby was guessing exam time in the Schnee household hadn’t been rainbows and puppies and unconditional positive regard.

 

 

“I…” Weiss shook her head, and look at Blake and Yang beseechingly. “Really?”

 

 

“We know you’re smart,” Yang confirmed. “We don’t care how smart.” That was a little direct, but usually Weiss was their blunt implement, so they were being forced to improvise.

 

 

“Huh…” Weiss said, drawing the word out in slow consideration. “I never have to show him my results again… Do I?” Her eyes started to light up. “This is the best birthday present ever!” There were a number of ways to interpret that. They were all pretty sad. Yang rolled her eyes.

 

“Can we take the day off then?” She demanded. Weiss nodded, her smile still a little too wide around the edges.

 

 

“Alright. But just today. There’s still no reason not to do our best.”

 

 

“What about an hour or two each day?” Blake bargained. Weiss’s eyes immediately narrowed, and she drew in a breath to argue. There was a hail of pillows.

 

 

“Fine,” she acquiesced. “But don’t think I won’t be timing it.” None of them would have thought that. Ever. Blake yawned, stretching her back.

 

 

“Now that that’s settled, I’m having a nap,” she declared. Ruby, in the process of reaching for her guitar, stumbled to a halt. Blake caught the motion and smiled tolerantly.

 

 

“If I can sleep through Yang’s snoring, I can sleep through you playing,” she said.  Ruby cheered and grabbed the guitar. _Let’s see… Capo on the second fret… So, it’s Em7, G, then it’s… D! With the suspended fourth! Then…_ That was when she always lost track and had to start over. She’d get it eventually.

 

 

After playing for a while, she noticed it had gotten rather quiet. Yang had apparently decided to prove she didn’t snore by falling asleep on top of Blake. It wasn’t working. Weiss was curled up on what could still loosely be called her bed, reading. When she registered the lack of music, she looked up. Being caught staring was kind of old hat by now, so Ruby didn’t bother looking away. When Weiss silently patted the bed next to her, Ruby stowed the guitar and happily obliged. She flopped down, her head on Weiss’s lap.

 

 

“Thanks for reining me in,” Weiss whispered, as they watched the other two sleep. “I may have been getting a bit… intense.” Ruby hmmed in agreement.

 

 

“It’s okay,” she replied. “You were just stressed. We know what you’re like.” Weiss snorted, but didn’t disagree. “You’re getting better though,” Ruby assured her, which may not have actually helped. They lapsed into silence for a while.

 

 

“I’m sorry I didn’t tell you,” Weiss finally said. “Birthdays haven’t really ever been something I felt like celebrating.” Ruby wasn’t surprised. She had a feeling that they’d be paying the price for Günter’s A plus parenting for quite a while yet.

 

 

“You know why I’m mad the most?” She asked. Weiss braced herself and shook her head. “If I’d known, I would have grabbed more of that chocolate sauce.” She reached up and clapped her hand over Weiss’s mouth to muffle her laughter. “Ssh!” she hissed, grinning. “You’ll wake them up.” Ruby waited for Weiss to get a hold of herself, then tugged her downwards. A nap sounded nice, now that she thought about it.

 

 

“Knowing you has been quite the experience, Ruby Rose,” Weiss murmured wryly as she snuggled in.

 

 

“I’m pretty awesome, right?” Ruby yawned. She didn’t get an answer. Even a mild abatement of the stress Weiss had been running through was enough to knock her out, apparently. Ruby pulled her cloak over them and turned onto her side.

 

  
She stared at the guitar. It glistened back.

 

 

She rolled over to face Weiss. _The things I do for this team._


	16. Til The Day

_If we can stand before legions of enemies, just you and I_

Exams at Beacon, and the subsequent finishing dates, were staggered by year level, with the fourth years wrapping up the earliest. By that point, exams were mostly practical, and students were assumed to have displayed some level of competence by virtue of still being alive. By the time the first years’ exam block ended, the campus was basically cleared out. Those left gathered in what was not, officially, a graduation ceremony. It wasn’t considered official because despite being organised, run, and speechified by the faculty, everyone traditionally had a good time. Students at Beacon were capable of a lot more than your average young adult, but enjoying a formal school event was simply impossible. Also, the unofficial label meant the professors could do things like mock Yang for her exam answers.

 

 

“I’m just curious, Miss Xiao Long,” Ozpin was saying. “Have you ever _seen_ a butterfly net that large?” Yang felt herself flush. There’d been a question on the best way to catch and contain Nevermores, and she may have blanked and panicked.

 

 

“Well, no,” she admitted. “But if nobody’s ever tried it, how do we know it’s not the best method?” Ozpin chuckled. Beside her, Weiss was developing a tic.

 

 

“Please tell me you didn’t apply that kind of logic to the rest of your exams,” she demanded. Before Yang could concoct a suitably horrifying answer to that, Ozpin intervened.

 

 

“You can rest easy, Miss Schnee. I actually came over to deliver the news that, despite the occasional creativity, team RWBY still managed to top the first year rankings. Congratulations, all of you, on your excellent team work” Ozpin smiled jovially and wandered off, presumably to harangue some less brain washed students into drinking the koolaide. Preoccupied as she was with turning her jacket into a fallout shelter, Yang didn’t notice.

 

 

“Ruby…” Weiss started. Her voice was very tightly controlled. By the throbbing in her forehead, her blood pressure was not. “You told me they didn’t rank first years.”

 

 

“Um… Oops?” Ruby offered. Her face was a prosecutor’s nightmare. Unfortunately, Weiss didn’t look like inclined to wait for due process. “Oh, look, there’s Dad!” Ruby grabbed Weiss by the shoulder and started dragging her off. As ambushes went, it was a good one. Even Yang was feeling a little ambushed. She hadn’t expected him until the next day.

 

 

“You think I should mention that technically, Ruby was right?” Blake mused. “She did say they didn’t rank students, after all.” Yang wondered about her self preservation.

 

 

“You really want to see how Weiss reacts to getting out-Weissed?” Yang asked sceptically. She had a feeling the answer was ‘badly’. “How did she not know about that anyway?” Blake shrugged.

 

 

“You know the handbook?” Yang nodded, though it would be more correct to say she knew of the handbook. It was one of those things that everybody accepted existed, but very few people had actually encountered. Like dark matter, but available for twenty lien at the Beacon gift shop. “She never actually finished reading it. Got bored half way through.” Yang thought that over.

 

 

“I’m going to need twenty lien, a printer, and some glue,” she declared. There was a chuckle behind her.

 

 

“Going into the publishing business, Yang?” She turned to see her father, flanked by Ruby and Weiss. He was, as usual, dressed in a polo shirt, khaki shorts, and runners. The camera hung around his neck like a talisman. “Your friend here was just telling me she was considering a career as a defenestrator. Maybe you should think about following her into law.” Her father smiled guilelessly. Yang elbowed Blake in the side before she could start laughing.

 

 

“Hi Dad,” she said, accepting the hug. “Dad, this is my partner, Blake. Blake, this is my father.” Blake nodded politely.

 

 

“Hello Mr Xiao Lo- ack!“ Blake’s courtesy was thoroughly smothered, as were her lungs. Yang had, on occasion, had people ask her where her hugging style had come from. None of those people had met her father.

 

 

“Please, call me Bob,” he said cheerfully, giving Blake the chance to breathe again. “You’re my daughter’s partner; we’re practically family.” Yang looked at him sharply, but there no hint of an underlying meaning. Most of the time, her dad was every bit as clueless as he appeared to be. It made his rare flashes of insight all the more disconcerting. He was, probably unconsciously, urging them all into a line and straightening stray locks of hair. Before any of them could actually process what was happening, the flash was going off. It must have been set to teeth whitening. It took a while for her vision to come back.

 

 

“Daaaad!” Ruby whined. “Don’t embarrass us!” There were two problems with that, as far as the short distance Yang could see. The first was that not even Weiss and Blake thought they were cool, never mind anyone else. The second was that anybody who wore that much red should know better than to dance in front of a bull.

 

 

“I thought you guys loved photos,” Pyrrha commented from behind them. “I’ve certainly seen you in enough of them.” Pyrrha was possibly referring to Ruby’s seminal portfolio; a thoughtful series of mood pieces entitled ‘Weiss Licking Things Off My Stomach’. Pyrrha had been eating her pancakes dry for a while there. She’d experienced a mood, alright, but it wasn’t one anywhere close to merciful.

 

 

“That’s great!” Her father enthused. “You’ll have to show me some time. I want to see what you’ve been up to this year.” There was a resigned exchange of glances. Doctoring surveillance footage it was then. Pyrrha started cackling. The universe aligned itself beautifully, however, and Jaune chose that moment to introduce her to his parents.

 

 

There were actually quite a lot of introductions going on. Through some odd quirk of fate, team JNPR had somehow managed to make it all the way to Beacon without a single instance of parental death or abandonment. On the other hand, Bob Xiao Long was exuding enough concentrated Dadness to overpower a regiment. Yang felt a tap on her shoulder.

 

 

“Wednesday Valkyrie,” a tall woman in black, hair parted in braids, greeted. “Nora’s mother.” Yang shook her hand. She had the calloused hands of someone accustomed to weapons. “I’m told this isn’t officially a graduation?” The question seemed directed generally. A few people shook their heads. “So no giant snakes, then?” She inquired. She seemed a little disappointed. It appeared that whatever it was, Nora came by it honestly. A discussion about unofficial giant snakes quickly developed. Yang watched as her father was absorbed seamlessly into the parental morass.

 

 

“I don’t want to harsh your after party,” he explained over his shoulder, before any vestigial individuality was lost. “Remember I’m picking you up at nine. Love you both!” In a stunning display of restraint, he hadn’t included Weiss and Blake in that. Yang took the opportunity to sidle off. She started slowly, tagging professors, checking sight lines, trying to work out a patrol pattern. After fifteen minutes of reconnaissance, she finally approached the refreshments table.

 

 

She performed one final assessment, making sure Ozpin and Goodwitch in particular were occupied. The table was currently experiencing a lull, and conditions were perfect. She moved in.

 

 

“What are you doing?” Yang tripped, cursed, and nearly dropped the bottle. She threw Blake a quick glare, before checking to see if they’d attracted any notice.

 

 

“What does it look like I’m doing?” She hissed. “Somebody has to. Make sure everyone knows which bowl is alcoholic and which isn’t.” Yang was all for celebrating, but she’d prefer people know they were celebrating in advance. Blake raised an eyebrow.

 

 

“You’ve wasted fifteen minutes on that?” Yang gave Blake her full attention, frankly appalled now. One or two details stood out.

 

 

“What’s that?” She asked flatly.

 

 

“Oh, this?” Blake waved her hand. “Come along. You’ll see.” Yang trailed along after her. She was part way across the room when she felt the alcohol lifted out of her hand.

 

 

“You make me cry tears of vomit,” Qrow said to Oobleck, voice cheerful. He unstoppered the bottle and took a swig, before passing it over.

 

 

“They’re going to discover a new form of STD,” Oobleck replied happily when he was done swallowing. “It will involve crotch spiders, and they’ll name it after you.” He handed the bottle of rotgut back. Yang tried to avoid eye contact and kept walking.

 

 

They reached a table. The table had perhaps borrowed some attitude from its occupants, and was skulking in a back corner. Yang sighed.

 

 

“Is this one of those weirdo rich people things?” She asked tiredly. Weiss looked up briefly from the two wine bottles she was examining. A third, already open, was sitting in a carafe. Ruby’s hands were noticeably not visible.

 

 

“Hmm… What?” She went back to frowning at the wine. “Günter donated a dozen bottles when I was accepted into Beacon. I thought I’d have a few of them brought out.” Since Weiss wasn’t acknowledging how ridiculous a person she was, Yang accepted a glass. Like magic, the kind of realistic magic that usually worked to inconvenience the protagonist as much as possible, Goodwitch appeared.

 

 

“What, exactly, is going on…” She paused, before taking an entirely different tone. “Is that a ’47?” Weiss pulled a corkscrew out of her sleeve and opened one of the bottles, pouring a glass. Goodwitch took a seat. Yang wanted to go back to the giant snake fans, because at least they made sense.

 

 

“This will be easier if you shuffle around a bit,” Goodwitch helpfully pointed out to Ruby. Ruby shifted her chair so she wasn’t in Goodwitch’s direct field of vision. Yang groaned and sat down.

 

 

“This is way nicer than beer,” Ruby whispered. Yang took a sip, and was forced to agree. Goodwitch was holding her glass up to her nose, and let out a small noise of pleasure. Yang decided it was an opportune moment.

 

 

“Can we borrow some more of that hidden camera footage of us?” She asked. Blake choked slightly. Yang wondered if that tasted any better than usual.

 

 

“For what?” Goodwitch asked. Yang waited until she’d taken a sip to continue. She even let Goodwitch swallow, because she knew how to be diplomatic.

 

 

“Because otherwise we have to show my Dad the photos we actually took,” she explained. She knew _how_ to be diplomatic, she just didn’t always see the point. Blake’s form of choking must have been contagious, because now Ruby and Weiss were doing it as well. Goodwitch took her time finishing her glass.

 

 

“Are you attempting to horrify me so much I concede without asking too many question?” She said finally. Yang shrugged.

 

 

“Pretty much, yeah.”  Goodwitch nodded slowly.

 

 

“I’ll see what I can do. Provided of course…” Yang waited. Goodwitch eyed the wine meaningfully. “That you four agree not to make any impulsive decisions tonight.” There was a moment of relieved awkwardness. Yang tried the wine again. She was half way through that plan when Goodwitch continued, very diplomatically. “Unless, of course, that would lead to you paying attention in class again.” Yang spat out a great deal of money.

 

 

“You’re too cool to be a teacher,” she accused when she recovered. Weiss had several napkins plastered to her face, courtesy of Ruby. Goodwitch rolled her eyes.

 

 

“Damned by faint praise,” she murmured with a smile. She rose to her feet, taking the bottle of ’47 with her. “All of you except Yang, it’s been a pleasure. Enjoy your break, and I look forward to seeing you next year.” Goodwitch disappeared into the crowd, leaving them alone. With the wine.

 

 

By the time things wrapped up, the very nice wine had mysteriously disappeared, and even Weiss was bright eyed and grinning. Blake was solemnly explaining why funerals were like stacked glasses. Yang’s grasp of logic was currently fairly precarious, but not as precarious as Blake’s tower. When it started to sway, they made an executive decision to dismantle it for scrap.

 

 

“I’m gonna miss you guys,” she said, watching Weiss and Blake disassemble the glass monstrosity. Blake had her tongue poked out in concentration. Her words might as well have been a slap with a wet blanket. Having been on a family camping trip or two, Yang was in a position to know. Weiss lowered the last glass onto the table.

 

 

“We never really talked about what would happen over break,” Blake said, sounding a lot more coherent all of a sudden. Between exams and everything else, there had never really been an opportune moment.

 

 

“You’re staying with us, right?” Ruby asked hopefully. Blake shrugged.

 

 

“I’m not sure your dad would like me sleeping on the couch for two months,” she replied, looking away. “I’ll find a place in the city.”

 

 

“He’d be fine with it,” Yang assured her. “Besides… Who said anything about the couch?” Blake snorted.

 

 

“That would be quite the conversation over breakfast. ‘So, which of my daughters were you sleeping with last night?’”. Her impression of their father’s artless curiosity was bang on, given she’d only met him once.

 

 

“Actually,” Weiss interjected, “I was hoping you’d stay with me.” Yang frowned.

 

 

“Come to think of it, what are you doing for the holidays?” She asked. Weiss’s living circumstances, as far as she was aware, had never been addressed. It had seemed too much like rubbing salt in the wound. Weiss, however, smiled.

 

 

“I’ll show you all in the morning, if your father doesn’t mind giving us a lift.”

 

 

***

 

 

Weiss had never been one for anthropology, and had only a cursory knowledge of psychology. Her sociology, demography, and ethnology were similarly undeveloped. She’d had a practical, if haphazard crash course in relative jurisprudence, and considered herself fairly well versed in political science these days. Absolutely none of that, she was sure, would have adequately equipped her to deal with Bob Xiao Long.

 

 

He’d shown up an hour early, letting himself in with a tray of terrible coffee as an apology. Luckily, they’d already been awake and mostly dressed, having taken Goodwitch’s advice about impulses. Since then, Bob had photographed every inch of their room as if documenting a crime scene, introduced himself to the rest of their floor mates (most of whom Weiss didn’t even know), and sung along to a radio being played two floors away. Throughout it all, there’d been a constant stream of awful puns, drop of a hat hugs, and a blissful ignorance towards anything resembling a suggestion that he wait in the car. He walked over formality and politeness like they weren’t there, and something about his pleasant, slightly watery gaze made all her snark evaporate. She was honestly at a loss on how to deal with him.

 

 

Since they still had a few days before they had to clear out of the room, they elected to concentrate on Ruby and Yang’s belongings. It was still a fairly monumental task, mainly due to the sorting. Over the year, their stuff had gotten rather mixed together. The chore, combined with the supervision, did make it easier to avoid talking about the upcoming separation. There had been a few tears last night, once the buzz had worn off.

 

 

At last, they had gotten everything packed and loaded. In a purely craven act, Yang and Ruby nominated her for the front seat, reasoning that she was the one giving directions. Bob had immediately pumped the stereo, and assured her he was quite willing to engage in a duet, if she thought she could hack it. Taking her friends’ cowardice as a mantra, she’d declined. When the streets had started looking familiar, she’d almost been tempted into religion. Blake had noticed as well.

 

 

“Isn’t this…” she started, letting the question hang. Weiss nodded as they pulled into the drive way.

 

 

“The complex still isn’t entirely finished, so I managed to get it rather cheaply.” They got out of the car, looking around. Across the road stood the town house they’d holed up in months ago. Around them thrived a now busy suburb, notable for being mostly populated by faunus.

 

 

“I thought the developer went bankrupt?” Ruby asked.

 

 

“He did. Somebody else bought him out.” Nobody related to the SDC though. She’d checked. Thoroughly. She looked at Blake. “Since the faunus wage laws went through, a lot of people have been moving back into the neighbourhood. I thought you might like it.” Weiss had possibly been feeling a little abandoned when she’d gotten the place. She would have bought a library and a tent, if she’d thought it would have convinced Blake to stay with her. Blake smiled, and even waved at a passer by, so Weiss was feeling a touch vindicated. They headed inside.

 

 

“Oh look,” Yang said as soon as she noticed. “A giant beanbag.” Weis rolled her eyes.

 

 

“I like them. And so do you.” Weiss fixed her with a glare. “If you’d prefer, however, I can replace it with a two seater and some arm chairs.” Yang abruptly decided the rest of the house was worth investigating. It was mostly furnished, but she’d left a lot of the decorating unfinished. She’d hoped to have some assistance with it. The only thing she’d insisted on so far was that absolutely nothing be in Schnee white.

 

 

“When’d you do all this?” Ruby asked curiously. Weiss shrugged.

 

 

“I wasn’t always studying when I disappeared,” she replied. She had realised a while back that she needed accommodation, and the realtor she’d originally been scheduled to meet still had her name on file. It hadn’t taken long to put the pieces together. The property was still technically under contract, but judging by the way Blake was humming to herself as she moved around the kitchen, Weiss didn’t think she’d be changing her mind.

 

 

“Only two bedrooms,” Bob commented as he appeared from up the hallway. He’d been tapping on windowsills and checking the moulding. Before that he’d been measuring the distance between the exposed ceiling beams. “You two will have to fight over who gets the couch when you come and visit. I’ve got an inflatable mattress you can use when all four of you are here.” Ruby and Yang immediately adopted the kind of stance Weiss usually only saw when sparring. She looked to Blake for support, only to find her looking equally alarmed.

 

 

“Dad...” Yang started slowly. “We should probably tell you…” He blinked, eyes limpid and face blank. Yang delegated.

 

 

“We’re dating,” Ruby finished. Bob tilted his head.

 

 

“Who? You and your sister?” That sounded uncomfortably like an honest, but non-judgemental, question. Yang scrambled to clarify.

 

 

“All of us,” she corrected. The thing about scrambling was, sometimes you fell over. Bob regarded them sternly, or at least what passed for it on his face.

 

 

“I hope you weren’t too embarrassed to tell me earlier,” he scolded. “These are two very nice young ladies, girls, and I expect you to treat them right.” He winked broadly at Weiss. “I kind of had a feeling, when neither of them could stop talking about the two of you.” Weiss, all too often the pale skinned victim of blushes, was entirely thrilled to see Yang’s face reddening. Bob took a photo.

 

 

“I hope you approve, sir,” Weiss intervened, because deep down she really was capable of being nice to Yang. Bob squinted at her.

 

 

“It’s fine if you’re not comfortable calling me Dad yet,” he replied, “but there’s really no call for that kind of language.”

 

 

“So you’re okay with us?” Ruby asked, face hopeful. Weiss had noticed Ruby wasn’t quite as secure as Yang was around their father. It wasn’t surprising, but she was a little saddened by it.

 

 

“Of course!” Bob replied. “Much better than you chasing after yucky boys.” Weiss, at last, had found something they could bond over.

 

 

“Great,” Yang interrupted before he could say anything more. “Could we please say goodbye to our girlfriends in private now?” Bob chuckled, and tried to break a few more of Weiss’s ribs.

 

 

“I’ll bring them back to you for New Year’s,” he said, before moving to readjust Blake’s spine. “It was lovely to meet you both, and I’ll expect you both to visit soon.” With one final camera flash, he left. They gathered into a loose circle, not meeting each other’s eyes.

 

 

“I never thought I’d be happy about our horrible parental situation,” Blake muttered wryly, while staring at the floor. “At least we don’t have to go through that again.” Weiss had to agree.

 

 

“News Years Eve, then?” She said absently. “We’ll miss your birthday, Yang.” She was going to miss a lot more than that.

 

 

“Can we not pretend not to be sad?” Ruby asked, voice wobbling. “Because I’m pretty sad.” Unable to take it anymore, Weiss threw herself forward. Three sets of arms were there to catch her.

 

 

“We’ll talk every day,” Yang promised. “And it’s only a few weeks.” She sounded like she was trying to reassure herself more than anyone else. Weiss looked at Blake.

 

 

“You’re staying, right?” She asked, possibly a little desperately. Blake held on tighter.

 

 

“Of course,” she replied, voice muffled by Ruby’s hair. “I’m not leaving you alone.” Weiss went a little weak in the knees. The last of her self control eroded.

 

 

“Twice a day,” she commanded Ruby and Yang. “And not just messages. I want to hear you both.” She felt her eyes well up. “You should go now. I’d rather not cry.” She kissed them both, blindly, and turned away. Blake said her own fraught goodbyes. She waited until she heard the door open. “I love you,” she said, not looking back.

 

 

“We love you too,” Ruby murmured. Weiss reached out and took Blake’s hand, pulling her close. The door closed. It was a long time before either of them stirred.

 

 

***

 

 

Blake had honestly never thought it would come to this. She’d always believed that, deep down, there were some lines she wouldn’t cross. Her personal morality might not have been entirely traditional, but it was still a guiding force in her life. And yet despite all of her high minded philosophising, here she was. It was late, she was tired, and suddenly all too willing to abandon her convictions.

 

 

“I’m doing it,” she declared flatly.

 

 

“Don’t do it,” Weiss pleaded. “It’s not to blame.” Blake fingered where Gambol Shroud normally rested.

 

 

The bookcase they were trying to move ignored her. She eyed the fireplace meaningfully. The bookcase kept sitting there. Smugly.

 

 

“We already have a dozen others,” she reasoned. “And I have to chop wood tomorrow anyway.” The house had central heating, of course, but Weiss _liked_ having a roaring fire. She claimed it was ‘homey’, a term Blake was deeply suspicious of. Weiss also claimed that because cutting firewood with a rapier was impractical, that could be Blake’s job. Blake had loudly contemplated buying an axe. Just for the wood, of course.

 

 

“By that logic,” Weiss retorted, “we should just burn the remaining piles of books.” The upswell of horrified outrage was reassuring. She hadn’t gone completely sociopathic. She gave the bookshelf a kick.

 

 

“Or we could just wait until Yang gets back,” she suggested. Weiss scowled.

 

 

“And suffer her amusement?” Weiss seemed to be under the impression that Yang had to go looking for things to laugh at them for. Blake groaned.

 

 

“Fine. We’ll give it another try.” They put their shoulders into the shelf and heaved. Nothing happened. Weiss stepped back, glared, and waved a hand. The bookcase bounced off the glyph, careened into a ceiling beam, and fell to the floor. After a moment’s thought, it disintegrated into pieces. Blake regarded it with a dull mixture of relief and hopelessness.

 

 

“Well, you had to restock the firewood anyway,” Weiss sighed. Blake nudged the wreckage with her foot.

 

 

“It’s painted,” she said finally. Weiss’s face glowed with incomprehension. “We can’t burn it anyway. The fumes.”

 

 

“But I really, really want to now.” They stared at it a few moments longer, before giving up and walking away. There were still plenty of other things to do. Most of them involved the piles of books that still festooned every available surface.

 

 

They’d fallen to setting up the house with a will, mainly as a distraction. It had been a week now, and being without Ruby and Yang hadn’t gotten any easier. Frequent calls and messages helped, but it was still a difficult adjustment. Also, their dad kept popping up in the background to ask how things were going, and add to the laundry list of maintenance checks for them to perform. It made proper conversation difficult, but now they had a cupboard full of spare fuses.

 

 

They ended up back in the living room, which was almost entirely set up. Blake went for the stereo, since the tv had started showing the traditional end of year heartstring pullers. Thoroughly obnoxious boy band music immediately kicked in. She eyed Weiss reproachfully.

 

 

“And I suppose the half empty bottle of rose perfume in the bathroom belongs to someone else?” Weiss demanded indignantly. Unwilling to dignify that with a response, Blake turned the music to something tolerable, and sat down beside her. The bean bag shifted under her weight.

 

 

“We need to do something,” she admitted. “We can’t keep sitting around here moping.” They’d run out of distractions soon enough.

 

 

“What did you have in mind?” Weiss asked. Blake shrugged.

 

 

“I was planning on getting a holiday job anyway,” she replied. “May as well get started on the student loans.” Weiss got that hesitant look she brought out when she didn’t understand how normal people lived.

 

 

“I could help with those. If you wanted, I mean,” she said, like she was afraid of causing offence. Blake rolled her eyes.

 

 

“You’re already letting me live in your house and buying my food.” To be honest, ‘let’ may have been the wrong term. Blake wasn’t exactly planning on giving her a choice. “I think you’re enough of a sugar mama as it is.”  They’d all been very supportive when Weiss had been cut off from her family. That hadn’t stopped them being amused when they realised she’d just gone from disgustingly rich to merely filthy.

 

 

“We’ll look around and see what’s available,” Weiss decided. It had taken her a while to respond. Blake figured she’d been mentally adding a cane and a feathered hat to her wardrobe. Weiss stood up, taking Blake by the hand. “Come on. I refuse to fall asleep out here again.” When it had started snowing two days ago, Blake had become a great deal more enamoured of the fireplace. The bean bag couch wasn’t _that_ uncomfortable to sleep on. Weiss disagreed, however, and dragged her into the bedroom. To look for employment ads, of all things. Half an hour’s research later, and she had a few promising leads.

 

 

She spent the next morning trudging through snow from store to store, handing in résumés. Weiss had stayed at home, citing a desire to finish shelving books. Blake thought that was it, anyway. It had come out muffled, because Weiss refused to pull her head out from under the covers. Hopefully she’d emerge long enough to get the fire going again, at least.

 

 

Blake hadn’t exactly been picky when making her short list, so she still had plenty of places to try. The next one, however, actually looked promising. The local community centre was offering a ‘paid volunteer’ position, to assist with after school care and tutoring. Blake and Weiss had spent quite a while debating the difference between being a paid volunteer and having a job. They’d eventually come to the conclusion that some mysteries would always be intransigent. Either way, getting paid for helping out seemed like a good deal, and she didn’t mind children. She stomped snow off her boots and headed inside. She was accosted almost immediately.

 

 

“Blake! I didn’t know you were visiting.” Blake grinned.

 

 

“I didn’t know I was either,” she said, hugging Velvet. “I’m actually here to apply for the job,” she explained. Velvet’s eyes lit up. Ten minutes later, and Blake was filling in paperwork.

 

 

“The kids generally range between six and sixteen,” Velvet was explaining. “We run a few activities, and do tutoring, but we’re mostly a safe place for them to hang out after school while their parents are at work.” Blake nodded absently, wondering if answering the ‘have you ever been convicted of a crime’ question to the letter rather than the spirit was excusable. She ticked no. Velvet knew her background anyway. A few more forms and an id photo later, and she was starting her induction.

 

 

She staggered home just before dinner, exhausted. She’d forgotten how little attention kids between the ages of six and ten gave to the law of conservation of energy. Nothing should be that hyperactive. Weiss was poking at the stove as if she were goading it into a fight. Having experienced some of Weiss’s cooking over the past week, Blake would put money on the stove winning.

 

 

“No luck?” Weiss asked sympathetically. Thankfully she hadn’t actually managed to turn the stove on yet, so it was safe for Blake to scoop her up and let out a squeal of excitement.

 

  
”Velvet works at the community centre,” she said, grinning like a loon. Weiss squirmed for a moment before subsiding. She’d started getting used to being manhandled.

 

 

“I take it your interview went well then?” Weiss asked. She was trying to maintain some little dignity while being held in a bridal carry. It wasn’t her most successful endeavour.

 

 

“Yep,” Blake replied happily. “The kids were awesome, and I got to hang out with Velvet all afternoon.” She gave Weiss a brief kiss. It didn’t stay brief for long. “Hi honey,” Blake drawled when she pulled back. “I’m home.” They’d been rather subdued the past week, and Blake felt the need to make up for it. “Let’s order in, drag the duvet out here, and make out all night,” she suggested. Weiss groped blindly for her scroll.

 

 

Despite their initial enthusiasm, they ended up lying bonelessly in front of the fire, drowsy in the warm near darkness. After accidentally mortifying a poor delivery boy and eating more than was strictly comfortable, Blake was content with skin contact and occasionally nuzzling into Weiss’s neck. Weiss made a sleepy noise of approbation, and twisted herself into a pretzel. Blake conceded that probably wouldn’t be comfortable in the morning, and reached out to fix her pillows. The motion was enough to briefly rouse her.

 

 

“What do you think I should do?” Weiss asked. Blake thought it over. Somehow, she couldn’t see Weiss joining the service sector. Unless it was as a barista. There was some call for that. She pitied the poor, doomed coffee shop that employed her though.

 

  
”We could use another tutor,” she suggested. “Velvet wanted me to ask.” While that was true, Blake would, if pressed, admit to an ulterior motive. Weiss having to behave around kids would be hilarious. Weiss closed her eyes again.

 

 

“I’m not sure that’s the best place for me,” she murmured. Whether she was referring to her occasional waspishness or her family history was unclear. Blake didn’t think it mattered either way. She grinned into the darkness.

 

 

“The kids would love it. A few of the older ones remembered the tv bit. They asked me where my hot girlfriend was.” Weiss snorted. “Besides, it’s a pretty large hall. We could do some sparring, after the kids go home, provided we’re careful.” Weiss’s eyes shot open at that, darting to the shelves they stored their weapons in. The house was very nice, but it lacked the appropriate facilities for trying to kill each other in a friendly fashion. It was amazing the things you took for granted in a relationship.

 

  
”I’ll think it over,” Weiss said, shifting to completely undo all Blake’s good work with the pillows. Blake waited until she was properly asleep to fix them. She’d hate for Weiss’s first day to be spoiled by a neck ache.

 

 

***

 

 

“Would you hurry up?” Ruby demanded, bouncing on her toes. Traffic had been horrendous, and it was already late afternoon. Yang stopped moving.

 

 

“If you’re that impatient, you could carry your own suitcase,” she muttered. Ruby shrugged.

 

 

“You’ve done nothing but go running and work out the entire time we’ve been home. May as well put it to use.” Yang hadn’t reacted well to the separation. She drowned out her hyperactivity with as much sparring and exercise as she could, but had still generally behaved like a hornet’s nest throwing a state fair. Ruby felt much the same, but she handled it by reading. She chivvied Yang into moving again, and bounded up the driveway, hammering on the door.

 

 

“They’re here!” Came a call from the other side. It was met with a shriek. A few seconds later, Blake opened the door. A few weeks apart hadn’t dulled her reactions any, and she fielded Ruby’s leap with ease.

 

 

“I missed you so much!” Ruby squealed, hanging off Blake like a limpet. Blake hugged her back just as tightly.

 

 

“Where’s Weiss?” Yang asked from behind them. Ruby let herself drop, allowing Yang to step in.

 

 

“Cleaning,” Blake replied with a tolerant eye roll. “She thought your dad would be dropping you off.”

 

 

“Nope,” Ruby said, when Yang was finished expressing three weeks of frustration through her forearms. “Just us.”

 

 

“It’s safe!” Blake turned and yelled. Rather than wait for Weiss to make an appearance, they went looking. They found her in the kitchen, stripping off rubber gloves and glaring at the stove. Yang caught her from behind and spun her around. Ruby blinked her eyes clear of soapy water. Weiss snaked out a hand and grabbed her, tugging her in. Blake joined them, and the off balanced disorientation Ruby had been feeling for the last few weeks vanished.

 

 

“Can someone explain why we’re having this reunion in a messy kitchen?” Weiss eventually muttered.

 

 

“Because you’re a crazy person who thought a dirty stove was the end of the world,” Blake answered helpfully. Ruby chuckled. Listening to Blake and Weiss bicker over the phone hadn’t really been the same. She took Weiss’s point though, and started pulling her along. She didn’t bother with the couch, leading them straight into the bedroom, stopping only to take her boots off. New Year’s Eve was meant to be a celebration, after all.

 

 

They arranged themselves on the bed. Ruby hadn’t spent a lot of time looking around the first time she’d been here, so she took the opportunity now. Small touches of Weiss and Blake were every where, but they’d left plenty of room for personalisation.

 

 

“How long are you staying?” Blake asked when they were settled.

 

 

“Probably a week two,” Yang answered, grinning. “Then you two are coming back to ours for at least a weekend, hopefully longer.” Weiss and Blake exchanged a look, frowning. “Assuming Velvet gives you the time off,” she added. Blake had sent them both a sneakily taken photo of Weiss, surrounded by seven year olds and drenched in paint. The look of utter, soul crushing bewilderment on her face was now framed on Ruby’s desk. She couldn’t wait for Weiss to see it.

 

 

“I’m sure we can work something out,” Weiss answered. “Have you heard from anyone else?” There’d been vague plans, at one point, to get everyone back together for a New Year’s party. Considering how much that conflicted with Ruby’s own plan, she’d been quite happy when the idea had died a natural death. Still, she did miss their friends.

 

 

“Pyrrha’s with Jaune’s family,” she said, struggling not to laugh just thinking about it. “Apparently they’re thinking of dedicating a statue to her.” Weiss tilted her head.

 

 

“Aren’t Jaune’s family all Hunters?” she asked curiously. “I wouldn’t have thought they were that easily impressed.” Ruby snickered. Pyrrha was actually pretty impressive, but she knew what Weiss had meant. Probably.

 

 

“They are. They’re a whole family of Hunters.” She looked at them solemnly. “A whole family of Hunters like Jaune.” There was a brief silence as Weiss and Blake pictured that, broken almost immediately by snorted laughter. “Pyrrha said they took her out for sparring practice one morning, and it was like watching marionettes slam dance.”

 

 

“She’s taken the whole lot of them under her wing,” Yang put in. “She reckons she’ll have them up to shape by the time she goes home.” One day it was going to occur to Pyrrha to take over the world, and Ruby was already jockeying for position as Minister For Snacks.

 

 

“Nora and Ren?” Blake asked, still giggling. Ruby frowned.

 

 

“Staying with Nora’s family. Nora said Ren’s parents freak her out.” Ruby had tried very hard not to give that any thought at all, but it was like not thinking about Ozpin’s viewing habits. The more you told yourself not to think about it, the more you found yourself feeling horrified and a little bit dirty.

 

 

“Well, you already know how Velvet’s doing,” Blake replied, skipping over the notion as fast as Ruby had. “And we don’t actually have any other friends, which is…” She trailed off. Ruby knew what she meant. She’d caught up with some of her old friends from Signal, and it had been like meeting strangers who spoke a foreign language. Attempts at communication had devolved into ambiguous head waggles and the frequent repetition of ‘I guess you had to be there’. At the end, it had been small talk and platitudes.

 

 

“We have a number of options tonight,” Weiss said, covering the lapse in businesslike fashion. “There’s a party in the complex here, though I’m not sure how sociable our neighbours are.” Ruby was taking that to mean Weiss hadn’t actually bothered talking to them yet. “And there are several other events on. We could also find somewhere nice to watch the fireworks from.” Weiss looked at them. “What do you feel like eating?” Ruby thought that over for a bit.

 

 

“You,” she decided. Weiss blinked in surprise. “I don’t want to go to a party. I want to stay here. In bed. With you.” Weiss blinked again. “Naked,” Ruby added, to make sure her meaning was absolutely clear. She looked around. “And, oh hey, we’re already here.” She started unlacing her corset. Give the idiots time to think, and they’d no doubt screw it up again.

 

 

“Should we leave you alone?” Yang asked, slightly uncomfortably. “Because, uh… You know… us.” Ruby glared at her huffily. Trust Yang to come up with a good argument at the worst possible time, and then present it in the worst manner.

 

 

“No,” Blake and Weiss said simultaneously. There was a quick smattering of wordless communication.

 

 

“I have some very specific ideas,” Weiss said firmly. “And I refuse to have them ruined by your squeamishness.” She was eyeing Yang meaningfully.

 

 

“Why don’t you two just agree you’ll be fine if you don’t touch each other and we’re careful about cleanliness?” Blake suggested. In lieu of agreement, Ruby peeled her corset off. After taking a bit longer to think it over, Yang nodded. That was all the permission Weiss needed.

 

 

Ruby found herself lying on her back, Weiss on top of her. She reached up and tangled her hands in Weiss’s hair, pulling her ponytail loose. Soft white strands fell down around her face.

 

 

“This was a good plan,” Weiss murmured against her lips. Ruby kissed her softly, letting her hands slide down Weiss’s back.

 

 

“Sure you don’t want roses and chocolates first?” Ruby teased. Somewhere else on the bed, she heard Blake laugh. Weiss shook her head.

 

 

“I’m not that kind of girl,” she said, before kissing Ruby again. Ruby traced her fingers over Weiss’s skin, dipping briefly under the top of her skirt. There was an appreciative moan that may not have come from Weiss. Weiss’s tongue entered her mouth. Ruby ground her thigh upwards, pressing into Weiss’s centre. The moan was definitely Weiss’s, that time. She pulled her hands off Weiss’s ass, placing them on her shoulders and urging her into a sitting position. As soon as Weiss was upright, Ruby dragged her shirt off, reaching behind her to undo her bra.

 

 

She’d seen Weiss’s breasts before, while changing and once or twice when things had gotten heated, but something about this felt entirely new. The fact that Weiss was getting undressed for _her_ made a very attractive difference. The small, pink nipples were rock hard, and Ruby leaned forward to take one into her mouth.

 

 

“Oh, fuck,” Blake whispered. Ruby pulled back, Weiss letting out a subvocal objection. Yang was sitting behind Blake, kissing her neck, while Blake stared at them. Ruby raised an eyebrow.

 

 

“It’s your first time, for both of you,” Blake explained, arching into Yang’s mouth. “We’ll just watch, for now.” That sounded magnanimous, and all, but Ruby was pretty sure Blake was just indulging her very poorly hidden voyeuristic side. Weiss was scrabbling at her shirt, though, so Ruby let it pass. She helped Weiss undress her, and collapsed back, looking up at her. Weiss was raking her eyes over her chest like a vulture eyeing a battlefield, which was nice. The slightly disturbing edge added a bit of a thrill. Weiss licked her lips and leant forward, teasing her mouth across the sides of Ruby’s breast.

 

 

Ruby let out a groan, as Weiss edged around her nipple. There was a long moment when the only thing she could feel was Weiss’s warm breath on her skin, and then Weiss’s tongue flicked out. The slow, wet, scrape went straight to Ruby’s clit. Weiss repeated the move, letting it linger as if she had all the time in the world. The throbbing ache Ruby was feeling disagreed. She lightly circled Weiss’s wrist with her hand, pulling it onto her other breast. The joint sensation was enough to short circuit any plans she had of leading it further. She lay there like a rag doll, panting under Weiss’s mouth and hands.

 

 

“Take her skirt off,” Blake suggested, voice rough. Ruby had always pictured Weiss as the one giving directions, but Weiss complied immediately. She barely paused at the very nice pair of panties Ruby had specifically worn, tugging Ruby’s hips up so she could pull them off. Ruby let her legs fall open, giving Weiss every invitation she’d ignored for the past few months. Weiss moved back up to kiss her again.

 

 

“I’ll go slow, okay?” Weiss murmured, which was pretty much the most annoying thing she could possibly say right now. She kissed Weiss back harder, trying to convey how little she was interested in going slow. When Weiss brought her hand up to stroke the inside of her thigh, she got another sign. Ruby had been dripping ever since they’d made it to the bedroom. Weiss didn’t let it rush her, dragging her fingers gently over Ruby’s labia. Ruby stifled a whimper at the feeling of Weiss’s cool hand on her overheated skin. Some day soon, they were putting Weiss’s knack for ice to good use. She clutched the back of Weiss’s head, urging her back to her breasts.

 

 

Her lips parted instantly at the press of Weiss’s finger. She noticed immediately that Weiss’s nails, usually kept a bit long, had been trimmed. Clearly Ruby hadn’t been the only one making plans. Then her train of thought was disrupted, possibly forever. Weiss finished getting her finger slick, and started lightly circling Ruby’s clit. This time she couldn’t help it, and let out a desperate moan. Blake echoed it. Ruby looked over. At some point, Blake and Yang had gotten undressed, and Yang’s hands were very, very busy. Blake was still watching them avidly. Weiss started up a slow rhythm, matching the strokes of her finger to the movement of her tongue. Ruby squeezed her eyes shut, lost in the sensation.

 

 

Something about her small, urgent noises must have convinced Weiss to stop teasing her. Weiss moved her hand, catching her hood between her index and ring fingers. The position left her clit perfectly exposed, and Weiss wasted no time picking up the pace. Ruby’s hips bucked, dislodging Weiss’s fingers, and she nearly shrieked in frustration. Weiss recovered quickly though, her other hand holding Ruby’s hips in place.

 

 

Ruby was babbling now, occasional nonsense syllables interspersed with demands for Weiss to fuck her faster. It was good, so good, better than every one of the many times she’d imagined it, but it wasn’t quite getting her there.

 

 

“More,” she gasped. “I need you inside.” Weiss, for once, was merciful. Ruby shuddered as first one, then a second finger entered her. Weiss stroked them in and out a few times, ensuring she was ready, then started fucking her in earnest. At Ruby’s high pitched whine, she twisted her hand, pressing the pad of her thumb into Ruby’s clit. If Weiss hadn’t still been holding her down, Ruby would have probably spasmed off the bed. Blake and Yang were both panting openly by now, but she couldn’t spare the attention to look at them.

 

 

“Harder,” she grunted. Weiss obliged, and Ruby felt herself start to tighten around her. “Oh god… I’m so close Weiss.” Weiss said something that sounded a lot like love, and curled her fingers. Ruby’s world exploded around her. The orgasm took her in a rush, and she flailed wildly as she rocked her hips onto Weiss’s hand. Weiss let her ride it out, kissing her gently. When the last ripple of pleasure had run through her, Weiss slowly removed her hand. Ruby opened her eyes.

 

 

“Where’d you learn that?” She asked breathlessly. “That was awesome.” Weiss preened.

 

  
”You mustn’t be up to that book yet,” Blake said, voice tight. She and Yang had stopped whatever they’d been doing, apparently distracted. Weiss sniffed.

 

 

“I’m capable of originality,” she defended. Personally, Ruby didn’t care where she’d learned it, provided she kept doing it. “Ruby certainly doesn’t have any complaints,” Weiss added. Which was true, but Ruby felt like taking her down a peg anyway. She pulled Weiss down and flipped her onto her back.

 

 

“I’m so not going slow,” she informed her, before moving down to pull her skirt and underwear off. A close examination revealed Weiss’s hair really was that colour, which was a fascinating sidelight for another time. For all her pretence at disaffection, Weiss was as soaked as Ruby had been. As she’d suspected for a while, Weiss tasted very, very good.

 

 

Weiss had been in the middle of saying something, probably huffy. Ruby didn’t give her another chance, licking a long, slow stripe over her. She’d read some books of her own, and there were a few things she wanted to try. She’d spent the last few weeks practicing curling her tongue. Weiss’s hands came down to grip her hair. By the time Ruby had settled in and found a rhythm, Weiss’s thighs were locked around her head. The feeling was not unpleasant, though it did muffle the way Weiss was moaning. Ruby concentrated on writing the alphabet with her tongue. When she got through that, she switched to ‘I love you’, followed by ‘come on my face’. When that started to do the trick, she lifted Weiss’s hips a little further, sinking a finger into her. Finding the right spot was a little odd from this angle, but she had Weiss’s near screams to work off. Weiss always had been the most vocal of the four of them, probably because she and Blake shared some complementary kinks. Ruby sucked Weiss’s clit into her mouth, and Weiss came apart under her. She had to politely tap Weiss a few times before she unwrapped her legs, but she wasn’t objecting.

 

 

Ruby sat up, grinning. She looked around for something to wipe her face on, but Blake was already there, licking her clean.

 

 

“Satisfying a curiosity,” Blake explained when she was finished. Ruby could understand that. Weiss was still sprawled out, chest heaving.

 

 

“Oh…” she said, apparently at a loss. “I’m… not sure I can move.” It was Ruby’s turn to feel smug.

 

 

“Totally called the pillow princess,” Yang mocked in a stage whisper. Weiss mustered the energy to glare at her.

 

 

“That’s not being very helpful,” she accused. Yang shrugged unrepentantly, smirking. “How about instead of snide remarks, you come over here and sit on my face?” Yang’s smirk disappeared, much in the way that leaves disappear when a tree is struck by lightning. She almost shouldered Ruby and Blake off the bed in her rush to comply.

 

 

“I think they’re gonna be busy for a bit,” Ruby confided to Blake. “What do you think we should do?” Blake smiled.

 

 

“Depends,” she answered huskily. “You up for another round?” Ruby didn’t have to think about it before nodding.

 

 

It took some careful manoeuvring for Blake to get Ruby into a position where she could go down on her and watch Weiss and Yang at the same time. Ruby was happy to help, since it meant she wasn’t staring at her sister’s ass. This might have been less weird than she’d feared, but there were still limits. Discomfortingly pert, well shaped limits.  Eager to make that whole brain aneurysm having thing go away, she dragged Blake towards her.

 

 

Ruby was instantly grateful that Blake’s feline anatomy was limited, externally at least, to the ears. Ruby had felt a cat’s tongue once, and having to miss out on this would be a tragedy. She was a bit sorry she’d felt smug about Weiss being so stunned earlier. If this was what it had been like for her, Ruby was impressed she’d managed to breathe afterwards, much less snark at Yang. Either that, or Blake was much better at it than Ruby was. She started thinking about taking notes, just in case.

 

 

Blake used her lips a lot more than she had, taking her clit between them and almost rolling it slightly. Every time she did, Blake let the very tip of her tongue brush against her. Still tingling from her previous orgasm, the light touch was enough to drive Ruby insane. She moaned, at the same time Yang did, which was a bit awkward. Blake seemed to like it though. She opened her mouth wider, pressing herself against Ruby and breathing in slightly. The mild suction immediately sensitised everything even further. Ruby wondered absently if she was going to have the world’s oddest hickey. Blake started using her tongue with purpose, and Ruby came embarrassingly quickly. She lay there, eyes blankly fixed on the wall, panting. She’d definitely made a few notes.  Blake snuggled up next to her, idly tracing her hand over Ruby’s stomach as she watched Weiss and Yang. From the sounds Yang was making, it wouldn’t be much longer. Ruby waited until Yang stopped groaning before turning her head.

 

 

“Holy shit,” Yang gasped. “I take it back. I’m pretty sure princesses don’t do that.” Weiss hmphed in vindication. Blake stretched languidly, eyes bright.

 

 

“They might,” she countered, “if you’re nice to them.” Weiss and Yang exchanged a predatory look.

 

 

“I don’t think we’ve been nice to you yet,” Yang announced. Ruby had assumed Yang had taken care of Blake earlier. She nudged Blake reproachfully, before rolling over her. Left between the three of them, Blake seemed entirely happy with the arrangement. “Remember what I suggested that time?” Yang murmured to Weiss. Weiss thought it over.

 

 

“I doubt we’ll have to hold her down,” she replied. From the way Blake reached up to pull them closer, Ruby didn’t think so either. She leaned forward and gave Blake a brief, deep kiss, before turning her focus to Blake’s breast. A flash of white hair next to her revealed Weiss doing similarly. Blake, usually the most reserved of all of them, was whimpering well before Yang got anywhere near her crotch. By the time Yang actually started, Blake was cursing like a sailor. She and Weiss took turns languishing attention on Blake’s nipples, catching them between their teeth with that hint of roughness Blake seemed to enjoy. Occasionally, she’d stop to kiss Weiss, just to give Blake something to look at. Blake’s remarkably expressive litany of ‘fuck, fuck me, oh god fuck me, shit, fuck’ dwindled into tight, drawn muttering. When she came, it was silent, though she thrashed wildly. They held her through the orgasm, enjoying every last sigh and tremble, until she at last lay still.

 

 

Yang crawled up the bed and collapsed behind Weiss. They lay there in sweaty, messy pile, heaving for breath. The sheets were ruined, the entire room smelled like a bordello, and there wasn’t an inch of Ruby’s skin that didn’t feel sticky in one way or another. She couldn’t wait to do it again.

 

 

“So…” Yang tried eventually. “Who wants to tell Nora she was right?” There was a sharp smack.

 

 

“I’ve always wanted to do that,” Weiss mused thoughtfully, as Yang rubbed her ass. “Besides, I think you actually guessed correctly.” She yawned and arched her back, coincidentally rubbing herself up against Yang. “This really was a superb plan, Ruby,” she complimented again. Ruby had the oddest feeling their friends were going to be very surprised at how mellow Weiss was next year.

 

 

“What does everyone want to do now?” Ruby asked, hoping the answer was ‘nap’.

 

 

“Sleep,” Blake replied, which was close enough. “Wake up later, get food. Watch fireworks. More sex.” A well formulated, succinctly delivered, excellent plan, if Ruby did say so herself. So she did.

 

 

“I hope you were planning on a shower first,” Weiss said dubiously. They’d had this conversation before, and Ruby didn’t pay any more attention this time around. Weiss made a noise she probably meant to indicate disgust, but instead it came out tolerantly fond. She squirmed free, to Blake’s grunted displeasure, and headed off to the bathroom.

 

 

“Excuse me,” Yang said a second later. “Unfinished business.” She dashed after Weiss.

 

 

“Don’t slip,” Blake called out sleepily. Ruby started arranging the sheets into something resembling order. They really were terribly ruined. Weiss would need another shower again later anyway. Their washing rotation was going to be ridiculous. Blake stirred enough to help, and they managed to get the bed close to habitable. They lay there wrapped in each other, listening to Weiss’s half hearted protests trail off into moans. Ruby hoped they could convince Weiss to sing in the shower more. The acoustics here were really impressive. 

 

 

When Yang victory danced her way out of the bathroom, trailed by a slightly sheepish Weiss, Ruby and Blake took their turns. When she came back out, Ruby was once again eminently pleased with Weiss’s bed purchasing budget. Having something that fit all four of them really was convenient. She’d already started coming up with plans for their dorm room next year. It probably wouldn’t involve ropes though. She wormed her way in beside Weiss. Blake would just have to deal with being on the outside. She was asleep before Blake got back.

 

 

She woke up some time later, to the sound of a loud explosion. Her half awake brain pushed her into reaching for a weapon. What she found instead was a lot more interesting.

 

 

“Are you groping me for a reason?” Weiss asked with detached interest. Ruby shrugged, but didn’t remove her hand.

 

 

“We missed the fireworks,” she explained through a yawn.

 

 

“I’ve got some fireworks for you right here,” Weiss muttered.

 

 

In her time, Ruby had built things from a sniper rifle scythe to a catapult that lobbed rabbits. She’d seen everything from briefcases to canes turn into guns. The first time she’d met Weiss, she’d sneezed and exploded. She thought it fairly reasonable, given that history, that she honestly expected Weiss to have some actual fireworks for a few seconds. Behind Weiss, Yang started laughing.

 

 

“Fuck, we’re lame,” she chortled, which set Blake off as well.

 

 

“Oh yeah baby,” Blake giggled. “Give me those fireworks.” Weiss rolled her eyes. “Wanna bang?” Blake continued. “I bet it’ll be… explosive.” Weiss groaned.

 

 

“I’m never having sex with you idiots again,” she groused. Ruby met Yang’s eyes, giving her the newly invented Super Secret Sister Special Look # 72: Let’s Get Her. By a miracle of sisterly communication, Yang understood it perfectly. Blake caught on quickly.

 

 

There in the darkness, in this enormous, ridiculous bed, Ruby listened to Weiss get taken to pieces by their lips and hands while fireworks went off all over the city. If the way you spent New Year’s Eve really was a sign of how the rest of the year was going to turn out, she couldn’t think of anything better. Warm skin, whispered imprecations, and the soft laughter of these three dorks who couldn’t stop mocking each other for even a second. She loved them all so much, and there was finally nothing stopping her from showing them. No more hesitance, no more pretence, no more wasting time.

 

 

Ruby wasn’t sure she believed in heaven, but she imagined it felt a lot like this. Just them, together.

 


End file.
